


Perry Hotter and the Vanishing Virginity

by DprLvr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Complete, Diaper Sex, Diapers, Gay, Group Sex, M/M, Magic, Oral, Piss Play, boy/boy, boy/man, diaper love, diaper wetting, mild violence, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 114,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DprLvr/pseuds/DprLvr
Summary: In this take of the Harry Potter Universe, the story as told by the original author is not quite how Perry remembers his life truly happening.  Not only is he gay as can be, but is a full on diaper lover, and loves hot gay nappy sex.  He is destined for so much more than he could have ever dreamed possible.  This is a love story, and while there is some sex, it is all about love and tenderness.
Relationships: harry and draco and others
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Perry Hotter and the Vanishing Virginity

****Authors note. This story is a nod to a popular story that many of you may know, it is only a nod, all names and characters are still the property of the original author. All names have been changed to protect the innocent, yeah, like a steamy fan fic has any innocent people in them. I hope that this is steamy too. It is a gay male erotica tale, based loosely on the world of Harry Potter. It involves copious amounts of hot gay sex, and nappy usage (diaper to those who do not know), and as such, you are warned. Please note that I used an online calendar based off the book to try and get the time line correct, but even they state that there are some minor inconsistencies, and so shall I, so please keep this in mind, some of the timing may not be absolutely precise, but it is as close as I can get it. Please know that this story site is run on donations, so do your part. Also remember, this is only a story, and it belongs to me, ask before posting it please. I hope that you enjoy, thanks for taking the time to read.****

Chapter 1  
(pre word)

Hi there, my name is Perry Hotter, and I just started my third year at Warthogs School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know what you're thinking, you're thinking, hey, I read a story about a boy with a name suspiciously close to yours. Seven books, eight movies, one of the biggest and best book and movie franchises the world's ever seen. Yeah, here's the thing, the story's actually all about me, the author of that story (A one Rita Skeeter, you might have heard of her, though in your world, she's known as someone else) heard about my tale, took some of it, made a huge story about me and my fight, and she's the one that got huge rich off it, she hasn't given me a single knut for it. Oh well, I'm already pretty well off, and really do not want her blood money.

Some of the information that she wrote about she got correct, some stuff, hmm, not so much. All she did was change most of the names, and she didn't write anything about just how kinky the school really is. The funny thing is, she did not even change the names all that much, I mean, look at me. Then there is Rod Pleaseme, for instance, or Hermoany Groaner (though his name really should have been Hemoany, but she probably did not even know about this), Professors Allbum Bummemore and Moany McGoonagal, and then there's Rod's twin brothers Bred and Gorge, his little sister Gummy, and his older brother Prissy. Then there's my foes, in school with me are Drago Mytoy (he says it's short for dragon) and his cronies Cranky and Ghouly, and yes, they are their names through and through, as well as as dumb as she said they are. My other foe, the one who tried to kill me as a baby (much of that is correct, and close enough to forgive her few embellishments) is Moldyvort, the most evil wizard of the last century.

How kinky the school is, you are surely wondering about that, oh yeah, I am talking kinkier than a porn movie studio. Trust me, the spell engorgio was not taught to us on fruits or things like that. Until the effects wore off after that day, every boy had a cock as big as a baseball bat, and all the girls had tits the size of watermelons, and trust me, Professor Nitwit did tell us to test it on our best friends, knowing exactly what we would do too, even had all us boys drop our pants to check out how well we all did. Funny, he never checked out the girls, not that I can blame him. He may be small of stature, but I assure you, his dick sure is not, but I will get into that later.

Now, a little about myself that She sure never wrote about. Well, the vanishing virginity in the title, that is not exactly me. I was only into school for a little over a week when I lost my virginity, so yeah, you can say I am a slut, hell, go ahead, I dare you, I will grin and nod and ask if that is a problem, and even thank you. Trust me, at this school, it is nowhere near a problem.

We are taught in our first week all the best disease warding hexes and charms to prevent sickness, and we are told that gay sex keeps babies away, so enjoy. They do have spells to prevent pregnancy as well, should anyone decide they wish to do that, but why would they, like really. So, as you can tell, I am totally, one hundred and ten percent gay, I will never marry a girl, ever, and I cannot stress that enough.

My looks are very nearly spot on to how they were described in the books, with the exception of my scar. It's not a lightning bolt, no, it's actually shaped like a dick, well, not fully, but close enough to tell. Boy did my aunt and uncle ever hate that. Also, another thing, either my bladder never formed correctly, or the curse that Moldyvort failed to kill me with killed it, but, either way, it has never worked a day in my life, so I wear nappies. Whoa, huge shame, right. Yeah, not so much. At least not at school.

All of that, though, was a huge shame to my aunt, uncle, and cousin. I guess they knew I was going to be gay, I guess they knew I was going to turn out to be a wizard too, and of course I could never hold my pee, so I made a huge mess all the time. Either way, all this made them hate me with a passion. Well, I hate them more. My mom's sister, Petulant, her horrible husband Burner Dursley, and their horribly, disgustingly, disturbingly ugly and fat son Fudley (though I call him Fugly, because he is so fucking ugly, we are talking he would win ugliest creature in the universe contest, with ease), my only family remaining, wow, to be saddled with that.

Trust me, it is this and this alone that makes me hate Moldyvort more than anything. Of course I hate him for killing my parents, but you try not hating him more for that, I dare you. Before turning eleven and finding out all that I am, I was so miserable that the only reason I did not off myself was because I knew it would make them happy. I never got nappies, I was beaten sometimes horribly, I was treated worse than any slave ever deserved to be treated, and trust me, no one deserved what I got. Once I got home after my first year at Warthogs, and they knew I could and would turn them into leaches, it got better, only marginally so, but better. Of course, I wasn't strictly allowed, but they did not need to know that.

A little about my best friends now. We are pretty inseparable, though Rod and Hermoany are more so. We all met at the beginning of our first year, and, for the most part, was pretty well written, not perfect, but close enough. It was not even until well after Christmas that Rod and I even found out that Hermoany was not a girl, even though that is what he identifies as. Professor Bummemore even allows him to sleep in the girls quarters and everything. He never wants to change his sex, he just feels prettier as a girl, but prefers sex as a boy. Trust me, I am not even as big a slut as he is.

Rod is the same though. The second he found out Hermoany was a boy, he stripped naked and offered to be her sex slave. They have done it in probably every room of the castle, an impressive feat, considering I doubt there are less than a thousand various rooms, and they love an audience. I have also gotten them into nappies several times, so much so that they now wear full time with me. Rod is hung quite well for thirteen, Hermoany only slightly less, but they love the engorgio charm, a lot, but then, so do most of us boys.

Rod really is as poor in the money sense as was written, but trust me, where love of family plays, he is the richest person I know. Hermoany really is a Muggle born, her mom nearly had a heart attack when she found out, her dad just laughed and said he always knew there was something odd about her, and he loves the fact that she can do all that she can. 

Then there is Drago, man he is an enormous pain in the ass, and not in a good way either (though I have often dreamed about him being an amazingly good pain in the ass too). Stuck up, snotty, all knowing, rich, bratty, there are not enough bad things to say about him, and he is so fucking hot, I would fuck him 'til he passed out, and then keep fucking him 'til he woke back up again, then keep on fucking him 'til he passed out again. If only he would give me half the chance. He claims to not be gay, that his father disproves of any such nonsense and that he should have sent Drago to a real school, instead of this mamby pamby sissy school like his mother insisted. Personally I think mother knew best and sent Drago here for a reason. Trust me, every time my robe was magically lifted (I never wear pants under it either), I know who was behind it. Drago is always nearby, and he is always checking out my nappied ass.

There is also Professor Snipe, he really is the most hated teacher, except by his own house, Slitherin. He hates me because he loved my father, wanted him, needed him, but my dad did not feel the same way and spurned him, now Snipe takes it out on me, at least this is my feeling on it anyway. If he was nice to me, I'd so totally offer myself to him, but not until he starts acting like a human. I know he's fully gay, because he's so bitter about it, and loves to prevent us boys from having sex. That's what he assigns everyone for detention if he has to give a boy a detention, and he never seems to lack reasons either. He has done so to me numerous times, prevented me from having sex, Rod too, though he has never done so to Hermoany, though I am not even certain Snipe knows that Hermoany is not a girl. We have no idea how many teachers know this.

Oh yes professors. I did kill Professor Squirrely in year one, and I so totally would have erased Professor Lockhead's memory myself, or just killed him too, what a fucking meat head. I get along well with McGoonagal and the rest, and I have so totally had sex with Professors Bummemore, Nitwit, and Hunghard. Trust me, Hunghard does not need the engorgio charm to make us all scream. He is half giant they say, well trust me, the half giant you see is not the fact that he is so tall, the half giant is totally all in his pants. I am talking I have seen horses that would be jealous of him. It takes at least an hour of prep work to take him, and that is using at least fifteen stretching and relaxing spells, of which we are also taught, and I took him in the second month. Took that long to convince him I could do it. Normally he won't fuck us that young, but I proved to him I could take it and not die a painful death.

Professor Nitwit is a lot of fun, he can go for hours and wears even me out, but he is so good with the energy charm it is no wonder. He is also a master of the never ending cum charm, I cannot go for more than an hour before I am burning up, and fifteen massive cums is the most I have ever managed, but he can go for three and spew out a gallon or more over thirty or more orgasms.

Professor Bummemore is almost as good, and though not as hung naturally, he is every bit as kinky as I am. He too loves nappy sex, every bit as much as I do. Oh, and if you want me, you have to wear as well. Then there is our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Lupin, who is so totally an animal in bed. Fuck, I never leave without at least a hundred bite and scratch marks, he is incredibly passionate and almost brutal in his sex, and he likes doing it doggy style, and growl, my god does he growl while he fucks. He loves it when we do the same to him too though.

Back to Professor meat head for a minute, sorry Lockhead, he wanted to fuck me so bad, but talk about instant turn off, I would not have had sex with him for any amount of gold or spells, and he promised to teach me spells that would make me a god. Yeah, I never believed him. I mean, you take a class with him, the first five minutes of our very first class and we knew there was nothing in his head but air and or rotten meat.

By now I bet you are wondering who took my virginity. You might guess that it was Rod, and you would be correct, but it was a combination of him and the rest of the boys in my dorm room. I think it was our third or fourth day, we had all learned a great deal that day, and we went to bed and played hard, all night long. Granted, Rod was not a virgin, nor was Deville Finebottom, but the rest of us totally were, and I wanted Rod for my first. They all agreed to wear nappies and be soggy babies, and before dinner I nappied them all, and then we ate and drank more than enough to fill our bladders and our energy reserves, though no, I cannot hold my pee at all. 

It was a pretty fantastic night I gotta say. Being that we were all only eleven at the time, and I know I was not exactly huge, and the others were not much better than me, we enjoyed the use of the engorgio charm for our first time outside of class. We knew not to start off too large, but by the end of the night, I think we were all pretty much up to stallion size. We all fucked and sucked each other, we got raunchy and rowdy, and we definitely got dirty. We learned the cleaning charm later on that helped to keep down the mess after being well and truly piss fucked, but that was okay too. 

Now, you are wondering again about my reference to the vanishing virginity. Well, ever since the first day I lost mine, and found out just how incredibly amazing gay sex could be, it had been my desire to help all those less fortunate than I to find out the joys of hot gay baby boy nappy sex. First year I took the virginity of only fifteen boys, but second year, now that was a year to write home about, if only I had a home to write home to. I took the virginity of almost sixty boys, every Griffendoer, probably half the Huffandsuck, and several of the Ravenscocks. The Slitherin's though are near impossible, they only want sex if they get money, and I sure as hell will not pay money for something so amazing that I can get for free a hundred times a day if I wanted.

And now onto the story, for I know that is what you are here for. Sadly every day is not all about sex and wild times, we do actually have to study and all that, but trust me, we have more than enough free time to fill up, and I do mean fill up in the most kinky ways you can imagine. We just started our third week, today is Monday, and I am tired and still rather sore, because Rod, Hermoany, and I visited Hunghard, as well as Professor Lupin came and joined us, so yeah, I am worn out.

“Hotter, pay attention in my class, if you add those toads eyes to that shrinking potion, you'll cause an explosion that'll shrink us all into something the size of your clearly inept brain.” Professor Snipe yelled out in that tone he reserves solely for me.

“Huh, oh, sorry Professor.” 

My potion is thick and yellow, nothing like Hermoany's perfect orange liquid, and when Snipe yelled at me, I realized I had grabbed toads eyes instead of newts balls, yikes, talk about horrible mistake. We all know what toads eyes and snake vomit do together, actually, it was a pretty fun experiment, only Snipe yelled at us for more than an hour and had us all in detention, where we had to look at porn but were not allowed to react, because he gave us a potion that would make us cry out in agony if we got hard, or the girls get aroused, the fucking potion lasts for more than twelve hours. Trust me, that is true punishment.

“Pay more attention or I'll give you the full strength potion, and don't for a second doubt I will.”

The potion, Snipe's favorite means of punishing those he hated, which is most of us Griffendoer's, and most especially me. He uses it on me every time, it truly is horrible, but he claims that he has a much stronger version that will last for as much as a week. I would probably kill myself if I had that happen to me. I even tasked Hermoany with finding an antidote to it, just in case, but she claims there is not one for it. She probably thinks that it would be good for me, but like I said to her, if she had to abstain from sex for a week, she would go totally insane.

“Yes Sir.” I groaned.

Well, I made it through class without blowing anything up, though Deville damn near did, again, but we all swear he tries. Snipe scares him, there is no doubt about that, but he hates Snipe even more than I do. We all swear he tries his best to make Snipe as mad as he can, blows up as much as he can, and secretly loves making Snipe's life as miserable as he can, though he has yet to tell us for sure or why. 

“Hey Hotter, why not just quit, clearly you're not good enough to stay in Snipe's class. You're even worse than Finebottom, even worse than a troll.” Mytoy called out snidely as we left the class.

“Yeah, well at least I don't dream of visiting Snipe every night, hang on his every word, practically lick his boots. Besides, you're no better than I am, only Snipe loves you so much he never says anything.”

Well, his face, which is normally pasty white, went bright red, whether in embarrassment or anger, I never found out, because Professor Lupin came around the corner at that moment and called out to me.

“Perry, I need to see you for a few minutes please.”

“Of course Professor.”

I grinned evilly to Drago and turned and walked away while he raged in impotent fury. As we walked, I tried to ask Lupin what he wanted, asked him if he needed to drop another load already, and he said no. He told me to wait until we got to his office.

“So, what did you want Professor?” I asked as soon as we entered.

“Well, as you know, Black's after you, the Dementors are here to protect you, as well as the rest of us, but I've already had reports of you going out on your own after dark in the castle. Professor McGoonagal's asked me to talk to you about this. Look, I know what you want and need, I can't blame you in the least. I've very much enjoyed our times together, as have several of the others, but the rules are there for a reason. You must not be out on your own, wandering the castle after dark all by yourself. We have no idea what Black's up to or where he is, Minister Pudge is screwing up left, right, and centre, he hasn't a clue what to do, and even though he says that the Black situation is under control, it's nowhere near in control. You must promise me this Perry, please.”

“I can't Sir, and you know it. You couldn't possibly go without sex, well, I'm a teen, I'm in worse condition than you are.”

“I know, but our hands are tied. You don't want Professor Bummemore to make it so that you can't leave Griffendoer tower at all do you.”

“No. What am I supposed to do though?”

“What do you think we should do?”

“What if I had a teacher or a prefect take me to where I wanted to go, then said teacher or prefect could even join in on the fun should he so desire. If everything was arranged before dark, then there would be no problems at all, right Sir?”

“I think that could work. Let me talk it over with the headmaster.”

“You just wanna go visit him and test out his master head skills again, don't you.” I laughed.

“Hell yeah, like you haven't been a visitor to his lounge several times, and don't try and deny it.”

“I'd never deny the truth.”

“No, I'll get back to you at dinner time with the answer, but for now you should probably go do some studying during your free period.”

“Thanks Sir.”

We headed out together and then turned our separate ways once we reached the main hall, and I headed up to our common room. On the way, Colin Creepy called out to me.

“Hey, Perry, wait up.” I paused and waited for him to catch up. “I developed the pictures from our last session. Wanna come see?”

“Sure, why not.”

Now, Colin is not exactly my favorite person, he is much too fascinated with the fact that I am pretty much famous for doing nothing more than surviving, and he likes to take too many pictures, but I did find a way to temper his enthusiasm a bit. Sex, and lots of hot kinky gay baby sex. He loves putting the auto follow and click charm on his camera while we have sex, and he has taken hundreds of pictures of us now.

I should also note that when Colin first came to school, he was a virgin, he had never worn a nappy, and he did not even know what gay was. His overly protective and religious muggle parents sheltered and shielded him far too much for his own good, well, in his first week I took his virginity. It was the only way to calm him down. He is quite the little hotty in bed too I might add, and definitely pleasing to look at, but unless you wear him out sexually, he'll talk your ear off. I guess it comes from having parents who never talk or allowed him to talk, now he talks incessantly.

When we got to our tower, Colin took me up to his dorm room and pulled out the newest stack of pictures. They are as good as usual, Colin is a great photographer, though even I have no idea how he can keep concentration and take pictures while he is having sex, because the charm still has to be controlled. I love the rapid fire pictures that he took of me leaning back, just as I pulled my dick out of his sloppy nappied ass, not even touching myself, and my engorged dick poking out the front of my super soggy nappy and spewing forth twelve good strong shots that painted Colin from face to nappy. He had been lying on his back, legs wrapped around me, heels digging into my nappied ass, back arched up, head thrown back, and letting out a growl that damn near rivaled Lupin's. It had been a hot night, but the pictures did it justice very nicely, especially considering that we actually move in them as well, which adds a whole lot to them.

“Very nice Colin, mind if I take one of them?”

“Of course, take whichever one you want.”

“Thanks. I'm gonna slip it into someone's bag when he isn't looking, I think he'll appreciate it a lot.” I grinned evilly. 

“I sure wouldn't have minded. You have time for a quickie before next class though?”

“Are you nappied?”

“Of course. I've hardly been outta them since you got me in them, you know that.” 

“Good. I suppose we have time for a quick sixty nine. Have you been practicing the cumming spell, so that you can cum, even though you probably can't yet still?”

“Oh yeah. Painted one of the first years faces so much earlier it looked like I threw a bucket of white paint on him instead. Was fucking hot.”

“No shit. Well, we better make it fast. You have Snipe next, don't you?”

“Oh yeah, and if I'm late to his class again he says he'll give me the full strength potion.”

“Then we better hurry.”

We dove onto his bed, flipping up our robes as we went, and we pulled down the front of each others nappies to expose our hardness. Neither of us used the engorgio charm to increase our size this time. Not only did we not need to, just to suck each other, but it would have meant that we had to waste a few seconds in doing so, when neither of us has the time to do so anyway. And really, we are only sucking. 

We latched onto each other right away and started sucking madly. I have not had a decent orgasm since this morning, so at least two hours already, and that is far too long to go without an amazing orgasm if you ask me. Of course, after emptying my balls sufficiently earlier, I had cast the spell on my balls to make them go back into full production, I do that probably five or ten times a day, so that I always have a couple good loads ready to go. It seems Colin had done the same, because we both exploded after only a minute, and he fed me his nice sweet tasty cum, and he enjoyed mine as well. We broke apart, because we really did not have the time to continue.

“Mmm, so good, thanks Perry.”

“And thank you too Colin. You're pretty soggy, would you like me to change you?”

“So are you, but no thanks, I wanna leave it 'til I'm pretty much leaking again, same as you usually do.”

“Okay, same here anyway, and you remember the spell to refresh your nappy if you need to?”

This had been a spell that Professor Bummemore had taught me. It does not change your nappy for you, nor does it make it brand new and fresh again, but what it does do is remove some of the pee from it, so that you can go for longer. The most I have ever done that before is twelve times, but by then my nappy was pretty much in ruins.

“Absolutely.”

“Good. Well, should we head out, I have Divination next, and as much as I'd love to skip it, I really can't.”

“Yeah, well I have Potions, as you know, so I absolutely haveta get going.”

“Then let's go.”

We headed out then and walked almost half the way together before separating. I climbed the ladder up to Professor Truyawney's tower with the rest of my class, enjoying seeing Hermoany's hard dick in his sheer panties as I climbed up underneath him, or her, whichever you prefer. I have really come to hate this class, every bit as much as Hermoany does, because every time I come, the fraud says how I am going to die. Yeah, we know, you do not need to keep saying it. Personally I think she is almost as large a fraud as Professor Lockhead had been, and that is saying a huge amount. Once we were finally released from class, we headed out. 

Finally it is dinner time, so we headed there and ate. You gotta love dinner at Warthogs, so much good food even Fudley would enjoy himself. Granted, he probably eats as much himself as our entire table does, oh, and he is way uglier than Pansy Porkington and the troll Rod and I defeated in our first year, probably together they do not equal his ugliness, and trust me, the troll looked good compared to Pansy. Speaking of whom, she was walking up with Drago, Cranky, and Ghouly just as we were finishing up our dessert.

“Oh what in soggy nappies could you possibly want, you've just totally made me lose my appetite?” I asked when they came to our table.

“Oh, nothing really, just wondering if you've fainted for any Dementors lately?” Drago asked, mimicking a faint.

“Oh ha ha Drago, you think you're so funny. At least I have a reason to have pissed myself, I hear you had a pretty good wet spot when they inspected your compartment. You laugh because I passed out, I laugh because you're too fucking stupid for your own good. Now, do the world a favor and fuck off, or fuck yourself, I daresay you need it.” I said, and then got up and started to walk away.

I heard the call of wand and spun with mine already drawn, but Professor Bummemore was too fast and was holding Drago's wand in his hand before I was even facing Drago.

“You pulled your wand on me when my back was turned. I should turn you into a toad, but that's mean to toads everywhere.” I growled, I could feel the entire great halls eyes on me. Professor Bummemore was already halfway to us, keeping his wand at the ready, probably just in case I decided to retaliate, but I know his wand skills, and I know he would have my wand before I even started to mutter a curse. I also do not wish to piss him off, so I smiled at Drago.

“Young man, come with me. The rest of you, you're to go to your rooms, you are not to leave there until tomorrow morning, you are not allowed any fun at all, and remember, I WILL know.” He said to first Drago, then to Drago's pets.

Just as Drago turned to follow the headmaster I used the opportunity to slip the picture I got from Colin into Drago's bag. Then the headmaster paused and turned.

“Hotter, you're with me too.”

I followed without saying anything, even though I have no idea why I would have to go as well. I did nothing wrong as far as I know. As much as I wanted to turn Drago into a grease spot on the floor, I would never cause the house elves that much work. We made it all the way to his private lounge.

“Hotter, please say nothing for the next few moments, this part is all about Mytoy, you are not to get involved.”

“Yes Sir.”

He nodded, and then rounded on Drago.

“Young man, have you any idea the seriousness of what you just did there?” Professor Bummemore said softly.

“I did nothing wrong, and if you lay one finger on me, my father will hear of this.” He said snottily.

“Oh really. You were about to attack a fellow student while his back was turned. Everyone saw it, you cannot hope to deny it. Go ahead and lie to me, I dare you. Professor Snipe may have potions that will ensure you tell the truth, but I assure you, I have spells that could be used to make you spill your every secret to me. I will do so in front of Hotter if you make me. As for your arm. I think your charade has gone on quite long enough. Madam Poofy has assured me that there is nothing wrong with it. You may lie to your father all you want, I daresay you do every day of your life, and I know your every lie too, but you may not do so to me.

“The only reason Buckbeak's in any trouble at all, is because your father owns the committee for the disposal of magical creatures, and even though I told them that you're a foul little lying, spoiled rotten brat, who thinks his shit doesn't stink, they're still gonna do exactly what your father tells them to. That sort of shit doesn't fly here. You can either shape up or ship out. Your dad wanted to send you to another school, and I will do it, because that'll be the worst possible punishment for a boy like you that I can think of. Now, have you anything more to say?”

“I'm gonna tell my father?”

“Oh, you think I'm scared of him. Give him my best. He only thinks that he controls things around here, but nothing happens here that I don't allow.”

“He got you kicked out last year.” Drago said snottily.

“Yeah, and you know why?”

“I know enough.”

“No, you know nothing young man. Your father paid people off, bribed and blackmailed them, or tried to, but he never forced me to leave. Truth of the matter is, they all took all his money, told me what he had done and what he was looking for, and so I played right into his hand. I left, though that was only what you saw, because I never left at all. I know everything that goes on in this castle, and your father controls nothing more than his own mind. Keep on the same path, and you're gonna be as useless as your father, only thinking that money is the only thing out there and that it solves everything. If you'd like proof that I know everything about this school, I'd be happy to tell you your secrets and what you do every night.”

Well, I was rather enjoying watching Drago's face as Bummemore verbally bashed Drago while never even raising his voice once. Now I seriously want to know what Drago's secrets are and what he does every night. 

“Now, you are grounded to your dorm room for the next week, you are to do all your homework and eat all your meals in your room and your room alone. You are not to have any visitors, you go to class, then you go straight to your room. You will find a surprise on your bed when you arrive, you are to use them, for not even that is permitted. You talk to no one, you do nothing at all fun. And please, do write a letter to your father, I would very much like to have him come for another of his pleasant visits, although you may find it difficult over the next week, since you aren't even allowed to go to the owlry. Now, to ensure that you behave and do exactly as you have been instructed.” He said, and then, before Drago could even react, Professor Bummemore extracted his wand and cast a spell on Drago.

“Wh....what'd you do to me?” He asked fearfully.

“Taught you a valuable lesson, I hope. This spell will break in exactly one hundred and sixty eight hours, so, exactly seven days from now. If you were to turn and talk to Perry right now, you'd find you have no voice. You can talk to your teachers, but to no one else. It'll also prevent you from doing anything at all that you consider to be fun. Professor Snipe can give a potion that makes it incredibly painful to get aroused, well, I can prevent even the thought of it with one simple spell. Remember this. I could make this spell last your entire life if I wanted to. Now, off you go, and remember, do as you're told, and never ever try to curse someone while their backs are turned, it's a cowardly and weak thing to do, though, it's exactly the sort of thing your father does, as well as his lord, he who should be called stupid.”

Drago said nothing more, just turned and walked away without even looking at me. As soon as he was gone, Professor Bummemore turned to me.

“Can you really prevent him from doing anything fun for his entire life?” I asked curiously.

“Well, 'til I died at any rate, then the spell might wear off. It's incredibly draining though, I'm gonna be worn out the entire week while maintaining the spell. Granted, you'd never be able to tell anyway. I do rather have a lot of power to spare. Longest I've ever held that spell on someone was two years, and I daresay he deserved it a great deal. Only wish I had've casted it on Tim Marvolo Ryddol, or Moldyvort as he prefers, I would've happily cast it on him and kept it on him. Since he enjoys torturing and killing, it would've prevented him from ever hurting anyone. Sadly I have to be very close, and he never gave me a real reason while in school to do so. I could never prove anything, but I also couldn't read him, he managed a very good shield at all times, which would also prevent me from casting that particular spell.”

“Wow, hope I never deserve that, I'd wanna kill myself.”

“Yeah, but I prevent that in the spell too.” He laughed.

“That's cruel.”

“I know, sometimes I surprise even myself with my genius.”

“You surprise me every day. What'd you wanna see me for anyway Sir?”

“I thought you might enjoy watching Drago squirm, first of all, but also to tell you that I can agree with your terms to Professor Lupin. He informed me as to what you asked, and it's as good a compromise as anything.”

“Oh, thank you Sir, that's great. Would you like to have a little fun?”

“Sadly I must decline, though the offer is much appreciated. I've already invited a hot little first year, and he'll be here soon. He's home sick and needs a more personal touch, if you know what I mean. Seems his dad and his uncles all make him feel very good at home, so he's missing it a great deal.”

“Then I say he's a very lucky boy. Will you nappy him?”

“He's already nappied.”

“Good. Oh, and what's the secret that Drago's hiding, and what was the surprise you said would be on his bed?”

“Can't tell you the first one, he has to, I'd never tell someone else's secret, no matter how much they deserve it, but the surprise is nappies. He's not allowed to leave his room, at all, period, unless to class, so he has to wear and use nappies fully for the entire week. Every morning after he changes himself, he'll find that he'll be fully cleaned, it's part of the spell, so he won't have to even go to the bathroom at all.”

“Wow, that's amazing that you can do all that.”

“Yeah, it's a spell I devised many years ago myself to help deal with you kids, you can be quite the handful at times.”

“You didn't seem to mind having your hands full the other night Sir.” I grinned, because just the other night he had his two hands full of my soggy nappied ass as he was sucking my dick perfectly.

“Yes, well, one must enjoy the benefits of his job whenever the opportunity presents itself.” He grinned, his eyes sparkling.

“Very true Sir. Well, I'll let you get on your way then, you have a boy who needs your help, and I wouldn't wanna deprive a cute little first year of the loving he needs.”

“Thanks. It's almost dark, so head straight to your common room, and you may as well stay in tonight and have some fun with your housemates.”

“Okay Sir.”

I headed out right away and went right to the Griffendoer common room. As soon as I walked in, a right little hottie, a first year cutie named Steven came up to me grinning.

“Perry, I'm wearing a super soggy baby nappy, and my little gay baby boy pussy is empty, would you like to fill it up?”

“Sure, why not, I have no other plans this evening anyway. Let's go to my room, I can pull the curtains and cast the spells to give us privacy. I'd just like a little one on one action tonight anyway.”

“Wicked, thanks Perry. Ever since you took my virginity, I've craved being fucked like I never thought. It's so amazing here, I never wanna leave.”

“Know how you feel, unfortunately we do all have to go home for summer.”

“Yeah, but I have to go to a foster family.”

“I know, but I bet Bummemore will have new arrangements for you, probably a wizarding family who can take you in. Maybe I'll ask Rod if his family could take you, it's only for the summer, you could sleep in a tent in the Pleaseme's yard, hell, maybe I'll join you, and I bet Bummemore could arrange to give them some money to care for you.”

“That'd be so fucking awesome. Anyone who knows who and what I am would be better than where I was living.”

“Trust me, I know where you're coming from, but at least you weren't treated like a bad mold outbreak like I was. I'm nothing more than a disease to my family, and I use the term family very loosely.”

“Yeah, I suppose, you've only told me a bit, but it sounds like you had it way worse than I did. At least they know you're a wizard, I can't tell them at all or I'll be hauled away, I know it.”

“They know, and they hate me more for it. Like I said, Bummemore will likely be able to figure something out for you, so don't worry so much. Now, hop into bed Steven, let's have some fun.” I said as we reached my bed.

As soon as we were both on my bed, I pulled the curtains, cast the charms that made it so that no one could hear us, so we would hear no one else, eavesdropping protection (everyone loves listening to sex, and normally I do not mind), another spell that would prevent the curtains from being opened, and a few more good ones that we had been taught. We then shucked our robes, and Steven, like me, is wearing nothing but his soggy nappy under his robe.

“Mmm, now you're wearing your robes properly. Just a nice thick soggy baby nappy underneath.” I groaned.

“Oh yeah, and I think that's all I'm gonna wear from now on too. It's so much better, especially during class, now I don't have to pay attention to my bladder and try and get up to go to the washroom during class, which Snipe absolutely refuses to allow, now I just pee pee my baby nappy instead.”

“Know how you feel. Actually, I guess I don't, 'cause I've never had the feeling to need to pee, well, except when I've been hard for too long. But I mean I don't have to get up to go to the washroom, I just go where I am, it's the best.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Would you like to fuck me first?”

“Oh please.”

“Have you been using the spell I taught you on your baby balls to make lots and lots of sweet baby cum?”

“Fucking rights I have. Did it three times today already, but I haven't cum once, my balls are so sore right now it's not even funny.”

“Good baby, you and I are gonna get along famously.” I smiled, I love nice full balls.

“Good, and my baby bladder's about as full as it can be too.”

“Mine probably is too, I've been so hard for the last hour it's not even funny, when I cum, it's likely to be huge too.”

“Oh, then I won't get to feel you filling me up, you always cum while I fuck you, and you always pee after your first cum you said.”

“True, but I can try and hold it.”

“Or you could fuck me first.”

“Yes, but then I won't get as much of your cum in my bum either. I'll just try really hard to not pee, and trust me, I am really hard.”

“I believe you, don't worry.” He grinned, while patting my hot baby dick through my soggy baby nappy.

I got into position on my back, and Steven pulled his dick out a hole in the front of his nappy and told me to engorge his hot little erection until it was the size I wanted. Considering the workout I had the day before, I made him big, but not too big, big enough to feel full, but small enough to be comfortable. I made him a bit longer, but not as fat, then, once satisfied with his size, I spoke another spell that would make sure he stayed hard until he was finished, or he passed out, whichever came last. 

Steven then spoke the spell, while aiming his wand at my ass, that would lube and open me up perfectly. Once we were both ready, he slipped in and buried himself fully. A hot little stud, Steven started pounding me for all his worth, but tonight I want something a little more relaxed, so I reach down and pull him to me, press my lips to his and kiss him deeply, then grab his hot soggy nappied ass, and slow his motions right down. Steven sighed deeply, taking the hint loud and clear, and proceeded to make tender baby love to me.

Steven was right though, his balls are full, and he is very horny, because he lasted not even a whole minute before exploding deep inside me. Fifteen good sized shots of cum filled me up perfectly, and then, with a grunt and a push, he started pissing in me as well. It was way too fast for me though, over the past couple years I have learned well how to prolong my baby boygasms, so I no longer cum quite so fast, which means that I did not cum at the same time.

Steven kept on thrusting as he emptied both his balls and bladder into me, cumming long and strong, and then, as soon as his orgasm let him go, he slumped down, gasping for breath.

“Wow, that was amazing.” Steven panted.

“It was, but you went off too fast for me to even get close to cumming, which just so happens to be perfect, because I feel really full, and not in my balls, somewhere in my stomach, which means I really have to go pee I think. Trade places with me, so that I can fill you up. You get to make me whatever size you want as well.”

Steven rolled onto his back, I got up onto my knees, poked a hole in the front of my nappy and pulled out my erection, fuck am I ever hard, and Steven spoke the spell to make me the size he wants. I am not overly large, naturally, yet, but Steven almost doubled my size. Naturally I am somewhere around eleven centimeters long and seven or eight around. If I had to guess, I would say that Steven made me a good solid twenty centimeters long and probably twelve to fourteen around. I grinned, guessing that he really wanted to feel full, well who am I to complain, right.

I poked the hole in Steven's nappy and then spoke the spell while aiming my wand at his hot little asshole, to prepare him for entrance. I held the spell for just a couple seconds longer, to make sure that he is very well stretched and lubed, because with as large as he has made me, he would be in a great deal of pain if I had not done so.

Once both ready, I got into position, placed my large dick head to his little entrance, and slipped all the way in, in one long slow push. Steven gasped as my very well engorged head slipped in, and then sighed as I slipped all the way inside him. Once I started, I did not stop until our soggy baby nappies were pressed together, then I pressed our lips together again.

As we kissed, I went at Steven with an incredibly long slow motion, I wanted to make this last. I am pulling all the way out, until my head is just barely kissing his asshole, then slipping all the way back inside, until I can go no further. Every stroke, both in and out, I am trying to make last at least twenty seconds, to ensure that we both get the most out of this. 

This is what I really enjoy, making long slow love. Sure, Lupin is great for rough and dirty sex, Hunghard is great to fill you so fucking full you feel like you are going to split in half, but neither of them have lasting power. Bummemore is soft and loving, and he can go for almost as long as I can, but I really do not feel for him the way I do for some of the boys, he is just too powerful and old. Nitwit can be a great deal of fun, but considering that he is half my height, and I am not exactly tall here, it makes it difficult to make love, because we cannot kiss.

Besides, I really do prefer the boys, kids my age and younger, maybe older too, just not too old. Of course I love my raw kinky sex, who would not, really, but I really have been looking for a boyfriend. Rod and I are not ever going to be boyfriends though, we both admitted that neither of us want that at all, we are much better friends, just friends with benefits, because, trust me, we still fuck like mad whenever we get the chance. Hermoany is the same, I just do not care for girls, and even though I know he is a boy, and we have even had some pretty wild sex, every time I look at her, I see a girl, and that turns me off. That is fine though, I even admitted that to her, and that we would always be friends, but could never be more than that. Not to mention, the way Rod and Hermoany are together, I think they are going to end up a couple. If they are not already though, I would be surprised, though they have never said.

Fifteen minutes I managed to last before I came huge, deep inside Steven. Steven had already cum once while I was fucking him, I slipped my hand inside his nappy to collect his cum, then fed it to him, then shared it with him in a nice cum kiss. He came again as I filled him up, so, as soon as I was able to, I reached in and got as much of his cum as I could, fed it to him, and then managed to relax enough to start peeing inside Steven.

This has to be my largest load of piss to date. I peed for what felt like a good solid two minutes, and Steven sighed deeply almost the entire time. I am nowhere near finished though, so, as soon as I felt myself stop peeing, I started thrusting deeply once again. This time I am going even slower still, taking easily thirty seconds per stroke now, going for the longest and slowest lovemaking session I have ever done.

After yesterday's marathon sex session, this is exactly what I need, and Steven sure does not seem to mind in the least. Though he did cum again almost half way through. Once again I collected all the sweet cream and we slurped it up. When finally I came again, I pulled out and slipped a butt plug into Steven, then laid on my back, because I wanted at least one more go round myself.

Steven already looks dazed, but with only a half a seconds worth of coaxing, he slipped right back inside me and proceeded to make slow passionate love to me. He adopted the same slow pace as I had been using on him, though he is unable to keep it as slow and steady as I did, and before too long, he came again, filling me up as full as he could, though I think that officially drained him too, because he made a sound that I had never heard before, it sounded painful. Then he passed out cold. Steven slumped down on me, still panting, so I rolled him off, grabbed my other butt plug and slipped it in myself this time, and then used my wand to cancel all the spells around us, then retrieved all the nappy change supplies to change us both, because, for some strange reason, our nappies are completely unusable now.

Leaving Steven where he was after changing his nappy, I curled up to him and fell fast asleep myself. There is nothing better than the sleep you have after having amazing gay baby nappy sex, especially if you get to cuddle up all night long to the one who wore you out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next week went by, and it was great. Rod and Hermoany were so happy with Drago's punishment and him not being able to be snide and or rude to either of them, that it made me happy too. I did, however, prevent Rod from making fun of Drago while he was unable to retaliate, like I told him, by doing so, he is stooping to Drago's level, and that he is far better than that, far too good for that. I think that that actually pissed Drago off more than anything else, because I said so right in front of him. 

Classes were going amazingly, well, except Snipe's class, they are always hell. Granted, I would still rather be in his class than at my aunt and uncles, at least in his class I do get to learn some pretty cool things. I can say a million bad things about Snipe and be perfectly correct, but I could never say that he does not know his potions, he teaches us some pretty neat things.

As things go at Warthogs, time seems to pass by far too quickly. Oliver Wood has us started on Quidditch practice pretty much every spare second that we have, we are flying and playing like never before, and we are all looking forward to our first match of the year. We are going to be playing Slitherin, so we are really practicing against their technique, which for their team is brawn, not brains, so we have to work especially hard to not get flattened, which is a very real possibility with them.

Before we knew it, it is Halloween and we are having a great Halloween feast and the celebrations are as amazing as always. Of course, the after celebration celebrations are even better yet. I mean, we all have roughly a kilogram of sugary treats in us that need to be worked off before we can even think of sleeping, and how better than to have hot kinky gay baby sex for more than an hour. 

The only problem is, none of us got a great sleep, because, just after passing out, we were all awakened by screams and the turning on of all the lights. As it turns out, and you may have read about this part, but Spermius Black had tried to gain entrance to our tower, supposedly to get to me. We ended up having to go sleep in the great hall in sleeping bags that smelled almost as gross as my cousin Fugly, sorry, I mean Fudley.

Try sleeping in something that smells like fetid aged mold, fat guy, sweat, cum, piss, and moth balls. I assure you, it is not at all easy. Two kids actually vomited from the stench before a few of the professors did spells on them to remove the stench. No idea why they did not do so before hand.

With that, it made Quidditch practice that much more difficult and irritating, because it meant that the professors were keeping an even closer eye on everyone, not to mention my nightly visits to various people throughout the castle. At least someone was always willing to walk with me, and in payment, they almost always were invited to join in on the fun. 

Our first Quidditch game of the year, and we were stoked, until we learned that Drago, who is still nursing his injury for all it is worth, even though everyone knows he is faking it, including Bummemore, claimed that he could not play. So, instead we are playing Huffandsuck. That royally pissed us all off, because we had not practiced against Huffandsuck's far different strategies, but, in the same breath, they had not been practicing against playing us either, I pointed out to Oliver, so it would be about as even as we could get. We have still practiced huge amounts, so that should count for something.

Yeah, until the fucking Dementors showed up. Hearing your mother die in your head really screws a person up, I passed out and woke up in the infirmary hearing how we not only lost, but that my prized broom was destroyed by that blasted Whomping Willow tree. Talk about the lowest of lows. Drago was beside himself, so happy was he that he finally took off his bandages. Oh, and making fun of me, it became even more horrendous than before. Now I feel like I should have allowed Rod to tease him mercilessly while he had been unable to retaliate.

The problem, though, is that I know for a fact that Drago had been causing my robes to flip up and expose my soggy nappy, he says it is to make fun of me and the fact that I have to wear them. But, of course, this does not offend me, I enjoy showing off my nappied baby bum. The look he gets when he does so, though, now that tells me a lot, and none of it all good for him.

Still, no matter what, Drago just makes fun of me, calls me and my friends such horrible things, that I know for a fact that he is trying hard to hide his feelings. I know he is as gay as they come, and I would still love to strip him down to a soggy nappy and fuck him all night long, but until he quits acting the way he is, then I cannot do so. Granted, every time I get close to him when he has no friends around, he panics and runs away. I think he knows that I know.

The next couple months pretty much nothing happened that that other author did not already cover, it was actually pretty tame, all things considering. Of course I still have mind altering sex pretty much every night, but how else is one to relax right. Bred and Gorge gave me the Marauders map and I got to visit Hogscum for my very first time, and it was great, except the part of almost getting caught and then hearing how Black had double crossed my parents and almost got me killed, yeah, you can call that the highlight of my life. I was so fucking furious, but, thankfully, Rod and Hermoany talked me down. When we got back to the castle, they took me to my room and fucked me so long and hard they made me pass out, such good friends, taking care of me like that.

Christmas came though, and I got a Firebolt, I cannot believe I got a Firebolt, but then, you probably read about the next part, didn't you, so I will not say too much there. Getting my very own Firebolt, and then having it taken away, was a massive blow to me, and I thought for sure that Rod and Hermoany were done for for good, but all the stuff with Buckbeak brought us all back together, and one night Rod and Hermoany went at it all night long, not even bothering to close the curtains.

After Christmas, Professor Lupin started teaching me the Patronus charm to repel Dementors, and in payment, or thanks, I would let him fuck me until we were both satisfied. Of course, given just how tired I always was after my first few lessons, I was more a puppet than anything that he fucked with wild abandon. It did get better though, I was able to go longer and longer without feeling tired, but then Lupin tired me out anyway, so no matter what, I always left every lesson just wiped, but gloriously full as well, because Lupin cums and pisses like a fucking horse.

With my new Marauders map in hand, I started enjoying using it to get around the castle unnoticed, even though I had promised Bummemore that I would get a teachers assistance in traversing the castle after dark. Well, the problem with that is, I do not always make plans, I like to fly by the seat of my nappy if you will, and they are not always available to ferry me all over the place. Also, the map is great for showing all the secret hidden rooms throughout the castle, and there are dozens of them. Unless you know the proper word, you will either never find it, or never enter it, or both. The map shows all this. I even found the coolest, most secret room of all, I doubt anyone even knows it exists, except me, well, maybe Bummemore does as well.

The map has also showed me something curious as well. Often times I have found Drago on the map, but he is always in places where he has no rights being. One evening I found him on the map, and it appeared as if he were right outside the window to my dorm. I casually got up and went and looked, but there was no one there. Now, the map shows me when I am in my fathers invisibility cloak, and it is infallible, so I wonder if dear old Drago has a cloak of his own, maybe his father gave him one as well. Maybe it is a gift a father passes down to his sons.

Would Drago know, though, is the question, as to whether I know he is there and that I have a map that shows it. I watched for the next few days, and sure enough, almost every night I see him there. Now, I am not naive, I know what he wants, so I gave him what he wanted. I stripped down to my soggy nappy, laid out on my bed, and jacked myself off slowly. First through my nappy, then pulled myself out and jacked off fully and painted my face every time. One night I swore I heard him cum outside my window, and when I looked over at the map still on my trunk, he was still there. I did this as often as I could.

When finally the match against Ravenscock was upon us at the beginning of February, life was going actually somewhat smoothly. Funny considering where I am and what is happening around us. I am still having amazing sex every night, and I am still torturing Drago every chance I get. How he could think I do not know he is there I have no idea. Some nights I invite Colin or Steven and we have amazing sex, or I have an orgy with my dorm mates, all while I know Drago is watching, we are always thickly nappied, very wet, and oh so kinky, but then, who does not enjoy that, really.

Oliver had worked us long and hard, sometimes even on our brooms, in preparation for the match. I am as ready for it as I can be. I have my wand at the ready, I have the Patronus charm all but perfected, our team is flying perfectly, oh, and I got my Firebolt back too, so life is great.

When we exited the changing rooms, the crowd went wild. It appeared that the entire school, as well as probably half of Hogscum had come to see us play. We all mount our brooms, but Oliver made me remove my riding dildo first, major bummer, but, like he says, I lose focus when I have a rather large vibrating dildo stuffed up my nappied ass, but I do not really care, it makes me happy. He did not give me an option though.

The game started so well, we were doing amazingly, the points were stacking up in our favor, and then the yell of Dementor came. What is truly funny, I was having such a good time, and knew that they could not affect me now, that I never even felt them. As soon as I heard the call though, I whipped out my wand, spotted the Dementor, took aim, and let loose with the charm that Lupin had been teaching me, and blasted the thing to the next century. It even toppled over, but I stopped looking at it, and went on to catch the Golden Snitch moments later.

As we landed, all my team and friends were there to cheer me on.

“Did you see what I did to that Dementor?” I asked happily, not actually caring about the game at the moment.

“Ah, about that. I think you need to come with me.” Bummemore said, and then steered me over to where I had disabled the Dementor.

When we arrived, it took a few seconds for me to actually understand what I was seeing. Instead of seeing a Dementor, I found a large Dementor style robe, with four Slitherin's spilling out of it. Drago, Cranky, Ghouly, and another Slitherin by the name of Flunk I think it is. Professor McGoonagal was beside herself with rage, yelling at the four of them about how they should be ashamed at what they had done, how they tried to sabotage a fellow student. Snipe came up to try and rescue his students, but she leveled her wand at him and told him that he had better back off or his face might resemble something that he usually keeps in a jar. Even I wanted to back up, but he made a slight gasp and smartly backed away.

“I'll take things from here please Moany, why don't you go ahead and have all the students go to their rooms. I think they've had more than enough excitement for one day, don't you think?”

“Yes, Professor, though I'd really rather stay here and deal with these, things.”

“Yes, and I'm wondering just what you'd turn them into if I gave you half the chance?” He chuckled.

“Slugs came to mind, then I was gonna give them to Hunghard to test if the flesh eating slug repellent works on human slug hybrids.”

“Ah yes, messy though, and I'm afraid we're not actually allowed to do that anyway.”

“Only said it came to mind, was still trying to envision some sort of punishment that'd cover the atrocity that happened today.”

“No need, I think I have something that'll suffice.”

“Oh, I really wish you'd let me deal with them Sir.”

“I know, but I know Drago's father would love to try and get back at you if you did anything to the foul little brat, so I'd rather you not haveta deal with that.”

“Fine.”

Bummemore still had his hand on my shoulder, we were both still looking at all four boys, while McGoonagal herded all the rest of the students away, though many were still craning their necks as long as they could to see what kind of trouble the four of them were going to be in.

As soon as everyone was gone, Bummemore got the boys' attention and told them to get up and follow us. Drago tried to say something, but Bummemore whipped out his wand and made a complicated motion with it, said nothing at all, and Drago shut up instantly.

“You can no no longer talk. I do not care to hear a thing about what your useless father's gonna do to me. Remember the last time you made that threat, well, he came and visited me, and I explained a few things to him, and yes, I used this charm on him too, because he thinks he's much more important than he really is, and was not giving me a chance to talk at all. I also gave him the same punishment as I gave to you, and you never knew, but he stayed in the castle for two weeks after that too, until he apologized to me in fact.

“Of course, some of his goons came next and tried to make me pay, I still have one of them in the castle, I doubt he'll ever submit, but I've been giving him Snipe's favorite potion, full strength, I assure you, he's likely to go insane some time soon. Do you really wanna try talking right now Drago?” He said so sweetly it was hard to comprehend just what he had said.

Drago shook his head no, smart boy.

When we made it to Bummemore's office, he pointed at the area the boys were to stand, then had me join him on the other side of his desk.

“So, Perry, these boys did knowingly attack you, they knowingly attempted to sabotage you during a Quidditch match, to make you lose, to humiliate you. If this were left up to you, what sort of punishment would you say would be appropriate?” He asked me.

“Oh, well Sir, I suppose humiliate them back. Make them be servants in the Griffendoer tower, have to do all the cleaning instead of having the house elves do it, have them be personal servants for us, make them do our every bidding, yet not be able to talk. I think I should also be allowed to have the ring leader of the entire thing as my very own personal servant, he would have to do my every bidding. He would have to do all my homework for me, just the writing, clearly I'd have to tell him what to write, he would have to change me and bathe me, everything.” I said, because I am certain I know who the ring leader is.

“Mmm, not bad, not bad. I think I could improve upon that though. I think I'd be happy to allow that, with one minor spell added to the punishment. I'll hit them with the spell that won't allow them any fun, and unless they're serving you and or your house, they get to go nowhere else.”

“Excellent, and does that include washrooms, other than to clean?”

“It most certainly does.”

“Then I agree Sir. What would be a suitable time do you figure?”

“I'm thinking one week for the patsies and one month for the leader.”

“That sounds about appropriate to me as well Sir.” I grinned.

“So, boys, I ask once, and once only, who was the ring leader, because if I have to cast a spell to find the truth, the times triple, so three weeks and three months. Don't make it harder on yourselves than it has to be. Now, hand up, who was the ring leader of this little fiasco?”

Drago slowly put his hand up, while his head went down, he could not talk, but I could see tears flowing down his cheeks.

“That's what I thought. If, after one week, when your fellow saboteurs are released, you've done well, then some of your punishment will also be lifted, but remember, you are now Perry's to control, you do everything for him. Perry, that does not mean that you are allowed to hurt him or publicly shame him.”

“I would never do that Sir, you know that.”

“I know, but it still had to be said.”

“I suppose that's probably true Sir.”

“It is. Now, you boys all go, you're all to go to your own rooms for tonight, except you Drago. Your time starts now, the rest of your classmates, you start tomorrow morning, five AM. You have class at your regular times, you eat in your room with no one else, you are to wear and use to their fullest the surprise that you're gonna find on your beds, and every other waking moment, you are in the Griffendoer tower doing their every bidding. Drago, from this moment on, for one month, you are Perry's. You eat next to him, sleep next to him, and all else that you already know from your previous punishment, as well as all that has been doled out today. Now, off with you.”

I tried so hard not skip the entire way to our tower, I tried not to act anywhere near as happy as I felt. For the next week, Drago will not be able to talk at all, so I will not make him have sex with me, I am reasonably certain that that would be seriously frowned upon. I will make him want to though, of that there is simply no doubt.

When we arrived to the portrait that covers the entrance to our dorm, I turned to talk to Drago, to tell him to stick close, but then I saw the look on his face. Pure terror. Fear the likes of which I have only seen once from him before, the night we both had a detention in the forbidden forest. His eyes were pooled with tears, he was shaking so visibly he looked like he was having a seizure, and his bottom lip was trembling even worse. I can also see a wet spot forming on the front of his robes.

I felt so bad at that moment, that I could not make him go through this alone.

“Come on Drago, here's not where we need to be tonight. I know of a very special room where we can spend the night. I want you to go into that alcove there and hide behind the suit of armor, so that no one can see you, while I head into my dorm and grab a few things. Can you do that please, I promise I won't hurt you.” I said softly.

I know that fear, that is the same fear that I grew up with every day of my life before coming to Warthogs, and I never want to willingly allow anyone to have to face that sort of fear alone. He nodded subtly, looking incredibly relieved, and went and hid himself where I told him to.

I headed into our tower, and Rod and Hermoany accosted me right away, wanting to know what Bummemore had done, I told them that the full story would be known shortly, but that I was going to spend the night elsewhere tonight, and that I had to be going quickly. They let me go, and at least a dozen people tried to stop me as well, but I said I could not talk, that I had to be somewhere soon, and ran up to my dorm room.

I grabbed my invisibility cloak, the Marauders map, and my pack. I crammed a dozen or more nappies into the sack, a clean robe, and my butt plug, before putting the map and the cloak in as well. I swung it all over my shoulder, and headed back out. Another dozen students tried to get some information from me, but I said I had to go, and then headed out right away. I went to the alcove and Drago was still there.

“Oh good, you're still here.”

He nodded his head wildly yes, then pointed around himself, and then shook his head no.

“Oh, I get it, you couldn't even move from this spot, because this is where I told you to go. That crafty devil, his spell on you must've included that. Hmm, I think that that might come in handy.” I laughed, he looked ashamed.

“Don't worry, I'm not like you, I don't purposefully hurt people, and I don't intend to hurt you. We're going somewhere private so that you're not so scared. I could see the pure terror in your face, as well the fact that you've wet yourself in fright a fair bit already. That's okay, I understand. Try growing up how I did, living that same fear every day of your life. I guarantee you, it's not pleasant.”

He tried to sign something, but I did not understand him. I dug into my pack to pull out the map and the cloak anyway. As I was doing so, I said, “Not sure what you're trying to say, so don't worry right now, there's parchment and quills in the room we're going to, so you can write down your questions, or we'll try and give you a direct command to talk to me, and see if that works. First, we need to get there before it gets dark, since I'm absolutely not allowed out after dark, even though no one's about to see us.”

And then I threw the cloak over the both of us. Once I had that taken care of, I opened up my map and spoke its opening phrase as quietly as I could, so that Drago would not hear, and then it came to life, well, not really, but you know what I mean. I checked to ensure that the coast was clear, then told Drago to hold onto me and follow me as closely as he could, and make no noise, then I realized, he cannot anyway. The funny thing is, he grabbed me around my hips, with his thumbs pressed into my bum, so I know he can feel my soggy nappy.

I led us to the nearest secret passageway that will get me closer to the room I want, and a few minutes later we arrived. The entrance is a portrait of Sir Godly Griffendoer, the patron of our house. I spoke the entrance phrase, 'I am Griffendoer, and I am pure of mind and heart.' This one the map did not show me, it showed me the room, yes, but only said I had to tell it who I am and why I deserve to enter Sir Griffendoer's most private sanctuary, so I tried that, it seemed the most fitting thing to say, and it worked.

When we entered, I waved my wand and all the lanterns lit and the fire blazed to life, lighting the beautiful room up wonderfully. Done in rich reds and golds, with beautifully carved wooden furniture, and the most luxurious fabrics one could imagine. We entered into the sitting room, it is large, holding a very nice study area, a seating area, and a large desk. The books on the shelf are amazing as well, Hermoany would go insane to find all these, but when Bummemore found out I had found this room, he said it was a larger secret than most, that this room is now only known about by two people, and must never be known by others, that if the magic of Warthogs had wanted me to find it, it was for a good reason, stating that only a true Griffendoer could find it. Not sure what that is supposed to mean, but he has said the same thing to me before, when I found Griffendoer's sword.

Off the main room are two more doors. There is a door that leads to a nice small powder room, just a simple toilet and sink, but it too is tastefully done. The other door leads to the most luxurious bedroom you can imagine. Imagine a king size bed, then double that, even then, I do not think it is big enough to describe the size of the bed in here. It has a beautifully made canopy over it, with shades that can be pulled. There is a very nice dressing area with mirrors surrounding you, and so much storage space next to it that you just have to know that Griffendoer was a clothes whore.

Then from the bedroom is one more door, this leading to the finest washroom facilities that you could possibly imagine. The tub is sunken into the floor, made of marble, and roughly the size of a back yard swimming pool. There are over three hundred jets in it, I know, I tried counting them, but lost count. There are twelve faucets to feed the water to the pool, I mean tub, and each one does something different. One does bubble bath, one does fizzy water, one does lavender scented, and another does something that relaxes your entire body and makes you float. I like to mix and match, and my favorite are those four together. They are also more than large enough to supply all the water this tub needs in only a matter of minutes as well.

There is a very large shower stall, roughly four meters by four meters, with just a touch over one hundred heads spraying water. In here, too, there are different faucets that do different things. One pulses the water, one adds steam, one adds soap, and another is an oil of some sort that makes your body feel smooth and wonderful. There is even something on the one wall where you stand, and it does everything needed to wash your hair, the longer you stand there, the better the job it does.

Just outside the shower stall is a small alcove with a door that, once closed, activates a heated blow dry system that will dry you totally in under two minutes. It is wonderful.

The toilet is also in its own little alcove, and there is a bidet next to it as well that cleans and dries you off perfectly as well, no matter what has just happened.

I showed Drago around, showing him all of this.

“Now, technically speaking, you're not supposed to know about this room. I'm trusting you to never speak of this to anyone, and should you ever do so, I'm sure that Bummemore will be able to erase it from your memory. I'd do it, but I might take your entire memory.”

He shook his head no again.

“Oh, right, I was gonna see if we could get you talking. So, here, try this. I, Perry Hotter, do hereby give you permission to talk to me and me only, should you talk in a way not befitting a servant, I shall revoke said privilege instantly. There, try that.”

“Th...thanks.” He said.

“Cool, it worked. Now, what were you trying to tell me earlier.”

“Thanks, for not making me do that, and I'm sorry. Why'd you grow up that afraid every day, I couldn't have done it?”

“I'm sorry, I can't allow you to say sorry yet, there's too much between us still for that to count.”

“I suppose I deserve that. Thanks.”

“Here, come, sit down, I'll tell you my entire tale. Oh, wait, first, we need to get you nappied, you won't be allowed to use the washroom, right, and you've already peed some, so we needta get you protected.”

“Please, though I wish Bummemore wouldn't do that to me, it's shameful for someone of my standing to have to be made to wet and mess himself like that.”

“You mean like me?” I asked dangerously.

“You only wet.” He said in fear.

“Not that far off, though is it?”

“No, I guess not. Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you.”

“Yes, you did, you've meant to insult me thousands of times, and you've done a fine job of it too.”

“You grew up knowing fear like I felt earlier, well, I may not have felt fear that much, but I didn't grow up as normally as you'd like to believe either.”

“That, I'm afraid to say, I have no doubt about. It's fairly clear how you were raised.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“You were raised as a spoiled rotten brat, told because of your name you were allowed anything your heart desired. Yet, that's not what you got at home. I've seen how you look at your father, like he's a monster, and while I'm certain you're afraid of him, you also look up to him and respect him, because he has no fear, takes what he wants, does what he wants, and there's never any repercussions.”

“Wow, you've seen that? That's pretty much exactly my life.” He said in awe.

“Yes, and anyone with half a brain can see it too, except you. Everyone's afraid of your father because they know that he's Moldyvort's right hand man, they know their families will be murdered in the night if they fight him. Bummemore and I aren't afraid of him though. I'm not afraid of you or Moldyvort either. Very little scares me.”

“What about the Dementors?” He asked curiously.

“Here, let's get you nappied, then I'll tell you.”

Drago tried to not allow me to undress him, but I was not giving him the chance, and when I barked at him to hold still, his muscles locked tight, and he could not move a muscle. I am definitely going to like that. I got him completely naked, and while he could do nothing about it, I checked him out.

Dressed, he is exceptionally good looking, naked, he is stunning. His boyish equipment is roughly the same size as mine is, and he is still hairless as well, though whether by desire or genetics I do not know. I never keep my hair, and use the hair remover charm at least twice a week. I gave him the command to unlock his body, and a few more tears escaped.

“This is the first time you've ever been seen naked, isn't it?”

“Yes.” He whispered.

“What about in your shower room?”

“We have separate cubicles. They had to put them in and make all the doors locking to avoid unwanted advances, they were apparently happening far too frequently.”

“Wow, and here in our showers it's just good clean fun. Now, go ahead and lay down and I'll get you all taken care of.”

He laid down, and I started nappying him.

“So, you wanted to know about the Dementors. Well, they overload me. I have something in my past that no one else has, I watched my mother die.”

“You did?” he gasped.

“Yes, I was young, but it's still there. Every time a Dementor is near me, it comes rushing back, and it just causes me to crash. I see Moldyvort pointing his wand at her, I see him cast the killing curse at her, I hear her scream, I see her fall. Then he points his wand at me, and I got my scar. That's what I see when a Dementor is nearby, that's what I hear, and you thought it was fun to make fun of me.” I said, and yes, I do have tears in my eyes.

“Oh god, I'm so sorry. I never would've done what I did had I known that.”

“Yes, you would've. The fact that you know doesn't change how you would've acted.”

“I'm not totally heartless, you know.”

“You've done a good job of hiding that then.”

“I know. I'll say I'm sorry a million times if you let me, but you've already told me not to bother. I'm smart enough to know when I'm hated.”

“Contrary to your own belief, I don't hate you. True, I'm not exactly a huge fan, but I don't have the time or the inclination to hate you. I hate exactly one person, and I hate him so much you couldn't even possibly fathom, I will be the one to kill him, I will be the one to make sure he never harms another family, makes another child go through the hell I went through.”

“You don't even hate your aunt and uncle?”

“I strongly dislike them, I never wish to see them again in my entire life, but hate, no, hate is such a strong word, and I try never to hate anyone, except Moldyvort.”

“Not sure I could do that.”

“Yeah, well, walk a mile in my shoes, you'll learn more than you ever thought you could handle. Everyone calls me the boy who lived, the golden child, and all sorts of other bullshit. All I ever wanted was a normal life, but that was denied. Now I just do what I have to, to live my life to its fullest, I don't wanna be a celebrity, I don't wanna be famous, and I don't want everyone to stop me every fucking minute of the day, just because I'm Perry fucking Hotter.”

“Wow, and I thought my life was hard.”

“There, how's that?” I asked, because I just finished pulling up and taping closed Drago's super thick nappy. I had applied more than enough baby lotion and nappy rash cream to make it a very good nappy change, yet he never once got hard. Then I remembered the spell, he would not be able to get hard at all for the next week.

“As good as can be expected, I suppose.”

“As often as you've flipped up my robes, you can't possibly tell me that you don't fancy nice thick baby nappies.” I said, and watched him blush.

“Um, um.......You said you'd tell me about your aunt and uncle.”

“Exactly. It'll come, don't worry.”

“Can I get dressed please?”

“No, in fact, here.” I said and whipped off my robes as well, so now we are standing there in only our nappies.

“Why won't you let me get dressed?”

“Because this is how I wanna see you. You're quite cute in just a thick baby nappy.”

He said nothing to this.

“So, you wanna know about my life before Warthogs. Here goes, but don't be shocked if you puke. I was dropped on their doorstep scant hours after my parents were killed, a note left for them, instructing them to care for me as if I were their own. I suppose, in a way, I should be thankful that they didn't raise me like they did Fudley, because he's the fattest, ugliest piece of shit I've ever had the displeasure to meet. I have no idea when the slavery started, I have no idea when the beatings started, but that's all I knew.

“Every morning I was kicked awake, I slept under the stairs, by the way, on just a thin blanket, with a thinner blanket to cover myself with, and when I was up, I was made to make breakfast, scrub the kitchen, scrub the floors, wash the walls, there was never an end to the amount of chores that I had to do. 

“I've no idea why they sent me to school, they certainly didn't want me learning anything, but I suppose it was better than seeing me every day. I've no idea if they ever took me to the doctors about the fact that I constantly had wet pants, but every time this was witnessed, I was beaten. Every morning I was wet, I was beaten, so every morning in other words. I was yelled at, scolded, berated, called every horrible name you could possibly imagine, in fact you've managed to call me a couple of them, and I was never treated as anything more than a nuisance that they had to put up with.

“Fugly, I mean Fudley, my cousin, if possible, he was actually worse than his parents. At school he ensured that no one would even stay near me, I was beaten up every day by either him or his cronies, and he even made the teachers hate me. Once his parents were done with me, it was always his turn, he had to toughen up you see, and beating me up, punching me, kicking me, it built his character, and lessened mine.

“The day the first Warthogs letter arrived for me, and they took it away, I was crushed. I had never had post before, I wanted it, but they destroyed it. But the letters kept coming, and they kept destroying them. They came by the hundreds, and they kept destroying them. Finally my uncle was going nearly bonkers and hauled us away. We made it to a storm swept island in the northern sea somewhere, and that's where Hunghard found and rescued me. 

“Ever since that day, they still hate me, but I've managed to keep them mostly at bay by telling them that I'd turn them into some horrible creature. Sadly, they now know that I can't perform magic outside of school, but, like I told them, any more beatings, any more horrible treatment from them, and I'd gladly risk Azkaban and ensure that they were never found again. I think they know I meant it, and I did, but they would've made excellent Guinea Pigs for the nearest kindergarten class.”

“No wonder you don't fear much now.”

“Yeah, funny how that happens, right. They beat a lot out of me, but not the good stuff.”

“What all are you gonna make me do?”

“Cleaning, homework, changing and bathing me, you heard everything, so you know you're my own personal servant.”

“You're not gonna make me, you know, do it with you?”

“Of course not. No matter what you did, I'd never rape you. The thought of raping someone would make me go soft instantly. Besides, why would I wanna or haveta rape anyone, I have a hundred or more gay boys lining up for me. If I'm famous for something I didn't ask for, I may as well take advantage of it right?” I grinned.

“Oh, good, because, you know, I'm not like you.”

“You should thank whatever gods you care to every day that you're not.”

“That's not what I meant, and you know it.”

“I know exactly what you meant, and you know exactly what I meant as well. Yes, I'm gay, yes, I'm a nappy lover, true, I do need them, but that doesn't change how much I love them. Those are only two aspects of the whole me though, and you're starting to get some idea of just who I am, but you can't possibly know who I truly am. Even Rod and Hermoany don't know everything, all the tortures that I've endured, do endure, every fucking day is still torture to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have dreadful nightmares, every night, having someone there to cuddle me as I sleep helps, being sexually worn helps, but they're still there every night. My scar also hurts, every day, every fucking day, like someone is hammering on my scar with a large sledge hammer. Madam Poofy has tried every pain potion and spell she can, all to no avail. And when Moldyvort's nearby, it's nearly unbearable. When I actually touched him in first year, well, you heard I ended up in the hospital right, that's why. My body finally shut down. I know it's my fate and desire to be the one to take him out, but the pain of doing so will probably kill me, and I accept that fate.”

“You know you're gonna die if you do it, yet you still wanna be the one to do it, why? No one's that brave.”

“Sure, I am. I have nothing, I have no one, I'm forever gonna be under this curse anyway, so I may as well do something good and take him out, even if it costs me my life.”

“You don't have nothing or no one, that describes me. You have friends, two of the most loyal friends I've ever heard of, I have no one. I have cronies that are told to follow and protect, I've never had a friend in my life. As for nothing, that's not true either. Whether you like it or not, you are famous, everyone loves the great Perry Hotter, and they'll do anything for you. Your entire house sticks up for and protects you, you may not have a family by blood, but you have a family far bigger and better than most. Not me, I have a family, a family that I'm ashamed of and scared of, I'm saddled with a name that everyone loathes and fears. People expect that that's who I am, when I'm not, really I'm not. I was never taught to be nice, I don't know how, but I've tried, and it never turns out right, I just sound arrogant or belittling. I bet you didn't know I cried myself to sleep the first night we met. My father said I had to befriend you, but I didn't try because he made me, I tried because I knew we had something in common. I cried because you hurt me, it was the first time I'd ever wanted a friend, and you spurned me.”

“I'm sorry Drago, I had no idea, because you're right, you did sound arrogant and belittling. I'll make you a promise, during this month that you're tied to me, I'll try and teach you how to be a nice person. There's lots to teach though, and I don't know if a month's gonna be enough to teach it all to you, since we're also gonna haveta erase thirteen years of bad teaching at the same time.”

“You'd really do that, for me?”

“Yes, in case you've missed it, for some strange reason I always see the good in people, and believe it or not, I've always been able to see through your charade, able to see the good hurting little boy behind all that pain and anger. You and I aren't so different, I've known that since we met, but where I took all that hurt and let it make me a better person, you let it make you into a monster. I know why, it's what your father wanted, and you let him mold you in his image, you hated him, but you admired him, and deep down, you did want that power, but in the same breath, you've always known that that's not really truly who you are either.”

“How do you do that, it's like you can read my mind.”

“I can't, in the normal sense, but I do sense peoples feelings more than most do I suppose. You're easy to read though, at least by me, like I said, you and I aren't so different.”

“No, I suppose we really aren't, are we. Moldyvort killed my parents just as much as he did yours, didn't he?”

“Yes, and in the case of you, you actually got the short end of that deal, you would've been far better off had they been killed and you raised by decent people.”

“Yeah. Look, I'm kinda getting tired, where am I supposed to sleep?”

“You can sleep in the bed with me, and don't worry, I won't rape you, as long as you promise not to rape me either.” I grinned.

“I'd never.” He gasped, but he blushed huge, and I saw his nappied dick pulse.

“I know. Now, I do need a soggy nappy change, so you getta change me before bed.”

“Um, I don't think I can do that.” He stuttered and blushed even more.

“Yes, you can, and you haveta too, so you may as well do it, or I'll force you to, and you know I can and will.”

“Fine, but I've never done this before.”

“Sure you have, you hadta get good at doing it to yourself the last time you were nappy punished, it's no different doing it to someone else.”

I used my wand and pointed it all the things we needed, and they magically moved to the bed. I then went and laid down beside it all, and then waited for Drago. Drago did move forth of his own free will, but I could see that look of utter fear in his eyes again, he was blushing massively, and he was shaking like a leaf.

“I know you're scared, and this time you do haveta face your fears and do what you know you haveta do, I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. Take all the time you need, and don't be afraid, it's just a nappy change.” I whispered to him.

He looked to me and I could see tears in his eyes again. I know why he is afraid, and what he is afraid of, but he has to face those demons on his own. It may sound cruel to do this to him when I know what it will do to him, but I am doing it this way, and not in front of a crowd of people for a reason. I know that Drago is as gay as they come, and I know he is scared shitless of his father finding out, yet it is eating him up too. 

It took Drago only two minutes to change my nappy, he rushed through it so fast, but he at least did a decent job of it. He also barely looked the entire time he did it, only did what he had to do and then taped me up. And no, I made certain that I was soft for this nappy change. I did not want to completely torture him, even though I do know he has seen me hard dozens of times now.

“There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?”

And yes, I did look to the front of his nappy, and he is painfully hard too, which is odd, because the spell. Maybe the crafty bugger built that in as well, I would not put it past him, because it would torture some kids more.

He said nothing to this.

“Go ahead and climb in on the other side, there's more than enough room, so you don't haveta feel like you're sleeping with me, and let's get to sleep.”

He nodded, clearly not trusting his voice at the moment, and went and climbed in. I said goodnight, then waved my wand, and all the lanterns went out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke this morning to two things that shocked me. Number one, and probably the largest shock, is that Drago is cuddled right up to me, his arms wrapped around me, even one of his legs is wrapped over me, he has me pulled so tight to him, that I can feel his heartbeat through my back. Our soggy baby nappies are pressed together very intimately. I can also feel that he has morning wood, and it feels very nice. I have not opened my eyes yet, and I can feel myself smiling, the feeling of Drago pressed into me is quite nice I admit. His body is silky smooth, and he is warm. Some boys are so hot when they sleep with me that I cannot have them touch me, others are so cool that they make me cold, he seems the perfect temperature.

Then I opened my eyes and number two shock presented itself.

Dopey the house elf is standing there with his large nose nearly pressed to mine. I admit that I made a rather large squeaky gasp. As I did this, it must have shocked Drago awake, who scrambled away from me instantly, as if I were diseased.

“Dopey, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Sorry Master Hotter, Headmaster sent me to make sure you were okay. There was an attack in the castle last night, and I have been here since then making sure you were okay.”

“First of all, please tell me that you weren't standing there the entire night, watching me, second, who was attacked?”

“Of course I did Master Hotter, Headmaster insisted I check up on you and ensure you were in good hands. It seemed as if you were in bad hands, but you seemed to enjoy it.”

“Dopey, that's not very nice.”

“I'm sorry Master Hotter.” He said, and then went to grab the large and ornate candle stick on the end table and went to bash himself over the head with it in self punishment. Of course I grabbed it from him and told him not to do that.

“Who was attacked.”

“Master Pleaseme Sir. Twas Black it twas, tore his bed curtains and made a real fright, he ran off when Master Pleaseme screamed like a girl it sounds.”

“That I don't doubt in the least. Was anyone hurt then?”

“Other than the fat lady, no, she was pretty cut up, but she's hiding in another portrait right now, and Headmaster has a security troll patrolling your hall and guarding your entrance. Headmaster sent me to ensure you were safe and unhurt, and told me to watch you, he knew you were here, said this was the safest place for you, and to tell you to stay with your guest until he came to get you.”

“Okay. How are we supposed to eat, I'm hungry.”

“I've already put magical plates on your table, all you haveta do is tell them what you want, and they'll give you almost anything.”

“Okay. Please leave us now Dopey, return to the headmaster, we can take care of ourselves now, especially since you're the only person who can even get in here once I've locked the door.”

“Master calls Dopey a person, master's greatness knows no bounds.” He sobbed in his own special and irritating way.

“Thanks Dopey, you can go now.” I said, and thankfully, with a crack, he was gone.

“God he can be so irritating at times.” I muttered to myself.

I turned over to look at Drago, he was curled up in a ball, shaking and crying.

“What's the matter with you?”

“You probably hate me, I was cuddling you?” He said so ashamedly, that I damn near burst out laughing, but the look on his face, once again, was one of pure terror.

“Of course I don't hate you. I told you very clearly last night that I hate no one other than Moldyvort.”

“But I did something shameful and horrible.”

“What, cuddling me in your sleep is shameful and horrible?” I asked in shock.

“Yes.” He whispered, sniffling.

“No, Drago, it's not. I have no idea how horrible your parents are to you to make you think that cuddling is bad, but that actually explains a lot. I quite enjoyed it, you're the perfect temperature, not too hot, not too cold, you cuddle very nicely, and I love being held as I sleep. I guess it brings back the only good memories I have as a baby, both my mother and father would hold me as I slept, and it's one of the few things that I'm able to see clearly when I dream, as well when I cast a Patronus at a Dementor, that's the feeling I get again, being held by loving arms. You may not know love, but your body seemed to understand something in your sleep.”

“I don't love you.” He gasped.

“Never said you did, but still, holding someone, anyone, as you sleep peacefully, is an act of love, and I don't necessarily mean toward the person you're holding, but self love as well. I don't know if I'm making sense, but I think it's your bodies way of trying to get the closeness you crave, and desperately need I might add. You've never felt that a day in your life, I know, I at least had it for a short time before it was torn away, but my body and heart still remember it.”

“I'm still sorry. It wasn't right for me to do that to you.”

“There's nothing to be sorry for. Now, I'm getting hungry, I need food, but I need a seriously soggy nappy change here, and I could feel that you did as well.”

“Yeah.” He said ashamedly.

“It's okay. Did you wake at all to pee during the night?”

“No, I think it's part of Bummemore's spell, I never wake in the night to go when he's done this to me.”

“Mmm, no, he'd want for you to know you were doing it, trust me, it's part of the punishment. I don't pretend to understand the headmaster, but I do know him fairly well, and trust me, when he punishes you, no matter how, he wants you to know it every second, and he makes certain of it.”

“What's that mean?”

“One of two things. Either your body enjoys wearing a nappy and knows that you are, so doesn't bother waking you, since you are in fact wearing one. I don't know if I believe that. Or, and here's the option that I'm leaning toward, you're actually a bed wetter, and you already wear nappies to bed every night anyway.”

“Oh god, you know that?”

“I didn't, 'til right this second, but it makes sense. Now, why the hell would you be ashamed of that, look who's talking, I wear all day, every day.”

“It's wrong. My father beat me every day I woke up wet. I finally got sick of it and begged the house elves to get me nappies, and they did, and I hid it from my father. He stopped beating me for that, but it didn't stop the beatings.”

“Wow, no wonder you're so ashamed of it. I'll change you first, and then you can change me.”

“I don't think that's a good idea.”

“It's not, it's great.”

Still the look of fear is in Drago's eyes, but this is the one thing I just cannot allow him to deny, we will change each others nappies, and he will get used to it. I just cannot wait to see his eyes the first time I allow him to see me hard. I will wait a few days for that though.

I grab my wand, wave it, and all the nappy change supplies float to the bed. I get up on my knees and pull Drago into nappy change position, and then go ahead and do so. I wipe him gently, apply lots of lotion and cream to his nappy area, and then tape him up into a nice fresh nappy. Though he tried hard not to show it, I did see the hint of a smile on his face. 

I then laid down in nappy change position, and waited for Drago to come and change me, and finally he did. He did not go quite so fast as he did last night, but he certainly did not take his time either.

“Ah, much better, thanks. I think I like having a servant who'll change my soggy nappies for me. I truly prefer someone else changing me.”

Drago said nothing to this.

“Come on, let's go get breakfast.”

We hopped out of bed, and I stuck my wand down the back of my nappy, Drago actually chuckled at this, and then did the same. When we made it to the main seating area, I pulled my wand out and waved it and all the lanterns lit instantly.

“Perry, how are you doing that. Last night, I just thought I didn't see you speak the spell, and said it so quietly I missed it, but now, and already a couple times this morning, you just waved your wand and said nothing at all and you made things happen. I was watching, you never spoke.”

“Um, so, I started being able to do most simple spells by the end of last term without speaking them.”

“Has Hermoany ever seen you do this?”

“Don't know, she doesn't usually pay attention to that I suppose. Why?”

“First, she's not actually a she, is she?”

“No, how'd you know?”

“Adams apple.”

“Ah, good catch, she usually hides it pretty well. She is still a she, even though she's actually a he inside her panties.”

“Ah, got it. As for not speaking, how many others have you seen do that?”

“Well, no one, really, except Bummemore I suppose.”

“Exactly. Most witches and wizards can't do that, fully trained, incredibly good ones, in fact. The amount of energy it takes to be able to do it just isn't worth it. Just lighting a single lantern would be hard for most people, you lit a dozen with a simple flick of your wrist.”

“What's that mean?” I asked curiously.

“Let me ask you this first, how many things can you do like that?”

“Dozens of spells now, maybe fifty or sixty I suppose. Even in class, once I get a spell verbally, I'll keep trying 'til I can do it non verbally. It helps that no one can tell what I'm casting 'til it's already done.”

“I know, that's why every wizard wants to be able to do it, but few can do it, and most can only master one or two basic spells. Only the most powerful of wizards can do more. My father's pretty strong, but I know he can only do four spells non verbally, and none of them are strong or hard spells. I still haven't even managed once, and I've been trying. I'm told most people simply don't have the power 'til at least their seventh year, if not later. I'm talking one spell, you can do dozens, now I think I'm starting to understand something.”

“What?” Though I think I am starting to understand where he is going with this.

“Bummemore feeds you this line that it was your mothers love that saved you, and maybe it helped, but I don't think so now, and I bet he knows it as well, but I think you're well on the way to becoming the most powerful wizard in the world, maybe ever, because I've never heard of anyone being able to do as many spells, no matter how simple. No one, and I mean no one, knows fifty or more spells non verbally, ask Bummemore, I bet even he can't do that many.”

“You think I'm gonna be that powerful.”

“No, I think maybe you already are.”

“But, I'm not, really. There are much smarter and better witches and wizards here.”

“Smarter, maybe, but I think you've proved time and time again, that with a wand in your hand, you're nearly unstoppable.”

“That's not true, I can be beaten, have been, I'm not unstoppable.”

“True, but you still don't know everything either, I think once you've learned more, you could be the best there is, and maybe ever was.”

“Please tell no one, I beg of you, especially your father.”

“I won't.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“Drago, if you're right, I'm scared.”

“Why, why would you be scared, I wish I had just a fraction of your talent.”

“You're excellent in potions.”

“Only because Snipe likes me, Groaner's way better than I am, and the only reason she gets lower marks than I do, is because Snipe hates her.”

“True.” I had to laugh, because we all know it.

“Exactly, so what do you haveta be scared of?”

“The stronger the fighter, the more adversaries he will always encounter. People will always flock to me to prove their own strength. I don't wanna fight, I don't wanna constantly be watching my back, I just wanna live my life in peace and love, with a good boy or two to keep me happy and busy. I also never wanted to be better than anyone, I'd rather just fly under the radar, and as much as you all think that I'm Mr. Popular, the golden boy, so famous, well, guess what, I hate that too, I'm really quite shy, well, except when it comes to hot gay nappy sex, but you already know about that, don't you?”

“Why, whatdoyoumean?” He asked all in a panic.

“Come on, you can't possibly tell me you haven't heard the rumors?” I asked slyly, letting him believe something entirely different.

“Oh, well, I suppose that's true.”

“Why, what'd you think I meant, you haven't been spying on me somehow, have you?” I asked innocently.

“No, of course not.” He said way too quickly.

“Oh good, because my shows aren't supposed to be for an audience, everyone who's there's supposed to be involved. You'd never do something like that, though, would you?”

“No, of course not.” He said, sounding both relieved and something akin to wanting.

“Oh, 'cause I'd haveta punish you for spying, and you wouldn't like what I'd come up with.”

“Oh, um, why, what would you do. Not saying I would, but let's say I did watch, what would you do if you caught me?”

“Oh, that's easy, I'd tie you to my bed, nappy you, force feed you so much water you wouldn't be able to do anything but piss yourself silly, and then I'd show you such a good time, you'd never think of another female, ever. I'd fuck you and have you fuck me no less than five times each, I'd make you cum so much and so hard, it'd take two weeks before you could cum again without screaming. I know, such a horrible punishment, huh.”

“Yikes.” He said, but I can see very clearly how much he likes the sounds of it, because he is stone hard, pushing out quite the obscene bulge out the front of his nappy now. God, the desire to hit my knees and suck him so dry he could be mummified is so strong, I have to tell myself that as much as he wants it, he is still not ready for it yet.

“Yeah, shall we get breakfast?” I said all upbeat.

“Yes, please.” He said, sounding more than a bit relieved. I do not think that he noticed just how hard he is, but out of the corner of my eye, I did watch as he turned to walk as well, and that he was limping, and having to reposition himself so that he was more comfortable.

As soon as we made it to the table, we sat down and looked at the plates.

“So, have you ever used magical plates before?” I asked curiously, because this is my first time.

“Yeah, at a rich relatives once before. The pantries haveta be very well stocked in order for it to happen, and apparently these things are super expensive, so expensive even we don't have any. From what I know of them, there's very few limitations to them, other than if you do or do not have the required ingredients, and I think it ties to the cookbooks in your own kitchen somehow, not really sure. What I can say with some authority though, it's some fancy spell work and charms that must go into making such a thing. From what I've heard, each plate costs several thousand galleons, like in the range of ten to twenty, not sure which, the price changes depending upon who you ask.”

“Wow, that's pretty snitch'n if you ask me.”

“Oh god, was that a Quidditch pun?”

“Hell yeah. My own creation and all.” I grinned.

“That was really bad.” He said, but I can tell that he is trying not to laugh.

“I know. I try. Well, what say we try these bad boys out. I think I'd like steak and eggs, so let's go rib-eye, eight ounce, medium rare, two eggs sunny side up, pan fried potatoes with salt and pepper, and two slices of sour dough bread toasted to golden brown, with whipped butter.” It took only about a minute, and then my entire meal just appeared on my plate, looking so amazingly delicious and absolutely perfect in every way.

“Holy shit, it worked.” Drago said, and then told his plate the exact same thing. “That looks delicious, I've never had steak and eggs for breakfast before.” He said, and then only a few moments later, his breakfast also appeared in front of him.

“Well, let's not let this get cold, shall we.” I said, and we both dug in.

Ever since coming to Warthogs, I have eaten exceptionally well. I can honestly say that this puts even that to shame, and there was too much, yet I finished every sinful bite of it as well. I groaned when I finished.

Drago too finished his entire breakfast, and he too groaned deeply.

“My god, I've never eaten such an amazing breakfast in my life, I think I wanna stow these plates away and keep them.” Drago laughed.

“I bet they watch for them and don't allow that to happen.”

“Too true, and I would too.”

“I suppose you haveta clean all this up, not that we left any real mess.”

“Man, I'm definitely not used to servant duty, I've always had servants.” Drago grumbled.

“It'll do you good, maybe make you understand what the rest of us deal with. Remember, I was nothing more than a servant, though slave would be closer to the truth, but I'd certainly never treat you, nor anyone for that matter, how I was treated.”

“I know.” He whispered.

Drago took a few minutes to clean up our mess, and then came and sat down on the couch where I had already sat, though he took the other end. I had grabbed a book from the shelf and had been reading it, but I set it down when he sat down.

“So, tell me about you Drago, the part that you don't show to anyone.”

“Why?” He asked fearfully.

“Because, you've treated me like the shit on the bottom of your shoe since we first met, and I truly wanna get to know you, to understand you. Bummemore says that the key to understanding people and their motives is to know them. Like it or not, we're gonna be together a lot over the next month, and I really do wanna know who you are. I know probably more than you realize, but just talk to me, try and be nice for a change, tell me about you.”

“I know, I was never the nicest person to you, and I'll try harder, I promise. The problem though, I really don't know who I am. Everything I've ever been's exactly who and what my father's told me I haveta be. Creativity, uniqueness, free thinking, these were all huge no no's in my fathers book, I was never to do anything more or less than exactly what I was told to do. If I varied in any way, changed even just one tiny thing, no matter whether it was a good change or not, was absolutely frowned upon, and in some cases beaten out of me. It was his way, and there were no arguments.

“I've been nothing but a huge disappointment to him my entire life, and yes, he tells me that regularly. I don't get highest marks, Groaner does, she's just a Mudblood, how could I dare let a Mudblood beat me. I know what you're gonna say, don't ever call her that, but I'm not, I'm just saying what he says. I personally don't think there's any big deal, and she's a pretty damn good reason why. You're also half blood, and look how powerful you are. Fuck tonnes more powerful and smarter between the two of you than any so called pure blood family I know, mine included.

“You may not know it, but the Mytoy line's dying. My parents have had eight pregnancies that all ended in miscarriage, a further three that were still born, and two more that died within the first three months. I'm the only one that made it. Both kids that died after three months, one boy, one girl, were both severely mentally disabled too. My parents are just a touch too closely related I think, and I'm just lucky I'm at least somewhat normal.

“This same thing's happening all over the old houses, we're all dying off, because there's no new blood. Mental retardation and severe physical handicaps are popping up all over the place. Some are just outright killed, some are just shunted away, forgotten about in some care home, and most thankfully die at an early age. But no, I don't think my parents killed my siblings, and I was three when one of them was born and died by the way. There've been three more pregnancies since then as well.

“You'd think that I was one of the very small few that have survived, that I'd be treated better, but, oh no, not a great Mytoy, I must be perfect, or else. My father keeps telling me how I haveta marry into a strong pure blooded family and produce as many sons as I can, to carry on the line, when I truly and honestly believe that if I want our family line to remain strong, I need to find as many half blood or first blood witches as I can. I've been researching it, and if things go the way they have been, the entirety of the old houses will die off in only two more generations, unless we start bringing in new blood.

“Sorry, that's not about me. I know, but if I told my father this, again, I'd probably end up dead. Best case scenario, I find a pure blooded witch from another country, and bring new blood in that way, someone who's never been anywhere near our family line. Pansy Porkington would absolutely love for me to fuck her raw and father her children, but hell no. Her face could be used as birth control, one look at her, and even the studliest of studs would lose his erection immediately.”

“Why Drago, did you just crack a joke about one of your friends?” I laughed.

“Friend, hell no, but yeah, she is a joke, a bad one at that. She tries to hang around me, but I can't stand her. She makes house elves look pretty, and mountain trolls sound eloquent. She farted in the common room the other day, sounded like a bloody bomb going off, and it stunk way worse than the stink pellets the Pleaseme twins made. Cleared the entire common room in under twenty seconds. And she just laughed. I damn near puked.

“So, yeah. My father started teaching me spell work, potion making, and broom flying by the age of five, and, as per always, failure simply was not an option. Most magical kids went to a muggle school 'til they were ready to come to Warthogs, so that they could learn the basics at least, because, let's face it, the couple hours a week we get here isn't enough, but I didn't, my father never figured that spelling and math were important, reading, fuck it, for all I know, the only thing he can read are potion instructions. I hadta teach myself all that in my own spare time. I was forever having the house elves go to the library after hours and borrow books for me on all sorts of subjects. 

“I learned everything that you learned in school, by myself, with absolutely no help whatsoever. I'd never even met another kid 'til I was almost eight. He was a cousin somehow, otherwise I've only ever been around adults, but, even then, I was never to speak unless spoken to, and never speak more than was necessary, answer the question as succinctly as possible, then shut the hell up, because no one wants to hear some snot nosed brat speak. It sounds like you and I were treated the same in that regard actually.

“Toys, that's laughable, the closest thing I had to a toy was my broom stick, but he never made that fun, he trained me harder on it than you train in Quidditch, from the time I was five. I actually almost hate flying now, and trust me, it sure as hell wasn't my idea to join the Slitherin Quidditch team. It's so bad some days that I almost hate the fucking game. My father made me though. If truth be told, Hermoany and I are a lot alike that way, we both hate brooms and flying, we both dislike Quidditch, though I don't think she dislikes it quite as much as I do, at least playing it, and we're both incredibly bookish. I'd rather read and learn. Though, by the way it seems, you and I are a lot alike like that too, though you love Quidditch, it shows when you play. I never see you smile quite so much as when you're on a broom, chasing after a golden snitch.

“Let's see, what else. Well, since I'm currently wearing a nappy, let's go there. Potty training, again, it was do and do well, there were no arguments, my nappies were taken away on my third birthday, I was told it was potty from now on, no questions, and was spanked, sometimes harshly, for any and all accidents. They were already trying to potty train me from the age of two, but on my third birthday, that was it. My father felt that one year grace period, and then after three, there were no babies in the house, period. 

“Same with bottles and soothers, they were gone by the age of two, but I was a thumb sucker, and had he not quite literally beaten it outta me, I might still be. If he caught me with my thumb in my mouth, it was an instantaneous smack across the mouth, and then yelled at for being a baby.

“It's funny, my whole life I was treated like you were, like nothing more than a mistake, a piece of shit, yet they told me day after day that I was better than everyone else. Talk about serious case of split personality. Oh, and everyone thinks it's my loving mother who sends those weekly care packs of home made sweets and treats, yeah right, the bitch never steps foot in the kitchen. She also couldn't be bothered to send me anything. I have the house elves do that for me.

“I sometimes wish I was never born, or that my parents had died, or something. My father promised me, though, that if I killed myself, he knew dark magic so evil that he'd bring me back to life, but that it'd be pure torture to me, every second alive would be like a hundred years in Azkaban. I'm reasonably certain that that's not even possible, now, but as a kid, I was scared shitless of that happening, so I never even thought of killing myself, but I sure dreamed of having normal parents.

“I've even snuck out an owl here and there to ministry officials, telling them exactly where in our house that they might find incredibly illegal dark magical items, things that no person has any right to have anywhere, but no one ever came to check it out. He's too fucking powerful, too rich, they won't touch him, they won't even try. Then again, there's also the possibility that he intercepted them, and he knew it was me, but he never told me, and I would assume he would have confronted me. I know I would have paid dearly for it, but I know who and what he is, and I truly fear for everyone.

“When Moldyvort was in power, my father was in his element, torturing muggles and Mudbloods, that was his specialty, he loved doing it. Our dungeons are still stained with the blood, and yes, I've been trapped down there a few times myself. My father knows that Moldyvort is gonna be back, and he's eagerly anticipating his return, he cannot wait until that supposedly glorious day when his master is back and strong again, so that he can do his every bidding once more.

“My father's assured me, that the second that that happens, that he'll have me in front of the dark lord and swearing my loyalty, my life to him and his cause, that once I give up all sense of personal being, and give myself to the dark lord, that I shall be free. I will kill myself before that ever happens. I may not be the nicest person out there, but I am no mans puppet. My father thinks me his, but I've always done little things here and there, wherever and whenever I can to ensure that he doesn't absolutely control me. He's tried, oh he's tried, and I've had no choice but to bow to his wishes far more than I would've ever wanted to, but ever since coming to Warthogs and learning all that I have here, I've realized true freedom.

“What's funny, I'm shocked he sent me here. He wanted to send me to some foreign school, where absolute obedience and loyalty are taught, where dark magic is taught, where nearly every death eater has gone to school, but somehow I ended up here. Trust me, I'm so happy to be here it's not even funny. Here I feel at home, here I feel good, here I feel normal, and here I don't feel oppressed every second of my life. I know you know what that feels like, so I guess that's why I'm telling you all this, that and the fact that I know you'd never spill someones secrets, you're a good person, and I'm sorry I didn't know it sooner.” He finally finished.

Truth be told, I never expected him to tell me even half of that, but as soon as he started talking, it seemed as if he could not stop, like he truly did want someone to know and understand him, even if it is only me, his supposedly worst enemy.

“Thanks Drago, that really does go a long way in helping me to truly understand who and what you are and why you've done the things you've done.”

“Thanks for listening and not hating me for it. I'm not a nice person, but I do wanna be, I just don't know how.”

“I know. I'll help. The first thing we're gonna haveta do, I think, is somehow arrange to have you never go back to your parents. Bummemore says that I haveta at least go to my aunts for a couple weeks, says that it's important somehow that I still call that home, though he knows as well as I do that I never wanna go there ever again. He won't tell me why though, says it's only a hunch, but that his hunches do have ways of being right, and that he wants for me to still call it home. They'll hate it, but if Bummemore comes with me and tells them that they have no choice in the matter, I'd liketa have you come and spend at least a couple weeks with me there, and then maybe we can arrange to spend the rest of the summer with the Pleaseme's.”

“Why, why would you even wanna offer something like that?” Drago asked in shock.

I stood up and told him to do so as well, then faced him, and stuck out my hand. At first he had no idea what I wanted, but I nodded to him, and he stuck his out as well. I grasped it and shook it.

“Hello, my name is Perry Hotter.”

“Um, I know.”

“No no, now you introduce yourself.”

“Um, okay,” He said, looking at me like I have two heads. “Hello, I'm Drago Mytoy.”

“It's good to meet you Drago, I like you, would you like to be my friend?”

“Really?” He squeaked.

“Yes, it's a little later than you anticipated, but you finally stopped being an arrogant little shit, let down your barriers and let me actually know you, so now I think we can be friends.”

“I....I.....I'd really like that.” He said, and he started crying.

I pulled Drago to me and hugged him, I wrapped my arms around him and just held him, while he cried. It had to have taken a good ten to fifteen minutes of me holding him while he cried the largest most pitiful sounding sobs I have ever heard, and I had heard Fudley do this enough to get what he wanted. I said nothing, I did nothing other than hold him, and when finally he stopped crying, he tried to push away.

“No, don't pull away yet, I think you still need to be held by a friend for a minute or two more. They say boys don't hug, fuck that, boys need to learn to hug their friends more, show them that they are liked, loved even, though no, I can't say I love you yet, not like I love Rod and Hermoany, and no, I don't love them in a sexual way, I love them far deeper than that. Sure, we love to play, but we're all well and truly aware that we'll never be together, though I think Rod and Hermoany might just end up married one of these days. They're closer together in that regard. I do like you though, I always have, but I couldn't be friends with you, because of the way you acted. Now we can be though.” I said, and then released the hug.

“Thanks, that felt, nice.”

“You're welcome, you needed it. I'm betting that that was your first ever hug, wasn't it?”

“Yes.” He whispered.

“And was that the first time you ever cried like that?”

“Yes, I'm sorry.”

“Why on Earth would you be sorry for that. I cried like a baby my second or third day here, I was so happy to finally be free, and I'm betting that's how you feel now too. Crying isn't bad, your parents are for never being there for you so that you could cry. How do you feel now?”

“I don't know, all messed up. I've never had a friend before, never had someone who'd let me cry and tell me I should, someone who'd just let me talk. At home, I was never to talk unless asked a question, like I said before, and here you are, making me talk. I probably haven't spoken as much as I have today in my entire life.” He chuckled.

“Yeah, I could tell, once you got started, it was like you had verbal diarrhea, you just couldn't stop.” I giggled.

“Yeah, well probably better that end than the other.” He giggled cutely.

“You have a nice laugh, you need to learn to do it more.”

“Never had a reason to laugh before, hell, don't think I have before today, certainly never remember doing so before, that's for damned sure.”

“Well, we're gonna haveta change that. Let's sit back down.” I said, because we are still standing.

We sat back down, though this time we are far closer, and facing each other a bit more.

“So, about what I asked earlier, would you like me to arrange it?”

“What, staying with you for the summer?”

“Yes.”

“I don't know. If I don't go home, my father's just gonna come and get me.”

“He won't be able to, there's no way he'll be able to enter. You'd be far safer.”

“Probably. What about Rod though, he hates me, and you can't deny that?”

“Mmm, he'll come around, but you haveta admit, he has pretty good reason to hate you.”

“Yeah, I know. They're so poor though, could they afford to take me?”

“The thing you haveta know about the Pleaseme's is this, they don't give a broom flying fuck about money. Every Knut they earn is spent helping those in need. Mr. Pleaseme works a good job and makes a good salary, so they're not as poor as you think they are. Also, they're not poor in the way that truly counts. Where love of family, and loyalty count, they're amongst the richest people you'll ever meet. They live sparse and meager lives, not because they have to, but because they want to. Sure, sometimes Rod grumbles about the fact that he has second hand robes and books and whatnot, he sometimes dreams of having new and better, but even when he has the money to do so, he can't, he'll buy the used one, and then buy the homeless person on the street a cloak and a bun. No, they're not poor, and yes, they will help you out as well. I'm not the only stray they've brought home and helped, as I understand it, they often foster wayward youth, and or help anyone that they can.”

“Oh, I never knew that, kinda makes me feel guilty about teasing him all the time then.”

“Yeah, when you know why people act the way they act, do what they do, it makes it easier to understand who they truly are. Rod never told you this, not because he was ashamed, but because you weren't ready to know. You wouldn't have listened anyway really.”

“No, you're probably right. I've done a lot of learning today.”

“That's good.”

“What about him though, he hates me, we both know it, would he accept me being at his house?”

“It'll take him time, and in a week or two, we're gonna haveta get him and Hermoany together with us and explain some things, and you're probably gonna haveta tell them much of what you told me today. You can condense it, you don't necessarily haveta tell them everything, but you should let your guard down with them as well and let them know who you are and why you acted the way you did. Rod's slow to change, but he will, he'll accept you, but it'll take time.”

“Okay, but what about the rest of my house though. If my father finds out I'm friends with you or him, I'll be toast. They'll tell him, I know they're constantly spying.”

“Well then, I guess we just make a show of it then.” I grinned.

“Pretend we're still enemies?”

“Frienemies I think you'd call it, friends who pretend they're enemies.” I laughed.

“I like that. Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course, tell me anything and everything you wanna, and I promise I'll never spill a single one.”

“Thanks, I think I can trust you with that too.”

“You can, I never tell secrets, ever.”

“I like this, it feels nice, just getting to sit and talk to someone like this, having a friend, I feel good.”

“Why would that be a secret Drago, that's the entire secret to life, yet no one realizes it. It's our friends that make the world a worthwhile place to be. Lovers too once you get one.”

“Thanks, but it does haveta be a secret though, that's the thing, and you know why just as much as I do. Especially you.”

“Yes, I do, which is sad. Can I tell you a secret now?”

“Yes, of course, I promise I'd never tell anyone either.”

“Good. I know you say you aren't gay, and I'll accept that, but ever since we met all the way back in our first year on the train, I've wanted to kiss you.”

“Really.” He whispered.

“Oh yeah. You may not know it, or accept it, but you are gorgeous, and before I truly understood that I was gay, I wanted to kiss you. I wasn't even outta my first week before I knew exactly who and what I was. Sure, I'd suspected things, maybe even known them deep down, but not truly. When I first saw you, though, no, that's the first time I ever truly desired to kiss someone. The funny thing was, I thought you were the same. Hearing you say you're not, now that's quite a blow, but I can accept that.”

“Oh.” He said, blushing more and more the more I spoke.

“Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you, but I thought you should know. I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable, and you need to know, I'll never do anything to you, unless you ask it of course, so you have nothing to fear.”

“It's okay.” He whispered. “I've never kissed or been kissed. Would it be, you know, weird, if I asked you to kiss me, I'd really like to know what it's like?”

“I don't think it would be.” I grinned brightly.

Drago is blushing so fiercely I have a hard time not laughing, but as we stood and stepped forth, I snuck a quick peak down, and sure enough, he is painfully hard in his nappy too, but then, I am not sure how the hell I have not yet poked out the front of mine.

When we made it to within kissing distance, he was hesitant at first, incredibly nervous, but he leaned forward, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips to mine, and kissed me. It was nothing more than just a quick peck on the lips, really, and I do not know what the hell happened, but it felt like an electrical surge just flowed through me, yet it was not painful.

The same thing must have happened to Drago, because he gasped slightly, and then melted, and pressed his lips to mine again, only this time he was the one to open his mouth and start pressing his tongue forth. Well, I do not mean to blow my own horn here, but I have become quite the accomplished snogger, if I do say so myself, though I am not the only one, everyone seems to really enjoy snogging me.

I wrapped my arms around Drago, pulled him in tighter, but most especially so our nappies and incredibly hard nappied dicks are pressed together, and I taught Drago the fine art of kissing. For at least five minutes, we snogged like lovers. Finally it was Drago that pushed us apart.

“Oh my god, I kissed a boy, and I....I...I really liked it. My god, you kiss amazingly.”

I burst out laughing.

“What?” He said, sounding crushed.

“You kiss amazingly as well, it's just, there's this American singer girl, Katy Perry I think it is, she sings a song called I kissed a girl and I liked it, you just reminded me of that is all, it was too funny. My cousin Fugly listened to that song a lot, at full volume, probably dreaming of the time a girl would kiss him, but he'll never get a girl, unless it's one equally as ugly, like Porkington.”

“Oh, that's pretty funny, actually, and is he really that ugly?”

“Oh yeah, why do you think I call him Fugly.”

“No idea what that means.”

“Fucking ugly.”

“Oh, that's funny. Perry, what happened, and why do I feel like I can feel you, like, here?” He asked, looking a little shaken still, pointing at his head.

“Not sure, sure as hell never felt that before while snogging with any boy before, and now that you mention it, I seem to be able to feel you as well. Oh shit, I think I know what it means, the prophecy. Oh god, I finally understand. He knew.”

“Um, I don't mean to be rude, but you're scaring me, and I have no idea what you're talking about. All of a sudden I felt a burst of understanding, fear, and anger flow off you like the heat waves of a fire.”

“And I can feel panic and uncertainty coming from you. I don't know what's happening, but I think I have a pretty good idea. When I first found this room, Bummemore said that only a true Griffendoer could enter, and the same thing when I pulled the sword from the hat, I just thought that it was my fears of being sorted into the wrong house that he was talking about. You probably didn't know this, but the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slitherin. Also, when I first found this room, I started reading some of the books.” I said, and started moving toward the book case.

“You're really starting to worry me here.” Drago said.

“I know, I can feel it, and it's getting stronger, and are you also starting to see my thoughts?”

“Um, no, are you seeing mine?”

“Flashes, wisps, things that I can tell aren't coming from me, and from the things I'm catching, I know they're coming from you. But here, this is one of the books I read, it's by Griffendoer himself, a book of his thoughts, and some of his prophecies, he was apparently a brilliant diviner. Give me a second, let me find the correct page.”

“Um, what are you seeing.”

“Enough to know that that kiss awakened something inside you, something that you hoped no one would ever find out. I think you know as well as I do, but hold off on the panic attack 'til you read this. Here I found it.” I said and passed him the book. The page I had it turned to was filled with only the one prophecy.

The Prophecy of two becoming one:

When two boys, both sons removed a hundred or more times from myself, meet, they will first be mortal enemies, but they will come to a begrudging understanding, then quickly work toward peace and friend ship. When said two boys trust enough to kiss, they will share true loves first kiss, and their minds and souls shall unite. Both will already be incredibly powerful in their own rights, brilliant beyond measure in many ways, but once merged, they will become more, when one plus one does not equal two, but many times more shall be the power that these two share.

Drago finished reading the prophecy, and looked up to me, abject fear written all over his face. I can feel the fear and the questioning coming off him, and even the wisps and flashes of his mind have stopped.

“Does this really say what I think it says?” Drago whispered.

“I think it does. I think we're both very distantly descended from Godly Griffendoer, I think we just shared true loves first kiss, and I think we were already both very smart and powerful, but that we've merged and will become one in two bodies, and even more. I already knew you were gay Drago, there's no point denying that now, I feel it from you, and yes, I feel how you feel for me as well, and I hope and think you feel the same from me too. I can also feel that you're a full on nappy lover, same as me, and that you've worn nappies every chance you could for years. I think I finally understand some things that have plagued me for a long time.”

“Oh god, my father's gonna kill me.” Drago said, then crumpled to the ground and started bawling his heart out.

I got right down there with him and pulled him to me, hugging him tenderly, and kept whispering to him that he would be alright. It took almost ten minutes for him to come down. I had no idea if I could do so or not, but I kept pushing calm thoughts on him. Finally he sat back up and wiped his eyes.

“What'll I do, if he finds out, he'll try and kill me.”

“Yeah, well, I'm not gonna let that happen. From here on out, no matter what, you're not going home, and if he wants to see you, he can come here, and we'll meet him together. If he attacks you, I won't even turn him into a harmless animal, I'll turn him into a grease spot that the house elves will take weeks to clean off.” I said, and I meant it.

“You'd do that for me?”

“Yes, of course. It's gonna take time before we truly fall in as deep a love as I already think we will, but you'd do the same for me. Also, I have a sneaking suspicion that you're gonna be every bit as good as me with a wand very soon, and I'll be every bit as smart and good with potions as you are now, and by the way I read it, better not long after for both of us. No, if you face him, we face him, if he duels us, we don't play nice. We won't kill him if he doesn't try the same to us, but the second we hear the killing curse, because we know he'll use it, we both strike like snakes.”

“Thanks. I'm starting to feel you more and hear your thoughts more, and I think I understand what you mean.”

“Good, I'm starting to hear and feel you even more now as well. So, tell me, you know a shit load more about magical abilities and all that, but is this sorta thing common?”

“About as common as wordless magic. Or wandless for that matter. Many can do a tiny bit, but rarely ever do you see the ability to do more than one or two simple tasks. A powerful wizard might be able to do, let's say, a dozen of one or the other, rarely both, in fact, I've never heard of someone who could cast magic with neither word nor wand. The reason I mention this, I think you can. It bothered me that you did the spells without speaking, but then as I was thinking about it, I don't think I saw you do the correct wand motions either. In most cases, I saw you just wave your wand, but to light a lantern requires that finicky little twist then slash motion, and I sure as hell don't recall seeing you do that either. No, there are lots of witches and wizards who can sense emotions and feelings, some who even claim to be able to see limited thoughts, usually only in someone close to them, but it's not a very common trait either.”

“Interesting, and if you're right, if I can do it, then so will you be able to. Maybe not right away, but probably soon. Let's try it.” I said, and then I pointed at a candle on the desk and thought the command, and I'll be damned, but it actually burst into flame.

“Holy shit, it worked. Never, never before have I heard of such a thing. Did you say the command in your head, or just think about it?” Drago gasped in shock.

“Thought the command.”

“Try just thinking about it lighting then.” He said, pointing to another candle.

I looked at the candle, and thought about it lighting, but I could not do it.

“Nope, I can almost feel it wanting to, I can feel my magic..... Actually, that's weird, I can feel my magic, I've never felt it before. Hmm, interesting. Anyway, I can feel my magic wanting to do it, but it needs something in order for it to happen. I wonder if I just thought light the candle, if that'd work, instead of the spell.” I said, and then tried that. This time it worked.

“Holy shit. I felt you, you just said light the candle in your mind and the bloody thing lit.” Drago yelled out.

“I know. Now I never haveta worry if I'm disarmed. It takes a little longer to do without the wand, but I can. You try it now.” I said after extinguishing both the candles.

After a few seconds of trying, Drago too was able to do so.

“Wow, I did it, no wand, no words, I just thought light the candle, and it worked. Holy shit, never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I'd be able to do something like that.” He said happily.

“This is awesome. Now your dad wouldn't have a chance against even you. Can you feel your magic now as well?”

“Yeah, I can, it feels like I'm holding an ocean of magic inside me.”

“Me too. Is it normal to be able to feel your magic?” I asked, because, of course being muggle raised, I was blessed with absolutely no magical knowledge before the age of eleven, so there is a huge amount of stuff that Drago just instinctively knows that I would never even think of.

“Yes, I'm pretty sure that once you reach a certain age, and your magic and your body finish growing, that you're supposed to be able to feel your magic flows and levels, and it's supposedly a great thing in a witch or wizards life the day they finally start feeling it, because it apparently makes doing magic that much easier. It's also supposed to make a lot of tasks far easier, because you can more easily direct your flows of magic toward a particular task. Kinda like Bummemore being able to hold this punishment on me and the others all at the same time without having to constantly think about it. Whereas we, at least before now, couldn't even hope to be able to hold any sort of spell for any length of time without continuing to power the spell and point our wands at it. I'm sure there's more to it than that, but you get the idea. This is awesome. This isn't supposed to happen 'til we're at least eighteen.”

“Wicked. And how much magic does the average person have, do you figure?”

“I imagine that every person's different, of course, the amount of raw power they have probably depends on a lot of factors, and each persons powers are of course unique to them; some are better at different types of spells, some at potions, some at Animagi, so on and so forth, but you already know that. As to how much each person has, no, I doubt anyone truly knows that. I'm starting to think that ours is a lot more broad though, I can see every field of magic in my reserves, and yours too. Here, think about turning into a cat, I'll do the same, so just like McGoonagal, she can transform into a cat or a person at will, but she'd be able to only do the one animal.”

“How do we turn back?”

“Think about being a human again.” He shrugged.

“I'd rather do it one at a time, just in case.”

“Okay, me first then.” He said excitedly, and then a few seconds later, and he was a bloody cat. Drago, in cat form, is a large cat with beautiful eyes, and pure white fur. 

Then a few seconds later, he was back to himself.

“Holy shit, it worked. Now you try.”

So I did, I thought about being a cat, and then my field of vision changed drastically, and I was far closer to the floor than I was a second ago. My hearing changed, I could hear way more, my sense of smell increased at least a hundred fold it felt like, and I could see colours the likes of which I had never imagined, yet other colours were more muted. I thought about being myself again, and a few seconds later, I was standing there, looking into Drago's shocked eyes.

“Clearly it worked, that was cool.”

“Yeah, you were a pure black cat, with two markings on your face, one in the shape of your eye glasses, and the other the shape of your scar. It was pretty cool. Wanna try dogs next?”

“Okay.”

So, we did, and then a few seconds later, we are both dogs, then back again, then we tried bears, and then back again, moose, then back again. We tried several animals, and they all worked, even a couple insects.

“Holy shit, I can't believe that. We could go anywhere, do anything, no one would ever know.” Drago grinned brightly.

“Yeah, except I bet we're still visible on the Marauders map.”

“Go get it and let's check it out.”

So I went and grabbed it, and as soon as I had it and activated it, I told Drago to go ahead and try something, so he changed to a cat again and he showed still on the map. He changed back right away.

“Nope, no go, you still showed up, and I guarantee that Bummemore doesn't need no stinkin' map to be able to see where everyone is at any given time. I'm sure he has something. He always seems to be able to be right where the action is, no matter the action.” I said.

“You got that right.” He chuckled.

“So, did you feel your magic reserves fade any with all that magic that we just did?”

“No, not in the least, and after all that, we should both be incredibly tired. Remember how exhausted McGoonagal says that shape shifting always leaves her, and that she can't do so very often, but that once in form, it takes no magic to hold it?”

“I know, that's why I asked, because I don't either, and we just did so at least a couple dozen times total.”

“Exactly. Hey, do you feel that, someone's coming?” Drago said, and then I looked to where he was looking in his mind as well, and we both caught him, Professor Bummemore is heading right for us. 

“Wondered when he was gonna come. Well, I for one won't get dressed more than I am, and you shouldn't either.”

“Okay.” He said simply, which actually shocked me.

A few seconds later, and we heard a gentle knock at the door, and I looked to the door and told it to open, since both our wands are currently on the desk, while we decided to go sit on the couch, where we would be more comfortable.

“Good Morning Professor Bummemore, I hear you had a stressful night last night.”

“Yes, that would be as apt a description as I could care to come up with. You boys appear to have weathered the storm well, as well you both look exceptionally comfortable. May I?” He asked, pointing to a comfortable arm chair.

“Please do Sir.” I said, and he sat down.

“So, what do we owe the honour of your visit this morning Sir?”

“Few things. First, to ensure that you're safe here. Second, to inform you of a change that we now feel is necessary to make. Third, to come and see how you two are getting along, and how Drago's punishment's coming along.”

“Then let me answer the first and the third, and then we can talk about the second, as well as a couple other things that we'd like cleared up. First, we're perfectly safe and happy and healthy. Then third, we're getting along well, and I think that I'm gonna remove all compulsions to Drago's punishment, though to anyone else looking, we'll ensure that it doesn't appear so. As to the reasoning for that, Sir, first get to topic number two, then we'll get into that.”

“Okay, that sounds fair. I talked it over with Professor McGoonagal, and we both feel that after last nights attack, that it'd be far safer to move you to a much safer and secret location. We're not sure how or why Black attacked Pleaseme's bed instead of yours, maybe he simply had no idea which one was yours, or something else, we can't know. Since this room's already here, and the magic of the school's already determined that you're fit to use it, and I doubt that there's a safer place for you to be, I'd like for you to start calling this your own private room. Clearly we'd like to keep it a secret, but I understand that you're gonna haveta tell your closest friends, and that's okay. Swear them to secrecy, of course.”

“Thanks Sir, but now for the rest of the information, as well a couple requests. The first thing I'd like to know, how long have you known about me?”

“I've known many things, many of them even about you, I've also suspected many a thing, and again, many of them about you, but without giving me a solid piece of information, I'm afraid that I cannot possibly answer that my boy.” He smiled serenely at me.

“Ah, but you know exactly what I'm asking, don't you?”

“I have a pretty good idea, yes, and as for when I knew, I didn't, really, until this very moment that you asked me, which leads me to believe that you too already know it to be true. I admit, pulling the sword from the hat was a pretty big clue, never before had I heard of such a feat, so I did much research on the issue. Nothing suggested that you had to be of Griffendoer blood, all research said you just had to be a true Griffendoer, but that didn't necessarily mean by blood.

“No, it was this room that sent a spike into my brain, so to speak of course. That was a huge clue. There were rumors that this room existed, but 'til the day you entered it, it was but a myth. No, the legend of this room was pretty clear, only an heir could access this room. I've had your friend Groaner trying to trace your lineage, but there's a lot of gaps, so while I was almost a hundred percent certain, because you entered this room, I simply wasn't a hundred percent certain. I too have been trying to research everything I could on this issue, amongst all my other educational pursuits, but I too cannot find when or how Griffendoer ties to your line. His line was not a prolific producer, there was only ever one male heir, never a female, at least that we found, but clearly there were somewhere along the line, because his line did die out, so it should've been relatively easy to follow, but like I said, there were too many breaks in the line to see where you came in.”

“Why didn't you ever tell me?”

“Didn't wanna bother you with such trivial information 'til I was certain.”

“But you were already Sir, you had unequivocal proof of it when I entered this room, you said so yourself, so what reason could you possibly have had to keep it from me then?”

“I think you already know the reason for this Perry, I was trying to protect you. It has always been said that the Griffendoer line was destined for greatness, that they are always amongst the most powerful of wizards. I didn't wanna burden you with that knowledge 'til you were ready for it. You're getting powerful, and far more so than most realize, maybe even yourself, but ready for that sorta responsibility, I hoped not. I think maybe now you are. I can sense your magic now, I was never able to before, I could always feel it bubbling under the surface, strong, bold, powerful, but now I can feel it. You can feel it too though, can't you?”

“I can, and can you sense Drago's as well?”

“One moment.” He said, and then concentrated on Drago, and then got a shocked look on his face.

“My god, you've both got the same amount and range of power, the two of you have more raw magical talent in total than the entire ministry has combined.” He looked truly shocked by this.

“We can feel your magic as well Sir.” Drago said softly.

“Really, how very intriguing, considering I actively protect that information, so's not to let people know what I'm carrying with me. Tell me, what do your feelings tell you?”

“That most witches and wizards should be scared.” Drago smiled.

“Good feelings, but you each have far more than even I, yet that shouldn't be possible.”

“There's lots more that you need to know yet Sir. First of all, Drago will be moving in with me, permanently.”

“Snipe isn't gonna like that, hell, most aren't gonna like that.”

“Yeah, well, you're gonna understand in a few moments why this isn't negotiable.” I said, and then stuck out my hand and willed the book I wanted to fly to me. Bummemore gave me a look that said volumes when he saw this happen.

“Very intriguing, no wand, no words, yet you summoned a book from across the room. By all rights, that's not even possible.”

“Yeah, well, neither should this be possible.” I said, and then turned from a cat, to a dog, then to a bee. Drago too did the same things.

“Holy fuck.” Bummemore said, and he never swears, well except, perhaps, during sex.

“Exactly. Please flip to page eighty eight Sir, and read what it says.”

He did so and proceeded to read the prophecy. I saw him go back and read it a few times before finally closing the book.

“Well, now that I can honestly say I never even suspected. Nowhere, and I do mean nowhere at all, have I seen the Mytoy line merge with either the Hotter or the Griffendoer lines. Clearly long in the past you two are related, there's simply no other way to explain it. What else can you do?”

“Absolute secrecy, right Sir?” I asked.

“Absolute, this can't leak, even your friends haveta be kept mostly in the dark, and you mustn't do magic without wand and word in front of anyone either, unless in an emergency.”

“We know already, we haveta be very careful.” Drago said.

“We can see each others thoughts, though not as clear as our own, but it's getting stronger, we can feel each other, and we can sorta see your thoughts, and we can feel you as well. In fact we felt you coming before you got here this morning.”

“Interesting, anything else?”

“We haven't been playing too much yet, so we don't know.”

“Okay. I'd like to start working with you boys personally every evening to see what skills you can master, and just how strong you really are. The first thing I want you to do is to learn how to hide your magic like I usually do. Even the other students will feel that much magic around them, but you'll scare the living shit outta all the professors if you don't.”

“Okay, not a bad idea Sir.” I said.

It took only a few minutes for him to teach us how to place a barrier around our minds that would not only shield our minds, but block our magic from showing to others who might be able to use that information against us.

“Very good boys, that took me months of training to get right, but then, even now I'm nowhere near as powerful as you are.” He said with grudging admiration.

“And can you see us at all Sir?”

“Only with my eyes.”

“Good.” Both Drago and I said together.

“So, yeah, I agree, you boys clearly must stay together from here on out. To separate you could do irreparable damage. You must first finish bonding, and once you do, I have a feeling that you'll be incredibly powerful. I know you both have good hearts and heads, though I know your struggles Drago, but you are good. You're gonna haveta be incredibly careful though, with great power comes great responsibility. I am powerful, always was, but I made mistakes in my past, I'm not proud of who I was when I was young, but I have tried with every breath I've taken since then to atone for those mistakes. I'll never tell you either, there's some things that people just don't need to know, and while I have a feeling that you could find out if you really wanted to, I ask that you do not. Don't make my mistakes and do bad things for good reasons, never tell yourselves that the end outweighs the means, because trust me, that still makes you a monster, and I know you well enough Perry to know that you'd never be able to live with yourself if you truly hurt someone, no matter the reason. Except maybe for Moldyvort of course.”

“Thanks Sir, we promise never to pry, and we do truly understand, and it scares us both.”

“And so it should, keep that fear, it keeps you grounded. I felt like I was a god, but I was nothing more than a gnat. Now, may I suggest making love to each other, if anything will cause your minds to fully bind, I'd be willing to bet that that'd do the trick.” He smiled warmly to us, then stood and made to leave.

“Thanks Sir, but that's gonna haveta wait, we needta find Rod and Hermoany and explain a few things to them.”

Drago blushed with that, but I can feel the arousal in him from that suggestion. We are able to block ourselves from the headmaster, but not from each other, as time goes by, we can feel each other more and more, and already a few times we have started to say the exact same thing at the exact same time.

“I know where they are, how about I tell them where to come, I have a feeling that over the next couple days that you're not gonna wanna leave this room too much anyway.”

“Why?” We both asked.

“People who have the ability to read minds and emotions, often find it's hard to concentrate when amongst others. There are hundreds of students and teachers here, and you can't just get little glimpses like they can, you're starting to see and feel all, aren't you?”

“We don't know Sir, we're trying to keep ourselves from looking at you too closely.”

“But you think you could if you wanted to, don't you?”

“Yes.” We both admitted.

“If I'm right, few will be able to protect themselves from your gaze, and if you truly wanted, you could peer into any and all minds. Please don't do this without explicit permission, a persons mind is his castle, the only thing that is truly his and his alone, and no one has the right to breach that privacy without incredibly good reason or permission.”

“We understand Sir, hence the reason we're actively trying not to see your mind.”

“Thanks. 'Til you get more used to it though, going out and being slammed with all those thoughts and emotions could cause brutal headaches. You're gonna haveta learn how to block all that out, because you can't stay here forever. Play with your shields in your minds once your friends arrive, and make it so that it's automatic, that you don't even feel them any more without trying, and then start working up from there slowly, 'til you can do it in crowds without even thinking.”

“Ah, good points Sir. Send them up, we'll watch for them and train with them. Whenever you're free, also feel free to come up, we'd be more than happy to learn from your more than ample experience.” We both said, this time alternating words, me relying on Drago's more experienced tongue for this.

“Do you see exactly what the other's about to say, and could speak together as one?”

“We're starting to.” We both said together, in perfect unison and harmony.

“Wow. Never.....Very intriguing indeed.”

“Good day Sir.” We both said, both grinning, and showed the headmaster out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As soon as Bummemore left us, I turned and grabbed Drago and kissed him good and proper. He melted into my embrace.

“I really wanna say to hell with having friends up and do all sorts of unspeakable acts upon your amazing body.” I whispered.

“And for the first time in my life, I'd like nothing more than that myself. Sure, in the deepest recesses of my mind, I knew who and what I was, and I've dreamed, fuck, have I ever dreamed, but I've always forced myself to stop thinking such horrible thoughts. You know I was watching you, I know you know, and even knew then. Why didn't you ever rat me out though?”

“You know the answer to that already Baby. I wouldn't hurt you like that, and that'd make you crash like two freight trains coming together at full speed. I knew you were hurting, I knew exactly what you wanted, but I also knew exactly how much you couldn't possibly go after what you wanted.” I said with a quick tender kiss.

“I knew it, yes, but not your motives. I can see your thoughts, hear your thoughts, feel your emotions, but I don't necessarily see your motives, at least fully, because I am starting to see them too.”

“Yes, and I think that once we make love to each other, that that'll be it, that there's simply nothing that we won't be able to do, we'll be fully and completely merged, and our powers will have finally finished settling. It still feels like a massive ocean crashing around inside me, but each time we kiss, it's like it calms right down, and I feel calm throughout.”

“I feel the same way too. Maybe we'll haveta make it a short visit.” Drago smiled warmly.

“You really do have an incredibly beautiful smile, you know that. I wish I could've seen it on the day we first met, I would've made love to you right then and there on that first train ride. I so totally would've ridden you all the way here had I seen you smile like you do now.”

“Thanks. The second I saw you too, I knew what I wanted, and before I knew who you were, I would've done it had I not been so scared. Then I found out who you were, and then my fathers instructions forced their way forth, he said I must make friends with you, that I must ensure that you're not any trouble, so on and so forth.”

“I know. Wanna lay on the couch and just kiss for a bit while we wait, help our minds to rest some more?”

“Oh yeah. I never knew kissing could be so good.”

“Kissing is great, I've kissed hundreds of times, but kissing with you is far more, there's not even a tiny bit of comparison.”

We fell onto our sides and kissed deeply and tenderly, petting each others backs and soggy bums lovingly as we did so. I have no idea how long we kissed for, but finally we felt Rod and Hermoany coming. All the while we were kissing, we were also searching each others minds, learning each other in a far more intimate way than anyone could possibly understand. We now know each others every like and dislike, we know all the good and bad about each other, and we love each other more for it. I am certain that there is still more for us to see and learn, but in the nearly hour that we had, we had seen a lot. Mind to mind like that we were able to move a lot of information very quickly, but it already helped that we were already merging anyway.

Just before Rod and Hermoany were about to knock on the door, I sent the command to the door to open it, and Rod's hand was halfway to knocking when the door opened to reveal us all to each other.

“Why, hello there, fancy seeing you here today. Come in, come in.” I said.

“Where are we?” Hermoany asked curiously, looking around.

“Where do you think we are?” I asked.

“If I had to guess, I'd say that this was Sir Godly Griffendoer's rumored suite. How?” She asked.

“How'd you find out about it?”

“There's been rumors of this room since before time. Since the school was built, at any rate. How'd you get into it?” She asked curiously.

“That too, you already know the answer to, you've been searching for the lines for some time already. You already knew the truth, you were just trying to connect the dots. Here's another piece to the puzzle though, turn to page eighty eight, if you will please, and both of you read it.” I said, handing over the book.

They both took a few moments to read the prophecy. When Hermoany lowered the book and looked at me, it was with fear in her eyes.

“Oh Perry, I'm so sorry. All you wanted was a nice quiet life. It seems like a horrible joke, doesn't it.”

“That's sorta how I felt this morning, now I'm starting to warm to the idea.”

“What about Drago though?” She looked at him quizzically, because as of yet, he had said nothing, nor had I said why he was even here, though both had pretty much just ignored him. Possibly Bummemore had informed them that he is my personal servant.

“Ah, it seems that Drago too is long descended from Griffendoer, my great times a million cousin I guess. We were adversaries, now, not so much. After the match yesterday, Bummemore punished him and the rest of them with being mine and our houses personal servants, but Drago mine in particular, since he was the ringleader, and it was me of whom they attacked. You probably already knew this much, hence the reason his being here did not shock you both. We talked a lot, both last night and this morning, and before we knew it, I agreed to teach Drago how to kiss, and then bam, we're connected.”

“And your powers?” Rod asked.

“Merging and becoming more and more powerful, amongst other things.” Drago said this time, and then we proceeded to tell and or show them all that they needed to know.

“Wow, that's a lot to take in. Why tell us though. It seems to me the sorta thing that you'd really wanna have stay well hidden?” Hermoany asked.

“You two know me too well, you'd see it and start asking questions. We couldn't risk have you asking the wrong question at the wrong time. I doubt you would, but you never know.”

“Ah, makes sense. I admit, I've noticed you doing wordless magic several times, but I knew you were powerful, I can sense it, I'm told I shouldn't be able to, but that I'm a bit more powerful than most at my age.” Hermoany said. “I can't feel you now though.”

“I too have been able to feel your power for a while Perry, you've always had lots to show, but I can't sense it at all either. Bummemore tells me that my powers are starting to emerge as well, early, like Hermoany, and he thinks that I'll have some good range, just like Hermoany as well. He says we'd both make excellent Aurors because of it, same thing he told you too I assume.”

“Yes, he did, and the reason you can't, is 'cause Bummemore showed us how to block it. We'll lower our shields, as long as you promise not to panic.”

“Okay, we promise.”

We lowered our shields and let my friends feel our magic. We also took the time to test theirs, and they are right, their powers are emerging, and Hermoany is incredibly powerful already, and Rod's is not that far behind. They are already well above what the average adult would probably have, but considering we have no baseline in which to compare, I do not know. I am basing them off of what I saw in Bummemore though, and Hermoany is not all that far behind him, and she is only thirteen. I think that she will probably be around the same once her powers finish blooming. Rod will not be that far behind either I think, though he is a little further behind still.

“Wow, and I thought you were powerful before. I haven't felt this much power in the entire school. The first time after being able to sense it all, I was in the Quidditch pitch for a match, it was almost overwhelming, each of you are more so alone. The two of you together, no, there's no explanation for this.” Hermoany said in awe. Rod's mouth was just hanging open. Hermoany reached over and closed it manually.

“We know, which is super scary, but even though we absolutely can't have a lot of people finding out, we know that there's no risk either. If one of us misses someone coming at us, the other will sense it. We don't know our range, but we're feeling each other more and more.” Drago and I said together again, in harmony once more. Our voices merging fully into one.

“Wow, that sounded freaky cool.” Rod said.

“Sorry, we're gonna haveta actively try not to do that, talk about freaking people out, right.” I laughed.

“Unless they were looking at you when it happened, no one would likely even notice. It's like it was one dual toned voice.” Rod giggled.

“Probably true.” Drago giggled.

“No kidding.” I laughed as well.

“Now, because I haven't formally done so, Rod Pleaseme and Hermoany Groaner, my name is Drago Mytoy, and I would like to be your friend. However with that being said, to save my own skin, I'm still gonna need to pretend as if we're enemies. I truly am sorry for how I've acted in the past, and know this, I'll never mean anything of the sort ever again. You don't want or need to know my entire horrible history, though suffice it to say, Perry and I really did grow up much like the other as well.” He said, and then stuck his hand out for them to shake.

Rod shocked me by taking his hand first.

“It's good to finally meet you Drago. My father always told me that the true measure of a man is not in what he says, but in what he does. I've always seen the pain in your eyes, and how much you hated yourself for the things you were forced to do, I had a part to play as well, and I hope I played it well enough for you.”

“You, you did?” Drago asked in shock.

“Look, Perry probably told you a bit about my family, he knows lots, but not all. Most think we're poor, that we're weak, well, we all have parts to play. We don't give a damn about money, that's why we never have it. We give more to the needy every week than your father probably earns in a month. As for weakness, no, not really. My father plays the part of the bumbling buffoon, almost too well, but did you know, back when dear old Moldyvort was in power, my father defied him to his face, and lived to tell about it, one of shockingly few who did. He also took out almost as many death eaters as the Aurors did, himself. Then there's my mother, never, and I do mean, NEVER cross her. It will be the last thing you ever do. She's excellent at wandless magic. Perry didn't know this, it was a secret, but I think it's fair to tell it to you as well. She's one of only a dozen known witches who can do more than one or two spells without a wand, she currently knows thirty, all of them in defensive magic. She'll tie you up in a huge ball of yarn before you even blink. Hell, why do you think the twins fear only her. She's done it to them numerous times. She was once one of the highest paid Aurors, belonged to the Auror hit squad, and has almost as many take downs as my dad, though he was never an Auror, just a hunter.”

“Wow, really.”

“Yep. Like I said, we all have parts to play, you played well, but not for a master player, and my parents have been teaching us just as well. I make it seem that my wand work is lacking, but I bet I'm damn near as fast as you are, even if you can do so without wand or word. I can only do three spells without my wand, and my first I managed at the age of ten, well before I was even technically supposed to have or be able to use a wand. Perry's never seen it, but the part of our house that you see, that's not the part that we're proud of, that's just for show, just the opposite way as most people do so.

“No, underground, we have an entire network of tunnels and huge rooms. We train there, and my parents use it to stage dark wizard hunting from. By the way, your dad's scared shitless of mine. You know that scar on his neck, and the other on his back, my dad. My mom gave him the reason for needing the cane. He was aiming to kill, they were playing with him. They wanted him to lead them to Moldyvort, two separate times I might add, but he wouldn't play along. When they bested him, he used a nasty trick and vanished.”

“Wow, then you played it phenomenally.” Drago and I said together again.

“Why'd you never tell me?”

“You were gonna be inducted into the training this summer. You were to go back home for a week or two, so that you can still call it home, for some reason Bummemore thinks that this is needed, and then you were to come to our house and start training in things that they just can't teach at school. Sorry I hadta lie to you, but I promised.”

“No worries, I would've done the same. What about you Hermoany?” I asked curiously.

“Nope, that's all as you've heard it. Fully muggle parents, no known relationship to any witches or wizards anywhere in my line, and I've searched back as far as ten generations. Somehow I just managed to get two muggles who had the right combination of genes to unlock the magical abilities, and they're pretty strong.”

“Wow. And did you know about Rod?”

“Yes, but only because I accidentally caught him last year doing something far more powerful than he should've been able to do by any rights.”

“And you made him spill it?”

“Yes, but he made me swear secrecy, we had to use our wands and everything. It prevents me from even thinking of breathing it out without his express permission. I couldn't have told you, even if I wanted to. In fact, I think you should have us all do it together Rod, since we all seem to share an awful lot of secrets that absolutely must be kept.”

“I agree. Would it stand up to the likes of Moldyvort trying to get the information though?” I asked curiously.

“We're not sure how powerful he truly is, bloody powerful to be sure, my father barely made it out alive, but most don't at all, like next to none, so we have no idea his true abilities. All we can do is pray that he truly is dead and gone, and that he's never able to come back, because he scares even my parents, and that's hard to do.”

“Fair enough. Let's do this then.”

Rod had us all grab our wands, we stacked hand, wand, hand, wand and so on, until we all had our hands and wands together, and then Rod spoke a really long phrase, binding all of us and our secrets together, making it so that all four of us have to be together and in agreement before we can spill a secret outside our group.

“Wow, that was intense. I've never felt anything like that spell taking hold.” Drago said.

“Don't try and go against it. It compels you not to tell, but you still could if you really wanted or had to, but it'll cause excruciating pain as you do so, and the rest of us will be notified when you do so, but it'll also say why, and then it'd be up to one of us to release the pain if we deem it a reasonable reason as to doing so. I was already given permission to tell you Perry, and given that you and Drago are now connected, I didn't feel the compulsion to not tell him, so I knew it was safe.”

“Wicked.” Drago and I said together, Hermoany just nodded.

“Yeah, it's a hard spell to do though, that drained me quite a bit.”

“Here, let me try something.” I said, and then laid my hand on his and tried to feed him some power. A few seconds later, he had to pull his hand away, and when he did, it was steaming.

“Holy shit, you gave me some of your power.” Rod said in shock. 

“I've never even heard such a thing could be done.” Hermoany said in shock as well.

“Don't know why, but I just had the feeling that I'd be able to do so. Guess I fed you a bit too much though, because it overheated you a bit, but your power's back up to a hundred percent, maybe even more. I think I'd haveta be careful doing that though, go for too long, and I could've burnt you to a crisp.”

“No shit, near the end, it did feel like I was burning.” He grinned brightly in his Pleaseme way.

“You know what guys, we've talked for so long, that it's past lunch time, so what say we eat?” Drago said.

“Okay, but how will we get food?” Rod asked.

“We have two magic plates, I think I can summon two more.” Drago said, and then half a second later, two more golden plates were there and ready for us to use.

“Wicked. We have a few of these for emergencies, they're stupid expensive though. We don't have enough for all of us either, though, come to think of it, my dad only managed to get five.”

“How'd he manage to get that many?” Drago asked in shock, because, like he told me, even they did not have any, and they are incredibly rich.

“He didn't buy them, if that's what you're asking. He'd never waste the money on something like that. After a raid, there were no owners left, and he didn't think anyone would mind him taking all their valuables, and selling them to pay for the war against the dark lord. He kept those, though, too expensive, too easy to trace, and he thought they were good to have.” He grinned.

“Ah, I see. Sounds like my kind of guy then.” Drago grinned.

“You'll get to truly get to know him this summer, because now you get to come to our place for summer school. I assure you, summer school at our house is an amazing experience.” 

“Really, you want me there?”

“Sure, we're friends, to start, and you're mentally connected to Perry, so I'd assume that where one goes, so must the other anyway. I'd never invite him without inviting the other half of his soul.”

“Oh, well, thanks. I didn't think we'd explained how together we are.”

“I may not like to read like Hermoany does, but I do know how to.”

“What do you mean?”

“The prophecy, silly. It was pretty clear on your souls merging, don't you think. I'm a lot smarter than I ever allow to show here, so I knew what it meant, and I know what it means to you two as well. You can work independently, apart from each other, if you haveta, but, unless I'm mistaken, you two would be less effective the further apart you are, but together, you might be nearly unstoppable.”

“Oh, never thought of that.”

“I admit, I didn't either.” I said.

“Me neither.” Hermoany said, “Then again, Rod was raised around magic, he just knows things about it even I don't understand, and his parents are incredibly exacting teachers. Think of all our teachers together, and then you might have an idea what each of them are like.”

“Wow, they should be here teaching.” Drago said.

“They don't wanna. They do special training, outside of ministry control, working for a group dedicated to the eradication of the dark arts. My mother quit the ministry, because she was sick of the complete and utter greed and abuse of power. They rarely, if ever, find anything at all, and even when they do, Minister Pudge stifles almost all. We know he's a dark agent, but they still haven't been able to pin anything on him. He's as slippery as a greased pig, and he looks like one too. My father works there, in the department for misuse of muggle artifacts, only as show, but he's there spying at all times, watching those who are supposed to be working to defend us. He's an excellent data miner, makes Hermoany look like a kindergartner. He pulls information and tries to find any and all dark wizards and witches still working in our very own ministry.

“Your father, Drago, is on his list, but he too is slippery, my father can never pin anything on him. Pudge makes it hard though, because of course my father can't go to him with any findings, because he's the enemy as well, and as such, he can't get them fired or anything. Every last one of them have tails though, and when and if they're found doing anything illegal, the authorities are contacted. Of course, more than half the time they're let off with nothing more than a slap on the wrist, but in that amount of time, my parents, or some of their people, have already gone in and taken any and all items that are dangerous and destroyed them.”

“Would your father like the information as to how and where to find all my fathers illegal items?”

“Oh, he would pay at least two golden plates for that information.” Rod grinned brightly.

“Good, let's get lunch, and as we eat, I'll tell you everything.”

“Oh, Dad's gonna love this.” Rod said, smiling so brightly his face honestly appeared as if it might split in half.

We each ordered what we wanted on our plates, and then we started eating. As we did so, Drago told Rod about every illegal item that was currently in the Mytoy manor that he was aware of, but warned that there might be more, and even more hiding places. He told of every secret hiding space that he knew of and how to bypass its security. It took a while.

“Your dad and Pudge are far too close, he's way too protected.” Rod said once Drago finished. “We need a way of scouring your house without involving dear old Pudge and his cronies. Dad wants them, but he wants them alive, and he wants them to suffer. How could we do this Drago?”

“I have a brilliant idea.” He grinned.

“Are you sure Drago, if you do it, there's no going back, everyone will know.”

“I know, but I think I'm ready for it, I'm starting to feel things that I only ever dreamed were possible, and I never wanna stop feeling them.”

“I know, me too. I've fucked hundreds of times, never made love.”

“I know.” Drago smiled warmly to me, then turned back to Rod. “I'm gonna invite them here, while, at the same time, your dad will be heading to their house to empty it. I think, maybe, some of their prized possessions should also disappear to pay for the war, I don't mind, I want nothing.”

“Then what was that conversation about, why would you invite him here?”

“I think my loving parents deserve to know who their son truly is, don't you?”

“You'd willingly do that to ensure my dad can make them suffer?”

“Yes. They deserve it. They tortured me, both of them equally and willingly, they need to be made to suffer as well. You're gonna have to tell him to be careful of the house elves though, we have seven, they will protect the house viciously. They're all loyal to a fault.”

“Ooh, what if we took their servants as well. As soon as he makes it there, he can petrify them all, portkey them right to the castle, they're bound to you as well, so they'll haveta listen to you, and you can instruct them to work in the kitchens here, along side their brethren.”

“Oh, now I like that idea. That'd torture them more than anything else will, having so many house elves is a massive boost to their standings, most have one, maybe two, they had eight, but of course already lost one. Do it, they will listen to me, or I break their oaths completely, which I'm certain I could do now as well.”

“Oh, Dad's gonna love this. May I use your fireplace and Floo them right now?”

“Be our guest.” We both say together.

Rod went to the fireplace and grabbed a jar of Floo powder and threw a pinch full in, said 'The Burrow, Training room', and a few moments later, Mr. Pleaseme's head showed up in the fire. Well, I was shocked, I had never seen this before.

Rod explained to his dad everything that he needed to know, they talked for almost an hour by the time all was said and done, and he thanked us all, but most especially Drago, told him that he would be happy to have him join them this coming summer for some great times.

We had all arranged to have Drago's parents come to the school tomorrow evening, after dinner. Drago went to the desk and wrote a letter, telling his parents that he desperately needed to see them for some made up reason, begging them to come to the school after dinner tomorrow, that he would arrange to have a quiet chat, promising them, of course, that Bummemore would not be anywhere near. He then sent it through the Floo network as well, which I had no idea could be done either, but they do know best.

The four of us talked for almost an hour more, before we were pretty much all talked out.

“Well, Rod and Hermoany, I'm afraid that I'm unceremoniously kicking you two out. We've done talked enough, and Drago and I have more exercises to do to try and finish merging our minds.” I said.

“Yeah, and I have a damn good idea what that entails too. You sure we can't stay and watch, it could be a great show.” Rod grinned and winked.

“Nope, you know I never put on shows, all people in attendance must be part of the performance. However, this time, at least, is only a two person play.” I grinned right back, because I know he is teasing me.

“Good, you deserve it, have fun, we'll show ourselves out, we know when we're clearly not wanted.” He giggled, but they did get up and leave together.

“Finally, they're gone. Telling each other over the past hour, since we learned how to talk to each other while still talking to them, all that we want and need to do, was killing me. I haveta go pee really bad, and so do you, we wanna try making gay baby nappy piss love to each other, I want it so bad, I need it so bad, I haveta lose my virginity, right now. Take me to bed, make love to me Baby.” Drago said softly in my mind only.

“Then I want you to make gay baby nappy piss love to me as well Baby.”

“You got it.”

We grasped hands and walked to our bedroom, for what I felt would be the most tender and amazing love making session ever. We started out by kissing tenderly, and as we did so, we kept talking in our heads, telling each other what we want, what we need, how much we already love each other, so on and so forth. Finally Drago pushed me away both mentally and physically and told me to make love to him. 

I poked a hole in the back of his now nearly saturated nappy, spoke the spell to open and lube his hot gay baby bum hole, and then proceeded to finger him well to open him up fully. It feels like he is already ready for anything I have to offer, so I pull out and kneel by my baby's head. He pokes a hole in the front of my just as soggy nappy and reaches in and pulls my erection out. 

We want this to be fully natural this time, so, as such, we leave ourselves just the way we are naturally. I scoot back down, and then proceed to slip deep inside Drago, and we both moan lowly. I have fucked and been fucked too many times to be counted, yet just slipping inside Drago for our first time, now being able to feel every sensation from both sides, because we are fully open to each other, it is simply amazing.

I take several seconds to bottom out in my baby, our soggy nappies pressed together as intimately as our tongues are once more, and me fully inside my baby.

“Mmm, this feels so nice.” Drago sighed into my mind, I felt it throughout my entire body.

“Oh yeah, you feel better inside than I've ever felt. Your mind also feels just as at peace as mine does at this moment.” I said to my baby, though through our minds, since we are still kissing just as deeply, making love so tenderly.

“Oh yeah, my mind finally feels calm.” He sighed deeply, both in body and mind, it reverberated down our mental link like nothing else could.

Then I was proven wrong.

We had stopped talking, though we did not stop sharing feelings back and forth, and we were both rising very quickly to our orgasms. We are both trying to hold off as long as we possibly can, trying to prolong the amazing feelings for as long as we are able to, as well as try and make this the best ever orgasm. I know that Drago has had far too few, he had admitted that he had rarely jacked off, until quite recently actually, when he simply had to, and he had never truly enjoyed an orgasm, because he always felt so guilty afterward, so I wanted to show him just how good it could be.

Then I was proven wrong.

What happened when we both came, still shocks me now, writing about it again. Our first shared orgasm was nothing short of an atomic blast. We both came at the exact same moment, and as we finally exploded, so did our minds, only into each other. Every barrier we had, gone, every feeling we have ever had, shared, every dream, every desire, they now belong to both of us. We are now completely and totally one.

What I had not been counting on, however, were the waves of our orgasm rolling off of us like waves on the ocean, even though we were very spent at the moment, we could still feel our orgasmic waves rolling away. The Huffandsuck tower was closest, and we felt every last person in the entire tower have one humongous shared orgasm, then the Ravenscock tower was next, followed by Griffendoer, and finally Slitherin. Every teacher, every student, even every house elf, none were spared, our first orgasm, caused a rolling orgasm in its wake. We felt hundreds of students collapse at having their most powerful orgasms ever. Then we realized, we can, in fact, feel every student, every teacher, every house elf, throughout the entire castle. We can feel every person in Hogscum, and they too are currently having the best orgasms of their lives.

“Holy fuck, did we just do what I think we did?” Drago asked me in awe in our minds.

“I think we did. Wonder if they know who, where, or how it happened. I wonder how long it'll go for, or if the entire country will be swept up by our orgasm.” I giggled.

“No shit, because it's still going. Do you realize we can feel witches and wizards in London, and that's hundreds of kilometers away?”

“Yeah, I just did when you realized it as well. Did you notice how witches and wizards show up as a bright light, while muggles are dim and barely recognizable?”

“Yeah. Mmm, do that again, that felt amazing.” Drago sighed in my mind, once more, because trust me, we have not stopped making love, not yet, not by a long shot.

“Okay, but I really haveta go pee now, mind if I do so?”

“Oh god no. You know as well as I do how long I've been dreaming of this. I knew it was wrong, I knew it was dirty, and I knew that somehow I just hadta feel it. I didn't know why, I didn't know how, I just always dreamt it.”

“I know, but we haveta be careful not to just do things because we know it of the other anyway, we still haveta talk it over. Our minds are connected, but we're each still in here, together, but separate, one, yet still two, we can still each think on our own, so, I know we haveta talk things over still.”

“Yeah, I see what you mean. I feel your every want and desire too, we're the same in nearly every way. Oh god, that feels so amazingly right.” Drago sighed even deeper as I allowed my flow to start, and I was gently making love to him still as I peed, giving him my every drop.

My orgasm too had been huge, I had to have pumped at least a tablespoon full of hot teen baby cream inside my baby boys baby bum. He is now feeling especially sloppy, and I, for one, like it like that.

“You feel better than all the boys I've had sex with together, sharing absolutely every detail from each of us at the exact same time is making it so much better. Almost over powering though, isn't it?” I asked.

“Mmm, yeah, but I won't ever give this up, and I can't wait 'til it's my turn to fill you up as well.”

“I can't wait either Baby. You know, it still feels weird, talking while kissing and making sweet tender gay baby nappy love to you. Talking so clearly it's as if it were our voices, yet it's all in our heads.”

“Yeah. We're gonna cum again really soon, so it'll soon be your turn.”

And only a few seconds later, we did cum. This time, when we exploded, we did not cause a mass orgasm in our wake though. I had hoped that that would be a one time thing only, that it was just because of our fully merging and exploding together in our first and best orgasm. This orgasm was stupendous, to say the least, far better than any ten I have ever experienced before, but it was certainly nothing like our first. We both slumped down just a bit, and I stopped thrusting, but I have not pulled out yet either.

“My god, how did you not do this a hundred times a day, that was so amazing. I wish I had've known how good it'd be before, because I never would've held off.” Drago sighed far deeper than ever before.

“Our one orgasm was better than any ten I've ever had together, our first one, though, was better than all of them. No, what we're sharing now, there's simply no comparison. You still shouldn't have held off, mind you, you could've had your pick of boys the second you walked into this school, but that, no, what we've shared today, it's just not the same.” I said, but not knowing how to say it. With that being said, however, that is the good thing about our connection, because I do not need to say it, he can feel it too, and my feelings are saying far more than my words ever could.

“Mmm, I definitely understand.” He said.

“Good, but now it's your turn, make hot gay baby nappy love to me now Baby.”

“You got it.”

We rolled over, we poked the holes in each others nappies that we needed, Drago spoke the spell to open and lube me, slipped his fingers in to prepare me even more, and then only a few seconds later, I urged him to do it, to make nappy love to me, and so he pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his amazing erection.

I had still not seen him hard yet, not until now, when I poked the hole in his nappy and pulled him out. I would say that Drago is every bit the exact same size as I am, just a hair over ten centimeters long, and probably six to seven around. A nice piece of hot gay teen baby meat, a good size for a young teen baby like he and I, but nowhere near fully grown yet. His balls are the same size as mine as well, I had seen that at our last nappy changes of course, nice and large, very smooth, and still very much hairless. I had asked about it, and the tiny bit of hair above his dick is all that he has grown so far, but, like me, he wants it gone now, so we will take care of that later.

Feeling Drago slip deep inside me, both mentally and physically, peace the likes of which I never knew was possible permeated my entire being. Feeling my other half filling me up, no, nothing has ever made me feel so whole before. I started to feel it as I was making love to Drago, but it was not until we had separated that I understood what I was feeling. When physically apart, our minds are separate, still one, but two, but once we come together like this, then we truly become one, we fully merge, in every sense of the word, and maybe even more.

Drago did shockingly well, considering it was his first time and all, but he is now using all my experience as well I suppose, because not once did he accidentally pull out. He would slip all the way inside me, bury himself as deep as he could, and then gyrate his hips so sexily, causing my entire body to vibrate. I love fucking, there is no doubt about that, but I have always felt best when I have a dick in me. Now, with Drago, I love both just as much, because no matter what, when one makes love to the other, we still feel all the sensations, both giving and receiving, and Drago feels so good in me, and in me, I feel how he feels to be making love to me, and he too feels better than he ever has before.

We are one, and as one, we are about to cum again.

This orgasm was far more relaxed though, we have already had two massive cums, and though we are not getting tired, we know that we still only have one, or maybe two more cums left in us. It is amazing though, having sex like this before would have worn me out considerably more by now than this has, I still feel damn near as fresh as when we started, and we have not used any magic to sustain us. Then again, each of our outputs on our orgasms was just as strong as our first too, and I know for a fact that naturally I am only good for one cum, and then I am dry, but I have already fired three times, and I pumped out just as much as my first again.

All the while we were making love, we continued to kiss and talk, telling each other everything that makes us feel good, so on and so forth, though technically we can feel it anyway, so it need not have been said, but saying is sometimes as good as feeling, and we were doing both. 

A few seconds after cumming, Drago asked me if he could pee inside me, because he really has to go, and I begged him to fill me with every drop that he could possibly give to me, and boy did he. Because Drago can actually hold his pee, whereas I cannot, he was able to hold a considerable amount more than I had been able to, and he truly filled me up, and I sighed even deeper down our link, so much so I felt even Drago's body quiver with it.

Drago too continued thrusting slowly even as he was peeing inside me, which most boys had not been able to do, I had truly loved piss fucking the others, but next to none could do so to me, but Drago did, and it feels so amazing, there are simply no words to describe it, having him fill me up so, properly is the only word that comes to mind, to tell you the truth. Then he started making hot gay baby nappy piss love to me, and I melted even more. 

Still we are kissing, still we are whispering, now just sweet nothings into each others minds, and Drago is moving almost impossibly slow, making deep, tender, slow love to me. 

This time we lasted probably damn close to half an hour, for just the one orgasm, we lasted, and when finally we did explode, that was it, we both know that we are done. Damn near as powerful as our first again, better in some ways, but thankfully we did not cause mass orgasms all over the country again. Granted, if we did manage to do that every time we make love, I guarantee one thing, everyone would be at peace. Drago giggled into my mind as I thought this, and called me corny, but it is true. No one fights when they are having mind bending orgasms every day. 

“Baby, we need to change each others soggy ruined nappies, and my arse feels wonderfully full, but I don't wanna lose all that you gave me. I have butt plugs in my trunk, I'm gonna bring them here, then I want you to plug and then nappy me, and then I'd love to do the same for you.” I said, though, once more, only in our minds, since we are still kissing. Drago did just finally slip from my bum. We are both now incredibly satisfied and soft.

“Mmm, that sounds very nice; cum, piss, butt plug, and a nice thick nappy, nothing sounds better right now.” Drago sighed deeply, sounding very at peace with the world.

I just brought over the entire contents of my trunk, putting them all away in the various drawers in our bedroom, all while still holding and kissing my baby. Drago did the same to all his stuff, so that it is all here. I made sure that two suitable butt plugs were left on our bed within easy reach. I also called over all the nappy change supplies that we would need, and then, once it was all there, we broke our kiss, and proceeded to change and plug each other good and proper.

“Wow, now this is nice, isn't it.” Drago said once we are done.

“Mmmhmm. A full gay baby boy pussy, plugged and then padded, there's nothing better in life. That's what I thought before today, now I know better. Having you here with me is far better than I've ever thought possible before.”

“I definitely agree.”

“Have you seen the time?”

“Yeah, which might explain why I'm famished, well, that and the fact that we expended a massive amount of energy this afternoon. That first orgasm, rolling across the country side, that had to have used tonnes of magic, yet my magic reserves still feel totally full, but my belly is yelling at me.”

“Same here.”

We headed back out to the main room, sat at the table, and asked our plates for dinner. We both chose a small lasagna, a side of ribs, and a Caesar salad. There is way too much food, and we both know that we will eat every speck of it, both enjoying it as much as humanly possible. We did too, we groaned when we were done, but it was so delicious, and we truly did need it anyway.

“That's better.”

“Yeah, sure is Baby.” Drago said softly.

“Oh, wonder what Bummemore is coming for?” We had just noticed the headmaster heading right for us.

“Probably to ask us what the hell we just did?” Drago giggled.

Just as the headmaster was about to knock, we opened the door for him, and he looked surprised and entered with a chuckle.

“I take it you felt me coming.”

“I take it you felt us cumming?” I giggled.

“You could say that. Caused even me to pass out for a few minutes, my fucking nappy was so wet with cum, it was a shock when I realized it. I felt where it came from, knew it was you two, but I hope no one else knew, other than maybe Pleaseme and Groaner. I have reports of the laundry room being inundated with cum soaked clothes from all over the castle. Even every girl came and messed themselves. McGoonagal came running right away, I'm afraid the poor old girl probably had no idea what an orgasm was, it scared her, she thought we were under attack. I admit, I laughed so hard I nearly doubled over. I had to explain to her that that was an orgasm, not an attack, and that it was caused because of two special souls merging. Never seen her blush quite so much, and she is every bit as prudish as she makes herself out to be.”

“Now, that's too funny. I'd say we're sorry, but really, we're not.” Drago giggled.

“And I wouldn't accept that particular apology anyway. I think every student who wasn't already sexually active now will be though. If I'm not mistaken, you kick started a lot of hormones good and proper this afternoon. It's good though, but I think we're gonna haveta actually have Professor Lupin teach everyone the anti disease and pregnancy charms to everyone now.”

“Why him, Sir, he's the defense against the dark arts teacher, wouldn't Professor Nitwit be the teacher for something like that?”

“He could as well, in fact, maybe I'll have them both do it, get more students faster, but Lupin knows those spells well, and really, they're no different than defending against the dark arts, except babies aren't normally considered dark, unless they're not wanted of course.” He chuckled.

“I see.” Drago said.

“At lunch, this afternoon, it was told to the entire school, that you, Perry, have been moved to a secure and secret location in the castle to protect you. It was let known that as punishment for his crimes, Drago was going with you as personal servant, and that with as obstinate as he is being, would be extended indefinitely, so he too is being permanently moved. I understand that you've wrote a letter to your parents to complain about the absolutely horrendous punishment that you've been given, and have asked them to come to the school.” He said with a twinkle in his eye.

“Now, how'd you know about that?”

“I know much, and though I did not listen in on the conversation, at least once I knew who it was, I know you talked to Mr. Pleaseme as well. I have all fireplaces monitored, I never interfere, but I do know when they are being used. Most often it is just students wanting to talk to their families, or place orders for things, no big deal, but I'm always on the watch for illegal activities.”

“Good to know.” Drago said.

“So, you're inviting them here about being punished and whatnot, you more than likely led them to believe that you wish to be pulled from the school so as to not have to live with such horrendous shame, maybe even ask to go to another school. Why, though. What good could come of having them come here?”

“Glad you don't know all, Sir,” I chuckled, “but you do have a good portion of it. That's what Drago's parents have been led to believe, but they're coming here to free up the house, so that the Pleaseme's can go in and remove any and all dark magical items, and maybe even a few things to help pay for the fight against dark magic, as well as to bring all their elves here, so that they're broken. Without their servants, they feel as if they'd be nothing, Drago wishes to punish them for their treatment of him. By the time they leave here tomorrow evening, he wants them broken.”

“I see. I'd ask if you need help, but I dare say you don't need it. Your shields are impeccable, I can't feel your magic at all, except when you exploded earlier, I felt the combined power, and it was considerable. I don't know if most realized what they felt, other than an orgasm, which it most certainly was, but I felt it for what it truly was, a full and total merging and combining of powers.”

“Thanks, but Mr. Mytoy is scared of you, for good reason, we promised you'd be nowhere near, that Drago would be by himself so that hopefully he could be rescued without confrontation. We made it well known in the letter that a suitable distraction would be made, so that you'd be out of everyone's hair for the time it took.”

“Brilliant. I will be suitably distracted then. May I chose my distraction?”

“What will his name be Sir?” Drago grinned.

“Not sure, but as long as he's wearing a soggy nappy, then I really don't care.” He smiled brightly.

“Good, lucky boy then.”

“No, lucky me. I love my job. Well, Boys, I'll leave you to your evening.”

“Okay. Oh, what about classes tomorrow Sir?”

“Oh yes, I did mean to mention that. When explaining to the students that you were being moved for safety reasons, it was told that you'd be eating alone, but would join all classes shortly after they started, that you'd be escorted to and from every class, which you absolutely detest, but I don't feel like doing so, so may I suggest a fly or a bee or maybe an owl.”

“You got it Sir.”

“Excellent, I do believe that that will be all, so you boys have a good evening, and please, try not to cause mass orgasms again. This old heart couldn't handle that again.”

“Liar, and besides, you told me that when it's your time to go, that you wanna go mid stride with an amazing boy riding you.”

“Too true my boy, too true indeed. Have a good evening, and I will try and visit tomorrow after your meeting.”

Shortly thereafter, the headmaster was gone, and we were alone. We ended up just sitting on the couch, cuddled up to each other, reading and talking, which is amazing, considering we can both read, keep track of what the other is reading about, and still have a full conversation in our minds all at the same time, and it was not hard to do.

At bed time, our nappies were deemed too soggy to leave as is, but not soggy enough to warrant changing, so I taught Drago how to siphon off some of the excess, and we did that to each other. We laid down and kissed tenderly for quite some time, before whispering I love you to each other, and then we fell fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sleep that I experienced after yesterday was the most amazing and peaceful sleep that I have ever experienced. I have constantly been plagued by nightmares my entire life, the pain of which some days is nearly unbearable. Sleeping with someone always helped, but never caused them to stop. Until last night. 

Blessed. Uninterrupted. Peaceful. Sleep.

Not one nightmare. My scar does not hurt. I feel more and better than I ever dared hope. And Drago is right there beside me. Awake as well, for we woke at the same time, and he knows how I feel as well. We leaned in the last millimeter or two, and pressed our lips together, and kissed tenderly.

“Mmm, good morning my gorgeous Baby Dragon.” I whispered into Drago's mind.

“Mmm, and good morning my gorgeous Golden Baby.” He whispered right back.

“I always hated that name, until now.”

“I always hated being called Dragon too.”

“I know.”

“I've never sucked or been sucked, as you very well know, I'd really like to try that this morning. I want every drop of everything you can give me, and I'd love to do it at the same time. I'd even love to take out our butt plugs and finger each other at the same time.” Drago asked, nearly begged. Now that he has had a taste of how good it can be, as well as feeling from me how good it is, he wants to try everything.

“Oh yes, I'd love that every bit as much, feed me all you have as well.”

“Okay.”

All this being said, of course, as we are still kissing. Only a minute later, Drago breaks our kiss and spins around, presenting his very soggy nappy to my face. We nuzzle each other through them for only a moment, before pushing them down in the front and engulfing each other. Once again, using my experience to his benefit, Drago is sucking me perfectly, just as I am sucking him as well.

We each reached into the backs of the others nappies at the same time and pulled out our butt plugs, and then replaced them with three fingers. We started sucking and fingering as slow as we could possibly go, yet our morning cum was upon us far sooner than we would have wanted, except we know that this is not going to be our only one anyway.

As soon as we came, we each drank down all that our baby boyfriend could give to us, and then we peed as well, and we drank that down too, all while still sucking gently. Five minutes later and we came again, and then almost ten minutes after coming down, we came for our third and final time, still fingering each other with only three fingers, even though we both know I can take considerably more, in fact, I am certain Drago could slip his whole hand deep inside me.

“My god, that's almost as amazing as being made love to.” Drago sighed once we were done, though we have not yet detached, even though we are now soft in each others mouths.

“Mmmhmm, I love sucking and being sucked, it's so amazing, and even just kissing and petting can be almost as good too. You taste amazing, by the way.”

“Mmmhmm, you do too. Can't wait to try just petting as well.”

“Maybe this evening.”

“It's a date. Well Baby, we need to get breakfast, then get cleaned, nappied, and dressed, to get to class on time. We have potions this morning, and you know Snipe will already be pissed that we're gonna be late.”

“No shit. Please tell me I'm allowed to torture him, even just a tiny bit?” I grinned brightly.

“No, well, maybe just a bit. Just remember, we have a part to play still, we can't be friends outside this room.”

“I know Baby, and it could be fun.”

“Oh yeah, it will be.” He giggled.

We stumbled out of bed, held hands all the way to the bathroom, and then proceeded to get ready for the day, and we started by removing each others sodden nappies. I knew that Drago had to go to the bathroom to empty out first, so I told him to go ahead and go first, that I would take care of my teeth, as well as hair removal. Instead of using a tooth brush to brush my teeth, as I normally would, I told my teeth to clean by themselves, and I will be absolutely damned, but it worked. It took several seconds, and it still felt as if my teeth were being physically brushed, and I still have the minty taste of my favorite toothpaste in my mouth.

I then proceeded to taking care of any and all hair that I did not want. It has been a few days since I last did so, so my groin and ass are starting to come in again. This time, instead of using the shaving spell, I worded a spell very precisely, and told my body to no longer grow hair in those areas that I no longer wanted hair at all. A few seconds later, I felt the spell complete, and all the hair in those areas just vanished.

“That's too cool.” Drago said in my mind. “I'm doing the exact same thing right now as I'm on the toilet.”

“Yeah, this is awesome. I'm so smooth down there again, just like I was before I started growing that blasted hair, it's like I'm a true baby again, I love it.” I said, because I am currently feeling the skin all around my groin, and it is silky smooth again.

As soon as Drago was finished on the toilet, we traded places, and as I was evacuating my bowels, Drago was busy at the shower, trying to determine which knobs he wanted to turn. I let him explore without my input, but he still managed to choose the combination that I love myself anyway.

As soon as I was emptied out, I went and climbed in the shower with my baby, and we proceeded to wash each other down, fully. We are using only our bare hands to wash each other, and I know that Drago has never felt this before, whereas I had at least, way back in my past. Sure, a few friends and I had washed each other, it can be incredibly erotic, but I have never felt being washed by someone I truly love, well, since I was a baby, but Drago has never had this, ever, by no one. He assumes that it was house elves that raised him, and they do not love humans, generally speaking of course, so he is pretty certain that a loving washing was never had by him.

We spent far more time in the shower than we strictly needed to, or should have really, but you tell me that you would not do the same. We enjoyed our shower so much, in fact, that we both ended up spewing forth a load of cum, but fear not, we did not let each others sweet baby cum go down the drain, we caught it and drank it down. A baby must have his baby milk, you know.

Once we were finally done washing each other from head to toe, I sent a command ahead to the drying chamber, so that it could be warm already, and then we stepped from the shower to the drying chamber. I must say, getting to just put your arms up and rotate on the spot and have your body perfectly dried by perfectly warmed air is second to none. As soon as we stepped out of the dryer, we both said a spell in our minds and told our hair to style perfectly, and then another to apply our deodorant, then another for a touch of cologne. 

We did not, however, use a spell to nappy each other perfectly, for we much prefer doing that for each other. We rub much more baby lotion and nappy rash cream into each other than is strictly necessary, we sprinkle on a very healthy dose of baby powder, before pulling up and taping closed each others super thick baby nappies. I do have to admit that wearing robes does help conceal the fact that I like my nappies as thick as they can possibly be, Drago agrees wholeheartedly.

“So, what should we have for breakfast this morning Baby?” I asked.

“I'd love what we had yesterday, but I have a sneaking suspicion that if we ate like that every day, we'd likely die very soon.”

“Yeah, no shit. I think I could just go for porridge and fresh fruit.”

“Sounds good to me too, come to think of it.”

And so, that is what we asked our plates, which gave us our breakfast only a few moments later, and it was perfect.

“Well, suppose we needta get dressed here and head out pretty soon, huh?” Drago said.

“Yeah, even though I'd love nothing more than to stay locked up all day here with you.”

“Yeah, there are definitely more horrible things in life, aren't there.”

“Mmmhmm.”

We both just used magic to put our robes on, and a second later, we were dressed perfectly, our robes perfectly pressed and everything. We both summoned our wands, even though we both know now that we absolutely do not need them, but we have an act to play, and we must not falter. As soon as we were ready, we decided to turn into butterflies, and then proceeded to head out. We opened and closed the door via magic, and we took a nice flight all the way to the potions class room. We got there just as the last of the students filed in, and then the door slammed closed. We turned back to ourselves, of course after ensuring that there was no one around to see us, then Drago opened the door.

“Ah, our celebrity returns. It's not enough to be you, but you haveta get special care, and a servant too.” He snarled this last part. “I don't care who or what wants to kill you, showing up late to my class is inexcusable.”

“Sorry Sir, shall I leave and go to the headmaster?” I asked softly.

“No, you shall not, now sit down and shut up.”

“Yes Sir.” I said as meekly as I could.

“Good playing.” Drago whispered into my mind.

I went and sat down next to Rod, who was next to Hermoany, while Drago went and sat next to Ghouly, who was next to Cranky. As soon as we were seated, Professor Snipe proceeded up to the board, tapped it, and up came one of the most complex potions we have yet seen.

“This is a potion for engorgement. Note that this is a potion, not a spell, they will do the same thing, but they are not the same. A spell can be canceled, a spell can only be as powerful as the caster, and a spell fades rapidly. A potion, on the other hand, frees up your magic for other, more important things, is permanent without a counter potion, and is always strong. Depending upon the size of the item in which you are going to dose, one application will usually double its size, a second application, double again, so on and so forth. This potion will work on food, but often drastically reduces its flavor, so is not normally considered worthwhile. You'll note that this potion must be done properly, if you add the dragonfly wings at the wrong time, you'll cause the potion to explode, and anything it touches will be engorged for hours or days, there are no cures for that, except time.”

Snipe waved his wand, and the cupboard doors opened, giving us all the needed supplies, and we all went and got them, even though I just really wanted to stick my hand out and summon them to me. The funny thing is, this potion now seems sickeningly easy to me.

We all got started, Rod was muttering beside me, Hermoany was busy going as fast as she could beside him. I could see sweat drenching the back of Deville's neck he was so nervous. All the while I worked on my potion, I talked to Drago.

We are just about to start needing to add the dragonfly wings, and like Snipe said, you have to add them at the perfect time. 

“Please, let me, I gotta do it.” I begged Drago.

“Fine, but don't let any get on me.” He giggled in my mind.

Just as Snipe looked down his hooked nose into Cranky's cauldron, I caused Cranky's hand to twitch and drop the dragonfly wings in scant seconds before the potion was ready, and thus caused the entire potion to explode right in Snipe's face. A massive dose got onto Cranky, and almost as much onto Ghouly, as well as Porkington to the other side. Drago was miraculously spared. Some did mange to hit other people, so they ended up with an engorged ear, or finger, or poor Seamus ended up with a nose the size of a turkey. It was really quite comical.

All we saw after the potion backfired, was Snipe stand up with a shocked look on his face, and then his entire head started to grow. He had taken so much potion to the face, that his head started growing to the size of one of Hunghard's giant pumpkins. Before he could even say anything, the sheer weight of his head made him start toppling backward. Cranky, Ghouly, and Porkington were all almost in the same boats though, their heads had grown to well beyond what was normal.

The entire class was in shock. Not one laugh, not one snicker, not even one gasp. That is, until one of the Slitherin students finally could not hold it, and started laughing so uproariously, the the rest of the class ended up joining in. Then chants of 'Fatty fatty fat head,' started coming up. Professor Snipe was in no fit condition to do anything, he could not yell or talk, I guess his head is just too large. Fuck he looks funny.

“Wow, didn't think it'd end up that big.” I giggled to Drago in our minds.

“Me neither, the look on his face was priceless. Then bam, his head grows the size of a bloody giant pumpkin. I suppose we should probably go and inform someone, huh.”

“Yeah. You'd better, Snipe wouldn't appreciate me coming to the rescue, no matter what.”

“You're right.” He laughed, then stood up.

“I'm gonna go get help Sir, I'll find Madam Poofy and Headmaster Bummemore.” He said, and all we can see is the look of Snipe's eyes, giving him silent permission, but the look of fury in them is palpable.

Trust me, if he ever finds out I did that, I will be dead meat, but he cannot really do anything to me, so I am not worried.

It took several minutes for all the students to calm down and for the nurse and headmaster to come, and when they did, even Bummemore burst out laughing.

“How is it every year you do this potion, some unsuspecting person ends up with extra engorged body parts. This is the first time it appears that you took the brunt of it though my good man.” He said whilst standing over Snipe.

“It looks as if the potion wasn't completed, before it exploded Sir, I have no way to reduce the swelling, not 'til it comes down itself. With as bad as it is, it could be two, or maybe even three days before all the engorgement's are reduced to normal size.” Madam Poofy said.

“Yes, well, I'd say stretchers are in order for the four of them, it appears that their heads are currently much too large for them to be able to walk and support them.” He said, still giggling, and if anything, Snipe looks even more furious.

Bummemore conjured up the four stretchers that were needed, then levitated the four giant headed patients onto them, and then Madam Poofy took all four of them and left, whereas Bummemore stayed behind.

“Well, you may as well continue on with your potion making, there's still more than enough time to finish it off. I'll allow all of you who finish the potion, to my standards, to keep it for personal use. Depending upon need, this is a lot of engorgement. However, with that being said, it must never be used on fellow students, well, without their permission of course. Normally Professor Snipe will then teach you the counter potion the following day, but since he will be a little blown out of proportion for the next few days, that'll haveta wait, I daresay, and since I doubt that Madam Poofy has enough counter potion in her stocks, I strongly suggest that you do not try this potion 'til such time as you've created your own.”

Professor Bummemore stayed at the front of the class and talked to us the entire time that we had left, and though he did check on the progress of our potions, strangely enough, he was more than smart enough to not stick his head over any of our potions. When finally the class ended, it was with shock that Deville's potion had turned out perfectly. This is a first, but then, Deville is not scared shitless of Bummemore. He was positively glowing, showing off the bottle of his perfectly clear and shiny potion. With a teacher who actually likes to teach, instead of yell, we all did far better.

“Perry and Drago, if you'd stay here please, I may as well take you to your next classes once the halls have cleared some.”

“Thanks Sir.” We both said.

As soon as everyone was cleared out, we headed out. As soon as we are walking, the headmaster started speaking softly.

“Neither of you had a part in what happened in class today, did you?”

“No Sir, I think that Cranky just simply put his fly wings in too early, exactly like we were told not to, then blam, that was it.” Drago said softly.

“I see. Of course, should Professor Snipe find out that either of you had anything to do with it, he might try and kill you.”

“I see no reason how he could possibly find out, Sir, considering that we had nothing to do with it at all.” I said this time.

“Good, good.” He smiled serenely.

“Sir, if I may ask, why is it you keep Professor Snipe. Deville was positively glowing, he finally did a potion right, all because Professor Snipe wasn't ragging on him the entire time, killing any and all self esteem that the poor boy has at all. Then there's how he treats Perry and all the other Griffendoer's?” Drago asked curiously.

“Though you don't always see it, Snipe is an excellent teacher, and though he is certainly unfair to many of the students, he does have a tendency to create top notch students, because you haveta admit, his style sucks, but his techniques are flawless. He pushes his students to be their very best, and nothing, absolutely nothing else matters to him.”

“There's more to it Sir, we can feel it, and though you're trying to hide it, we can still tell that it's there. We're not gonna pry, but I think you need to have a serious chat with him, because if he treats Perry like he tends to do so any more, I may not allow him to survive.” Drago said, a dangerous edge to his voice.

“Yes, there's more to it, absolutely, but that's between us two, and I thank you for not prying. It'll be difficult hiding things from you two I think. While Snipe's in the infirmary, I'll go and have a heart to heart with him, I'll let him know what you said Drago, though I'm afraid that that'll likely mean that I'll haveta tell him about your relationship, and some of the finer details. I trust him fully, so have no fear that he'll spill anything.”

“Tell him what you must Sir, but, please make it after this evening, if you would.”

“Yes, and absolutely understood.” He smiled.

“Well, Perry, here's your divination class, Drago, let's go to your ancient runes class next.”

“Thanks Sir.” We both said.

“Have fun.” We both said to the other out loud, then in our heads, “Love you.”

We separated, and I headed up the long ladder to the class room. As per usual, the air is stiflingly hot, with a sickeningly sweet scent, and the curtains are shut, making it nearly impossible to see. If it were not for the fact that I felt her coming, Truyawney may have actually managed to sneak up on me and scare me. As it was, I spoke to her before she realized I had seen her, and I scared her instead.

“Good morning, Professor.” Is all I said, and she let out a small yelp.

Well, so much for being able to divine the future, if she cannot see something as simple as that coming. Then again, we all know that she is a right old fraud.

“You're late, boy.”

“Yes, I am, and I'm reasonably certain that Professor Bummemore already explained to you why that is. In fact, he was the one to have brought me to class just now. He won't have gotten far, would you like for me to go fetch him, so that he can tell you again?” I asked as innocently as I was able to.

“Yes, yes, of course, he told me, but I figured that my class would be much too important to be late to, and that he'd ensure that you were on time. We're looking at the stars today, so, find your seat, we mustn't waste any more precious time.”

“But how, it's light out, we can't possibly see the stars?” I asked innocently once more.

“You do not need the stars right in front of you to understand their meanings, we have star charts for that.” She said in an exasperated tone.

“Oh, sorry, I'll never understand this divination thing I'm afraid.”

“That much has been clear since you stepped foot in this class. You are destined for a meager living, no real power, no real money, no real friends, now, sit.”

“Then I shall change my destiny.” I grinned brightly, but went and found my seat.

“Why do you let her talk to you like that?” Drago asked me in my mind.

“Because she's a fraud, but she's scared, and she's simply using me to make herself feel more important.” I said back.

“You really should just drop that class.”

“Yeah, but really, I think by the end of a week here, we're both gonna be able to drop all classes.”

“True enough. Now, concentrate on your work.”

“Shouldn't you be doing the same thing?” I chuckled, only I accidentally did out loud at the same time.

“What's so Funny?” Rod asked me as I sat down.

“Oh, nothing much.” I said, since others could hear us, but then I scooched in real close, and whispered to him and Hermoany that Drago had just said something funny to me.

“You can still talk to each other in your minds, but he's in something like ancient runes, isn't he, and that's nearly on the other side of the castle.” Rod whispered back.

“Yes, and yes, and no, we have no idea what our limit is. We're gonna try and find that out at some time.”

“Wow. Well, wanna get started on our star charts, he with no destiny.” He giggled.

“Keep it up and it's you who won't have a future.” I grinned, Hermoany just shook her head at us.

“If I get in trouble with my mother once more, I might not anyway.”

“Man, that's so true. Scariest damn woman I've ever met, and she's absolutely devoted to you kids.”

“Yeah, and we love her dearly for it. Course, we're still scared shitless of her, but that's only prudent, really.”

“Ain't that the truth.”

We got down to our incredibly boring work after that, Rod and I trying to have as much fun as we possibly could. Hermoany was working off to the side at another table with one of the other Griffendoer girls.

“Hey, haven't seen your rat around in a while Rod, you haven't mentioned him either.”

“Yeah, I think something happened to him, I found a small spot of blood actually not all that long ago.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“It's okay, he was pretty sick looking lately, that's for sure. Asked Hermoany if by chance her cat came in with a large rat, felt that I should at least bury him properly, given he was my pet for so long and all. She didn't think so, but asked if I thought it was him, and that if it was, she offered to buy me a new pet. I told her no, that if it was Crookedshanks, that it was better in the end, a nice quick death, instead of how sickly he's been looking lately.”

“Oh, you never said anything to me, were you upset?”

“Sure, a little at first, and I think I accidentally hurt Hermoany's feelings a bit, but I apologized right away, said it didn't matter either way, like I said, it was better a nice quick death. I never said anything though, because it was the night you got your Firebolt, which was a bit exciting and all.”

“Oh. Maybe we'll haveta find you a new pet in Hogscum.”

“No, not yet, I don't know what I want.”

“Okay.”

“Wait, you can't go to Hogscum, McGoonagal won't let you, no permission slip, and the Dementors.”

“I know.” I grinned brightly.

“Oh, I see.”

“I'll meet you there, somewhere.”

We continued talking as we somewhat pretended to work, though I can honestly say, I do not care in the least about this course. As Rod and I worked, I paid close attention to Drago and what he is doing.

“Is that class always that bloody boring?” Drago asked me.

“No, usually worse.”

“Yikes, glad I skipped it then.”

“Yeah, wish I had've, that's for sure.”

Finally it is lunch time, and I waited at the bottom of the stairs, told Rod that I was going to eat in my room as I am supposed to, but that I had to wait for everyone to shove off, so told him to head out. As soon as they are all gone, I turned into an owl and headed to my room. Drago met me about half way there, though we had been talking the entire time anyway. We opened the door and flew through, then landed and changed back at the same time.

We met in a nice kiss.

“I haveta say, having class apart sucks.” Drago sighed deeply once our kiss ended.

“Mmmhmm. Might haveta see what we can do about that, huh.”

“For sure.”

We ordered our lunch, then ate up, changed each other, and then headed back out, this time going as bats.

The rest of the day went amazingly, yeah, amazingly slow and boring. Finally Drago and I are back in our room and eating dinner. We entered, same as before, and met in a kiss just as we turned back to ourselves. 

“So, how you feeling about meeting your parents after dinner?” I asked.

“Nervous, but excited too. I can finally give them some of what they deserve.”

“Good. I never want you to feel bad for what we share.”

“Never will, never could.” He smiled warmly.

“Good, and I love you too.”

“Good.” He grinned.

We ate our dinner, and then as soon as we are done, we head out. There is a meeting room just off the great hall that we are going to use, it is where Drago's parents had been instructed to go. We make it there first, and then wait. Only a minute later, we are joined by the two of them, though I am hidden so that they do not see me.

“Hello Mother, hello Father.”

“What's the meaning of this Drago, you told us that this is important, that you're being horribly abused?”

“Yes, I am Father, I'm not allowed to do anything at all, I have to follow every instruction perfectly or suffer consequences, and I am never allowed to talk unless spoken to first.”

“Who's treating you like this?”

“You. It's you two that are abusing me. I'm nothing to you, and I'm tired of it.”

“You waste our time for this. We're raising you to follow in our footsteps, to follow the dark lord.”

“The dark lord is dead and gone, and I pray every day that he never returns, because I'll never follow you or that thrice blasted hater.”

“Drago Mytoy, you will never speak words like that again, or so....”

“So, so what, you'll hit me more, beat me, abuse me, make me fear you, cower to your power. No. No more, I'm no one's dog, and that's exactly what you've treated me as ever since I was a baby.” He spat at them.

“I knew I should've sent you to a better school than this, this mamby pamby sissy school. Come, you're coming with me now.”

“No, actually, I'm not. If you try and touch me, my boyfriend might have something to say to you, and he probably won't be as nice as me.” Drago grinned evilly.

“You'd better not have a boyfriend, the horrendous shame that'd bring upon our entire family, you'd never dare shame me in such a way.” Mr. Mytoy said, looking to have gone even more pale, which is nearly impossible.

“Well, guess what, Father, though I use that term loosely, and only because you were supposedly the one to have sired me, I am gay, I'm a proud gay baby boy nappy lover.”

Then Drago's father went to hit him. Drago held up his hand, and his father froze.

“Unh unh unh, that's not how we're playing this game. If you weren't shamed enough before, I'd like you to meet my gorgeous baby boyfriend.” Drago smiled sweetly, still holding his father mid swing.

I stepped out of my hiding place, walked serenely toward my baby boyfriend, and then kissed him soundly in front of his parents. His mother fainted and crashed to the ground, and his father squeaked in impotent rage. Though Drago's father could not do anything more than just make a sound, because Drago had even prevented him from talking. As soon as we broke our kiss, Drago smiled to his father.

“Seems the shock caused the bitch to faint. Shame. I have so much to say still.” Drago said, and then waved his hand, and his mother woke back up. The shock of this, amongst all the other shocks so far this evening caused Drago's father's eyes to nearly bulge out.

“Now, sit, both of you.” Drago said, releasing his father.

“Don't you dare tell us what to do, you freak.”

“Oh, aren't you cute. I said sit, and I meant it, now sit, be the good obedient doggies you always are. You have no fucking back bones, you can't do anything on your own unless you have someone powerful commanding you. Well, we're the most powerful people you'll ever meet, now do as you're told.” We both said in perfect unison.

They still stood, so Drago moved two chairs forward, and made them sit.

“How are you doing that.” His mother squeaked, truly afraid, for she knows the implications.

“We told you, we're the most powerful people you'll ever meet. Moldyvort is dead and gone, and if we have our way, he'll stay that way too.”

“You didn't use a wand, you didn't speak a spell, how?” She said again.

“Wow, dense much.” We said together again. “We already told you, we're the most powerful people you'll ever meet, though person might not be far from the truth either, for now we are one mind, two bodies. You'll never know everything, well, that much is clear, but even this much you don't truly need to know. We don't wanna Obliviate your minds though, we actually want you to live with this knowledge, we want it to torture you, we want it to eat away at you, and we want you to suffer. So, instead, what we're gonna do is, leave you with this knowledge, but place in your minds something that'll prevent you from ever whispering even the tiniest of secrets again. That means any secret, to any person, because you're rats, you squeal all secrets, as long as it gets you something of course. So, here goes.” Drago said, and then cast the spell that he had been working on all day to do just this.

“What'd you just do?” His father gasped.

“Weren't you listening?” Drago asked his father sweetly.

“Yes, of course I was, you horrible disgrace.” He spat out, and then I made a flicking motion at him, and I swear I saw his nose vibrate from the invisible flick.

“Ouch, that fucking hurt.”

“Yes, I'm sure it did. I don't think my boyfriend liked you insulting me, I think I'd refrain from doing so again. You see, you can use your wand to cause untold amounts of pain. We don't need to, and your pain could be life long. We could mentally drive a small sliver under a toenail, let's say, it would be nearly excruciating, but because it's only magic, no one would be able to cure it, and I assure you, no one will be able to break our spells.”

“You wouldn't dare.” His father said.

“Yes, I would, in a heartbeat, don't even dare trying me. Now, as for what my spell did, short of not allowing you to tell secrets, I've made you both infertile. I never want a brother or sister, you're to never breed again, you're unfit to be parents, and much too closely related if you ask me. Now, for what happens if you do try and tell a secret, remember the magical splinter I mentioned, one gets placed somewhere in your body. The bigger the secret, the bigger the splinter, and the more painful place it goes. Two or even three secrets won't kill you, but I assure you, you'll wish you were dead. Which brings up something else, I've placed in my spell something that prevents you from killing yourselves, or purposely doing something that'll make someone else kill you. If you cross me, I'll also prevent you from performing any harmful spells, cross me more, and I make you into squibs. Now, care to try me, go ahead, tell me a secret, any secret.”

“No.” They both said, smartly, they can both feel the spell working in them.

“Good, you're getting smarter, I'd say somewhere around the level of a dog. Now, cross me, like I said, and I make you into squibs, I can and will remove any and all magical abilities from you, but I won't take your memories, oh, I'm not that nice, you did at least breed into me a good mean streak, but I'm using it for a good reason now. Next, sever all ties with any and all former death eaters. You're to have nothing to do with the dark arts, at all, ever. I'll be watching, and heed my warning, I will know.

“If they've renounced dark magic and your supposed dark lord, then they may stay friends, if not, you may have nothing to do with them. I will not have my family name besmirched by such filth any longer. I wish to cleanse our long and proud history of any further meddling with the dark arts. As an added bonus, you'll find a pleasant surprise when you arrive home. We've arranged a visit by an old friend of yours, he's cleaning my house for you, if I knew of it, every dark object is now being removed, if there are more, then you are to turn them all over to Mr. Pleaseme yourselves. I will not have that filth in my house, period, and it is my house, you are not allowed to do anything to it.

“When it comes time for me to move back home, you will find a place of your own. Yes, I do know of the will, your father gave it to me, not you, so, you may stay living there until I see fit to remove you. However, you no longer have any servants, because the house elves are also technically mine, not yours, I have requested that they all be moved here, where they'll all get a far better life. You're to take care of all your own cooking and cleaning from now on, you're not even allowed to have paid servants. At least for the first year, you need to learn a few things, and humility and humanity are tops amongst them.

“If, after a year, I believe you've learned at least a little, I'll allow you to hire people to come and do your work, should you so desire, however, with that being said, Gringotts has already been sent an owl, declaring that my inheritance is to be closed to you. You may only use your own money from now on, not mine, as I also know you have been, because you were pissed at your father for giving it to me, not you, as you felt he should've, but he knew who and what you are, and he didn't want you to tarnish our name either, but you have. It'll take me far more work to repair your damage than you did to cause it.

“I have no idea how much money you have, but you get nothing from me, same as you gave me growing up, and from here on out, you either rise or fall on your own merits. You need to get yourselves jobs, and they may not be working for your patsy Pudge, because you're to sever all ties with him as well. His actions are being closely monitored, if and when we get proof that he's working for the enemy, as in your ex friends, he will be removed. I suggest you get good jobs, such as working for other witches and wizards, cleaning their mansions and whatnot.” Drago grinned.

“You can't?” His father said pitifully. “You'll break us.”

“Exactly. You tried to break me, but I am gonna break you. I've always been smarter, stronger, more powerful than you, but I was also always afraid of you. Now, no, now I'm not. You see, the problem with treating a child like you treated me, is that if you don't break your child, if he maintains his free will, and grows up, then he can and will retaliate, and I am. You will be decent humans, I'll make sure of that, or I'll take away all shreds of your magic, plain and simple, and there's simply nothing you can do to stop me, so you may as well accept it?”

“What if the dark lord comes back, he could protect us from you?” His father said spitefully.

“Oh, if only he could. You see, even he's not powerful enough for us. And just as a taste of what that tiny amount of defiance will get you, here's just a tiny sliver of magic under your little toe nail.”

“Fuck that hurts.” His dad groaned.

“Yes, it does. I could make that last your entire life if I wanted, I could make it larger, I could put it in a more sensitive area, I can do anything I want to you, and no one will complain, well, except you. How do you think it'd feel to have a sliver five, or even ten times that size, jabbed just under the skin of your useless dick head.”

His dad went ash white with that, even more pale than normal, and I thought that would be nearly impossible.

“You'd kill me.” He gasped.

“Oh, it wouldn't kill you, and my magic will prevent you from killing yourself. You'd learn a valuable lesson though, I assure you. Now, this sliver stays in for one week, and if you're good, it comes out, if not, well, I think you know how long it stays. As an added incentive, though, if that sliver is deemed appropriate to stay, it gets joined by an exact replica in your opposite toe. Be good, no pain, be bad, constant pain. The more bad, the more pain, it's pretty simple, and personally I think that it's not much of a question, it should be easy for you to do, yet I know it won't.

“I know you're both bad, rotten right to the core, and remaking yourselves will likely take years and be excruciating, but I'm sure with the right persuasion, you can make good choices. As a bonus for you though, once I feel that you've learned your lessons, some of these restrictions may get lifted, except having children, that'll never be lifted. The more good you do, the better your life can be, the more help you give to your fellow man, the better, and I mean muggle and magical alike. 

“Contrary to your ex lords ideals, there's nothing at all wrong with muggle born witches and wizards. One of the single most powerful people in this school hasn't a drop of magical blood anywhere in her family line, until her that is, yet, one of the oldest magical family lines in the school, other than mine and Perry's, belongs to a student that has serious difficulties with performing magic, yet even he's a lot stronger than he believes. No, blood means nothing, you're either magical or not, powerful or not, and you both need to learn this. You're fucking cousins for Griffendoer's sake, sure, a few times removed, but still a little too close for comfort. But it was so important to you to marry strong blood. Fuck that noise, Perry and I both already know that though we're gay as can be, that we're gonna bang as many muggles as we possibly can, and add as much new blood to the magical community as possible.”

“That's wrong.” He mother said.

“And that earned you a sliver too.” Drago grinned to his mother, and she screeched out as well.

“What, I just said it was wrong to do that, why'd you do that, that fucking hurts.”

“Why, what's so wrong about adding a whole bunch of new blood? Weren't you listening, blood doesn't matter, your precious blood lines don't matter. You either have magic, or you don't. It's true that magic tends to run in families, but it's also true that magical families are known to produce non magical children, and non magical parents are known to produce magical children. It's also true, that half breed children are every bit as strong on average as fully magical children. Hermoany's been doing a huge amount of research into this, and compiling list upon list, trying to prove this without question, and she's so close already, that it's very nearly a given.

“So, like I already said, Perry and I are gonna have sex with as many women as we can possibly stand, to help increase our numbers. We're also gonna urge all our friends and classmates to do the same, hence Hermoany's research to prove all this. You both know as well as I, that our numbers are crumbling. How many families have been lost just in the last couple generations, squib birth rates are higher than they ever have been, and student rates in this very school have almost dropped by half in the last century. We used to number in the hundreds of thousands across Europe, now we're down to fifty or sixty thousand magical people. I have no idea the numbers in the Americas, or Australia, or Asia, but our numbers can't continue to fall like this, magic is dying, and so we must spread our seed, as it were, and Perry and I plan to do as much seed spreading as we can. We won't like it, but it's necessary.”

Drago and I had talked about this today while we were in class, usually while apart. We had both admitted that we do want children, and that this is what we would need to do. Drago had admitted that before he was forced to admit that he was gay, he felt that he would be forced to marry and have kids, and he had told me that he dreamed of naming his first son Scorpius. I admit, that had shocked me, because I have never dreamed of such a thing, and had not figured that with as gay as Drago is, that he would have either. Then again, I know how he had lived before, so this should not come as such a shock.

“Of course, having such a huge house will help, and both Perry and I are insanely rich, Perry more so than I, so we can certainly afford to have twenty children, if we so desire, and can actually manage to keep it up that long, and I do mean in both ways.” He giggled.

“Dirty pig.” I giggled back to him.

“Yep.” He said, and then kissed me in front of his parents again.

“Mmm, I like you being a dirty pig.”

“Mmmhmm, me too.” He smiled to me, then turned back to his parents. “You, however, will likely never be in any of our children's lives, a lot will depend upon how you behave, whether or not you get to know your future grandchildren. I will not have my children scarred the way you scarred me. Being with Perry has eased many of those scars, as have I for him, for we both grew up in many ways the same way, and we're learning and growing, healing, but there are simply some scars that'll never disappear, so we'll proudly wear those scars and allow them make us better people.

“You tried your hardest to make me like you, you failed, but in your failure, you actually helped me to become someone far stronger. I'll never say thank you for that, for what you did to me was inexcusable, no child should ever be treated the way you treated me, nor how Perry was treated by his family, made to believe that we were nothing. Coming here was the single best thing to ever happen to us, until just the other day, when we finally found each other.

“Now, you're to get up and leave here, do not owl me, do not come and talk to me, do not ask me for anything, you are dead to me right now, and I will not allow you to bring me down. If you're needed for something, I'll let you know, and you'll come running, no matter what you're doing, you'll get here, or wherever I am, at all haste possible, even if it means breaking into or out of Azkaban. You're to go home, and remember all that we spoke of today, but also, remember, nothing that was said here today is allowed to be repeated. I could physically make it impossible for you to speak or write a secret, but I won't, I want you to try me, I want you to tell a secret, I want to be able to punish you. Please, by all means, make me punish you, I look forward to it in fact. Now, go, and may you become good people, because there are far too few of them.” Drago said, and then we both stood and turned our backs on them and clasped hands, then walked from the room. 

Drago was almost hoping one or both of them would raise their wands against us, but unfortunately they did not. No, he would not have killed them, but the slivers he gave them may have driven them mad within just a few days.

As we walked, we kept our hands clasped, and more than a few students saw, then gasped, then hurried off to tell all as to what they had seen. At first no one will believe them, but we have decided not to hide who we are. I sent a mental request to Rod and Hermoany to meet us at our room, and though they were shocked at first that we could do that, they both agreed. Thankfully they were not in the middle of anyone at that time.

We all met in our room a few minutes later, Drago and I had just taken a nice leisurely stroll there, taking the long way, since we knew that Rod and Hermoany would be a few minutes anyway. Other than in class, when we did not have time to truly talk, this is the first time we are seeing them since they left us yesterday afternoon. We all smiled and greeted each other happily when we met.

“So, how'd it go?” Rod and Hermoany asked at the same time.

“Really well. We wanna find out how it went for your parents as well, and we need to gather my house elves and give them to the school.” Drago said.

“Let's get the elves taken care of first, then we can contact Rod's parents and see how it went.” I suggested.

“Okay, that works.” Drago said, and then called out and asked all seven house elves to join us.

Seconds later, and seven almost synchronized pops happened, and joining us are seven house elves. They all bowed low to Drago.

“Thank you for coming this evening. I'm sorry for taking you from my home, but you've been removed from my parent's horrible care. From this day forth, you work for Warthogs, you're to help out here. Should you wish to do so, you may ask for a wage and vacation time and all that, but it's not a demand, I won't give you clothes, unless you want them. I want you to be happy, doing only that which you want, not being horribly abused all day every day by the likes of my parents. No matter what, however, any secrets that you may have come across while living in our home must stay in your heads. I'm working on those secrets, trying to make them no more, but I don't want everyone to know everything either, because it's none of their business. If you have any further questions, feel free to ask your former friend and helper, Dopey, I assure you, he knows this castle well, as well as who to talk to for whatever you need to make you happy. Please have a wonderful life here.” He said, and then dismissed them again, and they all popped as they disappeared.

“That was a nice thing you did Drago.” Hermoany said.

“Thanks, it's who I am, don't you know?” He grinned.

“Actually, no, and before the other day, I wouldn't have believed it either.” She grinned right back.

“Me neither.” He said. He then turned to Rod. “Can you contact your parents please?”

“No need, they're on their way here.” I said, because as soon as he said that, I searched for and found them, and found them to be walking up the front lawn to the school.

“They are?” Rod said.

“Yep, they're just reaching the front entrance right now. I'm sending them a message as to where to come and how to get here.” I said, and I did.

“Hi there, it's me Perry, don't worry, you're not being attacked. I have a new room, and we'd like you to come right here, here's how to get here.” I said into their minds.

“Perry, how are you doing this?” Mrs. Pleaseme asked in shock.

“All will be revealed shortly, have no fear.”

They joined us a few minutes later.

“Nice room. I read a rumor once about just such a room existing.” Mr. Pleaseme said.

“Not a rumor any more, but it is the room of legend.” I said.

“Wicked.” Mr. Pleaseme said, sounding just like his son.

We then spent approximately half an hour telling them even more than we did the day before, bringing them fully up to speed on everything. 

“So, how'd the raid go?” Drago finally asked.

“Very well indeed. We subdued and transported the elves to here as told, then we found all that you told us, as well a few other things that had been hidden in the same places. Your parents had some pretty dangerous things, some class 'A' non tradeable items, items so dark and dangerous, that to be caught with them is usually a five year stint in Azkaban, for each item. Trust me, if we could do so, your parents would never get out of prison for the items we found in their house. Of course, Pudge would never allow that.”

“My parents are being suitably punished, we'll tell you all about that in a few minutes. Please continue though.” Drago said.

“Excellent. Good to hear. Considering much of the expensive items in the house technically will belong to you, some day anyway, we didn't take anything that'd be considered yours. We did, however, take any and all items that appear to have been stolen from other families. It seems every item that's been stolen, your parents bought, or nearly at any rate. We're returning them, but we're not telling where they were found, though we were gonna, but if you're already punishing them, then that's good enough for us. All dangerous items, that may not have technically been illegal, were also removed, so that they can't possibly use them. If they're useful to our cause, we're keeping and distributing them, if not, then we're destroying them.

“Next are your dungeons. It appears that they've had some seriously evil uses in the past, and some of them not so distant. There were still two prisoners, they've been released and sent back home, where hopefully they can recover. The dungeons themselves have been sealed, so that they may never again be able to be used, unless someone with more power can release the powerful protections on them, which I'll tell you how. I think that that's it, so tell us how you're punishing your parents, please?” he finished off.

“I think it'd be easier if we just showed all four of you at the same time.” Drago said, and then we gathered all four of them in our minds, and then just replayed the entire conversation with Drago's parents.

“Wow, I've heard of people being able to do that, but that was amazing.” Mrs. Pleaseme said when we were done.

“No kidding.” Hermoany said in even more awe.

“I love the punishments that you laid out for your parents Drago, very fitting, very suitable.” Mrs. Pleaseme said.

“Thanks, I felt that punishing them in this way was more fitting a punishment than anything else. Making bad people do good things, even if against their will and or nature, is the best way to punish them. Sending them to prison, they'd only be heroes to their kind there, and we can't be having that, now can we.”

“I like your style kid, you've got moxy.” Mr. Pleaseme said.

“Thanks.” Drago grinned.

“Now, tell me boys, last night, we felt an orgasmic wave crash over us, we're not the only ones to have felt it. Most didn't know what it was or where it came from, but we did. We felt it come from here, and we were even able to feel who it was. What the hell caused that?” Mr. Pleaseme asked with a smirk.

“When our minds totally joined after making love, it caused that. I'd say we were sorry, but really, we're not.” I grinned brightly.

“Fuck, we both came so hard, our underwear were dripping.”

“That's nothing Dad, I'd used the spell to cause my balls to go into full production, I'd been planning a good time with a few friends, I'd made them make more than enough for twelve to fourteen cums, I wanted a really good time you see, I was already nappied, because we wanted to have lotsa dirty kinky sex, then that bloody wave hit, and I came so fucking hard I passed out, and when I came to, nearly half an hour later, it was to find my nappy was already nearly saturated in all the cum I shot.” Rod said. “Totally ruined my night.” He tried, giving us a crushed look.

“If by totally ruined, you mean had the greatest fucking cum of your life, then I agree.” His dad grinned.

“Was it ever. Fuck it hurt so bad, but felt so good. Twelve to fourteen cums, all at once, felt like a fucking fire hose going off in my nappy.”

“Yeah, that's how I felt too, and I didn't increase my levels at all.” His dad laughed again.

“You guys talk like this to each other?” Drago asked in awe.

“Why the hell not, we're both guys, we know what it's like, besides, we're family, why wouldn't we.” Rod shrugged.

“I never imagined having such a conversation with my parents.”

“Yeah, but you also never thought you'd kiss a boy in front of them either, and you did that tonight too.” I grinned.

“Mmmhmm, and it was so nice, especially seeing the look of shock on both their faces.”

“No kidding.”

“Well Kids, we have an appointment to see your headmaster as well, so we should be going.” Mrs. Pleaseme said, and then stood.

“And we also had plans for tonight, so we too should be heading out.” Hermoany said.

“We'll walk with you.” Mr. Pleaseme said.

“Thanks.” They both said.

“You all have a good night, thanks for coming.” Drago and I said together.

Within a few seconds they were gone and we are alone again.

“I'd love to go lay back in the bath and have a nice hot steamy bath, if you catch my meaning?” I said.

“Mmm, yeah, loud and clear.” Drago said, going instantly hard in his soggy nappy.

We headed to the bathroom and I started the tub with the four spouts that I wanted, and then we slowly stripped each other of our robes and nappies as we kissed tenderly. Once naked, we slipped into our bath, I led Drago by his erection, and then when the water was at the proper level, we turned off the water and turned on the jets and air bubbles, and the water started going crazy.

We pressed our lips together once again, and reached into each others groins and started stroking each other. We were mind silent as we kissed and stroked, only allowing our feelings to wash over each other, and it is amazingly intense. We feel so good that we were unable to last more than a minute before exploding in our first cum, but we did not stop either.

Continuing on how we were, kissing and stroking, slow and gentle, for nearly half an hour, this is all we did, cumming a further three times. We actually started going soft in each others hands we were so worn and happy, yet we still did not break our kiss. For almost half an hour more, we just tenderly tickled each others dicks and balls as we kissed, neither of us getting hard, it just felt so amazing, that neither of us wanted to stop. Finally we broke apart, and Drago leaned his back to me, nearly melting right into me, and we stayed like that for almost another half an hour more. Still we have said nothing, only allowing our feelings to mingle and meld even more. The more we do this, the more we seem to know and understand each other.

Our minds are now becoming so bonded, so tightly enmeshed with each other, that it is actually becoming harder and harder to think as two separate people. Trust me, we are not complaining about this, our minds are so compatible that this is easy for us. 

“I've never felt better in my entire life.” I finally whisper to my baby, only in our minds.

“Mmm, me neither.” He sighed deeply.

“I can't believe that we've only been together a couple days, it already feels like we've been together an entire lifetime.”

“I know, same here. Must be because we now share absolutely everything.” 

“Must be. Well, I suppose we should get washed up, dried off, and then nappied nice and thick, huh Baby.”

“Yeah, we probably should.”

And so that is what we did. By the time we were properly nappied, with an extra large dose of baby lotion and nappy rash cream, it was almost half an hour later. Neither of us had gotten hard, but we still massaged each other very well, it was so very soothing and loving.

We had a nice relaxing evening before bed, just cuddled up on our couch, reading quietly, both again paying close attention to what the other is reading as well, essentially both reading two books at the same time. Hermoany would be so jealous, she would probably give anything to be able to read two books at once.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning we ate breakfast in our room, then headed to class as usual, and had a fairly decent day of classes. We had lunch in our room, but decided that we seem to be doing well around others, and that we wanted to eat dinner with the rest of the students again. I mentally asked Bummemore if he was okay with Drago sitting at the Griffendoer table with me, and he said he was okay with it, but to be careful. We promised him that we would not kill or permanently maim any of our fellow students, and he laughed, saying that we certainly do not have to worry any.

On our way to the great hall, we once more held hands the entire way, shocking even more students. As we walked, I reminded Drago that I have anti-Dementor training this evening, and asked him to come with me, which he wholeheartedly agreed to. When we walked into the great hall, those who saw us first, nudged those who had not yet seen us, and within the breadth of three breaths, the entire great hall was as silent as a tomb, every student staring at us, except Rod and Hermoany.

I waved to them, they waved to me, and they scooted down a couple seats to make room for both of us. How they could know, I have no idea, but they made more than enough room for Drago as well. So, we headed over to join them. We both sat down, and just as we were about to start speaking, Rod pointed with his chin.

“Looks like the welcoming committee is coming.” He said, for seven of the older Slitherin boys were heading our way.

Rod took out his wand and leveled it at the approaching students. I put my hand out and pushed his wand arm down.

“Good evening gentlemen.” Drago said in as friendly a tone as he was able to.

“What are you doing here, and why were you holding his hand?” The biggest one asked.

“We're boyfriends, and Headmaster Bummemore allowed us to sit together.” Drago said calmly.

“You're shaming our entire house, gay, and cavorting with the enemy.”

“No, you're shaming everyone by being so stupid. I love who I love, and I ask no one for permission or forgiveness. Now, go away, I wish to eat dinner with my friends.” He said softly.

Then big, ugly, and stupid, and no, I am talking of only one of them, not three different students, pulled out his wand, and pointed it right at Drago's face.

“That wasn't very smart.” Drago said, then whipped out his own wand, said Expelliarmus under his breath so fast it shocked the boy, and was then holding his wand.

Of course Drago was already casting the spell in his mind before he even had his wand out or speaking it, hence the reason he was so fast.

“Now, should I snap your wand in half for attacking a fellow student?” Drago asked calmly, grasping it from either end and making as if to snap it.

“No, don't, please!” He begged.

“What curse were you about to use, and directly at my face?”

“I was gonna shock you.” He said.

“You're lying. I know you're lying, and I think everyone else does as well. I think you were gonna either blast me, or maybe transfigure me, or something else a little more than just a simple shock. Now, give me one reason why I shouldn't snap your wand.”

“I could have my friends hurt you if you do.” He growled.

“Wrong answer.” He growled, and then snapped the wand in half and threw it down.

This caused him to shriek in loss, for when a wand is snapped, it is a huge blow to a wizard, and his friends all pulled theirs out.

Both Drago and I yelled out Expelliarmus at the same time, then gathered the other six wands at once.

“And why, exactly, should we not snap your wands now?” Drago asked calmly.

“You can't.” Another boy said.

Drago and I then proceeded to snap one more wand each, we have no idea whose, but two boys in particular shrieked in response, one of them bursting into tears.

“Hmm, I think that too was the wrong answer. Four more wands, two more chances, why shouldn't we do it, hmm, let's see if any of you are honest enough to give me the right answer?” Drago said softly.

And still not one teacher had left their table. They were all rather enjoying the show. The entire rest of the school too were enjoying the show. Though each and every person in the place winced as each wand was snapped.

“Our parents will make you pay for our wands.” One of the boys who just lost his said.

“Um, no, not gonna happen.” And then we snapped two more, and two more students wailed out their misery.

Finally, one of the two boys who was left, submitted.

“Fine, I'll never bother you again, I've learned my lesson.” He said meekly.

“Good, you get your wand back.” Drago said, and then I handed him his wand back.

“And you?” Drago asked the last boy.

“Same.”

“No, say it, mean it, swear it.”

“I'll never bother you again either, ever, just please, don't snap my wand. My parents won't replace it.”

“Just remember that, all of you, I won't hesitate to snap every wand of those who defy me.” He said, and then handed back the wand.

We then handed over the pieces of all the snapped wands to their former owners.

“Keep these as a reminder as to what happens when you cross me or my boyfriend.” Drago said more than loud enough for everyone to hear, so that everyone could understand.

Then another Slitherin, a second year I think he is, stood up, fired a spell right at me that I did not recognize, and all I had time to do was put up my hand. The dark purple light of the spell hit my hand, and then my body absorbed the power. 

“Hmm, that's new.” I said to Drago in my mind.

“Interesting.” Drago said to me in my mind, then turned his wand on the boy.

The boy floated up in the air, soared toward us, and Drago set him down right in front of us.

“I recognized that curse, that was a curse that my parents taught to me, a curse so bad that being caught using it against another witch or wizard can lead you to Azkaban almost as fast as the three worst curses. You dare use such a horrific curse against my boyfriend.” Drago snarled out, sounding incredibly dangerous.

“For Moldyvort and might.” He said defiantly.

“Moldyvort is dead and gone, and anyone stupid enough to still cherish him or wish him back are nothing in my books. Had that curse hit my boyfriend and done its intended job, you may have just killed him. Tell me, then, what should I do to you as punishment for trying to kill my boyfriend?”

“You can kill me, but I'll die a hero to my proper lord for spreading his name.”

“No, I won't kill you, I'd never allow the likes of you to become a martyr. What I will do is this.” He said, and took the boys wand, snapped it in half, and then proceeded to burn it to a pile of ashes right in front of the boy.

“That was just the beginning. After dinner, the three of us are gonna have a meeting with the headmaster, and we'll punish you as severely as he'll allow, and I'll take no pleas from the likes of you. Now, sit, on the floor like the obedient little puppy you are, and do not move.”

He tried to run, Drago waved his wand and spoke a spell, and the boy came zooming back to us, but still trying to run forward. It looked especially funny.

“I said sit, I will not ask again. If you make me do so, I will make you do so, and I assure you, I can and will, and you will not like it.” Drago said coldly.

He gave Drago a defiant look again, and refused to sit, so Drago waved his wand and said another command, and the boy sat.

“Good boy.” He said, just like he was speaking to a dog.

Still the entire school looked on in awe, even Professor Bummemore was in awe, Professor McGoonagal even had her moth hanging open in shock.

“Now, anyone else, or can we finally eat in peace?” Drago called out.

No one said or did anything at all, no one dared to breathe in our direction.

“Good. May we eat now Headmaster?”

“Yes, yes you may.” He said, coming out of his stupor. I think this may have actually shocked him.

A second later, the food was all on the tables. My friends and us started digging in, piling our plates full, and then started eating. It was still a full two minutes later that the rest of the houses started eating as well. First was our table, then the Huffandsuck's, then the Ravenscock's, then the teachers, and finally the Slitherin's. It was still silent as a tomb as everyone ate, except the four of us, as well as a few more of our friends.

“Well, that was an interesting dinner.” Rod said as we were leaving the hall, our obedient little puppy following us, though not of his own free will, even though that is what it looked like to anyone else watching.

“Yes, we thought it might be. Was fun though. Did you see their reactions as we snapped all their wands, it was like we reached into their chests and ripped out their still beating hearts.” Drago grinned.

“Having had my wand broken, I can assure you, that's exactly what it feels like.” Rod said. “And mine wasn't even totally destroyed.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” Drago said.

We broke off with Rod and Hermoany, and led our charge to the room where we knew that Bummemore was waiting for us in. As soon as we arrived, we pointed to a chair, and the young boy went and sat. We then sat down as well.

“Good evening Headmaster.” Drago said formally.

“And good evening to you as well Drago. That little performance this evening was quite an eye opener to many a student and teacher here, I assure you. Even I learned a couple things, and that's not easy for me to say any more. What would that spell have done, I've never seen it?”

“You've heard of it though Sir, it causes the recipient to go absolutely insane, quite often they kill themselves, or they go on a killing spree, usually targeting family, but they usually still end up killing themselves.”

“He tried to do that to me?” I asked in shock, because Drago had carefully hidden that from me.

“Yes, and the reason I didn't let you see it, was because of what you would've done to him had you known before cooling down some.”

“Thanks Baby. I'm glad you snapped his wand.”

“I've never seen that spell used before, though, yes, I've heard of it, magic almost as dark as the darkest of magics, and almost totally untraceable, the recipient almost always just seems to have gone berserk.” Bummemore said softly, dangerously.

“Exactly, one of Moldyvort's favorite punishments for not joining him was to cast this upon someone with family, then watch as he or she killed his or her entire family, then usually kill themselves shortly thereafter. Usually the mention of doing this was more than enough to make people do as they were told.”

“How could magic like this even be taught to anyone, let alone a child?” I asked in disgust.

“There's so much more that I was taught, magic so evil that it'd make you sick. I've hidden it from you, not because I don't trust you with it, but because it really should die.”

“I agree wholeheartedly.”

“So, what are you thinking of doing with young Zachary here then?” The headmaster asked curiously.

Said Zachary was sitting there, staring at us with absolute fear in his eyes.

“Find out all he knows, erase all bad curses from his mind, remove him from his parents, who I happen to know were almost as high up as my parents were, and punish him in the same ways I punished my parents. I think that that should work. I'm also thinking that two weeks without being allowed a new wand should loosen things up a bit.”

“May I suggest a change?”

“Of course Headmaster.” Drago said.

“He'll still need a wand for school. We have a selection that we can loan, for just such an emergency of course, so what say we make it three months, instead, and he's only allowed to have his wand in the classes in which he needs it, and at no other time.”

“I like that Sir, very well then.”

And then we all turned to Zachary. He gulped.

“You were unable to speak before, as you clearly found out, I was sick of hearing your utter nonsense, now you'll find you can speak, but this is a privilege, not a right. Abuse said privilege, and I remove it again, only I might accidentally forget to reinstate it for a few days or so. So, we're gonna ask you some questions, and you're gonna answer them. If you lie to us, we'll know, if you don't tell us what we need to know, we'll punish you. So, first, why did you attack my boyfriend in such a horrific manner?”

“Because it's my right and my duty to eradicate the likes of this filth.”

“That's not a lie, you firmly believe that, which is unfortunate, because I wanted to punish you for lying. That doesn't mean I'm letting you off with no punishments though, because you called my boyfriend filth, and I simply can't allow that. What do you think would be suitable punishment for calling someone's boyfriend filth?” Drago asked softly, menacingly.

“Do what you want, I'll never bow to you. Some day soon, when the dark lord returns, I'll be his most faithful follower, I'll do everything I can to eradicate all filth from his glorious vision.”

“Wow, you were way more brainwashed than my parents ever dreamed of making me.”

“You're a disgrace.”

“You know, my parents tried to say the same thing to me, funny. They too were punished for it.” Drago laughed loudly.

“When the dark lord returns, you two will be the first he kills, but if I get the chance to do so first, I will, again.”

“The dark lord will never return, and you will have no better luck a second time.”

“The more you punish me, the more loyal I become to the dark lord, the more he'll welcome me when he returns.”

“Wow, you truly believe that, don't you. What utter nonsense. The dark lord cared for no one, nothing except power, and no one had power enough for him. You'd be nothing more than a nuisance to him, a puppy who keeps pissing on the carpet.”

“I'll be his most loyal servant.”

“You'll be a servant alright. Now, no more, every time you say a thing about being with the dark lord or anything like that, ever again, you'll experience pain. The more you do so, the more the pain. A sliver of magic will lodge itself into your body somewhere, and the more you do so, the longer it lasts as well. Also, from here on out, you'll be unable to cast any dark spells, ever again, and trust me, even if we die, our spell will still work. If you attempt to bypass this in any way, such as with potions or some other such means, we'll take away all your magic, we'll leave you a squib. We'll also prevent you from killing yourself, or having someone else do it for you, you'll forever be tortured with what you lost. You will become good, or it'll drive you mad. Eventually you'll beg us to release the pain, and we may do so if we feel you've learned your lesson, but I wouldn't bet on it.”

“You wouldn't dare, the dark lord will....” And then he squealed in pain as the first magical sliver was inserted. This one a rather large one, for we both felt his intentions, and placed it right in the heel of his left foot, so for days he will be unable to walk without severe pain.

“Hurts, doesn't it. You were about to tell us just how much your precious dark lord would make us suffer if we did anything at all to you, but now you get to suffer instead. Keep on going, I beg you, let us put an even larger sliver in your puny little dick, and I bet it's tiny, like a five year olds, isn't it.” Drago taunted.

“Fuck you, I'll never bow to you.” He said, and then started squealing again, because Drago did do it.

“That one lasts one hour. If you get hard, it'll be pure agony, peeing will even be painful, just moving will feel like a saw against your dick. It won't kill you, nothing physically is happening to you, but that's not what it feels like, does it.” Drago asked evilly.

“Careful, I think you're enjoying this.” I whispered to Drago.

“I'm not, you can feel how sick this is making me, but he's even more brainwashed than my parents were.” He said, and I can feel what he is talking about.

“Don't hurt him too much more, I don't want you feeling bad, even for someone like this.”

“I won't, and thanks.” Again, all this said in our heads.

“Oh god, take it out.” Zachary wailed in agony.

“No, you were told what'd happen, that stays for an hour, the next one, though, if your deed's deemed bad enough, the punishment could be worse. Try this for a day, or a week, or a month. I wouldn't stop you from cutting your own dick off, and you might if you hadta endure this for an entire month.”

“Please, I beg you?”

“No. Not 'til I believe that you've changed, become a good person. Every time you do bad, you suffer. Every time you speak Moldyvort's name, you suffer. Every time you even think bad thoughts, you suffer. In order to make the suffering stop, you haveta do good. Was it your parents that caused this hatred?”

“You can't make me tell.” He said.

“Wrong answer, two hours.”

“No, never.”

“Fine, four hours. I double every time you refuse. Please, keep refusing.”

“Oh god, no, please, make it stop.”

“Answer the question.”

“Yes, god yes, they've raised me in his name.”

“You're being trained as a killer, aren't you?”

“Yes.”

“How many lives have you taken?”

“So many.”

“How many?”

“I, they made me befriend a boy when I was eight, his parents had hurt mine, I was to torture and kill him. I did, I enjoyed it, it made me feel powerful.”

“How many more.”

“That was my first, twelve, maybe thirteen more. They trained me on dogs, cats, rabbits. I learned how to torture and kill them all from the time I was five, sometimes in front of kids, their pets, to teach them lessons.” He sobbed.

“My god, you're a monster.” Bummemore said in shock at having such a student in his school.

“No, you are, for running a school where Mudbloods are allowed.

“Oh, really wrong answer.” I said this time, then placed another splinter, this time right in his prostate. “One of my best friends is a muggle born, you piece of shit.”

“Oh god, make it stop.” He wailed out in agony.

“What'd you do to him?” Bummemore asked, I had said nothing yet, and now Zachary was sobbing even more, writhing around on the floor in agony.

“Placed a sliver in his prostate, it'll disappear in one minute. In the meantime, I think he might be getting the idea that we're not messing around.” I said in the most loathing I have ever felt before. This time Drago had to calm me down.

“Fuck, no wonder he's making those noises. I'd wanna die.”

“I assure you, he does right now as well.” Drago said.

We waited until the sliver disappeared, and then all stared at Zachary again. The tears were rolling down his cheeks now.

“Please, make it stop.”

“No. When you become good, stop thinking, saying, doing, or acting on any evil thoughts, then it'll stop, and not a second before. You're being removed from your parents' care, during summer break, you'll go to a foster family who can take you in and continue to teach you to be good. We're gonna attempt to erase all this horrible training from your mind, though I don't know how much we can remove without taking your entire mind away.” Drago said again.

“How can you do this?”

“Quite easily, actually. You're a monster, and we don't like monsters. We were raised by monsters.” Drago said.

“Your parents are wonderful people, they're not monsters.”

“Yes, they were, though they too have been given a taste of the same punishments that you yourself are feeling, and they too will become good, or go insane.”

“You're doing this to your own parents?”

“Yes, and I'll do so to a hundred more if I haveta. All I want is to live my life in peace with my boyfriend, neither of us having to watch over our shoulders every second of the way. We certainly don't want the horrible world you envision, dark magic ruling all, and it'll be a dark day if that ever happens. We'll fight to our last breath to prevent that from happening too, and my parents and you are only the start. We're gonna slowly chip away at the chains of dark magic, until it fades away completely.”

“How can you do this, no one's that powerful, not even him?”

“You're right about one thing, he's not that powerful.” I said, though I left the rest hanging.

“Are you really gonna erase his memory?” Bummemore asked.

“Only what we can and have to, we don't wanna take everything and leave him nothing.”

“Okay. Go ahead then boys.”

Drago and I then dove into Zachary's mind, it is by far the darkest mind I have ever heard of. I honestly do not think that we can do enough, but we do all that we can, short of erasing everything and making him start from scratch. Drago and I spent well over an hour in his mind, talking back and forth, examining every memory, attempting to clean it of as much darkness as we possibly could. The only problem, his entire childhood was filled with darkness.

His parents were brutally ruthless, even to him. If he shirked at killing the puppy, he was punished almost as badly. Often did they torture him right to the brink of death, then made him do so, while standing on deaths doorstep. They made him crave killing, torturing, maiming, there was nothing he would not do. His parents told him time and time again that there is no love, only hate, that there is no freedom, only servitude, and that the dark lord is who they serve for life, and that no one else could tell them what to do. We did all that we could do though. By then, Zachary had passed out.

“Is it done, did it help?” Bummemore asked.

“It's done, though how much good it'll do, we simply don't know. His mind's pretty fucked up. It might be kinder to either erase his entire memory and have him start from scratch, or just kill him. If he survives the next few days with his sanity intact, he might be okay, but I'm betting he shuts down completely.” I said sadly.

“You've done all you can, the rest hasta be up to him now. If you have to, release the block and allow him to kill himself, it'll be better that way.”

“Then we're every bit as responsible for his death, I can't do that. There's only one person I wish to kill.” I said.

“No, ultimately it's his parents who are responsible for that, but in the end, you'll give him the release that he needs if he needs it. If it comes down to it, I'll ensure that there's a suitable poison to be found that'll simply allow him to go to sleep, it'll be completely painless. Remember, sometimes death is simply the most logical choice. I understand, you're both still so young, but sometimes it really is the easiest choice, even when it's the hardest, the right when it feels wrong. No, none should have to make that choice, as to when someone lives or dies, but, in the end, it'll be his choice anyway, not yours. Once he makes that choice, really, no matter what sort of magic you've placed on him, he'll find a way, so it'd truly be better to allow him to just fall asleep and not cause anyone else any undo amount of pain and suffering along the way, including you. I assume that when you give these punishments, same as when I do, that you keep your mind trained to them at all times, see everything they see, feel all that they feel, could you truly take all that yourselves if he wants to die. I assume it'd be incredibly hard to do.”

“Thanks Sir, you're right, of course, it'd be incredibly hard on us to watch him suffering like that if all he wants to do is die. I'd rather wait a few days and see what happens though, if we can get him on our side, that's another person not on their side.” Drago said.

“You boys are scary, in a good way, even I don't have the ability to do what you did today, and truly, I would've just killed him then and there, no matter what. No, at least trying to make him good, that's something huge, you should both be proud of yourselves.”

“Thanks Sir, but we feel especially dirty right now.”

“And that's good. Making someone suffer, no matter the reason, that should always be hard. Now, why not head back to your room and relax in a nice hot bath, I assure you, you'll feel a thousand percent better for it.”

“Thanks Sir, we might just do that.”

“I'll take care of Zachary, you boys go ahead.”

“Thanks Sir.”

We headed out, whereas Bummemore picked Zachary up and carried him off. I had the distinct feeling that Zachary was about to lose his virginity when he woke up. We both could very clearly tell just how gay he is, we both saw it in his mind, saw how afraid he was of it, and how much he had dreamed of Bummemore fucking him. Maybe it would be as good for him as anything.

Drago and I headed to our room, then right to our bath, and got it started right away, not saying anything. When the water was right, we stripped each other, then sank into the water. Just as we were doing this, we felt Zachary come awake. Because we are still tied to his mind, and need to be, we heard, saw, and felt everything.

“Headmaster, please make them stop this pain, it's almost unbearable.”

“I can't, and I wouldn't, you deserve it far too much anyway. Admit it.”

“I was only doing what I was made to do, I was made to torture and murder, that's why my parents had me, they bred a ruthless killer.” He sobbed.

“Yes, they did, and we've done all that we can to help ease all that and to make you a good boy.”

“Why not just kill me, it'd be easier?”

“I'd never kill a child, unless I had no other choice. However, should that choice need to be made, I'll allow you to do it yourself to ease the pain, and a poison that'll just make you fall asleep and never wake up again will be easily found.”

“Please let me have it now.”

“Sorry, no. First and foremost, you and I are gonna talk some. I'd like to know if you've ever admitted to being gay?”

“What, no, of course not, I'd never be that way.”

“Your mouth says no, but your eyes say something different. Your eyes scream in fear, you know you're gay, deep down you know it, but you can't possibly admit it.”

“No, I'm not, you're wrong.”

“So, if I were to strip naked, stroke my large member in front of you, spray your face with a massive load of man cream, that wouldn't affect you at all?” Bummemore said seductively.

“No, please don't.” Zachary whispered.

“I'd let you do anything with me you like, but, I am a nappy lover too, and if you'd like to have sex with me, I'll nappy you too. I'd love nothing more than to make you a soggy baby boy, then fuck your soggy nappied baby bum.”

“Please, no, stop talking like that.” Zachary whispered in fear.

The only problem, Drago and I can feel how much this is truly affecting him.

“Zachary, you're not wearing any underwear under your robe, are you, because your erection is poking out the front and pulsing a lot from hearing me speak of fucking you.”

“Oh god.” He said, and tried to cover himself.

“If you let yourself go, allow yourself to feel the pleasure that I'm capable of filling you with, I can guarantee you something.” Bummemore whispered softly.

“What Sir.”

“You were taught hatred, never love, but love is the single most powerful force on the planet. I can make you feel love, I can make you feel wanted, I can make you feel good. Let me nappy you Baby, let me love you, let me fill you with all that is good and wholesome in life.”

“No, I can't.” He sobbed, whimpering now.

We felt Bummemore pick Zachary up once again, and this time he held and hugged Zachary tight, rubbed his back tenderly and whispered insistently how good he could be, if only he let go all the pain and fear in his body. For more than an hour, Zachary cried huge pitiful sobs as Bummemore held him and showed him love.

“Please let me nappy you Zachary, I promise you you'll love every second of it.”

Zachary said nothing more, just nodded his head, and so Bummemore laid the scared and scarred young boy on his bed, stripped off his robe and exposed all that he has, and he really is not that big for twelve, nearly thirteen. Bummemore then grabbed all that he would need to nappy the very scared young boy. He spent nearly half an hour rubbing lotion, cream, and powder into the boys groin, before pulling up and taping closed the nice thick nappy.

Bummemore then slipped off his robe, and proceeded to change himself in front of Zachary, and as much as Zachary tried not to do so, he could not help himself, and watched intently as the old man changed.

“You couldn't stop yourself from watching me change my nappy I noticed.”

“Sorry.” He whispered.

“Nothing to be sorry about. Now, peepee your baby nappy like I am. I have no doubt that you must need to go by now, then I'll make nappy love to you, and I guarantee you'll feel better.”

“I can't.”

“Sure you can. Would you like me to cast a spell that'll make you peepee your nappies fully for the next twenty four hours, so that you don't haveta feel it happening?”

Zachary just nodded his head, so Bummemore did so, and then he peed, a lot. Even we felt relief from it. By now Drago and I are out of our bath, dried off, and just getting into our nappies as well. Then we laid down and continued watching the scene play out for us.

“There you go Baby, how'd that feel?”

“Weird, wrong, but good.”

“Very good, possibly weird for the first time I suppose, but so far from wrong it's not even funny. Now, will you allow me to make nappy love to you?”

“Please don't hurt me.”

“I'm not in the business of hurting people, it's my goal to make everyone feel as good as I possibly can. It might be a touch uncomfortable at first, since I'm certain I'm your first and all, but I assure you, I've made love to many young boys, and I've never hurt one.”

“You are.” He whispered fearfully again.

Bummemore then proceeded to poke a hole in Zachary's nappy, then he pulled down the front, cleaned his dick off, cast the spell on his bum, and then proceeded to suck and finger Zachary. 

Zachary moaned out lowly at first, nothing had ever felt good before, ever, not even when he killed something, he never felt good. And his parents taught him that the only good is when you kill something that deserves it. Bummemore fingered him slowly, sucked him tenderly, and then Zachary had his first ever orgasm. He squealed out in bliss, fired off his first ever load of cum, and then slumped down.

Bummemore was not finished yet, though, not by a long shot, and continued going, but slipping a second finger into the very nearly virginal boy bum. Zachary gasped out, but not in pain, it felt better than before, and he liked it. He reached down and grabbed the headmasters head, and made the master head giver suck him even more, as he fingered him.

Zachary's second ever cum was larger and stronger than his first, and still Bummemore did not let up. He slipped a third finger in, and continued sucking. Zachary grunted out this time, this hurts a little, but the good feelings are still far outweighing the bad ones by a considerable margin. It took almost ten minutes for Zachary to cum this time, and when he did, the power of it damn near made him pass out, but we sent him some energy and allowed him to stay awake, so that he could feel what he truly needed to feel.

“You're ready for me Baby, will you let me make gay baby nappy love to you?”

“Yes.” He whispered.

“Good. Enjoy.”

And so Bummemore got up onto his knees, poked a hole in the front of his nappy, pulled out his erection, and then proceeded to feed every last centimeter of it to Zachary, who took it all without complaint and one long low continuous sigh. As soon as he was ready to do so, Bummemore started making love to the scarred boy, and came shortly after starting, filled him with a simply massive load of cum, and then a nice large load of pee as well. He then proceeded to piss fuck Zachary long and slow, making love to him, filling him with everything that he had ever needed in his life. Five orgasms total is what Bummemore pumped into Zachary, and by the time he was finished, Zachary was nearly passing out.

“How do you feel?” Bummemore asked softly.

“Good, real good.”

“That's good. Now, let me slip a nice big butt plug into your sloppy baby boy pussy, and then I think baby deserves to be double nappied for his first time, and then we should get to sleep.”

“Okay.” Was all Zachary said, and then promptly passed out. 

Clearly our show is now over, because Zachary's mind stopped recording, but we can only assume that Bummemore did as he said he was going to. Drago and I reached into each other, kissed tenderly for only a minute, while stroking each others hardness, somehow we had not cum once while watching the show, but now we desperately need to, and exploded hard inside our nappies. We inserted our hands, scooped up as much as we could, and then proceeded to feed each other. We changed each other, and then headed into blissful slumber.

Both Drago and I had weird dreams all night, just lots of different pictures if you will, faces, places, few that we recognized, nothing good or bad, just images.

When Drago and I woke up, we had a whispered mind conversation, before feeling Zachary wake up, and so we stayed where we were and watched as his morning unfolded.

“Good morning Zachary, how do you feel this morning?”

“All mixed up.”

“I can believe that. How does your baby bum feel?”

“Full, but good.”

“And your nappy?”

“Very full, but very good.”

“Excellent. Would you like to make baby nappy love to me this morning?”

“I'm not very big, in fact, I'm kinda tiny.”

“You're not tiny, you're okay for your age, considering that you've only just barely started puberty I'm guessing. Many boys your age will be the same size, so don't worry so much. If it'll make you feel better, we can engorge you?”

“You mean it?” He asked fearfully.

“Certainly.”

“Could we try it naturally first?”

“I'd like that. I like a boys first time to be with what he was granted from birth. It's more special that way.”

“Thanks Sir. I kinda don't know what I'm doing, though.”

“Just do what I did to you last night, do what feels right, do what feels good, and I'm sure you'll be okay.”

Zachary urged the headmaster onto his back, and then climbed down his headmasters body, until his face was pressed into the mans sodden nappy. He groaned deeply from this, never before had he felt such feelings, and he is so hard it hurts. He pulled down Bummemore's nappy and sucked him in, while his fingers started poking a hole in his nappy and finding the entrance to the man he was starting to love. He slipped his fingers in tentatively, just two to start, and found that Bummemore has already opened and lubed his hole. 

The feeling of a dick finally filling his mouth was almost overwhelming, feeling inside the headmaster was almost as overwhelming, but both combined caused Zachary to actually cum, because he had been nappy humping the bed beneath him. I whispered a spell to Zachary that would cause his balls to go into full production, so that he could fire as many times as he needed to this morning. We both felt him sigh when this spell took hold.

He did not stop doing what he was doing though, until after one more of his own orgasms, he felt his headmaster unload his cum in his mouth. Zachary had forever wanted to taste a mans cream, he had no idea why, or when he started dreaming it, but now that he has, he knows he can never go back.

Zachary looked up, and Bummemore nodded his head to the unasked question, and so he crawled up until his nappy was pressed to the headmaster's, then he realized he had forgotten to do something, and proceeded to poke a hole in his nappy and pull out his erection, every bit as large and hard as he possibly could be. Then he slipped it inside, and came instantly. 

As soon as he was able to start making love to the headmaster, he started jack rabbit fucking, and so Bummemore grabbed hold of his soggy nappied bum, and slowed his pace, so that they could both enjoy it a great deal more. Then the headmaster decided to teach Zachary all about kissing. Zachary melted into the kiss, and actually forgot to continue making love for several moments, but this did not bother either.

Cums two, three, four, and five all lasted roughly three to four minutes each, and still they were not done. Cums six and seven were close to ten minutes each, and then his last cum, came almost half an hour later. As soon as Zachary finished firing, he passed out.

Our show now over again for at least a few minutes, Drago and I decided that we too needed to cum, and bad, and so we sucked each other at the same time, and lasted exactly three seconds. Cums two, three, four, and five for us lasted close to five minutes each, though we had added a pair of fingers to each other and fingered each other well as we sucked.

We could have gone on for longer, but Zachary woke back up, and so we rolled back over to continue watching.

“How do you feel now Baby?” Bummemore asked softly. 

We can now feel that Zachary is in a fresh nappy, and his entire body is still tingling in pleasure.

“So good.” He sighs deeply.

“Do you still wanna die?”

“I don't know. If I got to feel that every day, it might help, but if my parents find out about me, I'm dead anyway.”

“I know, which is why you won't be going back with them anyway. You may not believe it, but you and I aren't all that different. My upbringing wasn't quite so severe, but my past too is sullied by some of the trauma you yourself received. It was love that saved me, and so shall it be for you. I've made love to hundreds of boys now, I've even had many boyfriends, but you're the only one that I've felt an honest connection with, one that I feel I could spend a long time with.”

“Really, but I'm damaged goods.”

“And so am I. So are Drago and Perry, so are most people. In some way, every person feels that they're damaged goods. Some it's more true than others, sure, but true none the less. I've always felt that it's not your past actions that determine how you live your life, it's what you do moving forward that truly counts. If you'd like, I'd very much like to help you move forward and be good, and I'd like for you to stay living here with me.”

“I...I'd really like that. Can you, you know, keep that spell on me, to keep me peepeeing my nappies?”

“No, I can't, but maybe if you asked Perry and Drago to, they'd do it for you?”

“They're really more powerful than you Sir?”

“Yes.”

“I thought no one was more powerful than you. It's said that you know who only ever feared one person, and that's you.”

“Yes, but was it me that caused him to disappear, or was it Perry?”

“Fair enough. No one knows what truly happened, do they?”

“Perry probably does, if he looks back hard enough, he might see it, but maybe not, he was only just over a year old when it happened. I think that it was a combination of a couple things though. The fact that his mother died to protect him did, I'm sure, cast a powerful protection over him, but the fact that Perry's incredibly powerful himself I'm sure came to the rescue as well. Plenty of parents died to protect their children, and yet Perry's the only one that survived when Moldyvort tried to kill him. No others ever did before. Moldyvort also didn't die that day, of that too I'm certain, I don't think he had enough humanity left in him to truly die, but what truly happened, even I can only guess.”

“What's your guess Sir?”

“That his soul was broken apart, scattered to the wind, clinging to life in some misbegotten way. There was no body, it vaporized, so the spell backfiring, or Perry's magic coming to his defense, we're still not sure which, blew him apart totally.”

“How's that even possible Sir, no one's that powerful?”

“Really. I'm incredibly powerful, and yet, even I'm not the most powerful wizard that's ever lived. In all life, there is great diversity, where you have weak, you must also have strong, where you have life, so too must you have death, where there is darkness, light always follows. You see, you've met incredibly weak witches and wizards, those who struggle to do even the simplest of spells, which means that you must also have someone on the opposite end of the scale, someone who's incredibly powerful. A squib, one born to two incredibly powerful parents is said to have some magic in them, but not enough to use magic themselves, yet they can see that which is magical. This, to me, is the weakest form of magic. Barely even there, not even detectable, which means, that someone must have immense power to balance him or her out. You also have to understand, it's not just Perry, it's also Drago.”

“What do you mean Sir?”

“They were destined for each other, they've always shared a bond, this I'm becoming more and more certain of. So it's wholly possible that they even shared power back then, and some of Drago's power came to the rescue. Now that they've merged and become one, their power's even more immense. Two bodies sharing an immense ocean of power.”

“Oh. Why would you tell me all this Sir?”

“So that you know what love can do, mostly, but also so that you understand the depths of their relationship, and possibly even ours some day. It's said that when two magical people are joined together and have bonded, that they can often share things, power and thoughts, but only if they're meant for each other. Next, don't call me Sir when we're together, you and I are baby boyfriends now, it's Allbum to you.”

“Okay, but that's gonna feel weird for a while.”

“That I'm certain of.”

“Sir, I mean Allbum, do you think I'll be alright?”

“I don't know. You have about two to three days in you where your mind will either heal or shut down. If it shuts down, I'll let you slip away into a nice peaceful slumber, so that you no longer haveta feel anything. If, however, you survive, then I think you'll be okay. I also promise, that if you give yourself the will to live, to accept what was, what is, and what cannot be changed, that I'll make every moment from this moment on as good as I can possibly make it.”

“Then I'll try, really hard, for you and for me. I wouldn't want you to feel bad about letting me die.”

“Thank you, I admit that with how I'm feeling for you, that that'd be hard, but I'd gladly accept it if it meant that you got to finally be at peace. Sometimes it's not a sin to want to die, but most often there is far too much to live for. I can happily show you that, teach you all that which you should've been taught from a young age. I'd really rather you not die, but I'll be fine if your mind just can't cope with what your parents did to it.”

“Thanks.” He whispered.

“It's getting close to breakfast time, we both need a shower and fresh nappies, then breakfast and then work, so come on Baby, up and at em.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We stopped watching then, and decided that we too needed to go do the same. Drago and I had had a nice long bath last night, so we do not need a shower, but we still want one anyway, and so we went and had a quick shower and cleaned off. We got a nice hot blow job, but not that nice, and then went and nappied each other nice and thick, before getting dressed. We ordered up breakfast, and then ate quickly before heading out to class.

First class was boring, but second class we had a double potions class, and we found Snipe already back, though his head is still considerably larger than it normally is. A few of his students giggled, until he leveled a glare at them that could have frozen hell over, three times. We all took our seats.

“Our last class ended in disaster, you all know what happens when you don't heed my warnings, the offending student is being punished by me far more severely than just having an engorged head. From this moment on, if you do not follow my explicit instructions, to the letter, said offending student shall be hung from the wall in my office, I will collect your tears for three months to power potions. Gathering child's tears for certain potions is hard to do, because you have to capture tears that are caused by pain and/or humiliation, I will do both and happily collect those tears. Am I making myself perfectly clear?” Snipe yelled out at us, his voice clearly engorged as well.

“Yes Professor.”

“Good. Today we will be mixing the counter potion to the engorgement potion, the shrinking one. This potion is especially tricky, and needs twice as long as the engorgement potion, hence it must be done during a double potions class. It is almost as tricky to make, and as such, paying close attention to the instructions is of absolute necessity. Make a mistake in this potion, and shrinking body parts isn't a concern, because they'll just not be there. Finebottom, I've been told that you did admirably on your engorgement potion, and that I'm not to berate, belittle, or threaten you, that your fear of me holds you back in this class. With that being said, however, you mess this up and cause an explosion today, and you're out, no matter what the headmaster says.”

“Yes Sir.” Deville squeaked out.

So much for not berating, belittling, or threatening, because that was a squeak of pure fear. I decided to send a spell of peace and calm over to Deville to help calm his nerves and not be afraid. I saw him visibly calm down and the fear leave his eyes.

“As for the rest of you, this potion is one of the hardest that you'll encounter this year, it must be done perfectly, and you must do it in time, failure isn't an option. Start.”

We all started gathering our supplies as soon as the cupboard opened, and then got started. Even Hermoany was sweating over this one, but Drago and I were doing incredibly well. Until Snipe came up to me.

“Hotter, what are you doing?”

“Cutting up the bat spleen Sir?”

“Bat spleen, does that look like bat spleen to you. How stupid can you be to mistake bat spleen for chicken heart.”

“They look exactly the same, Sir, and I wouldn't be able to tell the difference, however, you'll find, the jar I grabbed says bat spleen on it, so if I was about to make a mistake, then I think you need to look elsewhere. Who bottled these bat spleens and chicken hearts?” I asked calmly.

“I did myself, and there was no mistake.”

“Look at the jar Sir, it says very clearly, bat spleen, on it.”

“Silence, are you calling me a liar.”

“Stop.” Drago yelled out.

And the entire room stopped, suspended in time completely, even the vapors coming off all the cauldrons had stopped. Only three people are not affected by this, Drago, Snipe, and me.

“Um, Drago, what'd you just do?” I asked in shock.

“Stopped time.” He grinned to me, then turned to face Snipe, and the look on his face was pure evil.

“Professor Snipe, if you ever dare talk to my boyfriend in that manner ever again, I promise you here and now, it WILL be the very last thing you ever do. Even from here I can see what that jar says, and no, even I cannot tell the difference between a fucking bat spleen or a chicken heart. If there is a mistake, and you are the one to have bottled it, then only two possible things have happened. You either did in fact make a mistake, or someone is trying to sabotage your class. Anyone who knows this potion knows exactly what'd happen if you put a chicken heart into this potion instead of bat spleen, the explosion could easily kill someone. So, did you make a mistake?”

“Mytoy, I absolutely forbid you to talk to me in that way.”

“And I forbid you to talk to my boyfriend in that way, now answer the fucking question.”

“Young man.” He said, and then froze.

“Snipe, I warn you again, I will not hesitate to turn you into something even more foul than you already are. I can hold you here like this for as long as I like. I can cause untold amounts of pain, I can make you disappear, no one would ever find you. Don't try me.”

“Bummemore said you were getting powerful, clearly I underestimated you.” He said simply.

“Answer the question.”

“It's impossible that I made a mistake, I checked, and then triple checked everything last night. They were all bat spleens. Had that chicken heart ended up in that potion, it may well have killed anyone within a meter of the blast radius. That's why I never have the chicken hearts anywhere nearby when doing this potion.”

“So, who could've gotten in and switched it out?”

“No one, I lock my doors every time I leave, no one can get in or out without my knowing.”

“So, did you try and kill Perry then, the bottle was in his spot, it was meant for him and him alone?”

“No, of course not, I may not like Perry, but I'd never kill him. Especially in that way, that'd be like putting up a huge sign, advertising the fact that I killed him. I'm not stupid.”

“The way you treat your students sometimes, Sir, and I use that honorific loosely, doesn't lend credence to that statement.”

“I treat my students the way they deserve to be treated.”

“No, you don't. Poor Finebottom is scared shitless of you, Perry had to cast a spell on him to calm him down, and he hates you with a loathing close to what Perry feels for Moldyvort. Then there's how you treat the Griffendoer's in general, like shit on your shoe. Half your own students are far worse in this class than all the Griffendoer's combined, and yet they never get treated the way you treat the Griffendoer's. That ends as of now, or we will punish you for every time you do so from here on out.” Drago said softly, dangerously.

“You wouldn't dare, I'm a professor here.”

“I don't give a damn who you think you are, if I feel you need to be brought down a peg or two, you'd better believe I'll do it in a heartbeat.”

“Can you please let me go now?”

“Are you gonna be a human?”

“Yes.” He said, gritting his teeth, and so Drago let him go, so that he could move again.

“Good, now we're getting somewhere.”

“If I didn't screw up, and you did in fact grab a jar labeled as something that it's certainly not supposed to be, then the question still remains, how'd it end up there?”

“I wish I could say.” I said, and then I thought about it. “Actually, I might be able to. Each person leaves a distinct mark on everything they touch with magic, and a powerful enough wizard can usually find those traces. What spell did you use to lock the cabinet, and unlock it for this mornings classes?” I asked.

He told me, so I headed to the cabinet, and started casting spells on it, to try and determine how and when it was tampered with. It took a few minutes, and I had to cast more than a dozen spells of detection, but I finally found out who.

“Sir, do you ever allow a seventh year student by the name of Radu to help you with your potion ingredients?”

“Yes, all the time, he's an incredible potions student, and is well on his way to becoming a potions master himself.”

“And would you say that he knows well what'd happen should a chicken heart be substituted in this potion?”

“Of course, every student in this grade is taught that?”

“So, would you say that with his knowledge of bat and chicken anatomy that there would not be any chance that this was an accident?”

“No, in order to make it into my seventh year advanced course, one must be able to accurately determine what each and every item is with absolute perfection. You will be given three tries, but if you do not do it, then I will not allow you into my course, and those two ingredients are always included.”

“So, you're saying that this was no accidental inclusion by him?”

“No. That'd be impossible.”

“And was he here helping you last night to prepare for this class?”

“No, I do these ones alone, to ensure absolute perfection, there can be no mistakes?”

“So, the fact that I can feel his magic as opening this cabinet early this morning would not be proper?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Then I very strongly recommend that you apprehend him quickly. I'm guessing that the reason you caught it so quick, is because you're always on the lookout for this sorta thing?”

“Yes.”

“Thanks.”

“I was only trying to save my own neck.” He laughed.

“Gee, that makes me feel better.” I laughed as well.

“Shall I return the rest of the students to time?” Drago asked.

“Yes.” Both Snipe and I said as one.

As soon as the rest of the class was back with us, they were in silence from having seen what they did.

“Well, go get a proper bottle and continue with your potion, if there was a mistake, I must find out how and where.” Snipe said, trying to seem to the others as if nothing happened.

I hopped up and grabbed a spare bottle of bat spleen, asked Snipe if it was correct, and he said it was, and I continued on with my potion.

By the end of the class, Snipe was actually in a good mood, he even smiled, which may have frightened a couple of the students, and even Deville did such a wonderful job on his potion that Snipe was shocked. I think I will have to say that spell a few more times for him, until he gets his confidence.

As soon as we left, I felt Snipe go right to Bummemore to tell him of what happened.

“Wow, interesting things always seem to happen around you, don't they?” Drago chuckled as we were heading to lunch.

“Yeah, interesting. That's putting it politely. People trying to kill me, injure me, harass me, tease me, yeah, interesting.” I said with no small amount of frustration.

“No kidding. I'm just glad Snipe caught it when he did, because, like I said, even I don't know how to tell the difference between the two, at least once they're in small pieces. I mean, had they been full, it would've been easy to tell the difference, but bat spleens are already tiny, and chopped up chicken heart looks way too much like it for comfort. No wonder he makes sure to do it himself.”

“No kidding, because I haveta wonder if my magic could've protected me from that, not to mention however many other students it would've hurt or killed at the same time.”

“Let's hope we never haveta find out.”

“Yeah, but I have a feeling that this won't be the last attack either. I think you've already felt it too, but you can feel Moldyvort getting stronger too, can't you?”

“Yes, and it scares me as much as it does you, but one thing that I know, when and if it happens, we'll face it together, and if one of us dies, so too shall the other, but we won't, I can feel that our lives are long and prosperous.”

“I had no idea you were a Star Trek fan?” I giggled.

“Huh, what the hell are you talking about?”

“TV show called Star Trek, one of the characters, a Vulcan by the name of Spock, always says, 'Live long and prosper.'” I said.

“You know full well I've never even seen a television in my life, so how could I know that?” He asked.

“I know, I was teasing you. The only reason I know it at all, is because my uncle liked to watch it sometimes, though he always called out, preposterous, or fake, but I'd try and listen to it, since it's one of the few things I could do when I was in my room under the stairs.”

When we made it to the great hall for lunch, no one bothered us this time, and we ate lunch in peace, talking to the few friends who would talk to Drago. Most of my friends are warming to the idea, but still, there are a few holdouts. We had a good lunch, and then we headed back out for classes, and worked until we were released for the day.

After dinner, which we ate in the great hall again, Bummemore asked Drago and I to his study, so we headed there with he and Zachary. As soon as we were there and seated, I started things off.

“So, I should warn you, we heard and felt everything you two shared last night and this morning, being tied to your mind as we are Zachary, means that everything you hear, see, and feel, we also experience. We know how much you enjoyed it, and I'm glad that you did. Your mind's well on the path to recovery, and I don't feel that Bummemore will have to give you the potion. Can you tell us how you're feeling though?”

“Well, a little embarrassed to know you know.” He said.

“Understandable, but not necessary. How else.”

“I'm feeling good. Not better, but good. I've never felt love before, it feels new, foreign, different.”

“Good, that's what we hoped for. How do you feel now about the punishments that we gave you yesterday?”

“Still upset, but I think I'm starting to understand how necessary they were. Are.”

“Good. And yes, we will remove your bladder function permanently if you want us to.”

He only nodded his head eagerly, so we did so, and he sighed as he felt it take hold.

“So, Headmaster, what'd you wanna see us for?”

“To tell you that Professor Snipe and I detained a young man who tried to kill you today. Believe it or not, but he was working for none other than Zachary's parents. Apparently they've got a bit of a network of right little assassins here, and we're well on our way to rooting them all out. The problem, none of them seem to know each other.”

“Ah, how very interesting.” I said dryly.

“Yes, we thought so too, so I've sent Mr. and Mrs. Pleaseme after Zachary's parents. They'll weed everything out, and his parents will likely not survive the interrogation, especially once they find out that they're trying to kill you.”

“Tell them not to kill them Sir, tell them we want them to suffer as well, and if need be, bring them here to allow us to work our magic on them.” Drago grinned brightly.

“Understood, and I think Zachary would love to be there to witness that as well.”

“Very much so.” He said.

“Good. So, how many others have you caught so far then Sir?”

“Only two. Zachary, tell them what you told me earlier.”

“Okay. My parents told me that I shouldn't outright attack you, but that should the chance arise that I could make it look like an accident, or someone else's fault, that I was to take it. I almost took that chance more than a dozen times this year and last.”

“Yes, we saw that already, no worries.” Drago said.

“I thought you might've. You saw everything in my head, didn't you?”

“You have no secrets from us, and though you didn't know of the other assassins your parents were training, you did assume as much, because of the amount they always had others there, even other kids. You knew what they were making you into, so you were curious enough to think you weren't their only asset.” Drago said again.

“Yes, and you already have all those faces, don't you?”

“Yes, and two more students are already on our watch list, no worries. We've ensured that they can't fire off any spells that can harm anyone, nor can they hurt anyone in most manners.” I said this time.

“Oh, good.”

“Why didn't you inform me of this yourselves?”

“Had to be sure, but we haven't dug into their minds, because they haven't given us reason to, but we're also not taking chances. We've assumed that they've thought that because Drago and I've gotten together, as well we seem to have boosted our powers, that I, or more than likely both of us, need to be taken out.”

“Ah, understandable.” He said, pondering something. “Without prying into their minds, is there any way to find out what they're doing?”

“Short of having a tail on them twenty four seven, no, not really.” Drago said.

“Unless we put a magical tag on them that records every person they meet, and if we can somehow work it so that it records their conversations as well, that'd be helpful.” I said.

“Could such a thing be done?” Bummemore asked.

“In theory, yes, we'll haveta think on it though and see if we can form a spell that'd do it. We'd probably haveta cast it on them in person though, but we can do that without them knowing, though some spells you can feel, so they might know it right away too, hard to say.” Drago said.

“But, if we created a magical distraction at the exact same moment, they might not notice it either.” I added.

“That might be difficult.” Drago said.

“Yeah, especially since none of them are in our year, and we don't share any classes with them.” I said.

“We'll haveta think on it more Sir.” Drago said.

“Do what you need to do boys.”

“Thanks Sir. We'll keep you in the loop, and we'll also take our twenty four seven monitoring off of Zachary, so that you two may have your privacy.”

“Much appreciated, for both.” Bummemore said, though I know him well enough to know that he would not mind us watching anyway.

We separated shortly after, then headed out. We now have to hoof it to make it to my anti-Dementor lessons, that had clearly been postponed from the night before. Drago and I made it only seconds late, and Lupin was just setting up as we entered.

“Ah, so good of you boys to join me this evening. Professor Bummemore's already informed me of your situation, and he's asked me to go ahead and test you in a few forms of magic that are rather well outside the area that's normally taught here. Bummemore may be far more powerful, but I have a broader range, and as such, I can teach you far more, hence the reason for him asking me to do so.”

“Oh, okay. Are you still gonna teach me the Patronus charm though?”

“Of course, and that's where we're gonna start today, though, I daresay, you clearly don't need it. That Patronus you cast the other day was spectacular. The more you cast it now, though, the better it'll be and longer it'll last, and eventually it'll take the shape of what animal form suits you.”

“Oh good, because there's still an awful lot of Dementors around here.”

“Too many for my liking, though I think one is too many.”

“Agreed Sir. In the cupboard as usual?”

“It is, and waiting. So, without further ado, go ahead and think up your most happy thought.”

Well, that was an easy one, and so I thought of the first time Drago and I made love to each other, the feelings permeated me so fully, that I do not feel as if an entire army of Dementors could hurt me. Professor Lupin opened the cupboard door magically, and out sprang the Bogart Dementor. I decided to try using no wand, and not speaking the spell, and cast the Patronus at the Bogart Dementor. The spell went off without the tiniest hint of a problem, my Patronus took on the shape of a rather large stag, and then it charged down the Dementor, hooked it in its antlers, and tossed it, the Bogart Dementor disappeared with a pop. The stag came sauntering back to me, nuzzled my cheek for a moment, and then disappeared.

I looked over to Lupin, to find him with a shocked look on his face. His mouth was hanging open, though I could see that he was trying hard to form some words, his jaw was even trying to move. It took a full minute for him to be able to speak.

“You just destroyed a Bogart with a Patronus, that's unheard of.”

“We've been getting that response a fair bit lately.” Drago said dryly.

“And your Patronus, it was fully formed, and far brighter and more solid than I've ever even heard of, even more so than Bummemore's is.”

“He's told us that we're stronger than he is Sir, so that stands to reason.” I said softly.

“Well, okay then. I guess anti-Dementor lessons are done with, I doubt I'll find another Bogart, and you clearly don't seem to need it anymore anyway. So, does Bummemore know about the fact that you seem to be able to perform powerful magic with neither wand nor word?”

“Yes.” We both said.

“You both can, interesting. Bummemore told me that you two have fully melded minds, and that both your power's increased because of it, but this he never mentioned. Just how strong are you two, may I see your auras?”

“You mean drop our shields?”

“Yes, Bummemore told me that he had to teach you that, so as not to scare us teachers. I admit, I thought he was being facetious, now I have a tiniest hint of a clue as to what I'm gonna find.”

“Okay Sir.” We both said, and then removed our shields from our minds.

Lupin looked for only a minute, and then looked away.

“My goodness Boys, the fact that you seem to have more magical resources within you than half the witches and wizards in the country is actually secondary to what else I see.”

“What do you mean Sir?” We both asked.

“You have every form of magic known about, as well as a few that I've only ever heard about. You have complete control over all wand magic, there are no limitations that I can see, it seems you both also have full ability to do so without wand or word, which I know you both know is exceptionally rare. So rare, in fact, that you are the first people that I've ever heard of being able to do both, at the same time, and have command over more than just a few simple spells. Then there's the fact that you both have a full grasp of divination, anamorphic and metamorphic magics, time control, mind magics, healing, and so many more I can't even begin to tell you it all.”

“So, is there nothing that we can't do then?”

“Magically, no, by the looks of it. However, with that being said, there's natural limitations of course. Divination, for instance, as you know is an incredibly imprecise art, because the future is forever changing, there is no is or is not when it comes to telling the future. Some of the best diviners in history have been able to pick up things a bit more clearly, but even then, it's never perfect.

“Then there's time control, which is nearly all but unheard of, in fact, I've never had reports of a witch or wizard actually having the ability. My assumption on this matter, however, is that you'd still have the same limitations as any time traveling or meddling. If you go back, the furthest you can go back without doing irreparable damage is an hour or two. If you went back, let's say, twenty years, even the slightest interference could cause the entire world you knew to be changed. Going forward, to the best of my knowledge, simply can't happen, because it hasn't happened yet.

“You already know about anamorphic magic, the ability to change into an animal, but metamorphic magic is the same but in human form, in other words, you can change your own appearance. This is a rare but not uncommon trait that some are born with. Your anamorphic magic though is far more than most. Most can change to only one animal, and it can take years and years of practice to be able to do even that, I can feel that you've already tried this out. These are both incredibly useful magics, because you can slip in and out of nearly anywhere undetected, but it can also be dangerous, as well as be used for nefarious purposes.

“Then there's healing, sure, almost all witches and wizards can be taught how to heal wounds with magic, but that magic seems to be within you, as in I think you might have full magical healing properties. How much this works, I simply don't know. Again, this is an incredibly rare gift, and most that have it just simply heal incredibly fast, live incredibly long, and can sometimes even heal others just by touch. Of course, someone who's already dead, or so close to it, is out of the question. You may have the ability to drag a person right from the very cusp of death's door, cure nearly any ailment or injury, in others as well as yourself, and possibly much more. Again, I simply don't know enough about this magic. Bummemore might know more, since he was graced with that ability, hence his exceedingly long life and great health, but, even still, he only has a tiny measure of it in comparison to you two.

“Then there's mind magic. Clearly you've already experienced much of this, it's pretty hard to ignore being there, especially when it's as strong as you two seem to have it. Again, this is not an uncommon gift, many have had the ability to glean other peoples thoughts or emotions, however, none have done both as far as I know, and nor have they ever had the strength that you two possess. Normally students are taught how to shield their minds once they start to mature enough that they can feel their own magic, and when this happens, they can usually start to feel others with magic around them as well, this is why witches and wizards always seem to know each other, because they can feel each other, at least a bit. Your ability exceeds this by a wide margin. You can see into any mind you want, can feel every emotion, examine every memory, can't you?”

“Yes Sir, though we actively try not to, for people's privacy.” We both said together.

“That, I'm happy to say, is a relief. With as strong as your abilities feel, I have my doubts that even the strongest mental shields could keep you out for more than a minute or two. In fact, I'd like you to try it please. I have a great many secrets, though, and I'd really rather keep them, so, should you breach my shields, please respect that privacy and do not snoop. I'm trusting you a great deal to do this though.”

“Understood Sir, and unless we absolutely had no choice but to do so, we'd never snoop anyway.” We both said together again.

“Thanks. Okay, I'm fortifying my shields even more than normal to try and block you. If you'd go one at a time please.”

I nodded to Drago, and so he went at it, and ten seconds later, he was in.

“That was my strongest shield possible, and you breached it far faster than anyone's ever been able to. Bummemore takes at least a few minutes. Okay, now you Perry.”

I tried as well, and broke it in ten seconds as well.

“As I suspected, you're both the same. Okay, now together.”

And so we did, and broke it in two seconds.

“It was too much, trying to keep the two of you out together, was like trying to hold back a tsunami with an umbrella.”

“Did we hurt you Sir?”

“No, exhausted me, and I can certainly feel it, but not hurt.”

“Sorry Sir.”

“No need to be sorry, it's what I'm here to do, teach you and find out your strengths. I can't do that while sitting on the sidelines, now can I. Don't worry about me, I'm stronger than I seem.”

“We can feed you energy if you need it!”

“Really, can you now. Interesting. That'll be your healing abilities, whatever a person needs to survive, you can give to them, and for witches and wizards, we need our magic to survive, so, of course, you'd be able to feed people magic.” He said more to himself than to us. “Have you done this before?”

“Yes, couple times now, but I burned Rod a little by accidentally feeding him too much.”

“Yes, I'm sure you could. Receiving magical energy from you would be a lot like using lava to heat a thimble full of water, and I can honestly say I would not want to feel that unless necessary.”

“We can temper it though, so that it doesn't hurt.”

“That's good. Now, another thing that most witches and wizards can do is something called apparition, Drago knows this already, and you may have heard about it Perry, but the ability to disappear from one place, and almost instantly appear in another. Normally such a thing is not able to be done at Warthogs at all, there's anti-apparition magic all over, to prevent magical attacks and whatnot.”

“But, Sir, the house elves do it all the time?” I said.

“Ah, yes, but you see, house elves have magic all their own, and in many cases, it is far better than our own. They can get in and out of places that normal wizards only dream of. I'd like both of you to try and Apparate right now and go to the other side of this room. Normally this is a very dangerous thing to do without training, but again, you seem to have the ability in full measure, and I have a sneaking suspicion that it's more in line with what the house elves themselves can do, they can do it naturally, without training or anything, they just can. I wanna know if you just can as well.”

“Okay.” We both said, and then thought of ourselves as being on the other side of the room, and sure enough, one second we were standing in front of Professor Lupin, the next we were on the opposite side of the room.

“How very intriguing, even in the castle we can't stop you.” 

We walked back.

“Sir, are you afraid of us?”

“Everyone should be afraid of you, if they're smart. Fortunately, I do know you, and you both have very good hearts and strong minds. When I was in your minds, searching around, I saw much, but no, I too did not snoop. You both have no inclination at all to hurt people, the only thing I see in you is goodness, you just wanna help people.”

“That's not entirely true, Sir, and you know it. I wanna be the one to kill Moldyvort, I need to be, I think I'm destined to, and possibly the only one that can, and I will if he ever comes back, I promise you that.” I said strongly.

“I'd expect nothing less, to tell you the truth. You'd see it as doing the ultimate act of good, sacrificing yourself to save hundreds. I doubt you'd die in the process, you're too strong for that now, but you'd sacrifice some of your goodness in order to kill something so vile and evil.”

“In a heartbeat.” Both Drago and I said together again.

“Good. So, anyway, back to apparition, if you can do so inside the castle, then your range should be every bit as good as a house elves. They have nearly no limitations as to where they can go. The average witch or wizard might only have a few hundred kilometer range, but house elves have been known to travel a thousand or more. The obvious limitations are, you can't Apparate inside something solid, and you shouldn't do so into the sky or water. Pretty self explanatory, really.”

“Do we haveta be able to see the place where we wanna go?”

“Knowing it is somewhat useful, and apparition is sometimes funny that way, you don't always haveta know exactly where it is you're going, just that you wanna go there. It always seems to place us in an out of the way area, so that muggles don't see us, and they rarely, if ever, hear the popping noise it makes. Then again, muggles are funny that way, even when they see magic right in front of their eyes, they rarely ever see it for what it really is anyway. When Apparating, to someone's house or place of business for instance, it is always considered good manners to do so outside their property, and then walk in and knock at the door. Most homes have anti-apparition protection surrounding them anyway, so this is normally not a concern. It's still good manners though.”

“Is there no way to stop the noise that it makes?”

“None that we're aware of.”

“Seems an odd thing, but I suppose that it prevents witches and wizards from sneaking up on each other, so maybe it's for the best.”

“Definitely for the best.”

“So, what else do you have to teach us Sir?”

“So much more, but I'm afraid that that'll be all for another night. We've used up all our time, and I need to get you back to your room.”

“Oh, okay Sir. Thanks.” We both said.

We walked back to our room, chatting amiably with Lupin the whole way there. Once we were safely inside, Lupin headed back to his room.

“Well Baby, it's been a long and interesting day, once again, I need a soggy bum change, and then I very much wanna curl up in our bed and kiss and cuddle and pet each other.” Drago whispered to me.

“And I too would love that very much.”

We ended up in our bed only a few seconds later, already stripped of our robes and socks and shoes, but leaving our soggy nappies as they are for now. We met in a tender embrace, kissing deeply, tenderly, while starting to pet each others nappied dicks. Just before we were about to cum, we slipped our hands inside each others nappies and collected all the cum we could, and then proceeded to lick it off each others hands, then continued kissing. We slipped our hands back inside each others nappies this time, and proceeded to very slowly stroke each other while kissing.

We managed a further three good sized cums, slurping each other up after each orgasm, kissing and sharing the wealth, before we were finally sated for the night. We changed each other, then curled up and fell asleep.

As we slept, we both dreamed, only this time it was not a nightmare. I can honestly say that I have never had a dream like this before.

Both Drago and I look a lot older, I would say somewhere around the age of thirty five or so, and we are in what I know to be his living room, though the way it feels, it is now our living room. It is Christmas morning, and we are surrounded by fourteen children, nine boys and five girls, ranging in age from as young as three, to as old as about fourteen. All of us are sitting around our beautifully decorated tree in nothing but our sodden night nappies, all the kids excited as can possibly be, being Christmas morning and all. 

They are all ours, half are mine, half are Drago's, but we are raising them all as ours. Each child, we know, has a different muggle mother, we have paid fourteen women to carry our children and give birth to them, then sign them over to us, we know this, and so do most of the children. So far every last one of them, but the youngest, has already either started school at Warthogs, or has already started displaying magical abilities, so we know they too will receive their letters some day.

Drago and I are passing out the gifts to all our children, there is not a lot, since we simply do not need a lot, and they are all excited. Our youngest, just barely three years old, is so excited to get his very first toy broom, that he starts levitating off the floor, and we all cheer for him, his first magical display.

Drago and I pick him up and hug him tightly, he is such a little cutie, so young, so innocent, and looking so like Drago it is uncanny, so I know that he is his. Half the kids look a lot like me, the other half like Drago. The rest of the kids cheer on their youngest brother, and he is so proud, and so he should be. 

Only moments later, our youngest is zooming around on his toy broom, and already I can see a large vase by the roaring fireplace teetering as he brushes past it, and so I put out a hand and steady it. I am not worried if he breaks anything, we can repair it, and he is having fun, so why should we care about such a silly thing. All his brothers and sisters are cheering him on, telling him that he will be the most famous Quidditch player of all time with moves like those. Of course they are only trying to boost his confidence, and it is working, because he tried to take the broom far higher than it is intended to go, his toes are supposed to be still touching the ground, then did a barrel roll, and promptly crashed into the couch.

All we hear from him is the most infectious giggling imaginable, and we go and un-bury him from the cushions that have nearly swallowed him whole, and he says, “Daddy, daddy, did you see that, I really flew.”

“Yes baby boy, you sure did.” We both say and hug him tightly again.

His brothers and sisters all cheer him again.

The rest of the kids we can also feel are powerful, much stronger than most of the kids were when we went to school, even the youngest of them, the five, six, and seven year olds, feel to have more raw magical talent than most of the eleven year olds did when they started. We have several in school now, two of them in year one, one in two, and two in three. They are all doing especially well in school, and we are so proud of them. Sure, there is still teasing and bullying, sure there is still some of the pure blood bullshit, but, over all, McGoonagal has done an amazing job.

Our children too, whether mine or Drago's, are in a mix of houses, but only ever Slitherin or Griffendoer, at least so far. 

Drago and I go and sit on the couch and happily watch our children play with their new toys, until finally I stand up, hold out my hand for my baby, and lead him somewhere, whispering to him that I have a Christmas gift for him, and he grins and says he has one for me as well. We had not given each other a gift yet, really, what could we get for each other that we do not already have anyway. Still, there is one thing.

Shortly after we went back to school and fully graduated, we got married in a simple service, yeah simple, we had just a little over five hundred in attendance, Drago gave me a wedding gift that actually made me cry, and I had not cried all throughout the ceremony, but this made me cry. Somehow my family tree was still intact in the house I was born in and my parents died in, and Drago managed to go and get it, took it to several specialists to have it all repaired, and had had it restored to its once former glory. Magical family family trees are incredibly special, showing every witch and wizard born, they do so automatically, they grow by themselves, and mine goes back over twelve generations.

Drago also has his, and ours are side by side now, with a nice little ribbon leading from him to me, and then all our kids branch out from both of us on our separate trees. As we reached my tree, I pointed to a new little acorn on it.

“Really?” He said, his eyes glowing with tears.

And then he pointed to his tree, and his too has another little acorn on it. These acorns are as they seem, babies that have not yet been born, and when they are, the acorns will turn to leaves.

“Really?”

“Yeah, just got word yesterday. You?”

“Four days ago. Boy or girl?”

“Girl. You?”

“Boy. So, two more babies. Are we fucking mental or what?” I grinned brightly.

“Absolutely, totally, out of this world, mental for each other.” And we embraced and kissed like the lovers we are.

After seeing this vision in my sleep, I slept a sleep so peaceful it is hard to compare. Even I can feel myself smiling in my sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up just as Drago did, and as we turned to each other, with bright smiles on our faces, we kissed deeply. As we kissed, we talked.

“Do you think that was a dream of what will come?” He asked me softly.

“I hope so, beyond all else in this world, I hope so. We were so happy, all our beautiful children were so happy. They were all so strong and healthy, brilliant beyond compare, everything proud parents like us could conceivably hope for.”

“Ever since we've bonded, neither one of us has had our usual nightmares, yet we've both dreamed, I think I remember seeing your dreams, and I feel like you could also see my dreams, but what we shared last night, that wasn't a dream, we shared it completely, and it was far more realistic than a dream has a right to be. Also, I've never seen those children before, I'd know it if I'd seen a child that looked so much like me or you it was uncanny. What that was, what we experienced, do you really think that was true divination, did we really truly see into the future?”

“If it wasn't the future, then I don't know what it could be. The problem with divination, of course, is that, like Lupin said, the future is wildly varying, that could be one possible future. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna ensure that that's the future that we share, that's what I want, such happiness and love we all shared. It was beautiful.”

“Yeah, but now you also know what my wedding gift to you will be?”

“Won't make it any less special, and if we can, that's exactly what I'd like.”

“I'd go there now and get it if I could.”

“No, when the time's right, you'll know it. Right now I don't think it's a good idea to go there. Too much could go wrong if either of us go there yet. I wanna visit there some day, and I'd love for you to be there with me when I do, but not 'til we're absolutely, one hundred percent certain, that Moldyvort's truly dead. I don't know if they're watching it or not, but I would if I were them, waiting for me to go, so that they can catch me.”

“You're probably right. Actually, I know you are.”

“Yeah, I think I am too, and from their point of view, it makes perfect sense.”

“It does. Now, we both need a shower, but I need something else first.” Drago said, and then broke our kiss, spun himself around, and buried his face in my soggy nappy. Well, who am I to argue with that, so I too buried my face in his. His smell is so intoxicating, the feel of his soggy nappy pressed into my face cannot be described with mere mortal words, and I can feel his pulsing hardness underneath, and that is simply orgasmic.

We pull down each others nappies at the same moment, inhale all that we are able to, and proceed to suck each other for only maybe ten seconds before we explode in our first baby boygasms. 

We did not detach, but now our hands are slipping into the back of each others nappies, both heading for the same place on each other, whispering the command to lube our baby's bums, and then we slip two fingers inside each other at the same moment.

Now sucking and fingering, after having had one good strong cum, we are more able to concentrate and enjoy ourselves, because our first cum came far too quickly to have truly enjoyed it, but we are making up for that now. We are sucking and fingering each other as slowly as we possibly can, humming, licking, and sucking as much as we can on each others dicks, poking, prodding, rubbing, stroking, and tickling everything inside each others baby bums as we can, but paying special attention to each others prostates as much as possible.

Orgasm number two nearly bowled us over totally almost ten minutes later, and still we did not stop.

We should have stopped, truly we should have, but we simply did not want to. Would you want to stop something that feels so good so soon. I dare you to say yes. We sure as hell could not do so. Instead, we continued sucking and fingering, and for almost fifteen minutes this time, we pleasured each other in the best way possible, and when finally we exploded, we damn near passed out.

Only our extra energy is keeping us awake right now, we could both feel it. We had been on our sides as we made tongue and finger love to each other, but we are now on our backs, chests heaving, our breathing raspy, and both of us feeling like several million galleons. 

For almost ten minutes more we laid there, neither of us saying anything, and nothing but our chests moving. Finally we came down, and as per usual, we did so at the same time.

“Wow, every moment with you is so fantastic, I can't even begin to describe it.” I whispered into my baby's mind.

“I'm with you there. I think it's getting late, shall we go get in the shower and get us dirty baby boys all cleaned properly?”

“Only if after said cleaning we get dressed like the babies we are again afterward.”

“Absolutely.”

We headed to the shower after stumbling from our bed, turned it on, summoned the cloths and towels we needed, and then hopped in. We must have stood there under the wonderful massaging jets of water for ten minutes before even moving. I decided that I did not feel like doing the cleaning this morning, so I activated the water and soap jets that will almost perfectly clean you, just a word of warning, keep your eyes and mouth closed. Drago must have missed that memo, because he spluttered a few seconds later and told me that the soap tastes disgusting. I giggled at him.

Once we were good and clean though, we hopped out, dried off, put on our deodorant and cologne, brushed our hair and teeth, and then headed to our bedroom to nappy and dress each other, though we left our clothes off for the time being, because we still need breakfast you see, so why put clean clothes on, then eat, and risk getting them messy. We ate a good filling breakfast, then went and got dressed.

As we were walking to class, Transfiguration being our first today, we both felt that someone was spying on us, so we concentrated just a little more, and found him. A young first year Huffandsuck boy. We did not feel any bad intentions on his part, the only thing we felt was incredible horniness. As we reached the spot he was hiding, we both stopped suddenly, reached in behind the curtain that he was hiding behind, and pulled him out.

“You know it's not polite to spy on people, right?” I said softly.

“I'm so sorry, I'll never do it again, please don't hurt me.” He said, and though he had already started crying, he started sobbing when he said that.

“We have no intention of hurting you. You weren't trying to attack us, though, were you?” Drago asked, though we already know the answer to this. 

“Oh god, no, I'd, I'd never hurt you, either of you, I....I....I, I was spying on you, because, well, because I know you're gay, and you're both so hot.” He said, still crying, but now blushing massively.

“Ah, I see, and you'd like to spend a little quality one on two time, would you, maybe a little spit rodding action. Suck and be fucked at the same time I'm guessing.” I said softly.

“Y...Y...Yes.” He stuttered, blushing even more now.

“We might be amenable to this, we've never shared another since we got together though.” Drago said.

“I'd be okay with it, we know we'll never part anyway, and it can be a great deal of fun with a group.”

“Yeah, I know, I've seen your memories.”

“So, yeah, but if you wanna have fun with us, there's a few conditions?”

“What, I'll do anything?” He whispered huskily, sounding very sexy coming from a very young twelve year old.

“You must be nappied and soggy, we will cum and piss in you, and we'd love it if you did the same for us. We'll fuck you so much you'll likely pass out, and we might still be fucking you when you wake back up. We'll fuck you through our nappies, and we'd love to feel you do the same to us, just maybe not right away.”

“You mean it?”

“Absolutely. Do you know how and where to get nappies?”

“Yeah, there's lots in our dorm room, one of my classmates is a nappy wearer, so I can take some of his.”

“Excellent, meet us in our room, you know where it is already, don't you?” Drago asked.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, thought as much. Anyway, meet us there shortly before dinner, you can have dinner with us. After class this afternoon, get yourself nappied and ensure that you're good and sodden, and we will be as well. We have a couple things to do after classes today, so if you get there first, just wait for us, we promise we'll make it well worth it.” I said this time.

“You mean it?” He squeaked. “You're really truly gonna fuck me and everything, make me in to a little baby boy and make my virginity vanish?” He asked so huskily, and that is when I laughed out loud.

“I like that, and baby, everywhere I go, I make virginity's vanish.” I said, and how I came up with my title.

All he did was groan, he adjusted himself in his robes, and then we all headed toward our first classes of the day.

Drago and I had a pretty decent time in classes, Care of Magical Creatures was interesting, to say the least, but every class with Hunghard is rather interesting. Super nice guy, can fuck longer and harder than anyone I know, and he makes stallions jealous with what he has hanging between his legs, but, I honestly have no idea what Bummemore was thinking when he made Hunghard a teacher.

Honestly, the guy thinks dragons and three headed dogs are cute and cuddly. That shit's just not normal. Today was a relatively tame class, because ever since Drago had sabotaged the class with Buckbeak, Hunghard had not done anything stupidly dangerous. Of course I had made Drago come and explain a lot to Hunghard, we explained that we would do everything within our power to ensure Buckbeak was not hurt, but Hunghard has to go to the hearing tonight, so understandably he is glaring daggers at Drago the entire class. We let the rest of the students go on ahead, and Drago and I stayed to talk to Rugged.

“We know you're still mad at Drago, Rugged, yes, he did an incredibly bad thing, and yes, it was his fault that Buckbeak attacked him, but we've already explained to you everything, you haveta stop being like this toward him, it's not fair. We all know that there's nothing at all that we can do about those assholes now, they're owned by Drago's father. We've already sent a letter to his father, explaining that Buckbeak is not to be hurt, but even though Drago's father's being punished, and said he would do what he could, the committee is still Pudge's, and we think that he's gonna do anything in his power to make you suffer, simply because you're a Bummemore man.

“We all know that the trial you're going to tonight is a farce, nothing at all you say can or will change their opinion, or the outcome that they've already decided, they're gonna execute Buckbeak, and you already know it, don't you?”

“Yes.” He wailed.

“Pull yourself together Rugged. Do you honestly think we'd actually allow it to happen?”

“What can ye do ta stop it?”

“So much, but don't worry. When the time comes, let them believe wholeheartedly that you're crushed by the news, and do your best at the hearing, be loud, tell how he's a good monster and would never hurt anyone, so on and so forth. We already know it'll do no good, but remember, this is a play, and you need to play your part well. We have a different ending in mind though, one they don't get to know 'til it happens, so don't worry, okay, we won't let you down.”

“Ya mean it?”

“Have I ever let you down before?”

“I suppose not. Thanks. Sorry Drago, I was bein' mean ta you, when I had no rights. You're a good boy.”

“Thanks Sir. Now, we better run Baby, or we'll miss lunch, and I'm hungry.”

“Me too, but then again, we didn't end up with a lot of breakfast after expending all that energy this morning, did we.”

“Nope. Come on Baby.”

Hunghard just chuckled as we ran off. He will be joining us in a few moments anyway, but he still has to clean up.

The rest of the day went well. We received a letter from Bummemore, as I felt that we might, at the end of our last class, asking us to come to his office, and so that was where we headed.

“Good afternoon Headmaster, how are you today, and you too Zachary?” I asked, for Zachary is there already as well, already in a fresh nappy and nothing else.

“Excellent, thanks Boys, and you?” Bummemore asked.

“I'm great.” Zachary said.

“Great to hear. We're also doing well.”

“Excellent. There was something I wanted to share with all of you. It concerns your parents Zachary.”

“Really?” He asked, sitting forward. Drago and I sat down.

“Yes. Mr. and Mrs. Pleaseme went and paid them a visit yesterday afternoon, with an entire army of support, of course, and managed to take them into custody with no serious injuries. They sure did not try to play fair though, but eventually they were brought down. They were then taken and interrogated, I'm told they each took one, traded off a few times, tag teamed each of them a couple times, and just had some good clean fun. They did not want to divulge their secrets, I assure you, so, in the end, their minds were forcefully broken into with a combination of magic and Veritaserum, and all their secrets are now ours.

“We know of every assassin that they've created, and three more students here have been taken away for cleaning. We know that they weren't here to kill you Perry, unless the very easy and clean opportunity presented itself, but they were to spy and report back any and all information that would be useful.

“One of the boys, in fact, was a frequent visitor here. I've never hid the fact that I am gay, nor that I like my boys, nor nappies, so he was a plant especially for me. I assure you though, he never got any information from me that would be useful, I always left him far too tired and satisfied. I always felt that he was a spy, just from some of the questions he asked right at the beginning, and he was always so insistent to come and spend time, and he'd try and talk more than anything. Of course, I put an end to that right away, I made him crave what we shared, and trust me, he'll be the easiest one to cleanse of his horrible past, because I've already shown him love, and I think that he was still only a spy because they made him.

“And no, he was not the first boy that the enemy has tried to plant with me, I'm well used to that, but every boy has been turned by me and my loving guidance, I assure you.”

“Very good Sir. What about Zachary's parents though.”

“Well, they're still alive, though had they had the chance to do so, they may have killed themselves, but, of course, they were not allowed to do so. Their minds are currently in the process of being wiped clean. They're pretty sure that they're gonna end up having to start from scratch though, since their minds are pretty rotten, so they might have to wipe them completely clean. If that's the case, then they're gonna be left on Minister Pudge's door step, since they're close personal friends, with notes attached to them, stating that dark witches and wizards are being hunted and rounded up, and that all information they have will be found. With any luck, it'll cause him to panic and do something stupid.

“Of course, he knows who'll be up to it surely, there's few out there that might have that sort of power, and so Mr. Pleaseme might get shunted to an even more menial job within the ministry, even more of his ability to spy will be removed, but what they don't know is all that he knows, and no matter what, he still knows lots. He doesn't really need the job anyway, their side jobs pay more than enough, so he simply keeps it to spy.”

“Oh, what are their side jobs Sir?” Drago asked.

“Well, training others, of course, they don't do that training for completely free, but they don't charge a lot either, if they agree to serve in our army for a minimum of five years after. If they do not, then they pay lots. Their largest source of income, though, are security spells. Between the two of them, they can make any house into a virtual fortress. A one year subscription to their magical fortress can set someone back a hundred to two hundred galleons, but it's well worth it. They have to come in once a month to reapply the spells, and it's not easy to do. It'll keep almost anyone away though, even Moldyvort won't get through. In fact, Perry, whenever you're at your aunt and uncles, their house is protected in just such a way, they've done it for you since you were dropped off there, and even your parents had them come and do their house.”

“Then how'd Moldyvort get in Sir?”

“They were betrayed by someone they thought was a friend, and yes, I know you already know this. I never would've believed that Spermius Black could've betrayed your parents as he did, he was your fathers very best friend in the world, but he admitted it. Truly sad, but it happened.”

“Yes, I did know, and I hope that I'm the one to apprehend him.”

“I'd really rather you didn't try. We simply have no idea what powers he must have to be able to get out of Azkaban.”

“Do you honestly think that I need to worry, Sir?”

“No, not really, but even the most powerful person may be brought down by surprise and something they never thought about.”

“I'm well aware of that Sir, but remember, I'm not alone, he can only hit one person at a time, there'll be two people trying to get him.”

“Fair enough, but take no unwarranted risks, I'd really rather you didn't get hurt.”

“We promise Sir.”

“Thanks. So, what's this burning question I can feel you wanna ask me.”

“Sir, how good would you say your powers of Divination are?” Drago asked.

“Lacking, would be the best thing to describe them, though still vastly better than poor Truyawney's would be, I'm afraid the poor old dear really isn't very good, but she does have the occasional burst of true Divination as well.”

“Really, she does?” I asked in shock.

“Well, yes, why else would I hire her. She might not be a particularly strong Diviner, but believe it or not, she does actually know what she's teaching. Her grandmother taught her everything she knew, and she was once one of the very best in the world, boasted an accuracy rating somewhere around sixty percent, which is nearly all but unheard of. The best most can do is twenty five, to maybe thirty percent. There's simply too many variables when it comes to the future, too many paths that can cross. Hence the reason Divination is such a hard art.”

“Oh, never knew that, honestly thought she was just a fraud.” I laughed.

“Most do, and she doesn't help herself in the way she carries herself, but don't discount her completely.”

“Oh. Okay then, would you say that Divination while sleeping would be a more or less precise way of seeing the future?”

“Ah, let me guess, you saw a vision in your sleep, probably even shared said vision, and you either truly want it, or you want with all your hearts to prevent it!”

“Truly want Sir.” We both said, and then proceeded to tell them the quick version.

“Ah, a beautiful vision to be sure. Here's the thing about the future, it's not set in stone, not hardwired is or is not. Knowing the future does not necessarily makes things easier, and in fact can make things harder. Sometimes, however, if you manage to get a true Divination sight, and it's truly the future, then sometimes, no matter what you do, that will come to pass, no matter how hard you might try to the contrary.

“In this case, however, you can try and make that future come true as well. Dreams are often the most accurate and powerful form of Divination, even muggles and non Diviners can get these glimpses into the future. Dreams are a truly strange thing, and sometimes this happens. Rarely to that degree of detail or interaction of course, but the more powerful you are in Divination, the more you see. I'd say that this was your first true Divination, though, and it should be something to strive toward.”

“Thanks Sir, we were hoping that that'd be your response. We were pretty sure of it already. Now, sadly we must run, we have a young fan who wants to lose his virginity tonight, he's right hot on Drago.”

“And here I thought he was right hot on you.”

“I'm willing to bet he's right hot on both of you.” Zachary giggled.

“Oh, he will be.” We chuckled back.

“Lucky boy. I trust he's been told to be nappied and sodden?”

“Absolutely.” We both said again.

“Good.” Both Zachary and Bummemore said at the same time, and then bade us a good evening.

Drago and I headed back to our room, and when we rounded the corner, we found the boy we were expecting, as well as another first year that we had seen around, but knew nothing about, other than the fact that he is super tiny for supposedly eleven to twelve years old.

The young boy we met this morning is rail thin, small face and small features, his nose slightly pointed and almost sunken in. He is not a classically good looking boy, but he is handsome in his own way. His hair is almost as messy as mine usually is, shaggy and brown, his ears are covered entirely by his hair, as are the tops of his soft brown eyes. His lips are even thin and almost translucent. 

His young friend though, now he is super cute. He looks like a nine or maybe ten year old, but we have been assured that he is in fact old enough to be here. He has long blond hair, it is almost down to his bum, it is tied back with a simple elastic, and it is nice and shiny and bright. He has the most insanely blue eyes I have ever seen, and large too. He has a little rounded face, though he too is skinny, and his nose is just a little button on his face. His lips are bright red and full. He even has cute little ears.

“Well, hello again. And who's this?” Drago and I asked together.

“This is my best friend, he sorta accidentally caught me taking some of his nappies, he's the one who needs them you see, and so he made me tell him why, and so I told him, I hope you don't mind. He asked if he could come too, he'd really love to lose his baby boy virginity as well, because he's as gay as I am. He nappied me up, and I changed him, and we're both already nice and soggy.”

“I don't see any reason why not. Did you at least make each other have a nice hot baby boygasm?”

“No, didn't wanna take away from tonight.”

“Okay, that's fine too, but we could've ensured that you'd last, no worries there. We're likely to still haveta cast those spells anyway, on all of us, because if we're gonna do this, we wanna make it a night to remember, and four looks even more fun than three to me anyway.” Drago said huskily, eyeing up both boys.

“Oh yeah, it is.” I said.

“Wicked.” Both boys said.

“So, what's your names, anyway?” Drago asked. “Not that it really matters anyway, we're still gonna fuck you silly?”

“I'm Pieter, and this is my best friend Tito.” Said the boy we had first met this morning.

“That's an interesting name, Tito, never heard that one before.” Drago said.

“Apparently it's of Spanish decent, I know I don't look it, but both my parents were half Spanish.”

“Cool. Well, come on in, let's get to know each other over some dinner, shall we?” Drago said.

We headed in, and the first thing we did was to start stripping off our robes, and so we encouraged our guests to do the same, that we should get to wear only our soggy nappies in the privacy of our own room. They followed suit right away, and then we sat down at the table. We offered Pieter and Tito a plate each and told them how to use them, we all ordered what we wanted, and then, as we ate, we asked the boys to tell us all about themselves.

“Well, I'm Pieter, I just turned twelve a few days ago, I think I've known I was gay since I was about eight or maybe nine at the oldest, my parents are both magical, and I started really displaying my powers when I was about five or so I guess, but my parents said there were hints and signs right as early as three, which sounds pretty common. I had a pretty decent childhood I guess, and I've been looking forward to coming to Warthogs since I was four or five. I've never had a lot of friends, because we lived in a muggle neighborhood, so no other magical children, so my parents constantly kept me away from them, so as not to arouse suspicions when I accidentally caused the occasional spider to explode, or turn the water in the sprinkler purple, my favorite colour. My parents do fairly well for themselves I suppose, but we're certainly not rich, that's for certain. And that's really about it for me.”

“Okay, and so, how about you Tito?” I asked. “Start with why you're so small still?”

“Oh, well, okay, but I don't really know all the information either. My parents are both magical as well, and after I was born, they started seeing problems with me. I wasn't growing properly, my magic wasn't developing properly, and all sorts of other things. I was in St. Mungos a lot as a kid, and they determined what'd happened. Somehow my parents' magics weren't compatible, and when they made me, I'm the response of two differing types of magic. I was warned that I'll never be very big, that I might not live to be very old, and that my magic might forever be damaged because of it. I'm great in Potions and Herbology, but if it requires a wand, I'm very nearly a squib. The other kids here tease me all the time, I can barely light my wand tip, and that's about as basic as it gets. Pieter's been great, he's never teased me at all, and he tutors me a lot as well. I suppose that's why I'm in Huffandsuck as opposed to Griffendoer like my dad or Ravenscock like my mom. I'm just not very strong.

“As for the rest, I turn twelve in two months, but I'm not even likely to go through puberty, so I may stay looking like this for the rest of my life. I think I've known I was gay since I was five, but I too never had any friends, mostly because of how small and weak I am, and yeah, I'm seriously depressed. In case you hadn't noticed. As you know, I haveta wear nappies, but I do love them, and would never give them up anyway, so that doesn't bother me, and there's lots of others here like that, so no one teases me for that at least. That's pretty much it, really.” He said softly.

“May we take a look, we have healing abilities?” Drago asked softly.

“I suppose, it can't hurt, but I've been seen by every specialist in magical maladies caused from wrong magical types having babies. It's rare apparently, but it happens.”

We both laid a hand on him, one on each shoulder, and we peered around for only a couple minutes. We found the issue right away, and while I have no idea if the reason he gave is accurate or not, knowing nothing of magical maladies and whatnot, we do know how to fix it, it is painfully obvious to us. It is almost like it is a massive knot in his mind, right where his magic is housed, and as we know well, us wizards are incredibly reliant upon our magic for everything in our life, including our life. Run out of magic, run out of life, have stunted magic, get stunted life. We worked on unraveling the knot, and only ten minutes later, we unwound it all, and smoothed it all out, though this is only an analogy, I could not explain the actual issues and how we fixed it, even if I tried and or knew the right terms for it. As soon as we exited Tito's mind, he sighed deeply.

“Oh my god, I feel good. I'm not in any pain, I, I can feel magic.” He squealed in delight.

“Excellent, it worked. Try a spell, something that you know you couldn't do before?” I said, and so he grabbed his wand, and tried levitating something.

“Wingardium Leviosa.” He said, pointing at a book on the desk. 

The book started floating perfectly.

“Holy shit, I did it. I've never even made anything so much as wiggle before.” He said giddily. “Thank you so much.” He said, and then launched himself at me and hugged me first, then to Drago and hugged him next.

“You're very welcome Baby. Now, we think that we've also resolved your growth issues at the same time, we're certain that we've probably given you a normal life span now, and you should start puberty once you start growing some. What we didn't do, though, was repair your bladder, we didn't feel you'd want that any more than we would.”

“Really, no, I never want that fixed.”

“Really.” We both said.

“Awesome.” He said, and the relief in him is palpable.

Shortly after we finished our dinner, it was decided that two little gay baby boys really truly deserve to lose their virginity, so we took them to our bedroom. We had them lay on their backs, side by side, their soggy nappied bums just over the edge, so that their legs would be up on our shoulders. Drago and I spoke the spells on the boy that we had chosen as we were poking the holes in all our nappies, I was with Pieter. We then lowered the fronts of their nappies at the same time, slipped our fingers into each of our boys' freshly opened and lubed bums, while sucking said boys in at the same time.

As we had been casting the spells on their bums, we had also cast the spells on all our baby balls, causing them to go into full and continuous production, we want to taste their first ever loads of cum, it should be good, and we want for all of us to have a very good time, we will try for ten to twelve nice baby boygasms, each.

Both boys squealed in delight, as we sucked them in and slipped our fingers inside their baby bums, and started panting heavily. It sounds to me as if they are enjoying themselves immensely, and I do not even need to be able to read their feelings to know it. Both boys are radiating pure joy at feeling what they both know they have needed for a long time, and both are beyond happy finally getting it.

Sadly, the boys have been anticipating this too much, for too many hours, and as such, they exploded far too quickly in both our opinion, though they seem to agree with us too. Because we had only just cast the spell on their balls, they had not had a lot of time to produce a lot of sweet baby cream for us, but what little they gave us was beyond compare. This is the good thing about sharing absolutely everything with Drago, we can each taste the other boys cum just as well as we can taste the boy we are sucking, so two hot boys cum at the same moment, amazing.

We did not stop sucking and fingering our guests though, they have plenty more where that came from, and we want for them to pass out so totally sexually exhausted, that they do not wake until noon tomorrow. It is a good thing that it is Saturday tomorrow, because these baby boys will be utterly useless for most of the day due to what we plan for them. I want to make this as good for Drago as I can as well, also being his very first orgy and all.

This time the boys lasted longer, not by a lot, but at least a couple minutes this time, and this time they had more cum to give us, and both Drago and I greedily sucked it out, savored it, then turned to each other, pulled off the dicks we were sucking, and kissed each other, sharing the cum together in an incredibly special and intimate way.

“Are you baby boys ready to lose your virginity now?” Drago and I asked together.

“Oh yes.” They both sighed out almost as synchronized as we had.

“Good, because you're both very much ready for us.”

We both stood up, poked the holes in the front of each others nappies that we would need, pulled each other out, and then stepped back into place, and inserted ourselves into two very fresh baby bums. I cannot even tell you how many boys I have fucked for their first time, but I tell you this, it never gets old. The feeling of a very new baby boy bum quivering around my dick as it finally gets all that it ever needed, so tight, so soft, so hot, there are simply not enough good things to say. Yet, I would still rather make sweet tender love to my baby.

“Oh my god.” Both boys beneath us moaned out deeply as we both bottomed out, our soggy nappies pressed together now.

“Good, huh.” I whispered.

“Oh, so much better than good.” Tito sighed deeply.

“Mmmhmm.” Pieter agreed.

And then we started thrusting, and they started moaning, groaning, sighing, grunting, mewling, and purring, it was incredibly sexy hearing and feeling it from both boys at the exact same time, at the same time as feeling it from both Drago and myself. It is almost too much, but we are okay too. We urged ourselves to go as slow as we could, so as to last as long as humanly possible, but, even still, there is only so long a guy can last in this situation, and when Tito exploded, he caused Drago and I to go as well, and then Pieter followed suit too.

“Oh fuck me.” Both boys said more or less at the same time.

Drago and I dumped as much hot gay baby boy cum into the boys as we possibly could, and then we relaxed our bladders and filled them with as much pee as we can give to them as well. Now, I cannot hold my pee, at least for more than a few minutes, and as such, I never have a lot to give. However, I had been anticipating this for the last several hours, and as every guy knows, it is really hard to pee when you are hard, so I have more than I normally have as well, which I do not think Pieter will complain about any time soon, like the next century, or ten.

As soon as Drago and I finished peeing, we started piss fucking the boys, and their sexual sounds only increased in volume even more, and in intensity even more than that. Drago and I are now truly fucking them too, long dicking them even, pulling all the way out, then slipping all the way back in, out as far as we can possibly go, and then back in as far as we can go. 

Both boys are getting nice and loose and sloppy, they are taking us with practiced ease, as if they have been fucked dozens of times, which is a pretty good indicator that they are truly gay, and they both feel so good. To themselves and to us. As such, I told Drago to increase his size by about twenty percent, and so we both did so at the same time. Both boys felt this, and moaned so deeply that it put all other times to shame.

Only a minute later and we all came again, but Drago and I did not stop. We increased our size by another fifteen percent, and kept right on long dicking, only now we are giving the boys even more. Before they came again, we felt that they were good for more, so we increased again, only this time by another twenty percent again, which now puts us both at almost double our original size, in both length and girth, and they are both taking it exceptionally well.

And then we exploded yet again. This cum was hard, it took so long to finish, and even our magically enhanced balls nearly emptied out on that one. We all slumped down for a few minutes to regain our strength. Both Drago and I are good, but the boys beneath us are already starting to fade, so we fed them as much energy as we dared, and they perked right back up. Then Drago and I pulled out.

“We're not stopping already, are we? I just got my second wind?” Tito moaned out in loss.

“Hell no. We're just gonna switch it up a bit. I'm gonna lay on my back, Pieter, you come sit on my dick, and then the other two will figure out where to go shortly.” I said.

I laid down and Pieter came and sat down almost instantly. I had decreased my girth back down to close to my own normal size, just not quite, but left my length where it was. Pieter took me inside easily of course, but then Drago started slipping his erection inside him now, his dick now the same size as mine. Pieter groaned deeply as Drago slipped all in, but he was not in pain either, he is definitely feeling all good.

“Okay Tito, now you slip your baby bone into your friends mouth, and Perry's gonna finger fuck you good, while the two of us kiss. After a couple more good baby boygasms, you and Pieter get to trade places. Then, if we still have anything left in us, we'll switch it up again.” Drago said.

Well, Tito wasted absolutely no time in getting into place, pushing down the front of his nappy, and feeding his dick to his friend. Drago locked lips with him, and I slipped four fingers inside his very sloppy baby bum, and started fingering him well. Drago started fucking Pieter with my dick next to his, and I tell you, there is nothing better than being double stuffed inside a boys sloppy cummy pissy nappied bum with your boyfriend. Drago agrees with me, of course, but Pieter agrees at least a hundred thousand times more. His feelings about what is happening are beyond measure or description.

Given that this is one of my very favorite positions, for good reason, though I prefer being in Pieter's position, to tell you the truth, I had no desire to change things up any, and the others are all in agreement, so we stayed like this for a total of three more cums apiece. We have had to feed both Tito and Pieter even more energy, and recharge their balls more, so that we can keep going, though we have been recharging our balls almost continuously, otherwise we would have been empty four cums ago, which would be very painful.

When we pulled apart and said switch, Tito very nearly launched himself into Pieter's position, which is now sitting on Drago, because he and I are trading places as well. Pieter and I got into place, and we started fucking away merrily and with wild abandon now. This time we all lasted for four amazing cums, but that was also it, we have fed Pieter and Tito about as much energy as we dare, any more and we might burn them up. Their balls are also nearly done, we cannot recharge them magically any more, there are limits to how much magic one can do, and we have reached that limit, and both boys' minds are getting near to just shutting down, which is exactly where we wanted them to be anyway.

By the time we finished, Pieter and Tito were not passing out quite yet, but they were both close. We had to magically lift them up and off, lay them down so that we could change their utterly ruined nappies, and then move them back into place to sleep. We made sure to give both boys a very healthy dose of nappy rash cream and baby lotion, to help soothe their little holes, which are well and truly bruised and puffy looking, but not bleeding, so they will be fine. Both were asleep before Drago and I finished getting them into their nappies.

“That was a lot of fun, no wonder you enjoyed that before.” Drago said as we are changing each other now.

“Mmmhmm, and you enjoyed watching a few times as well.”

“Hell yeah, could you possibly blame a guy.”

“Nope. Now, give me a kiss Baby, and then we need to get to sleep ourselves. It's only our extra magic that's keeping even us awake now.”

“Okay.” He said brightly.

We kissed for only a minute before we fell deep asleep, and tonight our dreams were just as wondrous as the night before.

We are sitting around, it is Christmas time again, only now we are considerably older, I would say in around the seventy or eighty mark, yet we do not look all that much older than a typical forty year old. Our magic is still incredibly strong, and it is keeping us the picture of good health. All twenty four of our children are with us, for clearly we had considerably more over the years, and with them are all our grandchildren, great grand children, and even five little great great grandchildren. In total, we are looking at damn near two hundred people. We are in a hall that we can see that we had had to build to house all our family for gatherings now, and every last one of us are in sodden nappies and nothing else. 

All our children and their spouses, be them male or female, gay or straight, have had on average five children as well. Most of them have married others in the magical community, though some are with non magical. Some of their children we know were not fully born of the couple that are their parents, while others are. And the same is true for their children too. All are incredibly happy and healthy, all still incredibly strong, it seems Drago and I produced incredibly strong witches and wizards, and they are passing this down the line still.

Still there are not a lot of gifts under the simply massive tree, really only one per child, so there is a lot there in that right, but all us adults simply need nothing more than our significant other to be happy, and we can feel that we all are beyond happy. How could we not be. We can tell that everyone is perfect in their own special way, none are truly spectacular, but all are good, every last one of the adults have great jobs and or businesses, all the students do very well in school, and all the babies are already showing powers and will one day be admitted to school.

Dinner was a spectacular affair, a massive buffet that we must have hired to have done, because there were several wait staff, and I know myself well enough to know that I would never hire full time staff, even then. 

All in all, even though not as beautiful as the dream we had the night before, this too was a beautiful dream, because it showed us quite old, still incredibly happy, and with so much loving family surrounding us. How could anything be bad.

The rest of the night we slept an incredibly peaceful dreamless sleep, and I have to say, we truly did need it.

Drago and I slept in by only a little more than half an hour, so we crept out of our bedroom and to the main sitting room, closing the door quietly behind us so as not to wake our guests, who we knew would still likely sleep for a good hour or two more. We went and curled up on the couch, and then had a very silent mind conversation.

“Wow, did you see how many kids, grand kids, and great grand kids we had?” Drago said.

“Yeah, and how happy and healthy everyone was, as well as how strong they all were!”

“Yeah, I hope that that truly is the future, we'll just haveta try and make that happen, huh Baby.”

“I agree. I suppose we should wait 'til we're outta school, and I really do wanna be married, before we start having kids, but I'd so totally fuck a hundred girls right now and make every last one of them pregnant if I could.”

“Slut.” Drago giggled.

“Didn't hear you complaining last night.”

“Mmm, was a really good night, though, wasn't it.”

“Mmmhmm.”

We continued talking and cuddling, and for a while we even said nothing and just totally allowed our minds to merge together totally and completely, so much so that for a while, we actually forgot that we are two people in two bodies. It was the sound of our two sexually satisfied guests coming out that woke us from our mind trip. When we looked up, we saw them both standing there, hair stuck up all over the place, soggy nappies knocking their knees, and bright sexually satisfied smiles lighting up their faces. It looks as if they are still mid orgasm in fact. They look good like that.

“Well, good morning Babies. We trust you had a good sleep?” We asked.

“Oh yeah. I feel super weak this morning though.” Tito said.

“Same.” Pieter added.

“Good. That's how you should feel. We're a bit more used to it, but we're still pretty well worn too. Come on, let's get some breakfast, then we'll go sit in the bathtub and soak our weary bones.”

“That sounds good.” Pieter said, and Tito nodded.

We ordered up as much breakfast as we wanted, and Drago and I both went with the steak and eggs again, since it was not only amazing, but incredibly filling, and we desperately needed it. Pieter and Tito ordered the same thing, and only a few moments later, we are eating our incredible breakfast. We all damn near licked our plates clean, it was that good, and we were that hungry. 

As soon as we were all fed up, we headed to the bathroom and I started the bath water running, while Drago took care of getting all our teeth brushed at the same time. As soon as the water was ready, we all stripped off our sodden nappies, boyfriends took care of each other, though I do not think that Pieter and Tito have said so yet, but I think that they will be very soon, but we did not snoop.

We all laid back in the hot soothing water, and we put a lot of the soothing bubble bath in, as well as a fair bit of peppermint. Drago and I also slowly fed the boys some energy, so that they would wake up fully. We did not talk for probably half an hour, we just sat there and soaked, but then we talked a little for almost half an hour more, enjoying the water fully before washing up.

We all ended up hopping into the shower to clean off fully, and then into the dryer, and we all got perfectly dried off. A guy really could get used to that. We headed back to the bedroom after putting on some deodorant, and proceeded to nappy our boyfriends.

“So, what are you boys doing today?” I asked once we are nappied and ready.

“Not sure, nothing planned as far as I know.” Tito said.

“Same.”

“Same with us, really. Would you like to spend the day with us, and at some point, we really wanna feel you two fill us up too.”

“Okay, we'd really like that, but, well, we're not very big yet.” Tito said.

“Doesn't matter, we have magic and we know how to use it.” Drago grinned.

“Mmmhmm, I'll say.”

“Actually, isn't today the Hogscum trip?” Drago asked.

“Yeah, it is, but me and the younger boys aren't even allowed to go anyway. Granted, we could easily smuggle the three of us out. Not really sure I even wanna go, to tell you the truth.” I said.

“Yeah, not really much to do. I wouldn't mind visiting a couple of the places, but without you there, what's the point.”

“Mind you, Snipe's on patrol again, we could really tweak him.”

“Yeah, we could, but after the engorgement incident, I don't think he has much of a sense of humor right now.” 

“He ever had one?”

“Mmm, no, not really.” Drago giggled.

“One of the kids in our class giggled when they first saw him, and the poor kid got six weeks of detention, he has to dissect frogs and snakes for two hours a day, three days a week, for the entire six weeks. I sure don't envy him.” Tito said.

“Yikes. I'd really hate to be the person that caused an accident like that on purpose.” I giggled.

“No kidding, but it was an accident, everyone says that what's his name accidentally put something in too soon, just as Snipe put his face over the potion. Apparently Snipe's super pissed at that student and he's scheduled for at least an entire years worth of detentions for not paying attention in his class. I'd hate to be him, can you imagine having to spend an extra hour or two a week with him, I think I'd rather give up my magic.” Pieter said.

“Me too.” All three of the rest of us said at the same time.

“Even you Drago, I thought Snipe loved you?” Tito asked.

“He did, but he and I've had a bit of a falling out. I'm kinda dating his most loathed student. He hates Perry almost as much as Perry hates him, and so he's not exactly a fan of me right now either.” Drago chuckled.

“Oh.”

“So, what should we do then guys. Wanna just play some games?” I asked.

“Okay.” Everyone said together.

Until lunch time, we sat and played some cards, and Drago and I even tried playing a game of Wizards Chess, but it is impossible when we can both easily see what the other plans to do, and we ended in a stalemate in only twelve moves, it was pretty pathetic actually. Even playing cards, we cannot play against each other, because we cannot seem to block our minds enough, and we sure as hell cannot play as a team, because talk about unfair advantage, we share everything, whether we will it or not. So, in the end, Drago and I ended up just playing different games, one against one of the others. 

After lunch, we are all well recovered from the night before, we are all nice and soggy now, and we are more than ready to go and have some seriously good clean fun. So, we headed back to the bedroom.

“So, I think Drago would really like to be double stuffed by a couple hot little gay baby boy nappy lovers. Feel free to finger fuck my nappied ass as you do so, and in a few cums, we'll trade places.” 

Drago and I had silently spoken a spell well over an hour ago that caused all our balls to go into high production, so we are all going to be nice and full for the fun times ahead. While we were playing our games, we also decided that after lunch that we were going to come and play, so we all have some pee saved up to make it just that much better. 

Pieter was laid down on his back, his erection is now poking out the front of his nappy, and Drago had already engorged it to where he wanted it, and then promptly sat down on it, since I had already prepared his baby bum. I then enlarged Tito, and urged him to slip into Drago, and he did so. I then knelt in front of my baby and fed him my erection as well, and then we all started. Pieter poked a hole in the back of my nappy and started fingering me, and before we even came for the first time, he is up to three fingers inside me, and I know I am feeling good, but Drago feels just that much better, and I cannot wait until I get to be in his place, but, once again, the good thing about our connection, I still feel like I am in his position anyway, and he feels like he is in mine too.

I do not think that we lasted more than a minute for our first cum, but none of us even thought for even the tiniest fraction of a second about stopping, and so we kept right on going. We are all still far too hard to pee, so we hold off for now, thinking that we might be able to let it all go after our next cum.

Tito set the pace for all of us, and he was going a moderately fast pace, damn near jack rabbit fucking now, and it felt amazingly good. The only problem with Tito going so fast, well, two problems, is the fact that he is going to cause us to cum far too fast again, and he cannot possibly kiss me at the same time, moving the way he is. So, I whispered to him to slow down, to truly take the time to enjoy, and as soon as he did so, I leaned forth just that little bit more that I needed to, and kissed the tiny little boy properly.

All of us moaned deeply from the change in pace, from one of near brutality, to one of deep peace. Both feel good, but slow feels just that much better. I do not mind just getting raw fucked every now and then, but getting made love to is far better, in my opinion. Drago agrees with me though.

After slowing down, it brought us all back from the brink of orgasm, and had Tito continued the way he had been, we would have cum in only a few seconds more. After slowing right down though, we managed to hold off and cum almost five minutes later. We all slipped into our orgasms and spilled as much cum into each other as we possibly could, and now that the main pressure is relieved, we all feel that we can pee, and so I urge everyone to do so, all except Drago, who thinks that he can hold his for me to enjoy in a little bit.

“Oh god, that feels so fucking good.” Drago moaned into my mind.

“Mmmhmm, it sure does Baby.” I moaned back to him.

We managed to go for another two cums before Drago and I traded places, and then when we all came again, he did feed me his load of pee, and I loved it as well. We managed to last for only three cums again, but we are all spent, and getting very tired once again. We end up collapsing into a huge bundle of gay baby boys, and just lay there for several minutes as we finally come down.

“Well Babies, I need a soggy bum change, and I know you all do, then I think we should lay down and have a nap.” Drago said.

“Mmmhmm.” We all agreed, though Tito and Pieter are very nearly comatose again.

We changed them first, since they are in no fit condition to do much of anything, and then we levitated them into position on the bed to sleep, once again, because they had passed out not even half way through their nappy changes. Drago and I then changed each other, and then curled up as well. Just before going to sleep though, we gave the boys as much energy as we could, without burning them or waking them up. We too passed out, and I think that we slept for almost an hour more.

As we slept we had another dream, only this one does not seem to be our future, it seems to be Tito and Pieter's. 

The two of them are older, well into their thirties now, they are still very much together, and Tito is very much alive and healthy. They are sitting there in nothing but soggy nappies, as two very pretty little boys frolic around on the floor in equally soggy nappies themselves. They appear to be identical twins, about the age of seven or eight, and we can already feel their magic about them. The boys are stunningly pretty, though there is no mistaking them for girls, with shiny long blond hair, beautiful clear blue eyes, and wonderfully full red lips. Both boys are slim, but already show good builds, tough, but not too big either. They too are exceptionally happy. The proud dads are sitting there, cheering on their sons as they wrestle and try to pin each other, and all are laughing. When the boys finish their wrestling match, though there was no clear winner, the boys came and climbed up onto their dads' laps and laid on them an exceptionally not father son kiss each. It seems daddies and babies enjoy their play time together, and we can feel that the boys truly do love their daddies in that way. They each clasp hands of one of their daddies and pull him to a standing position, then proceed to lead them somewhere. We have a very good idea, but we will the dream to cease, because as much as we would love to see what happens next, we truly do not need to.

We wake up only minutes after this last dream ends.

“That was a very nice dream. You think we should tell them?” I asked.

“I think we should, I think that they'd really like that.” Drago said.

“Me too.”

We waited a few minutes for the boys to wake up, and when they did, we asked them if they wanted to hear a dream that we had had, that may or may not be Divination, so may or may not come true. They agreed, and so we told them the dream, and they both have tears in their eyes from it.

“Really, I live, and we have two beautiful baby boys?” Tito asked happily.

“In this dream, yes, you were and did, however, keep in mind, we cannot promise that this is truly what will come to pass. We truly hope it does, but, you must keep in mind, that we simply have no way of knowing with absolute certainty either. It's a very good dream to work toward though, so, keep in mind, the future is not set, and there's no reason that you can't tweak the odds some either.” Drago said.

“Nice.” They both said.

“Very. Now, it's not quite dinner time, but I know we're all getting rather hungry, so let's get some food, then we should go out and find our friends and do something other than sit around here.” I said.

“Okay.” Everyone said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After eating a good filling dinner, we all got dressed and headed out. I no longer need to use my map, because my mind works much the same way. I know exactly what Rod and Hermoany feel like, so I searched for and found them down in one of the courtyards, so that is where we headed.

“Hi guys, how are you?” I asked when I found my friends.

“Not too bad, considering we just received this.” Hermoany said, then handed over a letter.

It is from Hunghard, and says that the committee has decreed that Buckbeak be executed. 

“Yeah, that's exactly what I told Rugged they'd do, but not to worry, because we'd never allow it to happen.”

“Oh, when did you talk to him about this?” Hermoany asked.

“After class yesterday, Drago and I talked to him, warned him that no matter what he said and or promised, that they were gonna sign the death warrant right then and there, but that he was to put on the good show, break down in tears, you know, just act like himself when it comes to monsters. I didn't think he'd have had a hard time playing the part, and from the tear stains on this letter, I'm guessing that to be true anyway. Great guy, just not very bright.” I said.

“Yeah, he probably honestly thinks we'd allow it to happen.” Rod chuckled.

“Well, we won't.” Drago and I said together.

Just as we were about to continue talking, a voice I would rather not hear spoke up behind me.

“Hotter, come here, you have some explaining to do?” Snipe said.

“I'm sorry Sir, I can explain how to be a good person a hundred or more times, but the rest really hasta be up to you.” I smiled serenely at him.

“You were spotted in Hogscum, explain to me how that can be, when I know for fact that you're not supposed to be anywhere near there?” He said, soundly ignoring my barb.

“If I was spotted in Hogscum, Sir, then you'd best be checking into the reliability of your sources, because, I assure you, I was nowhere near there. I was in my room the entire time, and I have three people who can vouch for me.”

“My source is incredibly reliable, and your eye witnesses are clearly on your payroll now, so I wouldn't put any faith in them whatsoever. Now, you're coming with me.”

“No, Sir, I most certainly am not. I do not accept this false accusation, and I insist that you bring my accuser to me and Bummemore for questioning.”

“No, I am a professor here, and you will do as I say.” He said dangerously.

“Or what?” I asked softly, dangerously.

“You may think that you're better than everyone, the great and powerful Perry Hotter, but I assure you, you're still nothing more than a stuck up little pain in my ass, just like your father.”

“Ah yes, you hated my father, and so you hate me. I pity you, Sir, and I use that loosely, so determined to make my life a misery, because my father treated you just the way you asked to be treated. Now, the answer is no, I will not submit to your punishments, I will not go with you anywhere, and if you insist on carrying this any further, I will take you directly to Bummemore.”

“Fine, one hundred points from Griffendoer.”

“No. One hundred points to Griffendoer for putting up with you.” I said, and stopped his command from being carried out.

“How dare you.”

“No, how dare you. Now, I can show you that I was in my room the entire time everyone else was in Hogscum.”

Then, before he could try and stop me, I locked his body, and forced him to watch the entire several hours, though it only took a few minutes. I made him watch in excruciating detail how both Drago and I were nappy fucked, how we were cum and piss fucked, everything. I also made him see the clock on the wall, which shows not only the time, but the date and everything as well.

“So, you see, Sir, I was not lying to you. Even you cannot possibly deny what you just witnessed.”

“If you're powerful enough to show me a vision like that, you're powerful enough to tamper with it too.” He said, seething mad now, probably because I showed him amazing gay sex, and I have still not let him go.

“Enough. Go back to your dungeon, never bother me again. I have no idea what you've done to regain Bummemore's trust, but you have none from me, if you ever challenge me again, it will be the last thing you do, I promise you that.”

“How dare you threaten a teacher of this school.”

“While it may be true that you are a teacher here, and it is even true that you do know what you're doing, I was not threatening a teacher, I was making a full blown promise. I DO NOT make idle threats. Now, be gone, or I turn you into a rodent. The first time will last only an hour, the second time I warn you it lasts a week. Third time. Well, let's put it this way, there won't be a fourth time I haveta turn you into a rodent. Am I making myself perfectly clear, Sir.” I snapped.

“I'll tell Bummemore.”

“Please do. I'm sure he'd very much love to interview your so called eye witness.”

“I'm gonna expel you if it's the last thing I do.”

And then he turned into a cute little Guinea Pig.

“I told you, I don't make idle threats. Now, hopefully you don't run into any snakes along the way, you look like you'd be a nice tasty treat.”

Snipe as a rodent scurried away, though I can still hear his thoughts. I did not take away his thoughts, he can tell that he is still him, but as a rodent. He is even more mad now.

“You can come out now Sir?” I called out to Bummemore.

“Ah, felt me there did you?” He asked, walking out from an alcove.

“Yes. Nice invisibility spell though, couldn't physically see you at all.”

“Thanks, I've had a rather long time to perfect it.” He grinned.

“I see. Sir, I promise you, if he pulls that sorta shit on me any more, I'm not taking it, I will do what I promised him.”

“And he'd deserve it too. I already warned him not to be messing with you and pushing you around any more, that you might not take too kindly to it, guess he didn't believe me.”

“Do you know who his source was?”

“Yes, Miss Porkington was his source. She's upset at you for taking her boyfriend.”

“Oh god, she thinks I'd ever be her boyfriend.” Drago said in shock and disgust.

“That's the way it seems.”

“Hell no, even mountain trolls find her too ugly to date, and their standards are pretty low. How she could think I'd ever date her, I have no idea. That's not even considering the fact that I'm so gay that being with a girl is nauseating to me.”

The look of pure disgust on his face is priceless, and every last one of us burst out laughing.

“Oh, you're so cute when you're thoroughly disgusted.” I giggled.

“Like you wouldn't be at that prospect. Like, ick, disgusting.”

“I know.” I laughed again, the others still are.

“So, what do you plan to do now?” Bummemore asked.

“In an hour, we'll go to Snipe's office and explain a few more things to him, and we'd like you there with us. If you'd bring Porkington as well, that'd be great.”

“Will do. I should be going here, so see you shortly.”

The rest of us continued talking for almost the next hour, and then Drago and I excused ourselves, we did not have the other four come with us.

Drago and I knocked on the door, but we already knew that Snipe could not answer, because we are coming just before he can turn back into himself. We open the door and enter, to find Snipe sitting there glaring at us. Before we can do much, Bummemore enters with a clearly upset Porkington. Seconds later, the transformation is reversed, and Snipe is standing there before us in all his greasy splendor.

“I told you, I do not make idle threats. Heed that warning, it will not be given again. Now, do you apologize, or do we continue where we left off.” I asked softly.

“You don't deserve to be apologized too. Headmaster, I'd like to formally request that Mr. Hotter be expelled from this school.” He said, and then gave his version as to what happened.

“Professor Snipe, I hate to tell you this, but not only was I there when Perry turned you into a rodent, but I was there when he tried to explain to you a few things. I already told him that what he did was well and truly warranted. You did deserve that, and I did warn you not to harass Perry any more. You need to get over your hatred of him, it's not worth it. Contrary to your own personal belief, he is not your enemy, we are all on the same side. I know the only reason you stopped him from putting that chicken heart in his potion was to save your own hide, but really, your feelings for Hotter are not healthy. Now, I believe Mr. Hotter showed you a vision, and then asked to speak to your eye witness, you refused both. I do not see this as wise. An accused has the right to speak to his accuser. So, Perry, I turn this over to you.”

“Thanks Sir.” I said, and we can all see that Snipe even even more mad now.

“Pansy, did you lie to Professor Snipe about seeing me in Hogscum?”

“No, I saw you there, you were there, I saw you in your invisibility cloak.”

“Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but if I was in my invisibility cloak, how would you be able to see me, would I not be, well, invisible?”

“It slipped off momentarily and showed your face.” She said, sweating now.

“I see, and where was I at the time that this was supposed to have happened?”

“Up near the Shrieking Shack.”

“Interesting, and were Rod and Hermoany nearby?”

“No.”

“Tell me, if you were invisible, would you not stay near to friends, so that your invisibility would be easier to mask in areas that may or may not be crowded.”

“How should I know how you think?”

“Well, I think you're lying.”

“No, you are.”

“Professor Bummemore, do you have a spell that can detect when people are lying. I could do it, but Snipe here might only believe that I'm controlling her.”

“No, I don't. You could do that?”

“Sure, I thought for sure you'd be able to do that. Okay, Professor Snipe, how about that truth potion you've threatened me with before.”

“It's too expensive and hard to make for such a situation, you can't have it.”

“Yet you were gonna use it on me countless times for things of far less consequence than this. So, are you lying to me now, or are and were you so hell bent on getting me into trouble, that any and all expense was worth it?”

He said nothing to this.

“You really are a petty, bitter, little man, you need to go find yourself a man to have some seriously hot sex with and unwind, or you're gonna have a heart attack.”

“How dare you.”

“What, suggest that you might go have sex, or that you're gay?” I asked softly.

“How dare you suggest anything of the sort.”

“Oh please. Fine, we'll do this the hard way, Professor Bummemore, I'd like to work the spell through you and Snipe, so that you can both see that Drago and I are not controlling this in any way. All it'll do is make her like Pinocchio, if she lies, her nose grows, when she tells the truth, it goes down.”

“I refuse to allow you to do so through me.” Snipe said.

“Yes, I get that, but I refuse to allow you to refuse it, and you will do this.” I smiled warmly to him.

I then casted the spell, routing it through the two teachers, and to Porkington. We could all feel the spell work.

“There, that should do it. Okay Porkington, did you tell the truth about seeing me in the village earlier today?”

“Yes.” She said, and then her nose doubled in length.

“I see. So you are lying. I was almost hoping that you did know it to be true, that someone else had framed me, but no, you are lying.”

“I am not.” She said, and her nose grew again.

“I see. Do you honestly think my spell doesn't know your true intentions, your every truth. Come now, you already know I'm more powerful than that.”

“You can't make me tell you anything.” The funny thing is, her nose grew again, so even she knew that was a lie.

We all laughed at that.

“Wow, stubborn and stupid.”

“I'm not stubborn or stupid.” And her nose grew even more.

Her nose is nearly thirty centimeters long now. It is pretty sad that even she knows just how stubborn and stupid she is.

“Yikes, if I were you, I'd start telling some truths, or your nose might just stay like that.”

“You can't make me stay like this.” She shrieked.

“Actually, yes, I can, and I'm reasonably certain that I could do a good enough job on the binding spell that I'd cast that'd ensure that it stays like this, permanently. Care to try me?” I asked sweetly.

“No. You'll make me a laughing stock.”

“Porkington, you already do that well enough on your own, you don't need our help.” Drago said this time.

“My thoughts exactly. Now, tell the truth, did you see me today by the Shrieking Shack?”

“No.” She said, and her nose went down half a size.

“Oops, I forgot to tell you that, you'd haveta tell two truths to cancel out one lie. That was truly boneheaded of me. And here, I don't even have any more questions.” I said, and then Drago and I turned to walk away.

“What, no, you can't leave me like this, please, please, I beg of you.” She said, actually crying.

“Oh fine, I can't stand to hear people whine. I suppose we could ask another few questions that you might not wanna answer to, to see if you're really willing to make your nose proper again.” Drago sighed, as we both turned around.

“That's evil.” Snipe growled.

“Ha, this coming from you. Now, quiet Sir. You don't need anyone to mess with your nose.” I barked at him.

And he actually bit his tongue, damn near physically in fact, because with my spell working through him as it is, I can actually feel his emotions. I am trying hard to block his thoughts though, I really do not want to see them.

Drago and I turned back to Porkington.

“So, who told you to make up a false story like this and tell Snipe here, so that he'd try and expel me?” I asked softly.

“I can't tell you that.” And then her nose grew again.

“Oh dear, that was another lie. You can tell me that, you just don't wanna.”

“No, I really can't, if I do, I'll be punished.”

Well, her nose shrank down half a size, so she is telling what she thinks to be the truth.

“Though I'm loathe to do so, you have my personal guarantee that you'll be safe from all attack in this school. I can put protections around you at all times. We have a team taking care of dark wizards and witches both in and out of school, and we will capture whoever's telling you what to do and ensure that they can't cause any more harm. We're not killing them though, oh no, don't worry about that.”

“Please don't make me do this. I'm only useful to them as long as I'm doing as I'm told.”

“Yeah, well, you're only useful to me if you do as I tell you. Trust me, Drago and I are far worse enemies than you can possibly imagine. Now, tell us, who made you do this?”

“My mother.” She said, and her nose shrunk down half a size again.

“And why would she do so?”

“Because, if you're not in school, you're less protected.”

“And why would this matter, I'm just as well protected away from here?”

“She doesn't think so, she thinks she's found a weakness.”

“And does this have anything to do with the stirrings that have been happening, dark witches and wizards all starting to congregate again, meeting in secret.?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I don't know, I was never told.”

Well, her nose did not grow.

“Okay. You know more than that, though, don't you?”

“Yes.” She begrudgingly said.

“Moldyvort's coming again, isn't he?”

“They think so. Almost all the loyal members have a mark, and it's started itching recently. They think it means he's getting stronger. I only accidentally heard this, and I really don't know anything more about it.”

“Okay, this falls in line with what we've already started seeing and feeling. Okay, well, your nose is almost half way back. Any more truths you care to tell us?”

“I don't care to tell you anything, but you're making me.” She grunted out, and I had to laugh as her nose actually shrank half a size from that too.

“Fair point, and true from your standpoint as well.”

“I think I wanna ask another question myself. Why do you always try and get together with me?”

“Well, not only are you hot, but my mother told me I hadta. Figures you're fucking gay. Just figures, all the hot guys are.” She said.

“I wish. Why'd she want you with me?”

“Family standing, of course. She wanted to marry me into the Mytoy line and boost her line at the same time. Like you'd ever fall for me, I'm nowhere near good looking enough for someone as hot as you.” She said ashamedly.

“Figured as much, and if you actually tried to look nice once in a while, it might help. You're still definitely not my type. Now, who else are you spying on and or trying to cause trouble for?”

“Pretty near everyone. I'm to write a letter to my mother every week and tell her everything that's going on here, everything. She has other sources, so that she catches everything, and I have no idea who those sources are, so if they saw me getting dragged in here to be questioned by all of you, I'm toast. My mother might not kill me, since I'm her daughter, but I doubt I'd get that much favoritism from her. No, she's just as likely to kill me as not. Love of family isn't in her vocabulary. There's only strength and how much she can gain.”

“So, clearly you can't go home again either then. Do you have any other friends or family who won't try and kill you?”

“I have no one, no friends, no other family, nowhere to go. I may as well just kill myself now.” She said, and then started crying again.

“There's no point in crying, and there's even less point in killing yourself. Don't worry though, we told you that you'd be protected, and you will, but that'll now include when not in school. Now, you have one more size to go, so only one more question. How many other kids here that you know of that are spies?”

“Wish I knew. My mother purposefully kept us well apart, so that she ensures that we can't be found out. I can tell you a rough number, but not who. There's probably three or four more that work for my mom.”

“Okay, thanks. I'm placing a powerful protection spell on you, it'll protect you from virtually every type of attack magic there is, and it'll prevent you from killing yourself, or working to make someone else do so for you. Now, head back to your dorm, think on where your life really needs to head from here on out, and if you need to talk, come see us.”

She got up and headed right out, not saying a thing, not looking back.

“That was interesting.” Snipe said.

“Yes, it was, and now I think that you owe someone an apology.” Professor Bummemore said.

“Must I?”

“Yes, you must.”

“Fine. I'm sorry for not believing you and trying to expel you.”

“Again!”

“Yes, again.”

“I'm sorry Sir, I can't accept your apology, I don't feel that it's heartfelt or genuine. I know you tried, but it's not what you feel. You hate me, I know that, and yes, the feeling's mutual, but can you blame me. Now, I do wanna know why?”

“Figures.” He uttered about the first part. “As for why, that's my business.”

“Did you like your hour as a rodent Sir, I won't hesitate to cast the spell.”

Snipe ground his teeth together so hard I swear they were going to shatter under the pressure. The vein in his forehead that pulses whenever I am near is going nearly spastic.

“I really don't have the time or the inclination to deal with every persons petty hate around here, I wanna know the reasoning behind it and work to fixing it, because we're gonna be starting another war here soon, and I don't need any more enemies than I already have. Professor Bummemore swears that you're on our side, well, I trust him, but I don't trust you. Now, I can cast so many spells on you it's not even funny, I can make you tell me your every secret, don't even think of saying I can't. Everything you know, I can find out.

“Hell, we don't even haveta do that, Drago and I can just dive into your mind and find it all ourselves. You have a stronger than average shield protecting your mind, but don't think for a second that it'll even slow us down a bit. In order to send that truth spell through you for Porkington, we had to bypass your shields, as you probably already know, and they did not even slow us at all. So, what is it Sir, what's eating you up, why do you hate me so.”

“Fine. I was in love with your father, if you must know.” He growled.

“Yeah, but he wasn't gay.”

“No, he was bi. I was nothing to him. He spurned me.” He said, even a tear leaked out.

“Were you as mean to him as you are to me?”

“Yes.” He whispered.

“You were horribly abused as a child as well, weren't you, and much like Drago, you simply had no way of showing someone love, did you?” I asked softly.

“Yes, I was abused, I never knew love, and no, but I tried.”

“Did you ever think of just writing a letter to him, take a few weeks and write it out and explain everything to him?”

“Yes, I still have it. I finished it the day before he was murdered.”

“Oh Snipe, I'm so sorry.”

“What do you care?”

“I care an awful lot, probably too much. Call it a flaw if you will, but I often care far too much about people that logic and reason say I shouldn't give a damn about.”

“Yeah, that godforsaken Griffendoer blood of yours.”

“Did you know that the sorting hat wanted to put me into Slitherin?”

“Really. Now that would've been a shock, a Hotter in Slitherin.” He chuckled.

“You know, we're not all good and pure, even the most Griffendoer of us has a real Slitherin streak too, and even some of you dreadful Slitherin's can have good in you too.”

“Careful or I'll show you dreadful later.” Drago growled sexily into my ear.

“Promises promises.” I giggled.

Snipe looked shocked.

“Even Drago and I, clearly we're both distantly descended from Griffendoer himself, so how could Drago end up in Slitherin? Easy. We all have traits that the different houses cherish, but it means nothing really. Now, how about you, were there any other boys you fancied?”

“Your dad was the only real one, he was so hot, which I hate to say, you look a lot alike. I hated Spermius Black with a passion though, and their young friend Pettigrew was nasty, but I did have a crush on Lupin. Then I found out some things, and that was it, I never asked him.”

“What things?” I asked.

“I'm afraid I haveta ask you not to ask that question Perry, that's a private issue between us. Sorry.” Bummemore said suddenly. “If he ever decides to tell you, then that's up to him, but we can't spill his secrets.”

“Okay Sir, I won't even ask him then.” I said to the headmaster, then turned back to Snipe. “So, if you still have a crush on him, why not go after him. I assure you, he's as gay as they come, and a great deal of fun in the sack. A real animal you might say.”

“That I don't doubt.” Snipe muttered.

“Heard that. Why not give it a try. Maybe you haven't burned all your bridges. Just so you know, I'm told that I'm a lot like my father, mostly by you, so I haveta believe that if he were still alive, if you explained yourself and your feelings, that even still, he'd be your friend. I don't know what kinda relationship he and my mom had, if he was bi, maybe he and she had an open relationship. I don't know if it could've ever been more than a fling here and there for you, but I'm certain that he'd forgive you, because, as you can plainly see, I did.”

Drago and I got up then and walked out, without letting Snipe say anything further.

“What an interesting place this is, huh Baby?” Drago said.

“No shit. Are all the Slitherin's spying on me?”

“I have a hard time believing that.”

“It's starting to feel like that though, isn't it?”

“Yeah, but it won't just be Slitherin students either.”

“No, probably not. So, we pretty much nailed it with Snipe though, didn't we. Gay and had a crush on my dad, but no social skills, so couldn't show him that.”

“Yeah, but our ability to read emotions is getting to be pretty good, and we can't shut that off, so he had no way of really hiding it from us.”

“True. Wonder how many scratch and bite marks he has tomorrow, and just how much he'll be limping. Maybe he'll even shock half the school and crack a smile. Granted, the other half might die.”

“No shit, it might kill some people, but I hope he does. Maybe we should send Lupin a note telling him to go see Snipe.”

“No, I think that Snipe hasta do it himself, otherwise he'll never grow.”

“Mmm, you're probably right about that. Hopefully he does though.”

“Yeah, no kidding, but with it being his first time, he might even wear out Lupin.” I giggled. 

“I'd almost like to watch that match, could be interesting.”

“No shit, but no thanks. I'd rather we made our own private show.”

“Mmm, now that sounds like a good time to me.”

And so we headed all the way to our room. Once there, we did head to bed, with plenty of good ideas on how to spend the rest of the evening. We made love to each other four times, alternating back and forth after every session, cumming and pissing in each other as much as we could, and by the time we are done making love to each other, we are getting exceptionally tired.

We proceed to change each others sodden and ruined nappies, and then curl up and kiss a bit before going to sleep.

Tonight, our minds, as they seem to have been doing a lot lately, stretched out and found something interesting to watch, only this time it is not the future.

We hear a knock on the door, and Lupin enters the room, opens the door, and exposes an incredibly nervous looking Snipe on the other side.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this evening Snivelus?”

“May I come in?”

“Um, sure.” He said, and then stepped in and out of the way, and gestured to one of the seats available.

They both sat down.

“Um, I don't know how to say this, so I think I'm just gonna come out and say it. Please don't interrupt 'til I'm done.”

“Okay, feel free to tell me anything you care to.”

“I'm gay, I think I've always known. I had a huge crush on James, and I wanted him so bad. The only problem, well, as you probably noticed, I was less than stellar at dealing with others. Still aren't, really. I think we can both agree to that.

“No matter how hard I tried to show James how much I wanted him, it always came out wrong. I knew he was bi, the rumors of what he and his friends all did were wide and varied, but they all agreed, James would fuck nearly anything that moved, or be fucked, he was totally versatile. All girls, all boys, or a good mix is what he preferred is what I heard. I tried so hard, but, to no avail.

“I even tried writing a letter, since I have always been better at writing than talking, but no matter what I wrote, it never felt right, so I kept revising and revising, and then, the day after I finally felt that it was ready, and I was going to give it to him, he was murdered. He'd already gotten married, of course, he'd already had a child, but still, I hoped that maybe he'd give me at least some of what I needed. Maybe not all, but maybe, just maybe, enough.

“As you well know, my hatred led me right to Moldyvort's door, I was one of his, yet, still I loved James, he who hated dark magic above all else, and here I was playing with something so foul as that. I heard that Moldyvort was gonna go and kill Perry, so I begged the dark lord to spare James, as a favor to me, and he did not agree. I went to Bummemore and begged him to hide them, do what he could, and he did, but, well, they placed their trust in the wrong friend, and I was crushed that day.

“I came here, bared my soul to Bummemore, begged forgiveness, promised that that was all behind me, and here I sit, even now. And the worst part is, I've treated James' son no better than I treated him. Perry knows some of this, he made me spill some of my secrets, but not all.

“Then there was this one other boy in school that I also had a crush on, but he was nearly as untouchable as James himself. He was so small, so shy, so timid, and I thought he was so cute. Then I found out that he had a terrible curse, and it scared me. So bad did it scare me that you were a werewolf, that I never even tried to pursue you again.

“Both boys that I secretly loved, beyond my reach. One by death, the other by curse.

“Now, here you are again, only now I know better. I'm happy that my potions have been helping to keep things easy for you. What I wanna know is, even after all this time, is there still a chance you could ever forgive me?” He said so softly and painfully it was palpable, even in our dreams

“Snivelus, I never hated you, I pitied you, I felt for you, I even longed for you. James and Spermius were by far my best friends, and even Pittier was a good friend, we had a lot of great times, but I never wanted any of them as boyfriends. Both James and Spermius were bi, they wanted wives and children, but not me, I wanted boys and lots of them. I wanted a boyfriend, and I think that I wanted you even then. I knew you were gay, and I knew what you wanted and needed, just that you had no clue how to go about getting it. 

“Yes, I'd very much like to start anew, but, you haveta know a few things first.”

“What?”

“When James first got me into nappies, it was just a game for me, I didn't need them like he did, and he needed them all day as well, but slowly I started to love them, to the point that I'm rarely without them now. I'm a full on nappy lover, and as such, I'll only have hot gay baby nappy sex with other nappy lovers.”

“I knew that, and I secretly wanted what you wanted, and so I've been wearing them just as long as you have. I prayed that it'd help me to get James, or you, but I grew to love them as well.”

“Good. Next, I love cum and piss, and I love being piss fucked, a lot, and I'll wanna piss fuck you as well.”

“I'd love to try it as well, I always have.”

“Good. Next, I'm all about love, not hate, so you haveta be nice around me from now on. Now, I will work with you on this to help you out, but you haveta try as well.”

“Okay, I can agree to that.”

“Excellent, I think that's about it then. I haven't had sex in a couple days, I'd very much like to do so now, if you'd like.”

“I've never, so yes. Now, I always dreamed about having you when we were like thirteen or so. I mixed up a potion for each of us that should make us exactly as we were then, plus or minus a year of course, it'll last for roughly four hours. Would you make my first time be when we were still kids?”

“That sounds kinky as fuck, hell yeah.” Lupin grinned.

“Thanks.” Snipe said and then pulled out two small flasks and handed one over.

They each popped the top of their flask, and toasted each others good health, and downed the potions. It took less than two minutes for them to be standing there as they were when they were about thirteen years old.

“God, I forgot how hot you were.” Snipe sighed.

“You're not so bad yourself, you know. You need to work more on making sure your hair isn't quite as stringy and greasy, but even at this age, you were real cute.”

“Thanks. Will you help me out?”

“Of course I will. I really haveta go pee now, I only just had to a little before, so I guess the amount my bladder can hold shrank, but the amount in it didn't. Is this your first time using this potion?”

“Yes, I've dreamed a long time of doing this, so I've kept the potion for a while. Would you make love to me first please?” Snipe asked.

“Okay.”

They shucked off their robes, showing off that they are both nice and soggy, and then they headed to the bedroom to do something that they really should have done when they were the age that they are now portraying.

Snipe was incredibly nervous, he has never had sex, ever, and, in fact, he has hardly ever even jacked off. No one taught him how to do so properly, so he rarely does even that. His sole sexual release has always been while dreaming. Lupin had Snipe lay in the centre of the bed with his legs spread and his knees up, to open him up.

Once Snipe was in place, Lupin laid down and pressed his face into Snipe's sodden nappy, inhaled deeply, and then started massaging Snipes thirteen year old erection through all the wet material.

Snipe was making sounds that would not have been out of place in a cheesy porno, it felt so good already, that he was moaning and sighing, grunting and groaning, whimpering and wailing. And still, Lupin had not even lowered his nappy.

Lupin proceeded to poke a hole in the back of Snipe's nappy, and then he pulled down the front, he whispered the spell, one of the few that he can do wandless himself, and Snipe's ass lubed and opened up. At the same time, Lupin engulfed the entire nine or so centimeter long erection facing him, as well as his nice tight hairless sack, and slipped two of his slender fingers deep inside Snipe's ass. The sound that Snipe made now was nearly out of this world. Never before had he felt pleasure the likes of which he is feeling now. Hell, never before had he truly felt pleasure at all. Good feelings were a bit of a rarity for Snipe. Now he felt good, though.

Lupin was doing everything in his power to make this the best possible feeling that he could possibly do, to make Snipe so overloaded, that he would eventually pass out. He knew that this is what Snipe needed most of all, so his own needs would come later he felt, maybe not even tonight. He did want as much cum as he could get though, and he did want them to last as long as they possibly could, so he did grab his wand and cast a couple spells to ensure that this would not end too soon.

Not even thirty seconds is all that Snipe managed to last for, and, as hoped, Lupin was fed a very good sized load of hot sweet young boy cream. When Snipe came, he howled out his immense pleasure, sounding a lot like Lupin on a full moon night. His hands that had been playing gently in Lupin's soft brown hair, had gripped it almost painfully, but Lupin did not mind, he is part wolf, getting a little rough during sex is what he likes.

Lupin did not stop though, he just kept on sucking, licking, humming, and making Snipe make all the noises that he is making, trying to make him feel very good. When Snipe had came, Lupin had slipped a third finger inside Snipe, and is now truly finger fucking him good and proper, making sure to get all the best places inside his friend. 

When Snipe came again, Lupin pulled off and out, got up on his knees and poked a hole in the front of his nappy, and pulled out his impressively large thirteen year old dick. He is twelve to thirteen centimeters long, and nearly ten around, his dick head is shiny and bright purple, his foreskin pulled all the way back, and he looks very good. Snipe's mouth started watering even.

Lupin grinned to Snipe, Snipe nodded his head, and so Lupin got into position, and slipped himself all the way inside the hot sloppy ass he had just prepared, and he went all in with ease. Snipe growled deeply, Lupin growled deeper. Then he started fucking.

Snipe wrapped his legs around Lupin, locked his feet, and dug his heels into Lupin's soggy nappied bum, and pulled Lupin in as tight as he could, and then made Lupin well and truly fuck him, something that Lupin was more than happy to do, and so they fucked hard and raw.

Lupin exploded first this time, he had built up a fair bit of pressure already, but as soon as Snipe felt the cum flowing inside him, it caused him to cum as well. Lupin felt this, and slipped his hand inside Snipe's nappy, collected all the baby cream, and then promptly fed it to Snipe, just as he was pissing inside Snipe.

Snipe sighed so deeply at tasting cum and feeling being pissed inside, that it shocked even him. He finally felt what he had needed to feel almost his entire life.

Lupin started piss fucking Snipe's cummy pissy nappied bum now really good and hard, they are both sweating profusely, and they are now kissing as passionately as they are fucking, it is raw, it is powerful, it is animalistic, and it is exactly what Snipe needs.

Six more orgasms they lasted for, Lupin never once stopping, or even slowing down, and every cum he dumped inside Snipe, making him just that much more sloppy, as well he slipped his hand into Snipe's nappy each time to collect his cum, then fed it right back to him again, then shared it in even more cum kisses.

After their last cum, Snipe's eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and he passed out. The sound that he made when he came, though, was shocking, to say the least, even to Lupin, who himself often makes incredibly animal like sounds during sex.

Lupin extracted himself fully, grabbed all the nappy change things, and brought it back to the bed, and then used his wand to see if he could cancel the effects of the potion, but it was no good, Snipe's potions usually cannot be reversed by magic. He shrugged his shoulders, and proceeded to change Snipe's ruined nappy, and then his own, and then he curled up to Snipe and fell fast asleep as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Drago and I woke up this morning, it was with an incredible amount of stickiness inside our seriously sodden nappies. It seems that every time Snipe and Lupin came in our vision, so did we, and possibly even peed as well, because we seriously are more soggy than is normal, even for me, and I know how to wet a nappy well, if I do say so myself. We kissed tenderly for a few minutes before even thinking of talking, but then we slipped our hands into each others nappies and stroked each other as we did so, and stroked each other to a pair of cums, into our hands, which we of course then pulled out and licked off, before continuing our kiss, sharing the wealth.

Finally our passion is sated, though we do not break our kiss, we start talking. In our minds as usual, so that we do not have to stop kissing.

“That was pretty hot, I wonder if that was a true vision of what happened?” I said.

“Probably was, and yeah, it was hot. Making themselves young, so that they could fuck like they should've when they were that age, that was brilliant, I never knew such a potion existed. Did you feel how at peace Snipe was by the end though?”

“I agree, and yeah, he almost seemed normal. I knew he needed to be fucked, but that much, wow, never knew anyone could need it quite that much.”

“Me neither, and I'd needed it huge myself.” Drago giggled.

“Yeah, no kidding. Should we go see them when they wake up?”

“Sure, why not. We need a bath and breakfast though, before we go anywhere ourselves. I'm starving though, so I say breakfast, and though our nappies probably won't last that long, I don't care.”

“We can make them last a little longer though.” I said, and then refreshed our nappies just enough to last until after breakfast, so that we are still gloriously sodden.

“Oh yeah, I forgot we can do that.” Drago smiled brightly at me.

“I know. Let's go get breakfast Baby.”

“Okay. Hopefully today isn't quite as interesting as the past few have been, huh Baby.”

“No kidding. I mean, I won't complain about the wonderful sex any time soon, but everything else, that's starting to get almost irritating.”

“Mmmhmm.”

We went and sat down, ordered a large filling breakfast, and then ate. We were good and stuffed by the time we were finished, but we needed every calorie we could get, we had expended a lot of energy ourselves last night, but then we feel drained from our vision as well, as if we had had just as raw and wild sex as Lupin and Snipe had had.

We headed to our bathroom and had a nice long hot bath, and we spent almost all of it just cuddled up in the hot frothy water, relaxing and just allowing our minds to wander around inside each other, not even talking at all.

After getting ready for the day, we headed out. We probed for Snipe and Lupin, and found that they are still in Lupin's rooms, and that they are awake, but that they had only just woke up, so that is perfect. We made it there only a couple minutes later, and when we arrived, we knocked. It took a minute, but Lupin came to the door, and he is hidden behind it, peering out at us with a scowl on his face.

“What could you possibly want this early Perry and Drago?”

“It's not early Sir, it only feels that way to you, because of what you and Snipe did last night.” I smiled warmly.

“I'm almost afraid to know how you know about that.”

“We'll explain. May we come in?”

“We're not exactly presentable right now?”

“If all you're wearing are soggy nappies, then that's how I consider most their most presentable.” I grinned.

“Fair enough. Come in.” He laughed.

We entered and he closed the door behind us, and he gestured to us to take a seat. He then headed into the bedroom, and I heard Lupin urging Snipe to exit the bedroom as he was, though Snipe really did not want to. Drago and I are in only our nappies though by the time that Lupin managed to get Snipe out of the room, and he too in only a nice soggy nappy. I have to admit, he does look good like that.

“Good morning Sir, you look good, and you look happy.” Drago and I said.

“Thanks.” He said, with something closer to a smile than we had ever seen before.

They both sat down in the chairs opposite us.

“We're glad that you finally got what you needed Sir, and it seems you needed it a lot.” Drago said.

“Yeah.” He whispered.

“So, the reason we're here, we feel we must apologize to you. Without knowing how we did it, we seem to have had a Divination vision of what you two did last night. We wanna see how accurate it was though. Did you actually transform into your thirteen year old selves and fuck long and hard, cum and piss even longer and harder, and were you the only one to receive last night Professor Snipe?” Drago asked.

“You saw all that?”

“Yes. How accurate was the vision?”

“Seemingly perfect.”

“Crap. We hoped we weren't actually seeing a true vision. Our visions are getting stronger and clearer. We're even starting to get glimpses of peoples futures when we're talking to them. Oh well, not much we can do about it though. So, how do you feel this morning Sir?” Drago asked again.

“If I said good, I'd be lying.”

“How so?”

“I feel far better than that, I don't know how to describe it.” He said, blushing. 

This is something that Snipe should not do, his already pale skin looks really blotchy when he blushes.

“That's good Sir, that's how you're supposed to feel, and we're happy that we helped you to finally get what you needed. You feel more at peace too, your emotions aren't all over the place, tending more to fear, anger, angst, and, most of all, depression.”

“You can feel that?”

“Yes, we feel everyone's emotions now, whether we want to or not. The closer they are to us, the more we feel it, but with our friends, we still feel their emotions, even when we're not close. For instance, we can feel that Rod and Hermoany are having some fun with someone right now, their emotions are screaming out pleasure. Yours is radiating peace and contentment. Bummemore is also feeling contentment, as is his baby boyfriend, so we're guessing that they just finished. We can feel everyone within about ten to fifteen meters of us at all times, no matter what, but our friends, no clue what their range is. I guess once we've been in their minds, and know how they feel personally, then it makes it easier to pick them out.” Drago explained.

“Oh.”

“And what's this about glimpsing people's futures when you talk to them now?” Lupin asked.

“Just that, really. We started getting little flashes of things almost right away once we bonded, but we didn't understand them, but now that we know what it is, it's gotten more so, and now instead of a quick flash of an image, sometimes we're getting a full picture. Like you two, for instance, we just had a picture of the two of you considerably older, still teaching here, but still together.” I said this time.

“Oh, and how accurate are these images?”

“We really don't know. Considering how clear and precise they always are, we can only assume incredibly accurate, but we simply have no idea. As you know, Divination has always been incredibly imprecise, so, as such, telling the future is nearly impossible with any truthful accuracy. Most Diviners simply see images, and the more clear they are, the more chances are that they'll come true. We've never had a cloudy image, but nor have we seen enough to know if anything came true or not. Our vision of you two last night, though, that was not only clear, but seemingly accurate as well. This does not bode well for us.” We said.

“Why do you say that?” Snipe asked curiously.

“We really don't wanna see the future, we'd rather be kept in the dark like everyone else. Seeing the future, it's not always a blessing, it can be a curse. So far we've really only seen good things, but we know that bad happens too. Though we've also got this nagging feeling that Moldyvort's getting stronger, and though we've never had a vision of him, we know that there's nothing that we can do to stop him from rising again. We know we can stop him, that we're the ones that haveta do so even, but we can't see if it ends for good or for bad. Granted, we've seen our own future, and all are happy and healthy, no darkness, but is that what truly happens, we simply don't know.”

“Ah, I see, I suppose that that makes some sense. You haven't had any visions of what'll happen when he rises, have you?”

“No, that's been maddeningly minimal. All we see are glimpses of him with his hooded followers all around him. We only ever see maybe a dozen or two at a time, but never the same ones again, so there could be hundreds more. We know that when Moldyvort was first in power, he had hundreds of followers, but that most stayed in the shadows, and many of the other followers didn't even know who they all were. This is what he likes, to be in the shadows, no one truly knowing who or how much, that's how he operates, and he'll do so again. The thing that scares us, the one thing we have seen clearly, they somehow use my blood to revive him. How they'd get it from me, I simply have no idea.”

“That's truly frightening. He must feel that by imbuing your blood unto himself, that he'll protect himself from your physical touch, thereby canceling out the protection that your mother gave to you.” Lupin said.

“That was the feeling we got too, only, he doesn't truly understand love, so how can he think this'll make him stronger, we don't understand.”

“There's much he doesn't know,” Snipe said, “But much more that he knows a great deal about. He feels that this'll help, and I believe that it will, but who will it help.” Snipe said softly.

“We know you were once a follower yourself, Sir, so, do you think that he can come back?”

“How do you know that?” He asked pointedly.

“Ah, yeah, well, in our vision, you both sorta told a couple secrets, and that was one of them, the other, that you're a werewolf Professor Lupin. Don't worry, your secrets are safe with us, we'll tell no one.” Drago said sheepishly.

“I'd appreciate that, if most parents found out what I am, I'd be herded out of here rather quickly.” Lupin said.

“Same here, even though, and I have a suspicion that you already know this too, that I am nothing more than a spy for Bummemore now.”

“Yes, we know, and why we won't tell anyone.”

“Thanks.” They both said.

“As for your question, yes. He often boasted that he'd gone further than anyone else ever to ensure that he cannot die. What he did, or what he became, we simply have no ideas. You've undoubtedly heard tales that his followers were marked, and that he could call upon us using that mark?”

“We have.”

“Yeah, well, no matter what, you cannot destroy that mark once you have it, believe me, I've tried. It's been itching a bit lately, almost like he's close, not quite there, kinda like in between worlds, neither alive nor dead, but getting stronger. Some days it feels like it's asking me to come get it, I can get a general direction, but nothing more. Sooner, rather than later, one of his faithful followers will find him, and then together, they'll find a way.” Snipe said softly.

“Figures.” Drago and I said.

“We can't use your mark and find him, then kill him before he can get stronger?” Lupin asked.

“Can you kill something that's not truly alive?” I asked.

“No, no matter what, nothing we do will do any good right now I think, we need to find out how he ensured he could survive, no matter what. Bummemore's doing research on this matter, but he'll trust no one else with his findings, so I wouldn't even ask. I don't believe that he knows anything concrete yet, but I'm certain that he has ideas and clues. Of course, Bummemore's ideas and clues are often better than most others' facts.”

“Did you just compliment someone?” Drago asked.

“Yes, I don't like or trust many, but he, I do.”

“And hopefully me now as well.” Lupin said.

“It's getting there. I think we need a bit more work before I'm healed enough to say more yet.”

“Fair enough.”

“Well, thank you for seeing us this morning, we'll head out now and leave you to your morning.” Drago said, and then we stood and started getting dressed again.

“Thanks for coming this morning Boys, it was informative.” Lupin said.

“And thanks, for giving me the courage to do what I needed to do.” Snipe said softly.

“You're both very welcome. Well, have a good day.”

As we left the two professors, we clasped hands and walked down the nearly deserted hall, walking nowhere in particular. We ended up on the astronomy tower, looking over the entire castle and all its grounds. We really both love this view, it is simply stunning. We cuddled into each other and just looked out over the lake for quite some time, before heading back out. 

“I haven't flown since the night of the Quidditch match, and I'm itching to do so, wanna grab our brooms and head out and do some flying?” I asked.

“My broom's still in my dorm in Slitherin.”

“Mine's in our room, but it won't matter, I think we can just summon them both right to us anyway.”

“Hmm, that might work, let's give it a shot.” Drago said, seeing in my mind what spell I was meaning, and we both summoned our brooms, and about half a second later, they were in our hands.

“Well, that's rather handy, wouldn't you say.” Drago chuckled.

“No kidding. I love magic.”

“Me too. You know what, flying, that brings up something I've been wondering about, we haveta play against each other soon, how are we gonna manage that?”

“Hmm, good question. We're both seekers, and we're both gonna wanna win, but we'll both see absolutely everything that the other sees as well. Not to mention with our new found magical abilities, will it even be fair?”

“No kidding, I instantly see anything magical, whether I want to or not, the snitch won't even have a chance to escape, and you're the same.”

“We're gonna haveta break it to our teams, aren't we?”

“Either that or figure out a way to shut off our abilities, so that we can actually play.”

“We won't be able to do it, I can't feel any way in which to do it, but, remember, nothing is free, you often haveta give up something to gain something, and while losing Quidditch is a pretty large blow, at least to me, we've still gained far more from it.” I said.

“Yes, that's certainly true. I can't see any way that we can possibly shut off our abilities either, they're part of us so much now, that I doubt it can happen.”

“We'll haveta talk to Bummemore and see what he thinks. We'll also wanna grab a Golden Snitch from the storage room and test our theory on that.”

“Okay.”

As soon as we got to the Quidditch pitch, we went to the storage room and grabbed one of the used Snitches that are in there for practicing, and without even going outside to test it, I released it, and we both closed our eyes as its wings opened up. We waited a few seconds, trying our hardest to try and block it out, but no matter how hard we tried, it shone like a beacon over a dark sea.

“Nope, it's a no go, I still see it in my mind without opening my eyes.” I said, and then opened my eyes, and looked to where I could see it in my mind, and sure enough, it is exactly where I thought it would be.

“Same, it's moving so fast it's hard to believe, yet I know exactly where it is at all times.”

“Well, so be it. We can still watch and enjoy the game.”

“Yeah, I suppose, and you're right, losing the ability to play Quidditch is hard, harder for you, sure, but we did gain a lot more from it, not that I wouldn't mind giving up a couple talents that we seem to have.”

“Yeah, could do without the Divination, that's for sure.” I laughed.

We put the Snitch back and headed out onto the pitch and mounted our brooms, and then started flying. We played out there all by ourselves, for well over an hour, before anyone else joined us at all. It was Rod, Hermoany, Gummy, and the twins. All except Hermoany were carrying their brooms. Hermoany really hates flying, so this is not a shock to us.

“Hi guys, saw you out here flying, thought we'd join you, if you don't mind, of course.” Rod called out as soon as we were in range.

We landed before we started talking, but as soon as we did, I said, “No, not at all, join the fun. We have some bad news though.”

“What?” They all asked.

And then we explained what we have to do and why, our test and its results, and how bummed out I am because of it.

“Wow, that sucks, I'd never wanna give up Quidditch.” Bred said.

“Me neither, but it's not fair to anyone else, we can see the Snitch at all times, no matter what, we could far too easily control the outcome of a game, and it wouldn't be fun any more, because we don't haveta practice or have skill, we wouldn't even haveta try.” I said.

“Still, losing Quidditch, that's horrible. I suppose you got some pretty fantastic powers for it though, so it's not all bad, but still sucks.” Gorge said.

“We're still gonna talk it over with Bummemore and see what he thinks, but we think that there's nothing we can do, and we needta get this figured out soon, so that the teams can get us replaced as soon as possible.” Drago said.

“Well, our team already has an excellent backup Seeker, Gummy's damn good remember, so she'll likely take over for me.” I said.

“And Slitherin hasn't got a good player at all. Even I myself wasn't exactly the greatest Seeker, but I still had way more talent than anyone on the team. Their motto was always, beat them into submission. Oh, and let Drago catch the Snitch.”

“Well then, I guess it's gonna be Griffendoer for the cup huh.” I laughed.

“I wouldn't bet against you, that's for damned sure.” Drago laughed.

From there, we just all started flying and having fun. We played for a good hour or so more, and before we knew it, we were all absolutely starving, so we went and cleaned up, and headed to the castle to have a good filling lunch, and we all went together. We sat at our table, and had a good meal. As soon as we were finished eating, I told the others that I was going to go talk to Bummemore for a minute, and so I headed up and asked to see him after lunch, and he agreed and told me where to meet and when.

Shortly after lunch, we said goodbye to our friends, and Drago and I headed to our meeting with the headmaster.

“How may I help you boys today?”

“We've run into a bit of a snag Sir, and we're afraid that we may haveta quit our respective Quidditch teams.”

“Oh my, that is a bit of a snag, isn't it. Why so?”

“We can sense all magical things, no matter how hard we try not to, if they're nearby, and it's magical, we sense it. The Snitch is a rather magical item, and even with our eyes closed, we can see it shining bright, we tested it. It's not fair to anyone if we play, and though I'm loathe to give up Quidditch, we feel we must.”

“I'm sorry, I know that this is a rather large loss for you, but you're right, if this is the case, it truly is not fair. Have you not found a way to temporarily turn off these abilities?”

“No Sir, and would anyone trust us anyway, the second we caught the Snitch, they could claim we used our enhanced magical abilities, and how could we prove them wrong. No, as much as we hate to do so, we feel we must.”

“Fair point, because you're right, no one would trust that. Who'll replace you then?”

“Gummy for me, and Drago has no idea who might even be capable in their house.”

“Zachary is an excellent flier, he was taught young, and I know he enjoys the game, so maybe I'll encourage him to try out.”

“Would you make the announcement at dinner tonight Sir. We won't be there, we don't wanna see the angry glares or hear the comments.”

“Of course, and I can't blame you boys at all for that.” He chuckled. “Griffendoer will be just fine, they already have an excellent backup, but Slitherin will be pissed, they already have one of the worst teams in history, and their captain is a colossal boob, who seems to have no idea what he's doing. Sorry, I shouldn't speak so poorly about students, but that kid is barely even qualified to be a student here at all.”

“I agree Sir.” Drago said.

“We'll leave you to the rest of your day now Sir, thanks, and have a good day.”

“Thanks for letting me know, and for taking the initiative on this, it's appreciated. You boys have yourselves a good day as well.”

“Thanks Sir.” We both said, and then headed out.

For the rest of the day, we really did not much else. After dinner, we headed down to see Hunghard, he had sent us an owl, asking us to do so, and we ended up meeting Rod and Hermoany there, and we talked about the hearing. I asked Rugged if he had played his part well, and he puffed up his chest and said that he played it perfectly. I damn near laughed, yeah, perfectly, he truly did convince them that he was crushed, because he was. Once more we assured him that we would ensure that nothing bad happens, and in that moment, Drago and I saw a quick vision.

Buckbeak was there, so were Drago and I, as well as another man, we told him that he would be okay, and to take Buckbeak and save two lives tonight, he smiled, hugged me, and then hopped on Buckbeak, and headed off into the sky.

We said nothing of this vision to the others, and did not even speak of it until we were back in our room for the night.

“Was that who I think it was hugging and thanking me?” I asked nervously.

“I think so, but how can it be, he's a convicted murderer, insane, why would we let him go, why would we let him take Buckbeak?”

“I don't know. Wish we had more information on that.” I said, and this is one time I hoped that we would get a vision during our sleep and answer some serious questions.

It would just figure that we do not though. We had had a nice quiet evening in, just laid back and read for a bit before bed, then headed to bed and made tender love to each other, and then fell fast asleep, all in love and peace. Instead of the vision we wanted, we ended up with something else. Instead of seeing a scene, as we normally do, all we ended up with were hundreds of disjointed images, none of them making any sense at all, we did not even recognize anyone or anything really. We saw pictures of houses that we had never seen, a giant snake, a cave with a large lake inside it, a large cauldron on a fire in a graveyard, a frighteningly ugly witch wearing all pink, none of it made any sense whatsoever, but we know that with Divination, sometimes this is all you get.

We tried talking it out when we woke up, but it still did not make any sense to us. We know that we have seen some of those images before, but now we think that they are all connected somehow. How though is what concerns both of us. 

Instead of worrying about what may or may not be though, we just got up to start our day and do whatever we need to do. We started right in bed, because why not, expended a fair bit of energy for a Monday morning, then went and had a really nice shower and got ready for the day, then had breakfast, and finally off to classes for the day.

The funny thing is, a bit more than two weeks has gone by with nothing truly out of the ordinary happening, and in a school like Warthogs, that is a strange thing to say. What I mean is; no one tried to kill me or Drago, nor did anyone attack or harass us or anything like that, nothing bad at all happened. In fact, it was a pretty laid back and tame couple weeks. Sure, school is still exciting, we still do lots and lots, and even Drago and I are learning lots, so that is good. Professors Lupin and Snipe are still together, and Snipe is doing really well, he seems to be exceptionally happy, which has in fact caused many of the students much shock when they encountered him smiling.

Drago and I have been getting in plenty of loving, we make love to each other in some way at least once per day, usually twice though, and only a few times have we been joined by anyone, mostly old friends who wanted to have some good old fun, but we did find another young virginal boy, and taught him all sorts of kinky things, poor boy, could not even walk properly for the entire day after, and his smile was infectious. 

Mine and Drago's dream visions have also continued, sometimes we get a full vision of something, and when this happens, it is always good, and sometimes we just get disjointed images, which we think might mean that they could be bad omens, but that they're not complete, because there is still much we can do about them, at least this is what we hope anyway.

Oh, and about Quidditch. Understandably the entire school was shocked that I had had to drop out of Quidditch for undisclosed reasons, and to a lesser extent that so did Drago. Bummemore did not go into specifics, but let everyone know that our unique connection made it unsporting for us to compete. Gummy did take my place, and Zachary did take Drago's. Gummy, we already know, is an excellent Seeker, and as it turns out, so is Zachary, mostly because his broom handling skills are impeccable. Bummemore had had to order a good broom for him though, and thankfully it did arrive quickly, so that he could practice with his new team.

It is Rod's fourteenth birthday coming up on the first of March, so in just a couple days, and I know exactly what he would like, and so Drago and I made some arrangements. We told all our friends to pretty much ignore the fact that it was Rod's birthday, gave them directions to a room that we are going to use for a party, told everyone the dress code for said party, and then we would give Rod a most amazing surprise birthday party.

All the plans went off without a hitch, and Drago and I tried to make ourselves as scarce as we could on that day, we even came down with something and had to stay in all day, we got Bummemore's permission of course, and all our friends promptly ignored the fact that it was his birthday, and changed the subject any time he tried to steer the topic toward that. We were all gathered in the room that we wanted shortly after last class, we had asked the house elves to supply our party with everything we would need for the entire night, and they were only too happy to do so, and the only person not there who is supposed to be, is Rod. I planted into his moping mind the idea that he should just wander the castle, and then accidentally come across this room, and he did. He never suspected a thing.

As soon as Rod opened the door and entered, we are all there in nothing but soggy nappies, we yelled out surprise. And I am sure that it is a surprise, because there are thirteen of us there, all of us in nothing but soggy nappies, and our erections pushing the fronts out sexily.

“You fuckers didn't forget, you just, wow, you guys are amazing.” He grinned brightly.

“Happy Birthday Rod, as you can see, this party has a strict dress code, so, may I make you party ready?”

“Oh, yes please.” He said happily.

I went and removed his robe, shoes, and socks, the only clothes he was wearing, leaving him in nothing more than his soggy nappy. He is already hard, we can very clearly see that, and it looks mighty fine pushing out the front of said soggy nappy as well.

“So, as you can see, everyone here's ready for a good time. We have plenty of food, drink, and comfortable places, so, how do you wanna start?”

“Fuck me, every last one of you, fuck me. Fill me so full I'm gonna piss and shit your cum and piss for an entire month after. Double stuff my gay baby boy pussy, and stuff my mouth as well. Not one load of cum or piss goes anywhere but in me.” He groaned.

“You got it. Natural, or as much as you can take?”

“I think you know the answer to that, fucking stuff me.”

“You got it. We've all been using the spells all day long, we're all so fucking full we're nearly burning up, and we're gonna recharge good and fast too. So, let me lay down, and then we'll get you party prepared.”

I laid down on one of the thick soft mats and poked a hole in the front of my nappy and pulled out my erection, while Hermoany was preparing Rod's nappy, and Drago was preparing his, because we are going to double stuff him first. Both Drago and I increased our sizes to the same, Rod grinned at this, liking what he is seeing, and very nearly jumped onto my erection. As soon as he is in place, Drago inserted as well, and then Hermoany slipped his erection into Rod's mouth, while the rest of our party guests lined up, half on either end of the line, awaiting their turns.

Cum number one, probably not so surprising, happened within fifteen seconds, and we all pissed inside Rod as well, and then a new pair took up the top positions, and we continued fucking away merrily. Fifteen or so seconds later, and the top two boys came and pissed, and then were traded out again, and this pair lasted not even ten seconds, before feeding Rod all their cum and piss. Each pair lasted even less time after that, they are just too fucking hot, they are boiling, and it is taking everything in them to not explode from the sight that is happening in front of them. 

I have not yet cum again, though I am starting to get close again by the time the last pair gets their first loads out of the way, and I manage to hold off until Drago, who is now in Rod's mouth, explodes again. Given that he and I are so closely tied together, what one does, so does the other, nearly no matter what, so we always cum at the exact same moment. 

We go through the entire rotation a total of three times, and by then, even our magically enhanced balls are starting to ache. We decide that we really need a break and a lot of food. We quadruple nappy Rod, because he definitely needs it now, as well we all change our nappies, because they are very much ruined, and then we go and get lots and lots of food. I am talking indecent amounts of food. The house elves took it to heart when I told Dopey that there would be fourteen boys, all expending a huge amount of energy over several hours, and that we would need lots and lots of food and drink. 

We ended up resting for well over an hour, before we told Rod that his birthday was not over yet, and asked how he wanted it this time, and he asked for the same way again, and so I offered Drago bottom position this time, and he happily took it, and I happily engorged his erection, this time even larger than before, and he did the same to me, Rod only smiled brightly, saying that he was going to be well and truly fucked. Everyone engorged themselves the same amount.

This time we only managed two rotations, though it took even longer than our first round had, and yes, we made ourselves more than long enough to fuck Rod silly through his quadruple thick nappy, why would we not, I mean, really. By the time we are done our second round, even his quadruple thick nappy is saturated, and so we are forced to change him again, and we go the same thicknesses, and then go for more food again. 

We rested for almost two hours this time, all talking and having a good time, until we are recharged and ready to go again. This time I had another present in mind for Rod, and so, I told him to lay down, and then I waved my hand, and he was lashed to the floor well.

“Uh oh, what are you gonna do to me now?” He giggled.

“Just you wait and feel.” I smiled.

I waved my hand again and caused his balls to go into maximum production, but also made them not explode until he was in agony. I then poked a hole in the front of his nappy and pulled out his erection, and then I sat down upon his dick, because Drago had already prepared my nappy and bum. Rod is still in a quadruple thick nappy, and so when I engorged his bone, I too made him more than long enough to go through it all and really give me all that I need.

I only rode Rod for a count of ten long slow strokes, and then I got off. Drago was next, but he waited ten seconds, then got on, and rode Rod for another ten long slow strokes, and then Hermoany did the same thing.

The entire line did the same thing, and after an hour, Rod was nearly wailing. He wanted to cum so bad, his balls were aching, but he could not cum. It got so bad, I conjured up a ball gag and fit it in place. I just grinned to him, he grunted at me.

When finally I could feel that he was going to cum, I latched on with my hand and slowly stroked his incredibly hard erection, and waited. In only four strokes, he had the most amazingly massive ejaculation that I have ever heard of. Fifteen large thick shots of teen baby cream exploded with such force that it made Rod cry out, and they all landed on his heaving chest and stomach. As soon as he finished cumming, we all got in there and licked off every incredible drop that he had.

And then we started all over again, and did the exact same thing to him, and made him cum like this a total of three times. By the end, though, Rod was in pure agony, and his last cum, which was every bit as copious as his first, was all that he could take, and half way through shooting, Rod's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he passed out, eyes still open and everything. If it were not for the fact that we can still see him breathing rapidly, and the fact that I can of course feel him alive, we might be afraid that we had killed him. Granted, tomorrow, he may wish we had have. I already arranged with Bummemore to allow Rod to take tomorrow off, I told him that there will be no way that Rod will be of any use in class tomorrow, and he laughed and agreed, once I told him what our plans were. He had wanted to ask to join us, but he had not. I would not have minded, nor would Rod, but this was for friends anyway.

I closed Rod's eyes, canceled all spells on him, double nappied him, and then covered him up. The rest of us changed our nappies, went and got the last of the food and drink, and then we too curled up and fell fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Drago and I had another vision tonight, and this time it was about Rod and Hermoany.

They too had done what Drago and I had done, and got a few women pregnant, Hermoany only impregnated full witches, while Rod went with muggles, except for one half blood, and between the two of them, they had eight children. Five boys and three girls. All the children are very bright and or strong witches and wizards, though two are not yet in school. Every last one of their children are full on nappy lovers as well, same as their parents, and most of the women that they had impregnated had been as well, and they too love just wandering around in their nappies. Not all of them are gay, but most are, and the ones who are not, are bi, not one of them are all straight, though none see this as a bad thing.

They too are all incredibly happy and healthy, and though Rod is still not rich by the normal sense, they are incredibly rich where it counts. Like his parents before him, he always felt it better to give far more than he receives, and Hermoany is right there with him on that. They both have excellent jobs though, Hermoany the first ever male/female Minister for Magic, and Rod owns and operates a very successful business. We can tell that all their children and ours are excellent friends, and when they visit each other, there is often an awful lot of sex happening, and right from a young age that happened, and we not only allowed it, but encouraged it as well, always told the kids to go ahead and have all the fun that they could possibly want, and they took all this knowledge to school with them, and applied it there, a lot from the way it feels.

When Drago and I woke up, we smiled warmly to each other, kissed and petted each other for a few seconds to empty our balls before anyone else woke up, caught our treats and ate them up, and then shared it in a most amazing cum kiss. One by one, all the others around us finally woke up, though Rod is the last, with no real surprise of course, and he still looks as if he is cumming when he does come to.

I made a mental call to Dopey and asked for him to send up a bunch of breakfast foods, and not even ten minutes later, fifteen house elves appeared carrying trays of breakfast foods and pitchers of juice, and carafes of tea. We all dug in voraciously, Rod most of all, and ate and drank so much it was almost sickening, but I assure you, we all need it, a lot.

After breakfast was done, everyone dispersed to their dorms to get cleaned and dressed, ready for the day. I grabbed Rod's hand and told him he was coming to our room, and he did not argue. Drago and I had also arranged to take the morning off, to help care for Rod, since I knew he was going to need it. Normally we only have orgies like that on Friday night and or Saturday, so that we would have plenty of time to recuperate, and we know that after what we did to Rod yesterday will have left him very sore and drained. He is certainly walking as if he is sore, but he never asked for help, and nor did his bright grin ever leave his face.

As soon as we got to our room, we herded Rod right into the bathroom, where we started the bath as hot as we could stand it, added as much relaxing bubbles as we could, and then stripped, Drago and I stripped each other, and then we both stripped Rod. We slipped into the bath and all sighed deeply. I do not think that we made a move or sound for at least an hour.

Drago and I did finally get up and led Rod to the shower, where we thoroughly washed him together, then washed each other, then into the drying room, and we all got nicely dried off. Finally we headed to our bedroom, where we laid Rod down first and nappied him nice and thick, and then Drago and I nappied each other. We then urged Rod into the bed, and told him to stay here for the day and to enjoy his rest. We told him that we would wake him up for lunch, and then after lunch we are going to join the rest of the students in class, but that he gets to stay here.

I think Rod was asleep before we even left the room, which does not shock me. Drago and I just went and curled up on the couch and cuddled as our minds wandered around each other, and that was where we stayed until lunch time. By then even we were getting sore, but that is okay.

We went in and woke Rod up, changed each other, because we are all good and soggy already, and then went and sat down at our table and had some much needed lunch, though this time not nearly as much as for dinner last night or breakfast this morning. 

Rod still claimed to be totally wiped, and so we told him to go back to bed, and that we would come back for dinner, and then we would go and do something together.

Drago and I headed to class, while Rod went and passed out in our bed again. We went and had a good afternoon, and then headed back to our room for dinner, and actually had to wake Rod up, though he said that he had been up once and read for a bit, before going back to sleep for the last hour. We ate together in our room, and then headed out to find some friends, and go do something. 

We actually managed to get into a bit of a rhythm after that, and for several weeks, nothing much really truly happened. Sure, Drago and I are still making love to each other in one form or another at least twice a day, and we have even had plenty of fun with our various friends, but nothing bad had happened. Trust me, I am not complaining about that. When you are me, you just want peace and quiet, but I am me, and I know that peace and quiet is the last thing I will get for very long.

Drago and I still have our once weekly private lessons with Lupin, and while they were originally intended to be anti-Dementor lessons, after destroying the Bogart, we had not bothered with that so much, because I can easily cast a Patronus charm now without having to even really try. Lupin is instead now teaching us some advanced defense against the dark arts, stuff that you normally do not even get to learn until you become an Auror, it is pretty cool stuff actually. Bummemore also comes every now and then to our lessons and teaches us, and we are learning a huge amount. 

Like Bummemore says, I tend to draw trouble to me like a flame does to a moth, and so he wants both Drago and I to be as best prepared as he can make us. We are not complaining, trust me. We may be rather powerful, and we certainly know a lot, but everything that they know, hardly, and we are learning a huge amount.

Our visions are also still happening, sometimes we get a full vision, other times just disjointed images still, and while we suspect certain things, there is still much that we cannot figure out, and will probably only truly understand after they have happened. Such is the way with Divination, and why so few take too much stock of it. We know that we are seeing things that will happen, the images and visions are much too clear to not, yet still, we do not fully understand them either.

The final Quidditch match of the season is coming up, and the teams are practicing like mad, and both Drago and I wish that we were up there with them, but we know that we cannot, but still, it does hurt watching them. It is Griffendoer against Slitherin, and Drago and I have a bet against each other as to who will win. We both know that Griffendoer is going to flatten Slitherin, but it is still fun, and he promises to make me feel like a god that night. And no, we did not see a vision of who will win, yet we do know too.

It feels really weird to be sitting up in the stands, watching my team head out onto the pitch to have their final match of the season. Drago feels the same. We are holding each others hands, and a tear escapes each of us at the same time, both wishing we were out there playing, but knowing we cannot.

The match was absolutely amazing, they played spectacularly, or at least the Griffendoer team did, though Zachary did do a pretty good job too, but in the end, he could not keep up to Gummy. And yes, Drago did keep up his end of the bargain, and that night, he treated me like a god, but then, I treated him every bit as good as well. To put it mildly, it was a very good night.

After Quidditch cup came cramming for exams, and even though Drago and I really do not need to do so for the magical aspects, we do still have several other classes that we have to study for, and so we too are studying every night. The teachers are also all trying to cram every last bit of knowledge into our heads as they can possibly get away with, almost to the point that I almost said to hell with this a number of times, but Drago helped calm me down, and I continued on. Having amazing sex every day does seem to help, but having an amazing boyfriend helps considerably more.

Finally the exams are upon us though, and the first few days went fairly well, I suppose you could say. Then came our fourth day. As you may have read, it was not exactly a good day. However, not all of it was actually correct though. Since I suppose most of you have probably already read the book, I will skip most of it and just point out the parts that were not written quite the way I remember it, but, I suppose my version was rather tame and boring in the end. 

Snipe was never there, let's just start there. I had that disastrous exam with Truyawney and she gave what Bummemore says is probably her second true prediction, and then the entire day went down hill from there. Shortly after that, the execution squad came to take care of Buckbeak, and I will admit, I had totally forgot to figure something out for him, and so Drago and I, as well as Rod and Hermoany were all trying to wrap our heads around it, because they too had forgotten with all that had been happening lately, so sue us right. 

Rod did find his supposedly dead rat Scabby, and then shortly after we heard what had to be the sound of a Hippogrif losing its head, the blasted rat tried to bolt, and Rod stupidly tried to go after it. Then, as you already know, we were attacked by a rather large dog, it did drag Rod under the Whomping Willow, and to the Shrieking shack, and of course Hermoany, Drago, and I followed, and then that was when we met Spermius Black. He managed to disarm me and Drago, as well as Hermoany, and while Drago and I do not normally require the use of our wands, he had to have known some about our powers, because he managed to cast something that prevented us from using magic. At first I thought it was dark magic, and I dare anyone to contradict me.

And then we found the truth. Lupin managed to find us, and he and Spermius had words, then we found out the entire tale as it truly happened all those years ago. Spermius released the spell against us, gave us our wands back, and we made Scabby into the rat man he really is. He tried begging for his life, I wanted to kill him right then and there, but Drago managed to calm me down, though Spermius was right there with me, wanted to kill him as well, I should have let him, because, as you know, he ended up escaping after we left the tunnel, when Lupin changed into a werewolf.

Yeah, knowing your teacher is a horrifying monster and seeing him as one are truly different, and how we escaped him is probably due more to luck than anything, though Hermoany, and her ever level head, did manage to save us I am sure.

When the Dementors came, there were so many of them, I did not think that Drago and I could fend them all off, we were being overwhelmed, but then we were saved, I did honestly think it was my dad, but can you blame me. The one person in the world I would have given almost anything in the world to find alive, I dare you to laugh at me. 

After that, we were all in the hospital wing, Hermoany, Drago, and I were all treated for bangs and scrapes, given a two hundred kilogram slab of chocolate to help with the Dementor shock, while Rod was busy having his leg set and his bone regrown properly. Bummemore came in and got the whole tale from us, then turned to Hermoany, and gave her the most ridiculous instructions I think I had ever heard, and I have heard a few from him, and then left.

What happened next was shockingly similar to the book, so she managed to get that all right, except of course Drago was with us, she felt that Drago and I being mortal enemies still suited her story, and that is fine by me. Anyway, as you know, in the end, we saved Buckbeak, as well as Spermius, and we did not get Pittier the rat, but then, this is one vision Drago and I had seen a few times, a rat getting away, and now I understand that particular vision, and it was certainly true.

So, yeah, exam times, good times, lotsa laughs. Yeah, right. At least we did expose the truth, even if Minister Pudge outright ignored absolutely everything we said, called us liars to our faces, and just continued being himself about the entire thing. At least we know, and Bummemore assures us that those who need to know, already do, and that the information is now being used well. He will say nothing further though.

Thankfully ninety percent of the school never even had a clue about anything that went on, and those who did know, were pretty much sworn to secrecy, so no one really knows anything, and that is good.

Our exam results came out a week later, and Drago and I passed, as did all our friends. A couple of mine could have been better, but I did amazingly where I think it counts, and still pretty decent where I did not care about. Drago already sent his parents an owl, telling them that he was not coming home for the summer, they never responded, so we have no idea what they think of that, nor did we care, and I never mentioned it to my aunt and uncle. Before we left for the summer, Drago and I went and saw Bummemore one final time.

“So, you're still taking Drago home with you Perry?”

“Absolutely.”

“Excellent, it's still not safe for him at home I'm certain.”

“We think so as well.”

“I trust you'll stay outta trouble?”

“Sir, I always stay outta trouble, it's not my fault if trouble seems to search me out.”

“Hmmph, no shit.”

“Sir, hypothetically speaking, if one does not use a wand to perform magic, would the ministry know of such a breach?”

“It's hard to say. Dopey once cast magic in your house, which got you in trouble, if I'm not mistaken, so I think they know when magic is performed there. However, hypothetically speaking, if one were to cast a shielding charm before he even entered the property, a shield that perhaps blocked all magic from showing from within said boundaries, then I am reasonably certain that such a breach would never be seen.” Bummemore pondered out loud for us.

“Interesting Sir. We'll certainly haveta think on that matter, it could certainly be a way to abuse the system, and we should watch to ensure that such things never happen. Of course.”

“Absolutely. I'll be sure and be on the watch for any such things happening. Now, you're already scheduled to go and visit the Pleaseme's in two weeks time, only enough to still call your aunt and uncles' place home, so you only haveta put up with them for a short time. Having your boyfriend there will surely help you I'm sure.”

“It sure will Sir.”

“Good good, well, you boys should be off, have a good summer, though I'm certain I'll see you at some time for your special training this summer.”

“Excellent, what will we be learning?”

“Lots, and nothing.” He winked to me.

“Gotcha Sir, understood.”

We left the headmaster after that and headed down to the horseless carriages, and Rod, Hermoany, Drago, and I, all managed to get one together, and we rode to the train station, and we also managed to get a compartment in there together as well. We all talked and laughed as much as we could, ate way too many treats from the concession witch, and had a nice trip back. This is, I can honestly say, the first time that I have ever been looking forward to going home, because I now know that the assholes cannot hurt me.

Rod and Hermoany went to their families as soon as we got our trunks, and then it was just Drago and I. I saw my aunt, uncle, and cousin, standing way on the outskirts after we crossed the barrier, and I mentally pointed them out to Drago.

“My god, they really are as horrible looking as your minds eye painted them. I just thought you made them out to be way worse than they were. Fuck are they ever fat.”

“Told you Baby. Now, shall we go shock the shit outta them?” I smiled. And so we headed over to them.

“Hi there.” I said happily.

“Why are you so happy, and who's this, do you actually have a friend that'll show you off?” Uncle Burner said disdainfully.

“I'm happy to be coming home to my loving family of course.” I said as happily as I could muster.

It actually took a full minute for my uncle to work this out.

“Huh.”

“You heard me, and this here's my friend Drago, and surprise, he's coming to stay with us for a couple weeks.” I said, throwing my arms up like I was throwing confetti.

“Like bloody hell he is, he has a family that he can go and torture himself.”

“Actually, I wasn't asking. I was telling.” I said, softly, menacingly.

“Don't you dare talk to me like that Boy.”

“I'm not your boy, do not treat me as such, and you will listen to me, or do you remember the tail, you'll all end up with one this time.”

Fudley clasped his hands over his enormous rear end.

“How dare you threaten us.”

“Oh, it wasn't a threat, don't you worry about that. That there was a promise you can bank on.” I grinned.

“You can't....” He started to say, and I am assuming that he was going to finish by saying, threaten me, but I stopped him.

“Ah, you see, the thing is, I can do anything I so desire. And just so you know, we're hot gay baby boyfriends too.”

“You're a freak.” Aunt Petulant said.

“Oh please, you can come up with better than that, can't you, you've called me worse since I was four years old.”

“You're disgusting, you're vile.”

“Mmm, nope, still not quite there, but that's okay, I already know what you think of me, and the funny thing is, I really don't care. Now, let's go get in the car, shall we?” I said, and then forced them to march us to the car, and then in.

“How are you doing that?” Uncle Burner asked.

“I go to a magical school, you think forcing a simple minded fool like you's really that hard to do for someone who learns this stuff all year?” I said, of course he really need not know the whole truth.

He said nothing to this, and just drove us home. Just as we were about to cross the boundary into the protected portion of our property, I cast a new shield spell to prevent any magic from showing from the inside.

“Oh, it's really quite small, isn't it. I thought you said he thought of himself as super rich?” Drago asked, out loud, when we reached the house.

“Why, how big is your house?” Fudley asked mockingly.

“To put it bluntly, you're entire house would fit quite comfortably in my sitting room, and your entire yard is the size of my own private garden off my bedroom. No, this is quite pitiful really.” Drago said quite snobbishly.

“And why, pray tell, would you rather come here then?” Aunt Petulant asked snottily.

“My boyfriend needed to come home, I would rather not deal with my parents right now, so we decided I would come with him.”

“And you thought you'd do so without bothering to ask permission.”

“Your permission was neither required nor desired, I do what I wish, when I wish, and so does Perry, for you can do nothing to stop us.” Drago grinned.

“You're having fun.” I giggled into Drago's mind.

“Hell yeah I am. God, they're the epitome of muggle, aren't they.”

“In every way.”

“Well, come in then.” Uncle Burner said, though I can hear his teeth grinding again.

We each grabbed our trunks, and to test to see if the shield worked, we each levitated our trunks inside instead. 

Uncle Burner saw this and his face went white. “You're not to use magic outside of school, and you're not allowed to do so here either.” He shrieked at us, at least he waited until the door was closed.

“Ah, that's where you're wrong, there've been a few changes, and I think you'll find that we most certainly may, to both. You can't stop us anyway, so no point in worrying about it.”

“I'll take your stick and snap it in half.”

“Oh, you mean my wand?” I asked sweetly. “You see, the thing is, I don't need it any more.” I said, and then held my hand up, and caused them all to lock up and float in mid air. “You see, Drago and I learned some things this year, that when we joined souls, for we merged the first time we made love, that we no longer require the use of wands, and we can do so without speaking. You're also gonna find that you no longer scare me, in the least, and the only reason I even came here at all, is because Professor Bummemore asked me to do so, but that I only hadta do so for two weeks. He still seems to think that I still haveta call you family, when I'd really rather call you so much worse. So, from here on out, a few things are gonna change.

“First and foremost, I'm no one's boy, no one's slave, and as such, you can finally do what you should've done my whole life, serve me, for I am the most royal person you'll ever meet. Second, if you do anything that I feel to be in the slightest offensive to me, I can and will hold you in this position the entire two weeks. The thing though, you'll be starving by the time I let you go, I might give you some water, we'll see, oh, and you'll piss and shit yourselves all trussed up magically like you are, and I'll just leave you, put a magical filter around you, so that I can't hear or smell you, or anything at all.

“You see, that's the problem with treating someone you knew to be magical the way you treated me, eventually they grow up and take revenge. You knew my parents were incredibly powerful, and yet, you thought you'd be able to beat it outta me, nope, can't happen, in fact, you may have made my magic stronger by doing so, but trust me, I am not thanking you. The only reason you're not dead yet, is because my parents wouldn't want me to become a monster just because of you, they'd want for me to be a better person than you all ever were.

“With that being said though, you've used up all your free passes, I will not accept any further poor treatment, you will treat me as I should have been treated all along, or else. Nah, I don't think I'll kill you, I think I'll just punish you properly. The problem, I'll punish you for the rest of your useless pitiful lives. Don't bother asking, it'll be a surprise, but please, do so, I really wanna punish you, give me just one tiny little reason. Please, I beg of you, make me punish you.” I said, getting softer and softer spoken as I went.

I finally let them go. They crashed to the ground, my uncle and cousin causing a rather large crash, since they are both the size of an average whale. Drago and I can feel the absolute terror rolling off all three of them like heat from an oven, and for once, it feels good, and I do not even feel guilty for it, even though I know I should, but these are the people who made my childhood a living nightmare. I dare you to berate me for it.

“We're sorry.” Aunt Petulant said.

“Yes, you're definitely sorry; sorry excuses for human beings. Even us of magic don't expect such actions from average muggles, but, I guess, you were never average, instead, you were far below. Now, I also don't give you permission to apologize, since I don't feel that it's in you to be truly sorry for what you did to me. You tortured me as a child, made me into nothing more than your slave, people who have feelings, they don't do that to a child, especially family. In order to apologize, you need feelings. Now, we're getting hungry, so we'd like dinner, and don't you dare burn it. We're gonna go get our room set up, and Fudley, if any of your useless shit's in my room again, it's all being magically dumped in your bedroom, and you can deal with your own mess this time.”

They all put their heads down, and Drago and I levitated our trunks up the stairs and to my room. When we got there, sure enough, all of Fudley's broken shit was piled all over my room again, so I mentally grabbed it all, and then dumped it in his bedroom. I then used magic to scrub the entire room clean, because it stank, since no one ever came into it when I was not there, other than to dump garbage, they did not want to be contaminated I suppose. 

“Ah, much better. Man, that felt good though.” I said.

“Know how you feel Baby. It was the same with my parents too. They're in their places now, and they know that they have to stay there, so hopefully they do, at least for the two weeks we're here for at any rate.”

“Exactly. Now, I need a soggy bum change, and I know you probably do as well, and then we're totally scandalizing them and we're going around in nothing but our thick baby nappies.”

“Nice.” Drago grinned brightly.

We changed each other first, making sure to relieve more than enough pressure to get through the rest of the day, and then we got our room all put together the way we wanted it. I left Hedwig's cage door and the bedroom window open, so that she would have free reign as well, and then Drago and I headed downstairs. When we entered the kitchen, all three of my family gasped, but smartly said nothing. I have no idea if it was because we are wearing just nappies, or that we are holding hands. Does not really matter to us. If I actually cared to do so, I could try and read their minds, but they are not as easy to read as witches and wizards are, because they are so much more simple, though we can still feel their emotions easily.

“When's dinner gonna be ready?” I asked.

“F..f...f..fifteen m...m...m...minutes.” My aunt stuttered in fear.

“Good, we'll be in the sitting room, please serve it to us there, you can all eat in here, I don't think we wanna be near you when eating.”

The vein in my uncles forehead started throbbing, I knew that he wanted to start yelling at and berating us, but he smartly kept his trap shut. Drago and I went and sat down.

“You ever seen a TV before?” I asked.

“Of course not, you know that.” He laughed.

“I know, take a look at this. Sometimes the shows are a bit dull, but some can be pretty good. I was never truly allowed to watch, but I could hear sometimes, and I'd watch whenever they left.” And then I turned it on, and we started watching some mindless drivel. 

Fifteen minutes later, Aunt Petulant served us our dinner, then backed away without saying anything. We ate as we watched TV.

“That wasn't very good, was it?” Drago said.

“No, my aunt's not the greatest of cooks, is she. You get used to what the house elves can make, and everything else is pretty bad. Granted, this was at least a hundred fold better than the garbage she used to feed me. I never got the same food, it was always scraps and the cheapest shit she could find for me.”

“And you got used to that.”

“Yeah, pretty sad, huh.”

“No kidding.”

“So, I guess it worked, huh, because we haven't received any owls stating that we've performed under aged magic, so that's good. Now we don't haveta worry at all.”

“Which is good. Not used to not being allowed to do magic. Ever since my first time, I've always been allowed to do so, or actually made to do so I suppose you should say, even at home. Then again, I think if you're at home, they have no way to track it.”

“Except here apparently.”

“Well, yeah, it's a muggle house, any magic and they'd know who did it instantly, right. At my house, how could they tell who cast the spell.”

“Hmm, true enough. Never thought of that before. What about the trace?”

“Pretty sure that's just a lie that they tell us, I've done loads of magic at home, and never once did we receive a letter. Granted, Pudge is one of my dads employees you could say, so I don't know, but I know lotsa witch and wizard kids who do shit loads of magic at home, and nothing ever happens to them.”

“Either way, we seem to be able to do magic here no problem now, and I know for a fact that Pudge would be more than happy to come down hard on me. The only reason he didn't at the beginning of the year was because he hadta pretend to care for me because of Spermius and all. Actually, even Bummemore telling me to cast that spell before entering the protection of the property, he knew as well, it's only while inside this house can they tell, outside of here and they'd never know. I don't know if there are other magical people living around here or not, but I doubt it, so they would've seen that I'm sure, but clearly they didn't care.”

“Good points.”

For the rest of the evening, we really did not much else, we did not really enjoy watching the TV at all, to tell you the truth, but it felt great to sit there and not allow the others to join us, because they never even tried, they stayed in the kitchen the entire night. Finally I called out, saying that we were going to bed, and headed up. My aunt, uncle, and cousin all came up not long after we closed our door, since it is rather easy to tell where they are at any given time, they cannot walk quietly at all. 

“Wanna totally scandalize my aunt and uncle, and maybe even Fudley as well?” I giggled.

“Hell yeah, that looks like fun, we've never just fucked raw and rough like that, but it'd totally get to them, wouldn't it.” Drago grinned brightly at having seen my idea.

“And then some. I'm certain they've had sex exactly once, and that was it, otherwise they're insanely prudish.”

“Then let's get to it Baby.”

Within seconds we are on the bed, ready and waiting, we had spoken the spell at each others very wanting bums, and I asked Drago to fuck me raw first. He nearly tripled his dick size, and then slipped all in me, and I moaned out as loudly as I could. “Oh yeah, mmmmm, Drago, oh fuck yeah, fill my hot gay baby nappy loving pussy, fuck me like the slut I am.”

And so he started, really fucking me good and hard. I am on my hands and knees, though I have my hands on the spindles of my headboard, and I am making it slam against the wall much harder and faster than Drago is truly fucking me, and we are both making sounds that would put a cheap porno to shame.

“Oh god yeah, you fuck way better than our entire dorm does together.” I moaned out loudly.

“Oh god, yes, mmmm Baby, fucking you is so much better than all those other boys we fuck, I love fucking you most of all.” Drago moaned as loudly.

And so we continued, making all the noise we could. When we came, we came so exaggeratedly it was comical, I yelled out, “Fill my pussy full of your cum and piss and piss fuck my sloppy slutty cummy pissy gay baby boy pussy good and hard like a gay baby nappy lover deserves.”

He called out, “Oh yeah, take my cum and piss, you hot little gay baby boy nappy lover, I can't wait 'til you fill me up with all your hot gay baby cum and piss too, and then nappy fuck my cummy pissy pussy as well.”

Not only did it feel incredibly good, because we were not acting that part out, but we are making it sound so much dirtier and raunchier than we are really being, though, I suppose, we really are too. We are having a lot of fun though, and I know that it is affecting all three of them, because we can feel their unease and disgust, though young Fudley is also fighting something else, horniness, we are so totally making him horny.

After filling me with all the piss he could, Drago continued to make love to me, though I am still making it sound as if he is banging me good and hard with the headboard, and we are still moaning and calling out our sex sounds far more and louder than we had ever done so before. 

Once Drago filled me up again, we traded places, and made it very well known that I am now fucking Drago good and hard, and that I am going to fill him with so much fucking cum and piss that he will will need his nappies for a week to fucking catch it all. Hell, I am certain even the neighbors are being totally scandalized by our performance. It was tiring though, and by the time I filled Drago up with two loads of cum and as much piss as I could, we were pretty much done.

We changed each others now very ruined nappies, and then we curled up and kissed and talked in our minds softly for almost half an hour, before falling asleep.

The next morning, not one of the three would look at us when we entered the kitchen to get breakfast. We are in nothing but our nice sodden nappies, grins plastered on our faces, and we said good morning to them as chipperly as we could manage, saying how beautiful it is this morning and how amazing we feel. Not one of them even looked at us, and we could see each of them blushing massively.

“What's for breakfast, we're both rather hungry this morning, though I have no idea why. I sure could go for some good bacon and eggs this morning. Would you like that Baby?” I asked.

“You know, I'm famished as well, that sounds lovely.” Drago said as well.

“Well, snap to it, breakfast won't cook itself.” I said.

“It would if we had've thought to bring the plates from school.” Drago pointed out.

“Wonder what the odds of actually managing to summon them here would be?” I said.

“We're probably a bit far for that, being several hundred kilometers away and all, and I'm betting the protections around the school would deter that.”

“Maybe, but we're probably strong enough too. Wanna try?” I said.

“Sure, why not.”

And so we cast the spell, and holy shit, it worked, it took several minutes for them to arrive, but we felt it happening. All the others saw is us standing there with our eyes closed and our hands out, and then a few minutes later, we each had a golden plate in one of our hands.

“Well, that was nice and easy. So, let's see, I think I'll take three pieces of nice crispy bacon, two sausage links, and a piece of fried ham, two eggs scrambled, potatoes fried well with onions and mushrooms, and two pieces of sourdough toast.” I said, and then waited, and a minute later, my meal arrived, but with no ham or toast.

“What, no ham our sourdough bread in the house, how is that acceptable.” I said in disgust. “Fine, two more pieces of bacon and whatever bread we have toasted, oh, and with butter.” I said, and waited another minute for the food to arrive.

“That looks good to me as well.” Drago said, and then ordered the same thing.

I know that the others were trying not to watch, yet they were all watching in awe.

“Ah, much better. Such a shame that no one can afford these wonderful plates, huh.”

“No shit, but we'll haveta by a few when we move in together.”

“Yeah, but you have tonnes more money than even I do, so you'll haveta buy them I think, because I have no idea what'll be left once I inherit everything. I know the manor and all the land is mine, but who knows how much of the gold my parents have managed to waste. Granted, I doubt even they could've used up a hundred million galleons in pure gold.” Drago said.

Of course, this is only for show, because clearly we do not need to say this out loud to each other.

“Yeah, good thing my parents weren't anywhere near as deadbeat as my aunt and uncle led me to believe they were. Maybe I'll take this entire neighborhood when I come of age and level the whole place and we can build our own castle here. Wouldn't that be nice.”

“Yeah, but we both want a nice lake too remember.”

“True, but all the nice lakeside properties are gone, so we could always create our own lake here, couldn't we.”

“You know, that's really not a bad idea.” Drago grinned to me, as we are eating our very delicious meal. Trust me, having these golden plates will be a life saver, Aunt Petulant's cooking is nearly atrocious.

“Thanks, and this house will be the first to go, I'm thinking. I suppose we'll haveta ensure that all people are removed first.” I giggled.

“Would only be polite I think.”

“We won't sell.” Uncle Burner said weakly.

“Oh, who said anything about buying. We're magical, we can just make it happen. Don't worry, we'll ensure that you have a nice little flat somewhere, maybe in the cheap side.”

We could both feel that my uncle wanted nothing more than to verbally abuse us, but he just saw some more of our powers, and is smart enough to know that he cannot go against us.

“Besides, it's like this horrible place will be missed, it's truly ghastly what all these people have done to it. Houses crammed in one right after the other, no natural beauty anywhere, and not even one statue of me or Drago, we'll absolutely haveta remedy that right away.”

“You're teasing us.” My aunt said.

“Maybe, but you'll never truly know, now will you. We could though, just so you know, and yes, I do have more than enough money to buy this entire horrible place and build a massive castle and put a private lake in. We wouldn't waste the money though, Drago has an absolutely massive and stunning house that belongs to him already, so we'll live there, though, I must say, it's not quite to my tastes, nor his, so we're gonna haveta do some serious redecorating.”

“How have you seen it?” Fudley said. “You can't possibly have gone there before, can you?”

“I don't haveta, I've seen it through Drago's eyes, everything he sees, I see, everything he knows, I know, and vice versa. So don't worry, you'll be allowed to stay living in this pitiful place.”

“How do those plates work?” Fudley asked in a bare whisper, anything food related and he loses fear.

“You haveta be magical, first of all, so no, you can't use them, and they just make what we want from what's available to us in our own pantry. These things each cost about what your dad makes in ten years, I already have four. We plan to buy more though.”

“Really.” He squeaked.

“Sure. Trust me, I'm not poor, I have more gold in my trunk right now than you've ever seen in your entire life, and yes, a horrible curse awaits anyone who tries to steal it. First your fingers rot, one by one and fall off, excruciatingly painful, I assure you, and then your hands next, and it keeps going, until not only do you return the items, but beg for forgiveness. The curse will eat away at your body slowly, but still, in one week, you'd be dead.” I grinned brightly.

It is true too, I placed that curse on all my stuff, so did Drago.

“Oh. Why'd you come here then, if you have that much money?”

“Are you wishing us to be gone?” I asked simply.

“No, no, please don't kill me, I was just wondering.”

“That's okay, I can feel your emotions, I knew you weren't trying to insult me.”

“You can read my mind?” He squealed, and placed his meaty hands over his equally meaty head, though both my aunt and uncle did the same.

“Oh please, that wouldn't stop me, even if I did wanna read your thoughts. Besides, I said emotions. Emotions are easy for us, we feel everyone's emotions around us at all times, but thoughts are a little harder, we haveta try to read those, and the thoughts of muggles like you are even harder to get. We could do it, if we really wanted to, but we really don't wanna hear your thoughts either, it's just not worth it to us.”

They had nothing to say to this, and smartly did not ask any further questions.

We finished our breakfast, and told our plates to clean themselves, and then left them on the table, and headed to our bedroom.

As soon as we left, we did feel them look at and even touch the plates, and Fudley did try and ask it for food, but I was not kidding, you do have to be magical to use them. We felt this solely from their emotions, which is funny that their emotions are so geared toward food like they are. I know, it does not show in the least, does it.

“So, what should we do today Baby?” Drago asked me as he is changing my nappy.

“Don't know, wanna go for a walk to a shopping centre and maybe go for some lunch somewhere?”

“Never done that before, so sure, why not, but do you have any muggle money, hell, do you even know how to use it?”

“Yes, and yes.” I giggled. 

Drago is incredibly smart, about wizard stuff, but hopelessly in the dark about all things muggle. Now, with that being said, I am not even all that much better. I had never been allowed to have any money, never allowed to go anywhere, especially on my own, and of course I grew up with the most backward thinking family on the planet, at least I hope they are, for all other children's sake. I did go to muggle school though, and I did learn a fair bit there about how things are supposed to work, even if I do not necessarily have practical knowledge on it.

“Oh, good. How much do you have, and where'd it come from?”

“When I stayed in Diagon Alley at the end of last summer, I went to Gringotts and took out a bunch of money, and in there was some muggle money as well, so I took some in case I had the chance to use it. There's a few hundred pounds worth though, so should be lots.”

“Oh, that's good then. Is that lots?”

“I think so. Fudley always talked about getting a twenty pound note as decent, so I guess a few hundred would be good.”

“Muggle money is weird.”

“Actually, since I know a bit about both, I honestly think it might be the wizard money that's a bit more weird, at least muggle money's counted in ones, tens, and hundreds, though they do have smaller coins and whatnot, but I think they work in a more logical format. I mean, honestly, seventeen sickles in a galleon, and twenty nine knuts in a sickle, how does that make any real sense.”

“Actually, never thought of it that way before. We only have three coins though, the way I've heard it, muggles have more coins than that, and even several notes as well, like you just said.”

“Yeah, but they're in logical numerical order, it's apparently really easy to figure everything out.”

“Oh, I'll haveta trust you on that one. Still seems confusing to me.”

“Yeah, well, having any money at all is confusing to me.” I laughed, because it is true.

By now we are both properly nappied and ready to get dressed.

“So, what should we wear then, we can't wear robes?” Drago asked.

“Jeans and a tee shirt I think. You'll look fucking stellar with a nappy bulge in your jeans and a tight tee shirt showing off your amazing body.”

“Thanks. You would too. You think it's a good idea to go out with nappy bulges easily seen though?”

“Hell yeah, it'll be awesome.” I grinned brightly.

“Okay.” Drago shrugged his shoulders. It is not like anyone can do anything to us after all.

We dressed each other in our best jeans and tee shirts, which for me was pitiful, but I vowed to stop at a clothes shop as soon as we could and get much nicer clothing. Drago looks amazing, as he always does, but he could look better too, so maybe we will have to get him some new clothes as well. We packed a bag with all the essentials that we are needing, and then headed downstairs.

“Well, we're off on the town, we'll be a few hours, don't wait on us for lunch, we'll eat out.” I called out just as we were putting our shoes on.

“Are you going out like that?” Aunt Petulant said in shock. “What if the neighbors see you?”

“What's wrong with what we're wearing?” I asked, looking to both Drago and I.

“You can clearly see you're wearing nappies, that's what.” She said in a panic. 

My aunts problem, as you probably well know, is that she takes far too much stock in what other people think of her.

“So! We don't care in the least, and why should you care what all those other snobs haveta say, or even what they think. You're not living your life for them, and I sure as hell won't. We're our own people, or person in our case, and we care none at all what others think of us.”

“But, they'll talk, that's shameful.” She whimpered, though it honestly sounds more like a whinny, and with as much as she looks like a horse, every time she does this I damn near crack up.

“Keep complaining, and we'll really give the neighbors something to talk about. We don't care, remember that, and we don't care what you think either. Now, enough, or we go out front, strip down to our nappies, and fuck each other raw right on the front lawn.” I warned.

No, I would not actually do that, I would at least go to the back yard, but they do not need to know that, now do they.

Aunt Petulant snapped her horsey mouth closed, and said nothing, but the look in her eyes was one of pure panic. Drago and I finished putting on our shoes and then headed out on the staring and accusing eyes of my loving family. As we exited though, we did clasp hands, and they can see this, because we did not close the door behind us, and we walked off together.

“So, do we wanna just hit the local shops, or should we catch the next bus into London and go to the bigger better ones there?” I asked.

“I've never been into London before, other than to go to the station, and I've certainly never gotten to go anywhere on my own before, so let's go to London Baby.” Drago said.

“Okay, now all we haveta do is figure out how the hell the bus works.” I laughed.

“Can't be that hard, the muggles seem to figure it out just fine.”

“True enough. I wonder if the bus takes notes, or if we're gonna need coins. All I have are a handful of fifty pound notes.”

“Maybe we should stop at a shop near to the bus stop and ask if they know.”

“Good idea.”

The nearest bus stop that I think will get us on a bus to London is only about ten minutes away, so we walk that way happily. I know there are a few small shops in that area, so I am certain that we will have no problems. When we arrive, we headed into the shop right next to the bus stop, and asked our questions, does this bus go to London, do they know how much the bus costs, so on and so forth. The lady happily answered our questions for us, since she said she takes that bus every day, and then happily traded in one of my fifty pound notes for some smaller ones and coin that the bus would take.

The next bus was only a five minute wait, so we were in luck, and when we got on, we found a seat right away and sat down. It is kind of exciting, because this is my first time really out on my own, and Drago feels the same way, because he too was just as smothered as I was really.

Now, I have been to London, only a few times, and mostly just to go to the train station, so the size is not all that shocking to me, but still, when you are having to try and navigate it all, all by yourself for the first time, it is truly daunting. We did ask one of the bus drivers what the largest shopping centre in London was, and he said that would have to be Westfield, so of course we asked how to get there, and he was kind enough to tell us what buses and or trains to take, and so we hopped down to the tube after getting off that bus, and made our way there. It was kind of fun, but let me tell you now, I have no idea how you muggles do this every day, cram into tight, hot trains and buses, put up with all that noise, day in and day out, it would drive me mad. 

When we arrived to the shopping centre, we were both astounded, never before had we imagined something quite so large. No, not large, large is what I call Warthogs, this place made that seem small in comparison. And we thought that the bus and tube were daunting, navigating around this place was almost frightening to us. Also, the sheer amount of emotion slamming into us from all directions is almost disorientating, so we had to clamp right down on that and block it all. Then again, the noise of the place was almost as bad. Granted, we are sort of used to that, a good Quidditch match can get every bit as noisy, and there are a lot less people there.

We found a really good boys clothing store, and went in there first. We tried on lots of clothes, seeing what made each other look best, and we both ended up with two outfits. We went and I paid for it all, and then we asked if we could change into one of our new sets, and we were told we could, and so we did. Now Drago looks as hot as he should, his soggy nappy bulge now mouth wateringly accentuated. I damn near came, but then, he thinks the same of me. We shoved our old clothes into the sack with the rest of our new clothes, and then headed out. 

We are still holding hands at pretty much all times, and while most people did not even bother paying us any attention whatsoever, we did get a few shocked looks, as well as a few admiring glances. Mind you, with that being said, I have no way to know what shocked or caused admiring looks more, our nappies or our hand holding.

We toured a great deal many stores, and while we did not buy much else, we did pick up a few things, and we had fun. There were an awful lot of really neat things that neither of us had ever seen, so we played a lot. Mr. Pleaseme would have a field day in here. 

“I'm starting to get hungry Baby, what say we find somewhere to eat?” Drago said.

“Okay. Wanna eat here, or find another restaurant somewhere?”

“May as well eat here I suppose.”

So we headed to the food court, to try and chose what we wanted. Now, this is the first time I have ever eaten in a place like this, it was pretty amazing, but still daunting. I have also never even heard of more than half the food choices, but then, neither had Drago, so it took us a while to choose, but finally we did, and then went and sat down to eat.

“So, what should we do after lunch Baby?” I asked.

“Well, Diagon Alley isn't that far away, could we go there, I'd love to go and get a few things from there, as well as get the chance to walk around there without my nosy parents.”

“That's an excellent idea Baby.”

And so that is where we headed next. We stopped and changed our nappies before leaving the shopping centre, and then caught the next tube toward the Leaky Cauldron. We did stop in the Leaky Cauldron to have a butterbeer first, since it is the polite thing to do, and we both really like them anyway, and then we headed out into Diagon Alley. We stopped at all our favorite stores, bought a few things, which meant we had to go to the bank first, and both Drago and I hit up our vaults, and even Drago was shocked by how full mine is, but then, his is really not that far off either. They were not even all that far from each other either.

We stopped for an ice cream even, and we had a great time. By the time we were done, we both had several more packs and bags with us, and so we headed out. We stopped for one more butterbeer and then caught the next bus out of the city and toward home. We got home only minutes before supper time, we could smell it cooking, but it did not smell appetizing, whatever it was.

We called out hello when we walked in, and all three came out to see us, though I was shocked by that, and all three of them took one look at us and were shocked more than I was, but Aunt Petulant made a small gasp in the back of her throat.

“I know, he looks amazing like this, doesn't he.” We both said at the same time.

They said nothing to this. 

“You can't have him though, he's mine all mine.” We both said again.

Their eyes nearly bulged from their heads.

“Well, we're gonna go put our things away, and then we'll come down for dinner. Go ahead and start without us, we'll probably just get our own dinner, since whatever you're having really doesn't smell all that good anyway. We'll be a few minutes, since we haveta change each others sodden nappies at the same time. Oh, and Aunt Petulant, I need you to go and buy me more tomorrow, I'll tell you which ones to get.”

I saw her physically bite her tongue, and by how hard she had done so, I am guessing that she is tasting a fair bit of blood right now too, but I do not care, and so Drago and I turned and walked up the stairs together, still holding hands.

When we came downstairs, we found the other three in the kitchen, staring intently at their plates, and whatever they are eating does not look any better than it smells either. There is far too much food on every plate, it is all smothered in some sort of greasy sauce, and there is not one vegetable to be seen. Prior to going to Warthogs, I would have looked at this food longingly, wanting just a little bit of it, now, not so much. Drago and I each grabbed our plates and ordered our dinner, and then sat down to eat as well.

We had a reasonably quiet evening in, but did nothing much.

“Well, we're heading to bed.” I called out.

“Um, could you please, um, not make quite so much noise tonight.” Aunt Petulant whispered, not looking at us, and blushing madly.

“Oh, sorry, you heard us last night. When we make love to each other, it feels so amazing, that sometimes we can get a little noisy and carried away. We can't make any promises, but we'll try.” I smiled brightly. All three of them blushed even more.

“You guys are much too prudish, you know that right. If you had wild sex a little more often, let yourselves go, then maybe you wouldn't always be so miserable, or fat.”

“We're not fat.” Fudley said.

“Pardon me, I've heard of elephants that aren't as large as you.”

“I'm big boned.”

“No, that's just what your mother tells you to make you feel better about yourself, you and I are the same size on the inside, I hate to tell you, no, plain and simple, you and your dad are fat, plain old, fat, and your mother's not that far off. Face it, you're bigger around than you are tall, you've probably never even seen your dick, nor your feet, and if you stepped on a scale, it'd probably squeal in agony.”

“How dare you.” Uncle Burner whispered in barely controlled rage.

“I do dare, and do you know why, because we all know it's the truth. Except maybe Fudley, who believes your lies. You all need to lose more than half your body weight, and all your fat, or you'll all die of heart attacks, and very soon. Of course, I wouldn't necessarily be too upset by this, but you are my only family left, as depressing as that is, so I suppose that I should be kind to you and point out the truth, even if you don't wanna hear it.”

Uncle Burner's mouth moved wordlessly, Aunt Petulant was in shock, and Fudley looks like I just slapped him with a dead fish. 

“If you'd like, I can cast spells on you that'd ensure you only ate healthy foods, and in healthy portions, as well as make you go and get the exercise you all clearly need. I should just do it without asking, since you clearly need it, but I won't. One of the biggest lessons they teach us at school is to never cast spells against someone who's unwilling. Of course, sometimes we have to bypass that rule, such as yesterday when I had to teach you some manners, but hey, what can I say. You'd have done the same thing in my shoes.”

Aunt Petulant looked to Fudley, sobbed a little, and then nodded her head. I knew that she was giving me permission, and so, before the other two could object, I cast the spells. It will take a while, but in a year or two, they will look nothing like they do now, they will not be perfect yet, that will probably take a good five years for all of them, but the first couple years will be massive for them, or is that less massive.

“I feel like going for a jog.” Fudley said.

“I think I'll join you.” Both his parents said at the same time.

I smiled inwardly. I know, I should not be helping them, but that is just who I am, I help people, even when they do not deserve it. They are my only family left, and even though I despise them, maybe some day soon they can truly say sorry and mean it, and thank me for helping them.

Drago and I went upstairs and made soft tender love to each other for nearly two hours, making barely a sound at all this time, and filled each other up as full as we possibly could, before changing each other and falling fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The atmosphere at my aunt and uncles actually became far more civil after that, and by the end of our two weeks with them, they were all already starting to look happier and healthier. They were not necessarily nice yet, but nor were they overly hostile either. All things considering, it was the best time that I had ever had with them, and that is sad.

Every day Drago and I went out and did something together, sometimes just going to the park, sometimes into town. We even went into London another day and just rode the Tube pretty much all day, touring around, seeing what we could see, so on and so forth. It is certainly the most free that either of us has ever been or felt in our entire lives, and that is even considering we do have considerable freedom at school.

Finally the day came when we received an owl from Mr. and Mrs. Pleaseme, saying that they would be by after lunch some time to collect us, and that we were to pack all that we wished to take with us. I touched up the spells on my family first, to give them a little more encouragement, as well as to give them some protections against certain things, this time I did not bother asking, I was just adding onto the spells that I had already done, so they did not need to know. I know, technically it is wrong, but they do need it.

Drago and I packed up all our belongings into our trunks, and the only reason it all fit, was because we added charms to our trunks to vastly increase the interior size of them in order to hold all the things that we had bought so far. We could now not even lift them ourselves without magic, so it is a good thing that we do in fact have magic, and a fair bit at that. Still we have not found anything that we are not strong enough to do.

Mr. and Mrs. Pleaseme arrived only shortly after we finished eating lunch. Drago and I ate with my aunt and uncle this time, because I had found hundreds of really good recipes for my aunt, they are all healthy and tasty, a far cry better than all the fried and fatty foods they always had before. We helped to clean up, using magic of course, and then went and brought our trunks down, I have Hedwig's cage, but she will meet me at the Pleaseme's, I told her to do so, and she hooted happily, happy to have a nice flight.

“Well, I guess this is it before next summer, you all have fun, work out lots, eat little, and get healthy. When I come back, I expect you to be half the people you are now.” I laughed.

“Thanks.” They all said, though still rather quietly.

“You're all already doing very well, and with my magic helping you, I guarantee that by this time next year, you'll have so much energy and life in you, that you won't know what to do with it all. Have a good year, and hopefully next summer will be a far cry better than this one started out to be. Oh, and Drago will be joining me again. Oh, and I need you to sign my Warthog's form.” I almost forgot, but technically I can get Spermius to sign it as well, Bummemore would accept that, I am certain of it.

“Thanks. I know we still can't truly say it to you, but we really are starting to realize just how sorry we are to have treated you like we did. We don't want or expect you to accept it, not yet, and truly, we aren't even ready for it. We hope you have a good year too, and see you next summer.” Aunt Petulant said.

I shook Uncle Burner and Fudley's hands, and then we were off, Drago and I levitating our trunks behind us to the Pleaseme's new car, since Rod and I kinda sorta destroyed their old one. Yeah, long story, a lot longer than you were told, and a hell of a lot scarier than what you read, but it is close enough too. We stuffed the trunks into the magically larger boot, and then we hopped into the back seat of the car. Shockingly, we are the only ones. I had half expected Rod to be with them, at the very least.

“So, you boys seem to have had a good start to your summer already?” Mrs. Pleaseme said as we took off.

“Not too bad, actually.” I said, and then gave them the brief version of our last two weeks. “How about you guys?”

“Pretty decent so far. Sounds like you've done right by your family though Perry. No matter what, family is always there for you, even when you don't deserve it, and you were there for them, big time. You should be proud of yourself, and using your magic like that to help them out like you are, very nice.”

“Thanks, it was the right thing to do.”

“Yes, I agree fully, but all too often, people are too eager to do the easy thing, not the right thing. It would've been easy to just ignore them, let them live their lives as they always have, likely die very soon from all their health issues, but you took the high road and are giving them a new lease on life.”

“Thanks. So, what have you been up to so far this summer?”

“Little of this, a little of that, you know, just trying to keep like a hundred children fed and clothed, you know, the usual.” Mr. Pleaseme chuckled.

“I'm certain it feels like a hundred kids sometimes.” We both laughed.

“Yes, and we have a few extras again this year as well.”

“Oh, who?”

“Hermoany arrived just the other day, and we've had Bummemore's young boyfriend Zachary with us as well, since Bummemore is outta town on business, and Zachary was unable to go with him, but he's only with us for another couple days. Then we also have a few more guests that I don't think you'll know, as well as a couple more that are surprises. Suffice it to say, you have a busy summer ahead of you.”

“Oh, okay. We were surprised to see that Rod and Hermoany weren't with you.”

“They're at the house, they were all playing Quidditch when we left, we told them to just stay, we didn't wanna inundate your family with too many witches and wizards, we know how they normally are, though you seem to have tamed them fairly well.”

“Ah, we wondered if that was the case.”

“Yeah.”

We talked and laughed the entire way there, and I know that it went by considerably faster than it should have, since I live a good solid three hundred kilometers from Rod, yet, we only drove for just over an hour, instead of the three or more hours that it should have realistically taken us. I have no doubts that Mr. Pleaseme installed a few modifications in this car as well, hopefully just nothing to make it fly this time, because I would have jumped out instantly if it did so. Trust me on that one.

When we arrived, we found the house looking just as dilapidated and crooked as ever. Drago giggled and asked how it did not fall over. Mr. Pleaseme assured him that it is as strong as can be, and only looks the way it does to fool visitors. We already know this, but still, it really does look as if it will topple over in a strong wind. As we pulled to a stop in front of the house, everyone that was there spilled out of the house, almost all of them laughing and having a good time. There are only a couple people that we do not recognize, but several that we do.

Rod and Hermoany of course are there to greet us first, and they give us both hugs, and then Gummy, Gorge, and Bred are there next. Prissy is there, though he held back. Spermius and Lupin, as well as Snipe and Zachary are also all there, and they too come forth and say hi. There are only two that I do not know, but considering that they look so much like the rest, they must be the elusive elder brothers, and sure enough, when they were introduced, this was confirmed.

It was great, everyone there treated Drago like he is family as well, and he is loving it. Never before had he been treated like this. I had sort of gotten used to it myself already, having a large family that works and plays together, but this is still very much new to Drago.

“Okay, since we certainly don't have enough bedrooms for everyone, Perry and Drago, several of our guests are staying in tents in the yard, but don't feel that you'll be cramped, we have some of the most amazing tents. In fact, both Rod and Hermoany are using a tent themselves. They come with all the amenities, so you won't be lacking.” Mr. Pleaseme said.

“That's great, we wondered where you'd house everyone.”

“We have more room than you can see, but those rooms aren't really meant for sleeping, though we can in an emergency, but they're just not as comfortable.”

“So we've heard.” Drago and I said together.

“Excellent. We've got you boys down by the creek, and you're well separated from others, so that the sounds of nature don't bother you. Follow us, and we'll get you all set.” Mrs. Pleaseme grinned.

“Excellent, thanks. We're certain that it was the sounds of nature that broke my aunt and uncle most of all.” I giggled.

“Good, they needed it, desperately.”

“No kidding.”

We grabbed our trunks and followed everyone, they all came for the walk, and though it is a fair distance from the house, it is a nice walk, and not all that long. We will probably break out our brooms in order to get back and forth quickly, but that will be fun.

When the tent flaps were opened, we understood what was meant. The outside did not look all that different to any canvas tent I had ever seen on TV, the inside, though, was another story altogether. It is a flat every bit as large and grand as ours back at Warthogs, including a bathroom that damn near rivals ours. 

“Wow, nice tent. Pretty sure this isn't a muggle special, is it?” Drago giggled.

“Nope, made especially for you by a few friends. Hermoany took care of most of the decorating and the setup, and Bummemore gave it its roominess and all its amenities, and Rod and I added a few more touches.” Mr. Pleaseme said proudly.

“Wow, thanks so much guys, this is amazing. How small does it pack up?” Drago asked.

“When packed, with poles and everything, the package is only thirty by thirty centimeters, and about seventy five long. It's not even as heavy as it looks like it should be either.”

“Wow, that's nice.”

“Go ahead and store your trunks inside, then let's go show you the training facilities that you've never seen before.” Mrs. Pleaseme said.

We put our trunks inside, not bothering to do anything with them now, and then we were led to the broken down old chicken coop, that I always thought was just for storage. Mr. Pleaseme opened the door and showed us that it is still just storage, but then he closed the door again, knocked three times, made a squiggly shape with his wand on the door, and then knocked a further three times. This time, when he opened the door, there was a large stairwell leading down.

The stairs are a little over a meter wide, made of stone that is nice and flat and smooth, and on the wall going down are what appear to be more than a dozen lanterns burning brightly to light the way. We descended the staircase, going down easily ten or even fifteen meters, before we finally made it to the bottom.

“We have another entrance in the house to down here, and there there's a lift, but with this many people, this is the fastest way down, and from outside too.” We were told.

We are then led down the large hall, it goes on for several meters, and on either side are more than a dozen doors. We are told what each room is for, there are a couple washrooms, a few dorm rooms with lots of bunks, kitchen and dining area, a theatre, and a lounge with an attached library that has some very interesting titles. Then there are the training rooms, there are six different ones. One of the rooms is set up as a lab for potion making and training, though it all looks brand new, so I am guessing that Snipe has set up his home here, then the others are for others to do lots of different training exercises all at the same time.

It is an incredibly impressive underground bunker and training facilities to be sure, and it is all so perfect in every way.

“How'd you ever make all this?” I asked.

“Ah, we didn't. It was a muggle government facility in its previous life, but we found it abandoned, and though they weren't willing to sell it to us, we were very persuasive, and in the end, we bought the entire property for knuts on the galleon what it was worth. In fact, no one even remembers this facility as being here any more now, so it's perfect. We built the house, fixed a lot in here, made it more us, and yeah, it's perfect.” Mr. Pleaseme said proudly.

“Very nice. You have a nice lab here too Snipe, that's great. I'm sure some of the potions you can come up with will help a great deal in the coming war.”

“Thanks, I've always wanted a lab like this, and I sure hope so. As horrible as it sounds, I may need you and Drago to come help me, and this time it's not even for punishment, but I know you both know your way around potions.”

“Who says it won't be punishment, I mean, spending time with you must be some kind of archaic torture Sir.” I grinned brightly.

“Careful, or it might be.” He laughed, which, I might add, might only be the second time I have heard it.

“Good.”

“So, what all are we gonna learn here this summer?” Drago asked, smiling.

“Advanced defense against the dark arts. Every dark curse that we know, we'll teach you how to fight and or counter.”

“Including the killing curse?” I asked.

“Sadly there is no known counter to that attack, and a grand total of one person has ever survived it. And said person is standing right here. Normally even an incredibly strong shield can barely stop it, and if it does, you have bare seconds to get away before it drains all your power. A lesser witch or wizard would never even stand a chance. We wish we understood how the blasted curse even works, how it kills, something, anything. If we knew that much, then maybe we could create a counter to it.”

“I'd like to take that project on.” Drago and I said together.

“How would you do that.”

“We're gonna need a couple chickens that are ready for the pot, a barf bucket, because we're probably gonna need it, and some time. We know how the curse works, or at least how to cast it, but we're gonna haveta actually cast it and feel it working in order to figure it out.”

“If you could figure that out, that'd be massive. Even using that spell on an animal is classified as illegal to the point that you'd be in Azkaban for life as soon as they could get you. Of course, we'll never see anything of the sort here.” Mrs. Pleaseme said.

“Excellent. If that's all we accomplish this summer, then we'll consider it a success.”

“Us too.” Everyone said together nearly as one.

After that we were shown everything else, told lots, and then we were released to go and play, or get our tent ready in mine and Drago's case, and so we went and got our tent set up. We stripped as soon as we entered, changed each other, since we are very wet again, and then got everything put away, mostly using magic to do so.

When it was dinner time, we rode our brooms to the house and sat at the large table that had been set outside for everyone, since there are far too many people to fit comfortably inside the house, yet it was set up so nicely, that we are every bit as comfortable outside anyway. It is very nice I must say. The food, as usual, is absolutely phenomenal, Mrs. Pleaseme is an amazing cook, though she does so much by magic it is not even funny, she may as well just have magical plates as well. The dessert was incredible, and we were all well past stuffed by the time we stuffed a healthy sized piece of it down our throats.

We sat back laughing and joking and talking for long after we finished eating, so long, in fact, that someone made some beautiful floating lanterns appear all around us, and funnily enough, but no insects came to bother us.

It was the falling asleep of Zachary at his seat that signaled that maybe it was time to head to bed, and so Mr. Pleaseme used magic to get the cute younger boy into the house and into bed, I am certain that he had to change him as well, because if he is only half as wet as Drago and I are, there is no way that he will last through the night. We all said goodnight to each other, and those of us staying in tents throughout the property hopped on our brooms, we had all had the same idea, and flew off to go to bed, though I know Drago and I are not the only ones who have absolutely zero intentions of going to sleep yet.

As soon as we make it inside, we are stripped down to just our sodden nappies, and we crash into bed only mere seconds later, already tangled up in each other, kissing passionately. We both desperately need to be made love to, and as luck would have it, it is my turn to be made love to first, and Drago prepares and slips into me only shortly after laying down. Nothing feels better than having my baby inside me, except maybe the feeling after he fills me up as full as he possibly can, and tonight he did fill me extra full, and then made love to me again. When we traded places, I too filled Drago up as full as I could, and then made love to him a second time, so that he too could truly enjoy it. We changed each other, and then went to sleep and had an amazing sleep. I have to admit, the bed is every bit as comfortable as our bed back at Warthogs, so that is very good.

The next morning, after having a nice rub, tug, and kiss session with my baby, we changed and dressed each other, then flew down to the house to join the others. We all met at the table outside once more, sat down, ate breakfast happily, and it too was amazing. We talked for only a little bit this morning, before we all headed down into the bunker to start training. When we arrived, Drago and I were led to a room that already has a few crates with tired looking old chickens and rabbits in them, and were told that if we had to, that we could use all of them, because they are all ready for the pot anyway, and the killing curse is a far more humane way to kill them than any other way anyway. Drago and I nodded, and Mr. Pleaseme stayed with us to take the animals once we were done with them, so as to get them prepared as needed once we were done with them.

“Well Baby, you ready for this?” I asked.

“No, not really. I've never killed anything before, and I never had the desire to do so.”

“No, I know. I kinda sorta killed Squirrely and I killed a rather large snake, but they were trying to kill me, so it was a lot easier, these animals aren't trying to kill us. But, in the same breath, they are gonna be used as food, and if we can do this research and save people, then it'll be worth it. I'll do the first one, you watch the entire process as closely as you can, and see what you can see as it completely happens.”

“Yeah, I know. Let's do this.”

Before we could lose our nerve, I cast the killing curse at the first chicken, and it happened so fast, that it is a good thing that Drago was paying so close attention to it, because I could not see it happening, other than through him.

“Wow, I've never seen that curse before, it completely drained every bit of life force the chicken had in barely a second.” Drago said, looking a little more pale.

“Yeah, and witches and wizards, as I understand it, have maybe three or four seconds in them, so it still drains them incredibly fast.”

We both examined the chicken, and could see nothing. We passed it off to Mr. Pleaseme, and he took it away right away.

“So, what'd it look like as I cast the spell then?”

“You did the spell, the magic flew from you to the chicken, and extracted all its life force. There was really nothing else to see. I don't know how we can possibly protect anyone from a spell that can do that.”

“Well, I cast the spell, and I could feel it working, I felt the chicken die, I felt it give up its life force, so, in order to use it, you must really want someone to die, because you're gonna feel it too.”

“Wait a minute, you fed on the power.” Drago said in awe.

“I did?”

“Yes, I just realized, as the chickens life force was leaving it, it followed the link of magic back up into you, and was absorbed into your body.”

“Well, if that's the case, then if someone used this spell against another witch or wizard, then it stands to reason that they'd get the benefit of their added power. How long it lasts for I have no idea. I can't imagine that it'd last long though, maybe only give them an extra few minutes of really high strength power. No wonder the Death Eaters loved this, they'd get a good boost from it. I wonder if that's how I managed to thwart Moldyvort, I had too much power, and when my power reverberated up his magic, it blew him apart.”

“It's really hard to say, and there's no way for us to really know either, because a chickens power would be like a single drop of water in the ocean, you'd never know it was there. Still, how do we block something that's designed to rip the life force from someone in seconds?”

“Wish I could say. You try it this time.”

He nodded, steeled up his nerves, and then cast the spell at another unsuspecting chicken, and I watched the entire thing as closely as I could. I can see what Drago means though, it happens so fast, there is barely time to comprehend. I am glad that we have so many animals.

“Okay, I see what you mean, and I did manage to follow the life force of the chicken all the way back up your magical link, and yes, you definitely absorbed it. Of course, it was barely a drop in the ocean of your power too, so I lost it after that. What we need is a bigger animal, with a lot more life force, so that we could really see it happening.”

“The neighbor has a cow that he says is getting close to eating time.” Mr. Pleaseme said, having just walked in and catching just the tail end.

“Not sure we could do that.”

“I'd be happy to do the curse, and you boys could watch it happening. Truth be told, even though, technically speaking, it's illegal, I always use the killing curse to kill our animals, far more humane after all. They just die, no pain, nothing.”

“Maybe that's not such a bad idea. Is he a wizard then?”

“No, muggle, but he does know who we are. I think he might actually be a squib, to tell you the truth, but he's never said one way or the other. He can see things that no muggle can though, which usually points to being a squib, because even though he can't use magic, he can usually see and sense it, just like we can.”

“Oh, good to know. I trust you protect him then?”

“Yep, sure do.” He said proudly.

“Good. Let's go then.”

We went outside and hopped on our brooms and flew over there, knocked on the door, and Mr. Pleaseme explained what we were hoping to do, and he said he was planning on doing the dirty deed this afternoon anyway, so it is perfect timing. As we were talking, Drago and I looked, and sure enough, the man is a squib, we can feel the magic in him, though it is just a bare trickle, it is no wonder he cannot use it. We were led to the barn, and Mr. Pleaseme nodded to us, we nodded back, and then concentrated on him and the cow, I took Mr. Pleaseme, Drago the cow, and we watched the entire thing happen. It took a few seconds this time, and sure enough, it is far more powerful, and did show up in Mr. Pleaseme's magic force. It actually gave him a boost of probably five to ten percent, but again, how long it lasts for, we do not yet know. We thanked the neighbor, and headed out, while he started preparing the cow for butchering.

We waited until we got back to discuss our findings.

“So, did you boys get anything useful?”

“Yes.” We both said. “Your neighbor is absolutely a squib, though he can probably do very limited magic, and he could tap into his life force and hurt someone a great deal if he were ever in danger. Of course, it'd kill him, but he'd probably take out his attacker too. Either way, that's not what you wanted to know. No, you absolutely absorbed the cows energy, it's added a boost of somewhere between five and ten percent to your own magical reserves. We can't tell how long it'd last for, but that's a hell of a boost. To kill a magical person would probably damn near double your power, and it'd probably last a lot longer. Kinda like a battery really, you'd absorb the power, and could conceivably use it until it was drained, instead of tiring yourself. Kill enough witches and wizards, and you could possibly become nearly unstoppable, which might explain a lot about Moldyvort.” Drago and I said, alternating every so often, and/or speaking together.

“Okay, I admit, this is not entirely a new concept, it was postulated long ago that this very thing happened. What does it mean, though, for your research?”

“It means we still don't know. You can't cast a Patronus type charm and allow it to block it, because it'd still suck the power from you anyway, you can't cast a shield, because it'll just drain it and then you, though it does help to give you an extra second. One thing we did see, and you probably know this, once the spell hits you, that's it, lights out, you're dead. So, if you can get a shield up in time, and then get away and release your shield before it can drain you, we think, granted, we only think, that the curse would be blocked, the transfer of energy wouldn't be completed, and therefore your energy would come back to you.”

“Yes, because I've done that myself a few times, and I was some tired afterward, but I survived to tell the tale. The one time was only just barely though, and had I been up against someone just a tiny bit stronger, I'd be dead.”

“Okay, that's what we thought.”

“So, no way to do it then?”

“We don't know. We wanna do some more research. The problem is, no one's done any research on it, because no one's been able to see the flow of magic like we can. What we need are several great minds that we can link together, all at the same time, watch the entire thing happen, and then brainstorm.”

“We have some pretty damned good minds here already, and Bummemore will be here tonight, so let's wait 'til tonight. You boys should be able to collect everyone together and show what you've already seen, so there should be no need to do it all over again. Once we're all together, then we can try and figure things out from there.”

“You know, that's a brilliant idea. We're not nearly as good yet as many of you will be, because you've all seen way more than we have. We can see the magic, but we don't fully understand it yet.”

“With great power comes great responsibility, but with age comes wisdom. More often than not, wisdom trumps power, because we can think of things that you young folk never thought of. You'd still spank me in a full on magical battle, I can admit that, you boys are incredibly powerful, but give me a few minutes to think, and I bet I can outwit you still. You'll gain more and more wisdom though, and that's half of what we do here, teach logic and wisdom.”

“Thanks.” We both said.

“No worries, and since we're together, and we really wanna get you boys learned up well, so that you do know how and when to use your powers, why don't we start working on your logic and wisdom now. We'll go to the lounge, so that we're nice and quiet and not disturbed, and then I'll go over a bunch of scenarios with you and see how you'd resolve them.”

“Okay, sounds good to us.” We said.

Wow, and I thought an entire day of doing magic was tiring. That is nothing compared to having Mr. Pleaseme fire logic testing questions at you all day, and force you to think about every conceivable outcome for your actions. It is like he keeps trying to teach us though, it is not always necessary to go full out, like using a bomb to kill a fly, it is just not necessary, and a huge waste of energy. By the time Bummemore arrived at just before dinner time, Drago and I were mentally exhausted.

“You boys did well, you should be proud of yourselves.” Mr. Pleaseme said as we were headed back up.

The others had all already headed up, and dinner is almost ready, and boy do Drago and I need it. While Mr. Pleaseme had been working with Drago and I, the others had been practicing advanced defensive magic, something that he says that Drago and I do not really need all that much, but that we will certainly get our chance to prove ourselves at as well.

When we made it to the table, everyone was already there, and the food was just finishing magically floating into place. Zachary is sitting on Bummemore's lap, cuddling him, while the others are all talking excitedly. When we made it there, all the talking ceased, and everyone looked to us.

“So, how'd your research go?” Spermius asked.

“We'll talk about it after dinner, it's certainly not the sort of conversation we wanna go into in detail during dinner. Suffice it to say, though, that not so good would be being kind.” Drago and I said together.

“But all hope is not yet lost.” Mr. Pleaseme said.

“No, but after dinner is when we'll discuss it, and we'll all go over it together to see if we can't figure it out.”

“Okay.”

“So, how'd your trip go Sir?” I asked Bummemore as we were dishing up.

“Not as well as was hoped, but enlightening none the less, and sorry, no, I cannot go into the reasons for the trip, nor what I was doing. The fewer people who know, the better, though I trust everyone at this table wholeheartedly, it really is better you do not know.”

“Fair enough. Dangerous?”

“To the extreme. Not just for me either.”

“Then I'd trust almost no one else to it then.” I smiled warmly.

“Nor I. I'd really rather no one else had to sacrifice themselves.”

“But we all will when and if the time becomes necessary.”

“Yes, to make this a better world, every last one of us would give our lives if we needed to.”

From there we moved to far better dinner conversations and had a good meal together. We sat around talking for near on an hour after we finished eating, before getting to the heart of the matter in front of us.

“So, as we told you earlier, our research was less than stellar in results. We found out some interesting information, things that had only been guessed at or assumed, but still we have found no conceivable way to block the killing curse. Sure, like has already been known, if you can get a shield up in time, and then get away from the magic, then you might survive, but only might, because you have seconds at most, and if you're not strong enough, you're dead. But if it hits you unawares, then you're dead. We still have no idea how I survived, was it my mothers love gift that did it, or was it my own magic coming to my aid and protecting me, or was it maybe a combination of the two, could I have survived without one of them, we don't know. We can assume that the love gift wouldn't be enough, because plenty of parents died to save their children, yet the kids still died anyway, but could I have survived without it, who knows.” I said.

“So, like Perry says, we still don't know enough, but we're hoping that with all of us together, all our brains working on this one puzzle at the same time, that we can figure it out. What we'd like to do is gather everyone here into our minds, which means we're opening ourselves up fully to you, you'll be able to see everything there is to know about us, which means we're giving you a huge gift of trust, but then you'll be able to see first hand exactly what the killing curse does, how it works, everything that we now know and assume. With all our minds linked like that, we will then be able to do a brainstorm session the likes of which none have ever managed before. We trust everyone here, but we must, absolutely we must, do the promise spell with everyone here in perfect agreement to never speak of what you find in our minds.” Drago said.

We had discussed this earlier together when we realized, during our logic exercises with Mr. Pleaseme, that by doing what we are about to do, that we would be opening ourselves up more than anyone would ever open themselves to anyone. Sure, we trust every person here, but still, to do so without making some sort of protection first is folly beyond comprehension, something that Mr. Pleaseme had made us understand. A secret shared is no secret at all, after all.

“Good thinking Boys, and I would've made you do the same before we started, because of that. It never dawned on me how much you'd haveta open yourselves up in order to do this, but I should've guessed.” Mr. Pleaseme said.

“It was during your logic exercises with us that we realized this, and like you told us, to give your all to someone is folly beyond comprehension.”

“Exactly.” He smiled brightly.

Everyone agreed instantly and wholeheartedly, and so we all joined and did the spell together, vowing that nothing they see or feel in our minds would ever be talked about, even amongst themselves. The spell worked perfectly, and with our strength behind it, I doubt that they could even break the spell under torture.

Drago and I then collected everyone together in our minds, which are as close to one as can be anyway, and then we showed them absolutely everything that we had done this morning, as well as all the thoughts that we have about it. We tore every second apart, broke every minute detail down in agonizing detail, and examined it. Bummemore is incredibly old and wise, as well as powerful, but the best logical thinker we have is Mr. Pleaseme, followed closely by Mrs. Pleaseme, and Snipe, which we found out, but, like he said, you need excellent logical thinking to think up potions and whatnot. All of us together though, make an incredibly large pool of thought and wisdom, and within two hours, we have some really good ideas.

“Wow, that was intense.” Gummy said.

“No kidding.” Just about everyone else said together.

“Yeah, but boy do we have a headache now.” Drago and I said together.

“I'll just bet you do. The most I've ever been able to gather into my mind was three people, and for only five or so minutes, and I had a splitting headache for days, there are more than a dozen people here, and you held on for almost two hours.” Bummemore said.

“Yeah, but it was worth it, we now have some seriously great ideas, thanks everyone. Now, how the hell do we test to see if it works?” Drago and I said.

“I guess we break out the chickens again and cast the protection charm on them, and see if it works that way first.” Bummemore said.

“We don't think that'll work though, we think it hasta be the person who's being targeted to cast the spell. Though, we really should test it that way too, to see if we can cast it on people to protect them as well.”

“I know, and that's what I wanted to test as well, because if we can protect someone else, then protecting ourselves should be an easy chore.”

We all agreed, and so Drago and I summoned the chickens that are still downstairs in cages to us, so that we do not have to all go down there. Drago and I said that we would try it first, because with as powerful as we are, if we cannot do it, then there is no hope of someone else doing so, and so Drago did the protection spell we had devised, and then, once I felt it take hold, I sent the killing curse at the chicken. 

“Holy shit, it worked.” I said in glee.

“Yeah, it did, now we need to figure out if anyone can do it now. Now, since you're the youngest, and therefore the least powerful of us here at the moment Zachary, would you do the honors this time please, and try and protect the chicken.” Bummemore said.

“Okay.” He said happily, not at all insulted that he is the least powerful person here at the moment, because he knows it with being the youngest.

He cast the protection spell, and then Drago did the killing curse, and it worked.

“Brilliant.” Rod said.

“Very much so. This is huge, and it doesn't even take that much power to do the protection spell, but how do you feel now Zachary after protecting the chicken?”

“Tired, but still good. I could still fight if I had to, but I'd need to get some serious rest soon.”

“Good to know. Now, I know exactly what everyone's gonna say to this next part, and yes, I know it's a risk, but we haveta know with certainty, so, Snipe, if you would, please try and kill me.” Bummemore said.

“What if it kills you though, I can't make it without you?” Zachary said, already starting to cry.

“I don't think it will, but like I've said once before, to the well prepared mind, death is but another adventure. You could make it without me now, you're well healed, you know love, and I've already told you that you're gonna haveta accept that I don't have many years left. I know you want me around for as long as possible, I understand, really I do, and I wanna be here for you as well. There are a number of reasons for me to choose to sacrifice myself like this right now though. First; I don't think this'll kill me. Second; if it does, I'm prepared for it, and I'll die happy knowing that I did a great deal of good. Third; I'm one of the most powerful people here, so, if this doesn't work, then you'll know that it won't work for anyone, and yes, I know Drago and Perry are more powerful than I, but their lives are much too young to be sacrificing for a theory at this time. When all your time is upon you to make the hard sacrifice, you too will step forth and take that sacrifice with a smile on your face, just as I shall now. Now, if you would please Snipe, and don't balk at this, you know as well as I what this means for everyone.”

Snipe nodded, and then, as soon as he got the nod from Bummemore, and before Zachary could possibly continue, Snipe cast the killing curse, and as soon as the spell ended, Bummemore stumbled, but he is still standing, and very much alive.

“Well, I never thought that I'd face that curse without fighting and still be standing to talk about it after.” Bummemore said.

“How do you feel?” Lupin asked.

“Shockingly good, considering I just died.” He grinned brightly.

“And now, I'm gonna test it, like was already said, I'm the smallest and weakest here, we need to know if even one so small can protect themselves.” Zachary said, steeling up his nerves.

“Are you certain Baby. You don't haveta do this?” Bummemore said, though he did not try and talk Zachary out of it either, and we know why, because we really do need to do this too.

“Yes.”

“You're still tired and somewhat weak from protecting the chicken!” He pointed out.

“Which is why it hasta be me, I'm young and already weakened, we haveta know what the limitations are.”

“I understand. I don't think it'll kill you.”

“The good news is, if we feel it going wrong, we think we can stop the curse from killing him outright, we can boost his power, and cast the protection on him at the last moment. We can't promise we can do it, of course, but we're certain we can.” Drago said.

“Then I'll be the one to cast the curse. From one of the most powerful to the least powerful, and tired, it'd be just like Moldyvort attacking him, which is exactly what we need.” Bummemore said.

“Thanks, I wanted it to be you.” Zachary smiled, and then gave the nod that he was as ready as can be.

Bummemore aimed and fired the killing curse at his boyfriend, and thankfully Drago and I did not have to intervene, though we were watching very intently so to do so if we needed to. It nearly drained Zachary completely, he slumped down as if boneless, but he is alive and breathing, and is even still awake.

“Holy shit, it worked.” Lupin gasped.

“Did you boys haveta save him?” Spermius asked.

“No, he was able to hold his own, though his magical reserves are now nearly depleted. We're gonna give him a boost though, so that he's okay.” We said, and then did so.

“Thanks.” Zachary whispered.

“How do you feel?” We asked.

“Like I was run over by the Warthogs Express, a few times.”

“That's probably a pretty apt description, actually. You were drained almost to the dregs, one more second, and I don't think you would've survived without intervention, but you did it. Congratulations. There are now three known survivors to the killing curse.” I smiled happily.

“This is most excellent news everyone. This protection spell must be spread like wildfire, everyone must know it. It's easy to do, and you can protect even young children with it. It's draining if you get hit, but far better than the alternative of course.” Mr. Pleaseme said.

“Yes, I agree, the word must be spread. Tomorrow we all go and start telling everyone.” Bummemore said.

“Except me, of course, I am, after all, a wanted man.” Spermius said.

“Not by me.” Snipe deadpanned.

“Why Snivelus, was that your first ever joke?” Spermius laughed.

“Possibly.” He laughed as well.

“Well everyone, we've accomplished more here this evening than we ever hoped to do. My baby boy is incredibly tired now, so I believe that I am going to take him to bed. It seems that everyone else is also rather tired, so it's probably a good idea for everyone else to do so as well.” Bummemore said.

“Especially me.” Drago and I said together.

“That I don't doubt.” A few people said together.

“Goodnight everyone.” Everyone pretty much said together.

Drago and I hopped on our brooms, as did several others, and headed to our tents for the night. As soon as we made it, we stripped each other, changed each others seriously sodden nappies, because we should have changed well over an hour ago, and then we curled up in bed and kissed and cuddled for only a few minutes before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As with most nights, Drago and I had dream visions, and tonight is no different. Tonight though we saw a vision that made our blood run cold. When we woke up, we talked about our dream and what it meant, and what we really had to do because of it. We relieved a little pressure, changed and dressed each other, and then headed for breakfast. We all chatted as we ate, the others all very happily after yesterday, but Drago and I more reserved. As soon as breakfast was done, we asked Snipe to come and sit with us for a few minutes, that we had to talk to him in private. If he chooses to share said conversation with Lupin later, that will be up to him.

“What do you boys wanna talk to me about.”

“We had a vision last night, and we think you need to know about it.”

“I've always been of the firm belief that people should not know the future, because it never helps them.”

“We feel the same way, but by telling you, we believe that we may be able to save many lives.”

“Then, I suppose it'd be best if you tell me this vision.”

“First, you're to be the one to kill Bummemore when the time's right, you're gonna balk at doing so, but you must. He already knows he's getting old, very old, and that soon, he's gonna encounter something he can't stop. He's good enough in Divination that he's already seen some of this, hence the reason he's preparing Zachary. We don't know how soon this is, but you'll know when the time's right. Chances are, he'll tell you to, and that's what we see in our vision. I know this is hard for you, for years he was your only friend, but you'll only be ending his suffering, so please, when the time's right, do it for him.” We said.

“If he asks me to do so, I'd do it for him, we've always had an agreement on that. Thanks for telling me though.”

“That's not all. We foresee your death as well, however, we think that you can stop it from happening, because the vision is only partially formed, so what leads up to it is gonna happen, you can't stop that, but what happens after, we think you might be able to.”

“Ah, let me guess, I sacrifice myself to help stop the dark lord?”

“Something along those lines.”

“How noble. The sorting hat was right, I really would have been better in Griffendoer.”

“Really, it tried to put you in Griffendoer?”

“Yes, and like you, I asked to be put into Slitherin, my parents would've disowned me instantly had I gone there.”

“Ah. So you also have some Divination skills, don't you?”

“Yes, next to no one knows this, but Professor Truyawney and I are distantly related, we have the same great times a lot grandmother, and I too inherited some of her talents. I never get full visions, and most are cloudy at best, but I've seen enough over the years to know that that's how I'd end.”

“Good. Like we said though, we think you can prevent true death, with a little preparation. We've seen the war, we don't know when it's coming, but there'll come a time when Moldyvort won't let his snake out of his sight, when that time comes, your time is near. We think he uses the snake to kill you, we see it biting you. Moldyvort needs to believe that you're dead, but if you took an anti venom prior to the fighting, or keep it on you, as soon as he leaves, you might be able to save yourself. You won't have a lot of time though, and you'll be bleeding a lot as well, so you'll have to stanch that too, this is all we can see on that though, at least so far.”

“Okay. So I sacrifice myself, but might be able to save myself with a little preparation, good to know.”

“That's not all Sir.”

“What more can there be?”

“You haveta go back into your role as spy for Moldyvort. It's dangerous, we all know that, but he'll rely heavily on your input, he trusts you. There's even gonna come a time when you haveta betray me to him, and nearly get me killed. Drago and I'll both only just barely make it out, but we do, we can see that. You'll need to feed him only enough information to make him believe you, but hold just enough back so that he can't be a threat. The time will come though when you haveta take the risk and betray me to him, to continue your station, and when that time comes, you'll haveta play your part very well, for many of the Death Eaters will not trust you, but he will, because he thinks he knows you.”

“Bummemore's already asked that I continue that role when the time comes, I already foresaw some of this, and I would've done so anyway, it'll be like old times.” He smiled ruefully.

“We thought as much, but sadly, that's still not all.”

“What more.”

“You were too kind to me at school the latter part of this last year, there are still spies in the school, and so they must be led to believe you still hate me. We don't know who they are, but your hatred of me must continue, and now Drago as well, since he and I are joined, and everyone knows this. We'll try and make it nice and easy on you, we'll give you excuses to lash out at us, and we're gonna haveta be just as mouthy as we can be to assure this as well.”

“Ah, now that's an act I would enjoy playing.” He grinned brightly.

“Yes, we thought you might.” We laughed.

“Yes, anything else?”

“No, I think that that's it, other than the fact that you absolutely must keep your relationship with Reamus a secret, though I know you already do so. We think you know the reason why already, and no, Moldyvort would absolutely not enjoy you hanging off the enemies arm like that. As far as we could tell, no one in the school even suspected a thing between the two of you, so you're safe for now, just try and make doubly certain.”

“Yes, we know how dangerous our relationship is, no worries there, and besides, with him having retired from teaching, it will make it somewhat easier to keep it secret. I have to admit, it will also make things that much harder on me, but Bummemore says there's no reason for me to spend every night at the school, and Reamus is already looking at a place in Hogscum, so that'll be nice and close.”

“Very true. Just be careful of spies. You know Moldyvort's people are more than likely watching everyone at all times.”

“That's very true, but I now have a nice quiet easy way into the village, and I'm not too shabby at invisibility potions, if I do say so myself, and our new place is going to be fairly close to the shrieking shack, so nice and close for me.”

“Perfect. Why haven't you taught us this invisibility potion?”

“It's a seventh year potion, though you will be learning it this summer anyway, and it's so hard, that ninety percent of them fail anyway, and even if they don't, they rarely last long. I can make one that'll last hours if I need to, but I'll only make one that lasts minutes.”

“That's a great idea, and we can't wait to learn all sorts of really wicked things from you. I trust we're gonna learn things this summer that they don't normally teach in school?”

“Yes, including Veritaserum, which almost no one can make, in fact, we need to start today, so that it has time to brew properly, it takes a full month to make. Also, there's gonna be a few others that are never taught to students for various reasons, you kids are all gonna learn them, including the Polyjuice potion.”

“Um, we already know how to make that one. We kinda learned that one ourselves and made it correctly, Rod, Hermoany, and me made some last year to try and gain information to prove Drago was the one opening the Chamber of Secrets. Turned out it wasn't him of course.”

“Ah, so it was you who stole those ingredients then! I always thought so, but couldn't prove it. I tried to get Bummemore to grant me permission to disembowel you as a deterrent for thievery. Clearly he wouldn't allow it.”

“It wasn't me who stole the ingredients, and no, I won't tell you who did, I also appreciate that you asked permission first, and that it was not granted.” I grinned brightly.

“Right. I'll still be going over it, to ensure that you have it correct. For very good reasons, it's a potion that's not taught at school, but for even better reasons is it a potion that's good in our line of work. If it's properly made, and properly administered, someone can quite easily impersonate another very easily, and no one would be any the wiser. Which is why it's a highly controlled potion, and not often taught.”

“The thing, though, Sir, we don't need the potion to change into someone else, we're already pretty capable of it ourselves.”

“How capable.” He asked curiously.

It took us a few seconds, and we each changed to someone else, I to Allbum, and Drago into Reamus.

“Do you think that this is good enough to fool others?” We asked, both in the respective voices that we are impersonating.

“Impressive, I can't even see a difference at all. Drago, do me a favour though and raise your robe up and drop your nappy in the front a little?”

“Okay.” He said, and then did so.

“I'll be damned, you even got the birth mark underneath Reamus' balls perfectly.”

“Quit that, you're making me hard.” Drago grunted.

“Sorry, wasn't trying to. Have you ever seen that birthmark before though?”

“No, neither has Perry.” 

“Didn't think so, and only one who's spent a lot of time searching in that area probably would've.” He grinned.

“I take it that you enjoy searching in that particular area of Reamus then?” Drago giggled as he turned back to himself, and I did too.

“Hell yeah. A lot in fact.” He smiled brightly.

“Good, you both deserve to. Well, shall we head out and find the others and see what we need to get up to today?” We asked.

“Sure, though I think the plans were to have you kids all in the lab with me this morning, so we may as well head there. If they're not already there, then we can go and find them.”

“Okay, but what about the plans to go and inform everyone of our findings yesterday.”

“I'm willing to bet that most of the adults have already left to do just that. I don't think that you guys will have been included in that. Yes, we know that you two are incredibly powerful, and that you'd be far more than capable of protecting yourselves, but the others just know who and where to go to, so I doubt that there's much point in you all going. Spermius will still be here, and I'm sure he'll be helping in the lab as well, because, for a murderer, he's pretty good at potions. I was not included in that either, since I am supposed to be pro death eater, after all.”

“Convicted, but not guilty murderer, don't you mean.”

“Something along those lines, yeah.” He grinned.

We headed off to the lab, and found that all the rest of us kids, as well as Spermius, were in fact in the lab, while everyone else had already headed out to start sharing the news, and the spells.

“Okay, to your stations please. We have a hard potion ahead of us, and this is one of many potions that requires true magical talents in order to make. Several times throughout the making of the potion, you have to speak proper spells over it, in order to imbue it with the correct properties, though, should you mess up, the results can be catastrophic.

“Today we are making Veritaserum, an incredibly complex potion that will cause the drinker to tell any truth, regardless of whether they want to or not. Certain pre arranged spells, that we are all familiar with, will prevent someone from spilling secrets while under the effect of Veritaserum, however, any and all other secrets are fair game.

“This potion also requires that your scales be calibrated precisely, so we need to do so now, I will verify each and every one of your scales prior to your continuing, since absolute accuracy in this potion counts. The potion also requires daily maintenance as it is brewing over the thirty days that it needs, both magical and physical, so this potion cannot be started and then just left like many brewing potions can be, you must maintain it, or you will destroy it.

“By the end, the potion should be as clear as water, as well as as tasteless and odorless as water. It is this that makes this potion so incredible, no one would know that they are taking it. If you brew your potion correctly, you get to keep the results, but they may not be used at school, unless absolutely necessary. I always try and keep a vial of it handy at all times, but Bummemore has refused to allow me to use it on students. Bummer. One batch makes ten vials, one vial is one persons every secret, it can last for as long as twenty four hours, depending upon the size of the person it is given to.

“Now, let's get your scales calibrated, check each others scales as well, and then I will come and check them myself.”

We all went about calibrating our scales, we all have weights for doing this, and we have been taught how to do so many times, but I know I do not calibrate mine as often as I should. Drago's was perfect, but then, he always does his, but mine was out by almost five percent, which, for some potions, I know can be huge. We checked each others after we had finished our own, and they are both perfect now. Snipe then came and checked both of ours and deemed them perfect now as well.

He then gave us the ingredient list, with the instructions, and it is huge. We got started right away, Snipe telling us each and every step that we needed to make and when, telling us exactly what and when and how much to mix, so on and so forth. I must say though, the new potion making kit that Drago and I each bought in Diagon Alley sure was worth the fifteen galleons they had cost us, each, because the tools in them are perfect. My old measuring equipment was sub par at best, and my old scales were junk, compared to all this. Even Snipe had taken a moment to admire our new potion making kits.

The potion took us a solid four hours to make, and now they are to be set off to the side to brew. Snipe had checked each one to make certain that they are the correct colour, an amazingly bright yellow, and he was pleased with all of ours. I am amazed that now it will turn as clear as water in the next month, but Snipe says that every day that we stir and cast the spell on it, it will become just a little lighter, until, in thirty two days, it will be crystal clear, and hopefully perfect.

“Wow, that was the most insane potion I've ever brewed.” Drago said.

“Same.” Everyone said, except the twins, who we know are amazing at potions, and claim might even be able to teach Snipe a thing of two. In fact, the two of them stayed behind with Snipe, and they stayed chatting.

Spermius had been making his own potion along side us, saying that it is a very handy one to have, after all, but he left with the rest of us.

“Okay Boys and Girls, now it's my turn to teach you some stuff.”

“What are you gonna teach us?” Rod asked curiously.

“You don't survive twelve long years in Azkaban without learning a thing or two. Every minute in there feels like an hours worth of torture, and so, I'm here to teach you all how to shield your minds. In order to do so, you must first be able to centre your mind, ground your soul, find your core. Once you can master this, and shield your mind, no one will be able to force their way in and torture you like the Dementors can. They're of course magical creatures that use that very thing to their advantage, that's how they kill you, that's how they feed on you. No, they can suck your soul out instantly if they want to, but their favorite thing is to do so long and slow, the longer and slower the better. They feed on your misery.

“There are wizards out there that can do much the same thing, just maybe not in the same way. You must be protected from them. Now, some of you'll find this incredibly easy to do, while others not so much. Perry and Drago, considering some of your skills, I assume you can already do this, but the rest of you, probably not so much. Now, sit in a circle, calm your mind, and follow my instructions.” He said, and so we did.

For almost an hour, we sat there as Spermius walked us through how to fully shield our minds. As he suspected we could, Drago and I were the first to master this, and since we already have very good mind shields anyway, he just taught us how to control them better, but taught the others how to just make the strongest shield that they could manage. Then, because Drago and I are the only ones truly capable of doing so in our group, Spermius pitted us against all the others to see if we could get through their shields and batter their minds.

We are simply too strong though, we even managed to get through Spermius', which he claimed no one had been able to do before. So, unfortunately, they will now have to wait for Bummemore, since he is the next best, but not so strong at it that it causes their mind shields to just collapse instantly.

It was not until dinner time that the others all showed up, while the rest of us all did more defensive work after Spermius' mind lessons. We all sat down to eat, once it was ready, and as we ate, we talked.

“So, how'd it go?” Snipe asked.

“Very well.” Everyone who had gone out said together.

“I managed to hit almost twenty of our friends and allies, and taught them, then told them to start spreading the word as well.” Bummemore said.

“I got fifteen.” Mr. Pleaseme said.

Numbers like that rang out all around the table.

“That's great. What'd everyone think of that?” I asked.

“Relief would be the best word to use I think. That alone should reduce the amount of casualties in the upcoming war. We know it's gonna happen, and still many are gonna die, but we've given a lot more people new hope.” Bummemore said.

“Well, I for one am glad that we did.” I said.

“Me too.” Everyone said almost as one.

We all needed an early night, and so not long after dinner, we all retired to our rooms or tents, and spent some quality time with our partners. Drago and I ended up making tender love to each other a total of four times each, twice each, then a one hour intermission, and then a further two times, and by the time we were done, we were both incredibly satisfied.

The next few days went by really fast. The next morning Snipe had us in the lab once more, and this time we are making the Polyjuice potion, as well we made sure to work on our Veritaserum while in there. Then after lunch, we all had exercises to do. We were pretty much all split up into groups of either two or three, so that we could all work a lot more. There were lots of logic and wisdom questions, lots more defensive spells, and even mind shielding lessons, this time against Bummemore. Though we worked hard, we also were told to take time to play and have fun as well, and so we did. We would all get together and play Quidditch, though Drago and I were not allowed to play seeker, we just went flying, hell, one day we even all went for a Floo trip to Diagon Alley to just look around and have fun, though, once more, unfortunately neither Snivelus nor Spermius could join us, and so Snivelus gave Reamus a list of potions ingredients to get for him, and so he did.

Every day is busy now though, the days and the weeks are just flying by. Before we know it, both our Polyjuice Potion and Veritaserum are done, and they had turned out perfectly, which shocked Snipe something fierce. We have made more than two dozen other potions that are incredibly handy to always have at hand, including the invisibility potion that Snipe had told me about. Drago and I do not need our invisibility potions, nor any of the others for that matter, so we gave them to Mr. and Mrs. Pleaseme, since they do use them all fairly regularly. 

Every day is much the same though, potions, advanced magical defense and or offense spells, logic and wisdom testing. Mr. Pleaseme was even more of a stickler when it comes down to logic than anyone else, even including Bummemore, hence the reason that something so simple as this was done every day, and usually only in groups of two or three at a time. Near the end of summer, when we had a dueling contest, everyone did spectacularly well, though none could beat Drago and I, even including Bummemore and Mr. Pleaseme together.

We even went against the entire group of them and managed to win, though there were some close calls. We never used the killing curse in these dueling lessons, but we trained every day with the counter curse for it, in fact, it became common practice for someone to jump out at you and yell killing curse, and we had to do the counter curse as quick as we can.

Drago and I are lucky that way, we do not need our wands to do so, the others always lose a second in drawing their wands, which is why Bummemore started teaching the others, adults included, to use that spell without wand. Bummemore is probably the very best at wandless magic, though Mrs. Pleaseme is a damn close second, and so they drilled this into everyone's heads, and hence the reason why we would all jump out and yell killing curse, to cause them to learn this one spell, above all others, without the use of a wand. By the end of summer, even Zachary could do it, he had practiced so much.

It had not originally been planned for Bummemore to stay the whole summer, but he had felt that we were all doing so well, and he was happy to be truly teaching again, that he and Zachary stayed. Zachary was another reason to stay, he was getting just as much practice as the rest of us are, and he will undoubtedly be far past his peers when he gets back to school, at least in offensive and defensive spells. His wand work and potion work are also getting far better, and with all the practice he has been getting, he is now able to hold his own longer than most his age would normally be able to.

We were all pretty excited about the Quidditch world cup coming up, Mr. Pleaseme had managed to get some pretty prime seats, since he knew very well the wizard who was in charge of the entire games this year, something about he helping him out of a couple tight spots, numerous times, protecting his house, so on and so forth. Believe it or not, but almost everything that happened in the book you read about this is exactly what happened, with a few little inconsistencies of course, but we'll forgive them, since she wanted to keep Drago and I enemies. Who knows why.

Our final trip to Diagon Alley before school started was interesting to say the least. With all the hubbub at the Quidditch world cup, everyone was acting extra paranoid, over and above what witches and wizards usually are, and that is saying a lot. Sure, muggles are not a bother to us, in ones and twos, but if they ever found out about us for certain, we would be toast, and we all know it, which causes most to be jittery. Granted, in Diagon Alley, this is not a concern normally, since muggles can't access it without being accompanied by a witch or wizard. Either way, neither here nor there. Everyone was rushing around, barely watching where they were going, pushing, shoving, being extra rude, which for some is a stretch, but not us. We are all happy and smiling, talking loudly, and boy did we get some strange looks.

I know that the others are all as excited to be getting back to school as I am, I truly do feel good and normal there, and though normal is not normally the type of word that I would use to describe myself, it will do. The summer has been great, do not get me wrong, we learned a huge amount, and we even had loads of fun, but there is just something special about school. 

As soon as we got back, Professor Snipe and I, and Drago too, started up our old animosity full force, and boy did we all do it with vigor. In fact, we even requested permission several times to cause potion accidents in class, and of course though it could never be proven that Drago or I were the ones to have done it, as per Snipe tradition, we were blamed anyway. It was a great deal of fun. Detentions were always great, because Snipe would teach us some new and amazing potion that he was not allowed to teach students normally, and we learned a great deal more, probably once per week in fact.

And yes, Professor Mad Eye was a great teacher, he taught us a huge amount, too bad he turned out to be the bad guy. Yes, he did end up getting me into the Tri Wizard Tournament, and I hated every blasted second of it, though I had no idea, of course, until the very end. Really, with my magical abilities, was there really any question that I would win. Except, I tried really hard not to, I took every opportunity to help Moredick Dickery, to make him win, but no matter what I did, I always ended up doing reasonably well, which I now know why, I was being pushed along. Drago and I never even suspected Mad Eye, he had incredible control over his emotions and mind.

When Moredick convinced me to win it with him and grab the handles of the Tri Wizard Cup, that was my biggest mistake, but in case you have not noticed, I do have a tendency to play to win, and I just could not resist the urge. I should have. The second we were whisked away, I knew something wasn't right, but I was hit with a curse I had never encountered before, and Moredick was not able to block the killing curse quite fast enough, though he did fight it, and he damn near won too, but, in the end, I watched a friend die. No, we were not close friends, but we had fucked a few times, but he was not a nappy lover, so it was never great for either of us.

When I was tied up, I asked what I was cursed with, and I was told it was a special spell that blocks a wizards magic, I had never heard of such a thing, and as hard as I tried to fight it, to be able to do something, I could not. Then the next bit happened, and yeah, I wish I had never witnessed it. My blood was taken, the spells and the potion were completed, and I watched helplessly as Moldyvort was reborn. Just as he stepped from the cauldron, I started to be able to feel my magic again, so the spell is only temporary, which is good. Soon, though, it would not matter, because I know that Moldyvort will attempt to kill me at his first opportunity to prove his strength.

By the time that he let me go, I was starting to feel more and more magic creeping back into me, but still, not anywhere near enough to block anything. He called his followers to him, and they came, and then laughed at the poor little boy in front of them. How I wish I could smite them all where they stood, and if I had my full magical abilities right then, I would have too. Gladly.

Then it happened, Moldyvort sent his first spell toward me, and I dodged. I grabbed my wand, hoping and praying that I had enough magic in me to at least hold him at bay with my wand, but I am still so weak magically it is not funny. Then he tried the killing curse, and I did the first thing that came to mind, to disarm him, and the strangest thing happened. What you read was actually a fairly accurate description, so bears no repeating here, and then I was on my way back to school.

When I arrived, Drago was beside himself, he cried out that I was back, said he could not feel me, that it felt wrong, something happened, he felt me arrive somewhere, and then, before he could come to me, he said I just disappeared, and he did not have a good enough lock on my location. I told him everything in my mind in just a split second, and this is when people started realizing that Moredick was with me, only, not alive. I was in shock, I know that, Drago was nearly as bad, and Mad Eye led us to the castle, and as soon as we arrived, he cast the very same spell on both of us now, and that was when I realized that it must be a death eater trick, and that he was an impostor somehow, though how he tricked everyone, we only found out later.

Bummemore blew down the door and saved us, got the entire story, and then Pudge came and fucked it all up, the major league loser that he is. Then again, he had no choice, his masters plan had not gone off how it was supposed to, and he had to kill the one who had fucked it up the most. He claimed, of course, that it was for everyone's own good, but we know the truth.

Then Drago and I just barely get home from school, back to the Dursley's for a couple weeks, and Pudge, or one of his play things, sent a Dementor after Drago, Fudley, and I. Of course we retaliated, we ended up destroying the Dementors, our Patronus' were so strong, and Fudley ended up throwing up on the front mat. Speaking of Fudley, well, he and his parents look almost nothing like they did when I left the previous summer, they are looking a lot thinner and more fit, though they all have a long way to go too.

Of course, our under aged magic was detected somehow, bullshit, we called, they knew because Pudge had pulled the strings, and we were officially expelled, but Bummemore put a stop to that right away. 

After the attack at home, it was deemed prudent to pull Drago and I out early, and so an elite hit squad, so to speak, came to extract us, and then we headed to Spermius Black's old family home, a place he had never wanted to visit again in his life, but, as we were told, the Pleaseme's place was too hot right now, too many people knew exactly where it is, and there had been several attempted attacks, so they had been forced to find a temporary location, and though Spermius was loathe to go there again, it was the next best place.

We ended up going to a hearing, as you heard, but of course it was for both Drago and I, and though they tried to try us one at a time, we point blank refused, told them that they would have to arrest us and cart us off to Azkaban first, and Bummemore made it well known that he would not stand for it either. Pudge was pissed that we got away, he had wanted Drago and Me in Azkaban, he needed us out of his masters hair, well, if he had any, but you know what I mean, the great giant snake that he is.

Now, you were led to believe that us kids were not part of the Order of the Phoenix, well, we were, that was what the entire summer was about, preparations and training, and now we are full out training, planning, preparing. 

Once we were carted off to school, we found our first surprise, Pudge had managed to install one of his people in the school, since Bummemore was unable to find a suitable teacher for the DADA class, which is always near on impossible to fill. And then we met one of our worst nightmares, quite literally actually. The witch that had plagued our dreams several times is now our teacher. We had recognized her, of course, at our court hearing, but now here she is. 

Yeah, well, a lot of the bullshit that she pulled is true, not all, and not all of it was quite as tame as was written, trust me, she tried her hardest to torture Drago and Me, but we tortured her back just as much as we could as well.

We did start the DADA group right under her nose, and we had many a successful meeting, teaching as many more kids as we possibly could, all that we possibly could, and Drago and I, as well as Rod and Hermoany, have a lot to teach. Granted, the twins and Gummy are most excellent as well, and all of us taught the other kids together many times, but Drago and I were voted to lead the group.

The fowl witch did her best to sack every one of Bummemore's teachers that were loyal to him, and she did manage, sort of, but he kept thwarting her at every turn, and it was rather comical that when we were finally caught and he gave himself up, then escaped, she was furious beyond measure.

The dreams that Drago and I had been plagued with had been different that past little bit, before we realized what they meant, and so we went to save Spermius, because he was being tortured, only, it too was a trap, Moldyvort figured out how he could manipulate our dreams and visions, and led us to right where he wanted us. Spermius did die that night, but not how it was written, and was much more valiant and noble, he took a killing curse right to the face from Moldyvort himself, he dove in to protect me, the bastard, my back was turned, I was fighting four death eaters, Drago had four of his own, and Moldyvort appeared out of nowhere and cast the curse right at me, the cowardly bastard, but Spermius saw it happening and dove to protect me. He tried to cast the spell, but he was just not strong enough to hold it for as long as he needed to, though he shocked Moldyvort with how long he lasted too. Sadly, not long enough for me to be able to stop it from happening, I never even saw it until the very last second. 

I blasted a hole in the floor right where Moldyvort was standing, but he is as slippery as a, well, a snake, and he vanished before it could hit him. I cradled Spermius in my arms as he took his last breath. I tried to revive him, I tried feeding him my energy, but it was too late, he was gone. I am not ashamed to admit, that I stopped playing fair after that, prior to that, Drago and I were only disabling, but within five seconds of Spermius dying in my arms, six death eaters met their match, and I killed them all. The rest saw this and high tailed it right out of there. Moldyvort though was not done with me, he attempted to fight me, and well, that did not go over well. Before I could attempt to kill him, he vanished, but not before over thirty Ministry officials appeared and saw him, and so we were vindicated, because of course Pudge kept maintaining that there was no way that Moldyvort was back. Of course he knew, he has a dark mark of his own, we are certain of that.

Drago and I, as well all our friends, buried Spermius in a beautiful sunlit glade, it was hard for us, but we knew even then that he would not be the last friend that we are to bury, and that many more may soon follow. 

Our exams went excellently, and before we knew it, we were headed back home again, to visit for at least a couple weeks with my family, who now look nothing like they once did, and they were truly happy to see us and hear how our year was. They are all thin and healthy, though they still have a bit of baggy skin to deal with, but we promised that we would help take care of that, and we did almost as soon as we got home. We actually had a great three weeks, we ended up staying an extra week because we had such a nice time, but then we were back off to the Pleaseme's, since they had added even more protections to the place, and Spermius' place was now out of the question.

We had a great summer, worked even harder than before, learned even more, especially how to protect ourselves from the curse that stopped me from using magic. Though, the problem with it is, if you do not get your shield up in time, you are hosed, it blocks all your magic, and there is nothing we can do about it, short of keeping our shields always up when we are out.

Bummemore had been out several times throughout the summer, on special missions that he did not want to tell us about yet, but there came a day when he came back with a blackened and shriveled hand. He had stayed cooped up with Snivelus for hours after that, and we only found out after, that he should have already died, but only Snivelus' work had managed to stanch it a bit.

Our sixth year started, and if anything, it was probably the best year that I have ever had, except for the watching Bummemore die at the end. Clearly it was not Drago that managed to bring upon the fall of Bummemore, it was an outside job, but using several spies on the inside, and a first year girl that we did not know and did not feel as being a spy. She had been trained well though, there is no doubting that.

Bummemore did bring Drago and I in and told us everything, so that we could continue his mission, and though he never said so, and we never asked, we did know that he was dying, the darkness was gathering around him. Even Zachary could sense it, he got more and more morose the closer the end of the year came. We found out every secret that Bummemore had ever guessed and or confirmed about Moldyvort, and how he had survived, so on and so forth, and we agreed to take on the task of completing his mission. 

The day Bummemore died, and yes, Snipe had tears in his eyes as he did it, Drago and I stood there, petrified under my invisibility cloak, was one of the harder things I had ever witnessed. Sure, we knew he was not long for the world anyway, and we knew that Snipe had done nothing more than to ease his pain, and we had even seen this very scene before and knew that it had to happen this way, but still, seeing it happen, it was so hard.

Snipe, of course had to flee the school, we had to tell everyone that it was he that had killed Bummemore, we had to make everyone believe it, but those of us who need to know, did know the truth too.

Poor Zachary though, cried for three days afterward, we had him sleep with us for the entire week after to console him, Bummemore was his first and only love, the first person he had ever even known love from, and it hit him hard. At first he was furious at Snipe, but we told him our visions, as well what we had seen, even what Bummemore had said to Snipe, and finally his grieving came to an end and he accepted what was and what he could not change. We all did. We knew that Bummemore was dying, and he went out doing what he could to bolster his most trusted spies position, because twelve death eaters had seen Snipe kill Bummemore.

After the wedding, when the death eaters fully took over the Ministry of Magic, Drago, Rod, Hermoany, and Me took off to hunt Horcruxes. It was as long and as difficult as was written, and Rod really did abandon us for a bit, Hermoany took a while to get over that, because she really did love him, but, in the end, he did come back to us, and we did manage to do what we needed to do. It was actually a lot more work, and harder to do than was actually written, hence the reason that it took so long. The Horcruxes were hidden well and protected most effectively, and as such, were hard to gather.

The final battle was both horrific and awe inspiring. Seeing all those people fight for the sake of goodness, for me, it was empowering. Drago and I had seen a vision though, the night before, he did not want me to, but we knew that in order to win, I had to give myself up at the last possible minute. We told no one, everyone had to believe wholly that I had sacrificed myself, and even Drago, who knew that it was going to be okay, played his part so well that the others could not help but to believe it.

Our vision said I had to stand up to Moldyvort, said I had to take the killing curse once more, unprotected, I knew that it was going to hurt, but I also knew that something was going to happen that would help everyone. We saw me alive after the fact, so we had to believe it was going to work, our visions have never failed us, so why would they now. And so I did what I knew I had to do, and let me tell you, dying really fucking hurts.

Hunghard cried so much as he carried me back to display my supposedly dead body to everyone, that I was nearly soaked by the time we made it. He picked me up and carried me, then set me down so gently, you would never know how big and scary he really can be, he truly showed his love for me then. I almost cried too.

When I slipped on my invisibility cloak and disappeared, the look on Moldyvort's face was priceless, and then his fight went from bad to worse. Oh, and by the way, Snipe did survive, he did take precautions, and he is now fighting on our side against his former master and death eaters. He is even more pale than normal, mind you, but he is truly frightening when he is mad, lobbing thin glass bottles of various potions at people, causing ferrets, rats, and snakes to pop up all over the place.

Deville managed to kill the snake, Moldyvort's final Horcrux we know, and so now I can finally kill him, and he will fucking stay dead this time. And so I started working my way toward taking on Moldyvort himself.

When I finally managed to get into place and duel one on one with Moldyvort, it was possibly the most satisfying thing I have ever done. He cast the killing curse at me, and I allowed it to be blocked fully, and laughed at him. I told him a few things that he really should have known before. He sent the killing curse at me once again, and I blocked it again. I told him that he is weak and that he is going to finally know true death, unless he fully repents for all his sins, and he tried to use the killing curse again, and I blocked it again. We did this a total of five more times, before I finally just put up my hand and let his curse hit me, I then sent a surge of raw energy rippling right down his magical tether to me, his wand exploded in his hand, and then with a look of shock in his eyes, he was dead. His body was dead long before he even hit the wall and fell to the floor. 

It took a few seconds, but all the winners cheered, and all the losers surrendered. Then we took on the daunting chore of taking care of the dead. There were many enemies, but thankfully far fewer friends than was written. Reamus was reunited with Snivelus, the twins did not have to be separated, and all my main core of friends were alive, though most are injured, a few even serious, but none life threatening. There are still far too many dead, do not get me wrong there, but, thankfully Pudge is one of them, as well several of the most fiendish of the death eaters. Drago's parents were missing from the battle, Drago was happy to see, so somehow they had managed to escape notice.

It took weeks to get the school all repaired and cleaned, but we all helped, Drago and I doing all that we could, and the entire ministry did all that they could as well. Every last spy and informant was informed that their jobs are now obsolete, Drago and I had helped to get them all out. We gathered them all in a room, told them that we knew who each and every spy was, and of course, their emotions flagged them instantly, we never had to read one mind. They were sacked, their names were given to the Aurors to sort out as to who should be in Azkaban, and who could stay free, we just gave them the names and did the cleaning. They get to take care of the rest.

Drago and I then headed to his house, met with his parents, told them that they are now allowed to leave, since they had hidden away as best as possible, and that Drago was buying them a small home in the country. They never argued the point, and we moved in. We did massive amounts of renovations to the beautiful old manor, the dungeons were cleaned out and dismantled, then made into something much nicer, any and all dark objects were destroyed, and much of the opulence was toned down. We still kept much of the beauty, but things that we thought to be tacky were removed. 

Not even three months later, we were married, and our first pair of women were pregnant with our first children. We are so incredibly happy. The women, both muggles who we had paid to carry our children, then would be required to sign more forms saying that they were not the mothers, were both stunningly beautiful women, though not to us, they were both incredibly healthy, we could find absolutely nothing in their minds that worried us at all, and we did dig, though we made sure that they did not feel or know it, and within weeks of each other, we had impregnated them. 

The days that our babies were born were the happiest days of our lives, though we have now had many a happy day since, we are so incredibly happy, we have strong, beautiful children, we know the most beautiful love imaginable, and we are together.

The end.

I know, not quite how it was told in the book, but she could not very well write about most of our life after all, she was trying to sell books, we are trying to tell the truth. 

****So, here we are again, the end of yet another story. This was a hard one for me to write though. I said it before, when I wrote another fan fic, that working within another authors guidelines is shockingly hard to do. This story came to me one night when I could not sleep, so the next day I started writing it. I got a few chapters into it, then stalled. I put it aside for several months as I thought about it, and wrote another couple stories. Went back to it, and continued writing more, then stalled, and put it aside again. I wrote something else and came back to it. I did this I think four times, maybe five, don't even remember, but, by the time all is said and done, I think this took me longer to write than any other story, other than one that is technically not done, and will have more coming eventually, but was always meant to be a series of short stories. Either way, neither here nor there. I figure that this story took close to a year to write in total, and probably a month to edit to fix all my screwups from coming back to it so many times. If you have actually managed to make it this far, I truly do thank you, though I am certain that I have pissed off a great deal of Harry Potter fans, but hey, do I really care. If you liked the story, I would love to hear from you. Email me at erich5748 at ymail.com. Thanks as always, and good day.****


End file.
